Dawn of The Ice King
by KingdomBroJin
Summary: A young man is transported to a land that is ruled over by ponies due to a wish a dying dragon granted him. As he lives in this new magical world powers that he's never had begins to manifest he has to learn to use them in every day life (or for good or evil). Rated T for swearing and sexual themes here and there. Tad bit of adventure, not too much.
1. Prologue

_**Oh boy... uhm I really don't have any reason as to why I haven't updated anything in quite some time. So all I can say is that I'm terribly truly sorry and to make up for it I'm writing this story, a new one obviously, and I shall update as much as I can with Pony-Jin during my short spring break. Hopefully that makes up for the really long unplanned hiatus. Any who, the premise to this story was inspired after I saw Frozen (Elsa is the best by the way). And later when I went to go re-watch Fairy Tail, so in this story there will be tons and tons of references mainly to Fairy Tail and a few to Frozen, you'll know 'em when you see them (also maybe an infamous reference here and there). So I guess its now time for the intro I do for everything…*AHEM* Welcome one and all to a story of hilarity, sadness, slice of life situations, and just all around fun (not too much action and adventure this time around, taking a break from it, there'll be some but not too much.) I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. So let us begin…**_

It was a clear starless night and a man twenty years of age was lying on a well kept lawn outside of a 3-story Victorian style house. The man sat up and let out a deep sigh as a passing car's headlights illuminated his features. He was of caramel colored skin with chocolate brown eyes and a mess of hair atop his head that resembled that of a black sheep. (not in the shape of a sheep, though it would be funny) He had a slightly bulbous nose, ears that stuck out slightly as well as having freckles splashed about his face and a well defined jaw-line.

His eyes followed the black car under his rectangular glasses until it rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. The man gave another sigh before looking up at the sky and then to the house behind him.

He stood up slowly, "Well I think its time to turn in, to think… mom left me this house when she died." He shook his head and let out a small laugh, "I miss her, but I am thankful for the peace and quiet. The city with dad and Seena was just way too much, still its insane that I was left with a massive house and damn near half a billion dollars." He gave another quick chuckle, "Well hats what happens when your parents are divorced and your mother is one of the most famous actors on the planet." He gave one last look at the sky, "She really loved the night sky, too bad it's a starless one tonight." He let out one last small sigh and closed his eyes. While they were close a streak of white reflected in his glasses. As he turned around to open the door there was an earth shaking boom sounding from the forest that surrounded the house.

"What in the world…" He turned towards where the sound and shockwave came form to see a bright glow, "I know I'm going to regret this but…" He takes a shaky breath and heads for the forest across the road.

Within 30 or so minutes the young man reached the pulsing light to find a crater. In said crater there was a large lizard like creature. It looked like… "A dragon." The young man says under his breath. He slid down the edge of the crater towards the creature when he was close he got a good look at the detail. Its body was snow white with a golden belly, claws, horns and spines, and the wing membrane was a paler gold. The dragon's eyes were closed so he reached a trembling hand out slowly to touch it only to stumble back and fall when its eyes shot open showing to be and icy blue.

"I… uh… c-can you speak?" The man asked, his voice shaking something terrible.

The dragon moved its large head slowly, "Indeed I can young one." It said in a feminine voice.

The man started to breath heavily, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh… a real dragon, how did… I mean… you are… oh my gosh."

The dragon laughed a bit before coughing, "Still your tongue young one and tell me your name." She said in a soft yet commanding tone.

He blushed and cleared his throat, "Right, my apologies, I – uh – I'm… my name is Chris… Chris McGrath." He said as best he could through his excitement.

She nodded, "Yes, a fine name indeed… though I sense no fear from you... are you not afraid?"

"Me? No… a – uh – a little excited sure, but scared? Not - not really. Uhm… may I ask your name if that's okay?" Chris asked her.

She smiled again before coughing, "Ah, I must apologize; my manners have escaped me in my old age." She gave a few more coughs before continuing, "My name is Elsa Isixim (yeah I know, whatever my story)… or just Elsa or Icis, whichever you prefer." She finished with a ragged breath.

Chris stood back up and took a small step forward, "Are… are you ok?" She shook her head very slowly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly, "So kind even though you know nothing about me or where I'm from… Alas, no, I am dying and nothing can be done to postpone or stop it" she paused for a second before speaking again, "Actually there is something you can do for me."

"Sure anything, what is it?" He asked looking at those icy blue eyes that somehow showed a millennium worth of emotions and wisdom.

"Tell me something, anything, that you truly want or desire and I can give it to you, that is what you can do for this old dying dragon's last wish. For me… and you." She said with a small smile.

He looked at her shocked before speaking, "Well… I – I'd like to go and se someplace that no one on this world has ever seen before."

The dragoness looked at the human, "A humble request that I can easily fill." She raised her head up and took one last long ragged breath before opening her mouth and breathing a blast of bone chilling cold white air over the man.

As soon as he felt it he looked back at the dragon, "You tricked me! You just wanted to kill and eat me!" he yelled out.

"No… I am giving… you… your request…" Her voice died off and with it the blinding white coldness.

It was the last he saw of the white dragon. But what was to meet his eyes next would truly startle him

_**Hey everyone, how did you like that? Honestly, I enjoyed writing it. Though I'll let you all in on a little secret, other than watching Frozen and Fairy Tail, also playing infamous, I wrote this because I had serious writer's block with Pony-Jin. I still kinda do, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing it, it might just be a it before I update it though a new chapter should be out this week, hopefully. Anyway, I want to discuss the title for the story. Originally I was going to call it Snow Fairy, after Fairy Tail's first opening but then I realized it made no sense… well to anyone except me anyway. So I enlisted the help of my brother who also writes stories, doesn't have an account up here, not that I'm aware of anyway, and he came up with the current title you see now. Just future reference for if you ever see me accidentally call it Snow Fairy, just the beta name.**_


	2. Fairy

Fairy where are you going?

_**Eh, uh long time no see? That's all I really got, uh welcome back to the story I suppose, I apologize for not updating anything. Honestly I lost my passion to write after the first chapter and the writer's block I've been having in Pony-Jin is still very much there so that hasn't helped either, anyway, on to the story.**_

When the white light faded and the cold subsided, Chris found he was face to face with something very very pink.

"Holy crap! Pink human horse thing!" He yelled out backing away a bit.

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say Mr. Meanie Pants." The pink one said.

"Oh god, it's unnaturally pink, a human horse thing, and it talks…" He looked around to find a way to get away and saw an open window, making his way to it slowly.

"So what's your name? My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everyone just calls me Pinkie Pie. Say, do you like parties? Because I love parties and since you're a new pony I have to throw a welcome to Ponyville party. But, you don't look like a pony so I guess it'll have to be a 'Welcome Strange Creature To Ponyville Party'." And she kept talking and talking asking more questions and saying more random things that he tuned out.

Chris was right at the window, Pinkie looking right at him, but that didn't stop him from jumping out the window on to a dirt road a few feet below. Now that fall should've hurt him, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He was in some alien place and he needed to find anyone who could explain just what in the hell was going on. As he ran, he realized he was in a town that was full of the horse like humanoid creatures in different colors and styles.

"What the hell is going on? And where am I?" He said out loud looking for an exit from the strange town. Seeing a forest off to the distance he decided that's where he would go since it might be the forest surrounded his house, if he was just hallucinating all of this.

As he got to the edge of the forest he glanced to his left and saw a small cottage that looked like it was built into a hill and small tree, but that's all he saw before he turned his head and ran deep into the forest. After several minutes he felt that he got far enough away and started to slow down and decided to rest against a large tree. Almost as soon as he sat down he heard growling and glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness of the brush. Slowly a wolf appeared and it seemed to be made out of wood, inching ever closer.

"So… this is how I die hm? Hallucinating and about to be eaten by a weird looking wolf, ain't that fan-fucking-tastic…" He smirked, "Hell, I never even got laid. Ok that is a damn lie but I always wanted to say that close to death." He looked at the wolf right as it pounced and right before the sharp teeth could reach him a loud cracking noise echoed into the depths of the forest, followed by the wolf flying into a tree.

"What in the flyin' blue…" He looked around and saw a black and white striped horse human thing, actually that's probably a zebra, standing in the spot where the wolf jumped from moments ago.

Before he could say anything she said, "Run far, and not for fun. Run towards the setting sun. When you come across a large tree, go inside and wait for me. Now hurry unless you want to be a part of the feast for the many wooden beasts."

"You don't have to tell me twice sister, I'm out." He stood up and followed her oddly rhymed instructions to a T and made his way to and inside the tree, which was also a house full of flasks, bottles, and trinkets that looked like they were ripped straight from the heart of Africa.

He shrugged and sat against a wall across from the door and waited for the zebra person to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though, she came walking through the door about 8 to 10 minutes later, her hair, which was cut like a Mohawk and her… tail… had sticks and leaves in them.

"I don't mean to moan and pout but would you mind helping me out?" She asked as she sat down and started pulling the debris from her hair and tail.

"Uh yeah… no, sure I don't mind." Chris walked over and stood behind her starting to pick out the stuff. "Uh, thank you for saving me back there by the way… Uh, what's your name so I may thank you properly?"

"Zecora." She simply responded.

"Well, thank you for saving me back there Zecora, I owe you one." He said as he tugged out a rather large stick.

"I never let a creature die, especially one as you or… I." she paused to pull out the last branch from her Mohawk.

"Hey, if it's not too rude, what's with the whole rhyming thing? And ah… is it alright if I work on your tail or?" He asked blushing slightly.

"In my culture it is part of who we are, no matter if we are near or far. And I can handle my tail myself." She said the last bit after she looked back and smirked a little.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You can talk without rhyming?"

She nodded, "Indeed I can, the rhyming just ads more to my mysticism. And if you don't mind my strange creature, I didn't get your name and I'm curious as to why you aren't, how would you say, freaking out?"

Chris blinked, "Oh right, uh, sorry, my name Is Chris McGrath, but everyone calls me Chris. And honestly, not a lot can freak me out. It'd take more than some weird horse human creatures or zebra human creatures to send me into a spiral, no offense."

Zecora chuckled, "None taken, and that is good to hear. Now I have one more question, how did you wind up in the Everfree?"

Side note, the more Chris listened to her talk; the more he realized she had an African accent, which would explain the decorations.

"The Everfree? I'm assuming that is the name of this forest? Well hmmmm, right the story isn't long but here we go…" And so he told his story.

"… And then I ended up here, and you know the rest. Though I want to know if anyone knows how I can get back home… although… eh, never mind." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well, a friend of mine lives in the town you ran through, she is Called twilight sparkle and lives in a tree much like me. So when day break comes you can go and look for her. Until then, you can stay here. I don't have a second bed, so you can sleep on the couch…" She got a sly smile as she paused before continuing, "Or we could share~" she finished with a wink.

Chris' face deepened at least 50 shades of red before he managed to stammer out a response, "I-uh-you-ummmm- I'm ok with the couch."

Zecora broke out into laughter, "I am sorry my friend, but I saw the opportunity and I took, sadly I'm not allowed to partake in such activities, not until much later. Anyway, I have some food to make, and work to do so I'm afraid I have to cut our conversation short for now, we can talk more at dinner. Oh and feel free to look around, and if you go outside stay very close to my tree, it gets very dangerous once night comes."

"I'll make note of that, thanks." He opted on mainly looking around her house, before long he ran out of things to look at and opted to sit in one of the chairs and watch Zecora work. It was only then did Chris realize that she was wearing a small strip of cloth across her chest; hell he just realized she had breasts, nice ones at that. And that she was wearing something of a loincloth on well, where a loincloth usually is. Hmmm actually he was noticing a lot more about how she was shaped. The main thing he noticed while running through that town were the faces and how they were all kind of horse/pony like. But looking at Zecora, their body shapes were humanoid except the legs and feet. The legs were shaped like the hind legs of horses even had hooves, while it did look weird; it looked also strangely natural and kind of cute.

"Hey Zecora I don't mean to interrupt, or pry but when will the food be done?" he asked as his stomach growled very loudly.

She chuckled, "Ah that IS the question isn't it? Well then I am happy to answer with, right now." She put a ladle into a cauldron and grabbed two bowls off the shelf above, she then filled the bowls with what looked to be vegetable stew.

"Low and behold the mighty vegetable stew, the king of soups for vegetarians and the bane of all those who enjoy meat." Zecora said in an over dramatic tone as she put the bowls down and went to get some spoons.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at that, "Right you are, and I know you aren't blind or stupid, plus you live in forest full of dangerous meat eating animals I'm sure you've noticed by now that I have canines right?"

She nodded and set the spoons down, "Indeed I did, but I also noticed that you have the same type of flat teeth I and the ponies do, so I assume you can eat both meat and plant alike."

He smiled, "Clever girl, If I could stay longer I'm sure you and me would be very good friends. Actually I consider you a friend even now." He picked up the spoon and took a big mouthful of the stew. "Sweet baby Jesus, this is amazing." Zecora just gave him a smile and began to eat.

Several minutes and a long conversation later. "BRRRRRUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP. Ah, that right there that is what I call the highest for of compliments to ones cooking. Though, since you're a master potion maker and mixer I guess you know the exact ingredients to make anything great." He said with a laugh and smile while rubbing his full stomach.

"You flatter me Mr. McGrath, however it is quite late and I'm afraid I have to be up early in the morning." She got up from the table and walked to where the entrance to her room was, "If you need anything I'll be right in here."

"Alright, and thanks again." She nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.

Chris sighed and walked over to the candles and blew them out diminishing the light in the room except what was coming in from the windows from the moon. He lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling while he thought to himself.

'You know… I know I asked for a new place that no one has ever seen before but I meant on the same world… though I guess this is a place no one has ever seen, so technically correct, the best kind of correct.' He continued to think about a number of things before THEY started happening again. He growled and shook his head before going outside and staring at the sky.

"The night seems to be a lot more clear here than back on my world, honestly I love it, you don't see this many stars even in the middle of the woods next to a crowded city." He took one last breath of the cool night air before going back inside and falling to sleep


	3. Where are you going?

_**CUZ IM IN A WRITING MOOD, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Edit: 4000+ words well that's a jump.**_

When Chris awoke the sun was already pretty far up into the sky, not noon high, but almost there. He sat up groggily and waited for his mind to wake up with the rest of him. When it finally did, he noticed a sheet of paper on the table.

_Dear Chris,_

_If you are reading this then I'm out gathering supplies, I advise that you head to Ponyville, the town you ran through, as soon as you finish reading this letter. Oh, I also advise that you wear the cloak that's hanging by the door as to not scare the townsfolk anymore than you did last night. One more thing, follow the path and only the path do not wander from it at all for any reason._

_Love, your friend,_

_Zecora_

Chris turned the sheet of paper over before writing a simple thank you and left it on the table. He stood up and stretched, popping several joints before walking over to the door and slipping on the cloak. He left the little tree hut and began the walk towards Ponyville.

It took roughly 20 minutes before he started to see the town, only then did he realize that he didn't have the hood up when he quickly pulled it up and over his head, the shadows hiding his face completely.

As he walked through town, he gained a few looks but nothing that would cause too much of a commotion. He realized that he didn't know where this Twilight Sparkle Zecora mentioned other than that she lived in a tree as well so he stopped and asked a gray pony with a blonde mane and tail, wearing what looked like a mail person's uniform, where he could find where she lived.

She turned around and he saw something that surprised him a little, he eyes were a bit wonky, but, again for some reason it made her look really freaking cute.

"Oh, Twilight's? Uhm… it's down this street and to the left, you can't miss it." She said.

"Thank you miss, sorry for disturbing you." Chris said before bowing a bit and walking off leaving the mare confused.

"…He wasn't put off by my eyes… I wonder who he was? Seemed nice too." She shrugged and continued on her business of delivering mail.

Chris continued his walk until he came across literally the only tree in the entire town and sure enough it had a door, a window, and a balcony higher up. He went to knock on the door before hearing a bit of murmuring coming from inside.

"Listen Twi, we looked all over town and even in the Everfree a mite, iffin' the creature was still around its mighty sneaky." Said a voice with a thick accent.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Applejack on this one darling, if the dreadful thing was still around it is hiding rather well or it simply might not be around at all. And truthfully I hope it's gone all together, from what pinkie told us he acted rather rudely" Said another voice this time with a posh accent.

"It was really fast, I couldn't catch it and I wanted to throw it a party too." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Well I know if I had been chasing it, it wouldn't have gotten away I AM the faster flyer in all of Equestria after all." Said a rough but feminine voice.

"I don't know girls, it could still be around, I mean Pinkie did say it ran off towards the Everfree and that is really close to Fluttershy's cottage." Said a new voice.

"Uh… Well, I wasn't home until much later that night so I didn't see anything run by… sorry." Said an incredibly, almost inaudible voice.

Chris sat and thought, listening to them talk whether or not it would be a good idea to knock on the door, but they didn't seem to want to harm him only find him, so against a little voice in his head saying otherwise he knocked on the door and waited.

A few moments later the door was answered by a 4 foot purple and green lizard… actually he looked like a small dragon.

"May I help you?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

Chris blinked, not that he could see it, "Uh, right, does Twilight Sparkle live here?"

He leaned back and shouted into the house, "Twilight, there's some weirdo in a cloak here asking for you." He looked back with a smirk, "She'll be right with you."

He sighed and rubbed his nose in annoyance, "Brat."

"Uhm, may I help you?" A voice said.

Chris opened his eyes to see an average height pony human (fuck it I'm calling them satyrs, yes I know what satyrs are I'm just lazy) with purple fur, dark purple hair and tail with a purple and pink stripe going through them, she was wearing a light blue shirt and a dark purple miniskirt.

"Uh, I'm guessing you're Twilight Sparkle? Well I found that creature you all were looking for." He said with a slight mocking tone that she obviously didn't pick up on.

Her eyes lit up like stars in the night sky, "Really?! I... Uh I mean, really? Would you lead me and my friends to him?"

"I don't think there will be any need for that Ms. Twilight." Chris said raising his hands to his hood.

"Why is that Mr.…?"

Chris pulled his hood back causing her to gasp, "It's Chris McGrath and why? Because I am that creature, pleased to meet ya." He held out a hand not really expecting her to shake it. What he didn't expect was her to grab his arm and pull him inside and close the door quickly.

"Whoa, a bit forward aren't we Ms. Twilight?" Chris joked but ultimately ended up being ignored.

She looked up the stairs that were in the back of the… library… her home was a library, alright. She looked up the stairs and yelled, "Spike come here and bring a quill and some paper." Then she looked back to him and just stared intently.

"Yeah Twili-WOAH… is that the creature? I was right it was a weirdo at the door." Spike said stunned.

"Well you ain't much of a looker either shortcake." Chris said sticking out his tongue.

Twilight snapped her fingers, "Enough, Spike, send a letter to Celestia saying we have the creature. Also, girls, I have the creature." She said towards a side room.

When she said that 5 more ponies came out and one was very VERY familiar to him.

"Whoa nelly, that's the creature? Looks a mite weird if ya ask me." Said the orange one with the country accent, blonde pony tail, and… pony… tail… and what looked like cowgirl clothes hat and all.

"Eh, he doesn't look that fast at all pinkie, I don't know what you were smoking to think that he was fast." Said that one with the scratchy voice and rainbow hair and tail… also she seemed to be wearing a baggy t-shirt and some shorts, talk about not caring what you look like. Also wings… wait… oh huh Pegasus satyr.

"I don't know Dashie he ran pretty fast, I bet he could play some dancing games really well, if he stopped acting like a Meanie mean pants so I could ask him." She hmphed while still keeping a really wide smile. She was wearing a shirt that simply said cupcakes and a vest over it with some jeans. Probably the most normal one so far in terms of clothes.

"Well I can't attest for how tough he looks like Applejack over there but I am curious as to why he decided to wear that outfit, I mean that cloak really, it would make me faint if I never saw what Rainbow Dash wore every day." The White one with swirly purple hair and tail and a horn… unicorn satyr. Actually Twilight was one as well, huh. Anyway the White one was wearing… a dress? A light purple casual dress that still looked fancy as all hell. Alright.

The last one, a yellow Pegasus with flowing pink hair and tail. She was wearing a hugging sweater and some jean shorts decided to speak up, "Rarity that wasn't very nice to either Rainbow or Mr. Creature here. I mean he looks a bit nervous, also that scratch on his forehead looks really bad… I should look at it… i-if he doesn't mind that is."

"Uh…. No I wouldn't mind, it's actually been bugging me for quite some time." Chris replied. Fluttershy 'eeped' and hid behind apple jack and the rest of them excluding pinkie, Twilight, and Spike stepped back in surprise.

"What?"

"Uhm… we didn't know you could talk dear." Rarity said.

"Well that's silly, I even told you guys he could talk, remember?" Pinkie said.

"Uhm… Right ya did Pinks; I don't quite reckon how we forgot." Applejack said.

"Most likely form the shock of having a new creature here, anyway you weren't exactly expecting me to know your language which as far as I can tell is pretty much exactly like English, though I doubt you call it that here." Chris said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway..." He turned to Twilight, "I heard you might be able to send me home?"

Twilight blinked in surprise. "Me? Well yes I suppose I could but, if you don't mind can we wait till my mentor gets here?"

"Sure no problem, I'm cool with relaxing, the walk here was pretty long." Chris said, stretching.

"Uhm if you don't mind answering a few questions, I'd like to ask some. Until then but first let me introduce you to my friends. You've already met my number one assistant, Spike; he's a baby dragon and like all children can be a bit rowdy." She said pointing to the small dragon.

"Hey I understand that very well, oh and sorry about the short comment Spike, just retaliation to being called weird." Chris held out a hand to shake and Spike shook it.

"S'cool dude. Hey Twi, Imma be taking a nap if you need me." He said before walking back upstairs.

Twilight sighed, "He's always sleeping, anyway this Applejack." She pointed to the orange pony.

"Howdy" she said with a nod and tip of her hat.

Chris just waved with a small smile.

"The one in the dress is Rarity." She pointed to the white one.

"Hello, darling." She held out a hand.

"Pleasure is all mine my lady." He bowed and took her hand kissing it

She blushed, "Oh my, isn't he quite the gentlecolt."

Twilight shook her head and moved on, "Well you've already met Pinkie Pie."

"Hiya again Me. Meanie pants." She said with a bounce.

"Hello, oh and sorry for freaking out earlier Ms. Pie, I was just a bit startled is all, didn't mean to be rude or anything." Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's ok, as long as you come to my welcome party for you ill forgive you. OH! And just call me Pinkie, all my friends do." She said with the widest smile anyone has ever seen ever.

Twilight smiled, "The brash one over there is Rainbow Dash." She pointed to the Rainbow one, duh.

"Sup, I'm Rainbow Dash, The Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria if not the world." She said with a puffed out chest and brazen smile.

Chris' smile instantly faded and he just said a simple, "Yo."

"Hey why'd your smile disappear when I said something?"

Chris shook his head, "Oh, sorry, I was just… thinking."

Twilight gave a nervous laugh, "Anyway, the last one and the one who is hiding behind AJ is Fluttershy." She said pointing to the yellow and pink hiding behind Applejack.

"Is she always this shy around new people?" Chris asked.

"People? Uhm well yes she's like this around new ponies." Twilight confirmed.

Chris looked to Applejack, "Uhm, Ms. Applejack would you mind moving so I may talk to Ms. Fluttershy? I promise not to hurt her or anything."

Applejack gave him a hard stare, "Alright, I believe ya partner, but you do one thing to Shy here and…"

"I know, I know… trust me I understand protecting your friends very well." He said that last part in a near whisper. And applejack moved aside, startling Fluttershy making her look for a new place to hide.

Chris, got on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Ms. Fluttershy, I'm not going to hurt you or any of your friends I promise."

Fluttershy looked up at him, "Oh… I-I know I'm just really scared and nervous, and honestly I'm always like this around new ponies."

"Hmmmm well two things, one I'm not a pony. And I'm like that too, all the time with new people or ponies."

Her eyes widened, "You are? How'd you get over that fear?"

Chris chuckled, "I'll tell you a secret, I haven't, I'm actually terrified right now to be talking to some many people-er… ponies at once and I want to curl up in a ball too but, I'm pushing it back. So since I'm doing that, can you do that for me too?"

She nodded, "I- I can try."

Chris smiled and stood back up, "That's all I ask is for you, to try." He held out a hand which she took and stood up.

He turned around to see everyone with slacked jaws. "What?" he asked.

"I… uh… How did you get Fluttershy to come out of her shell so fast?" Twilight asked. "It took me to have Spike say something."

"Eh, I'm just like her honestly, when it comes to meeting new… uh ponies. I'm usually incredibly shy and I stick off to a corner and panic a bit whenever someone talks to me. So I knew what to say." Chris said with a shrug.

"Well you seem to be doing alright for someone who's supposed to be so shy. Are you sure you aren't lying?" Rainbow questioned.

Chris nodded. "I'm sucking up my shyness because it would cause me not to talk and I would halt my progress getting home. Oh and I haven't introduced myself yet." 'oh I always wanted to do this' He thought while grabbing the shoulder of the cloak and pulling it off and throwing it in one swift motion, striking a pose, "The name's Chris, Chris McGrath but everyone just calls me Chris." He got nothing but crickets as a response.

"Yeah that came off as a lot cooler in my head." He said with a sigh, though pinkie did giggle and the rest did smile a bit.

"Well now that that's out of the way, about those questions?" Twilight asked.

"Ah right, ask away. Uh… actually do you mind if I sit on the floor? My legs are killing me." She shook her head and took a seat on one of the large pillows across the room pulling out a quill, some ink, and some paper.

"Ok first question, what are you?"

"Straight to the most obvious huh? Alright, well I'm a human, scientific name, Homo sapien. Male of African, Irish, British, and Swedish decent, though I live in the country of United States of America."

She blinked and proceeded to write, "So what were all those things you said you are a descendent from?"

"Ah you see, well… hmmm oh, so you see how you have the different races of ponies? Pegasus, Unicorn, and Normal, I'm assuming that's all."

She nodded, "Well, normal ponies like pinkie or Applejack are called earth ponies and there is one more species but only 3 exist. They are known as the Alicorns and the members of that group are Princess Celestia, my mentor, her sister Princess Luna, and my old foal sitter Princes Cadence."

"Oh… ok, cool. Right, now seeing as you have 4 known races of pony, humans have hundreds of races spanning across our planet, which is called Earth by the way, and I'm just what came out of a few of those coming together a few times in the past." He said while gesturing to himself.

"Wow, your planet must be very big to have so many…" she stopped looking confused until you told her people. "Right, people, on it."

Chris sunk in to the wall a bit more, "Sadly not big enough, you see while our planet may be big like any other planet, save a few that are bigger or smaller, there are billions of us on it and us humans we don't really understand how to not use up everything our planet gives us and while we may not be on the verge of killing our planet in the next year I have a feeling its going to happen within the next… thousand or so years, unless something major happens."

She cocked her head to the side, "Something major?"

"Ah, well I meant, like, if we realize that shit is going south really fast we might be able to save ourselves… if not, then probably the next great extinction."

Twilight's eyes widened, "The next great extinction? There were ones already?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the first major one was when a meteor the size of our largest mountain crashed into our planet millions of years ago and wiped out the dominant species then, known as the dinosaurs. The next one, depending on who you ask, was the Ice Age where a good chunk of our planet froze over wiping out quite a few animals but not as much as the meteor which wiped about 95% of all life on Earth. But yeah other than that nothing has happened major to kill things on our planet unless you count wars."

At that everyone's head turned and Fluttershy stammered, "Y-you have wars where you're from?"

Chris blinked, 'Do they not have wars here? Or any sort of fighting at all?' he thought before answering, "Uhm… yeah, yeah we do. I've never been part of any of them personally, members of my family have but I haven't. I actually don't like violence and avoid it if I can. I've been in a few scraps as a kid but that's just how humans are as children, we generally grow out of it."

"Do you mind telling how your wars are?" Twilight asked.

He thought about it for a second, "If I must, well our wars are fought over really anything, but mainly who wants this part of another countries land or whatever. Sure there are other reasons but the main ones are those. Sometimes they're bloody, sometimes they aren't, and sometimes they are down right unspeakable. I'd say the worst atrocity ever committed in war, in my opinion because some would disagree, is that an entire race/culture was almost wiped out in one part of our world within the span of 6 years."

"S-somepony did what?" Applejack asked.

Chris head a serious look, "A man on our planet, 69-75 years ago, almost committed genocide, the total or near total destruction of a group of people for who they are."

Fluttershy had a few tears in her eyes, "Why would anypony do that?"

Pinkie was oddly solemn too, "He sounds like a real jerk."

Chris nodded, "Sounded, is more like it, he is dead now actually he died a year before the war actually ended. But he did it because they didn't fit into his perfect human vision."

"Perfect human vision?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, he saw white humans with blonde hair and blue eyes to be the perfect race of humans." Chris said with distain in his voice.

"But, if he got away with it, you wouldn't be alive would you darling?" Rarity asked.

"No… no I wouldn't…"

"That's just evil; if I would've been there I would've kicked his flank from the moon and back." Rainbow said.

"Believe me we would've but getting to leaders is really difficult. Though, my country ain't the holiest of saints either. During the same war, we caused it to end in a horrible way, but it was the only way the leaders of the country at the time saw that it would've ended the war. Actually may I ask you a question? You obviously have a princess, 3 actually so they have to have guards and a military, what's the strongest weapon that's known to pony kind?" He asked.

"Uh… I guess they would be the elements of harmony. They turn anypony that's evil to stone or good if the evil can be pushed out." Twilight said.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, interesting, but I'm guessing it can only affect one person at a time?" Twilight nodded in response. "Ok so now imagine an explosion so powerful that it can devastate an entire city and kill millions in one go." They gasped, "Now imagine dropping two of those bombs in two different cities in the same country".

"That's down right awful." Applejack said.

"Why would anything that could hurt so many innocent ponies be created?" Fluttershy asked.

Chris gave out a heavy sigh and a dry chuckle, "The irony of it all is that it was created to maintain peace, but yes that's what my country did, but we knew it was the worst thing, but we did it because, like I said, it was the only option they saw at the time. We helped the country out to rebuild and house and feed and take care of the people who survived but… still. I'm not proud of my country's history but things have gotten much more peaceful after that, we have skirmishes with other countries and people die yes but… not as much as that, and hopefully never again."

"No… no offense, but your world sounds really dangerous." Twilight said.

Chris just gave a small smile, "It is, but it isn't. It depends on where you go. But enough of the talk of wars and death and such…. Uhm how about a happy question?"

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Uh… how old are you?"

"I am 20 years old, turn 21 on February 24th, and I know you aren't supposed to ask a… mare her age but how old are you all?"

"21" Twilight said.

"As am I darling." Said Rarity.

"Pinkie and I are 22, though I'm a bit older by a few months." AJ said

"Looks like me and you are the youngest, I'm 20 too." Rainbow said.

"I'm… I'm the oldest at 23." Fluttershy said with a blush.

Chris whistled, "Well, I'm the youngest in the group for once, awesome I'm usually the oldest."

"Oh oh oh I have a question, pick me next, pick me next." Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Pinkie, I'm going to ask once and only once, would please stop bouncing up and down? And also what's your question?"

She smiled and stopped bouncing, "Sorry hehehe, Uh, do you like parties?"

Chris shook his head, "Honestly, not really, but…" He held up a hand before pinkie could cut him off, "… but, I don't mind going to them as long as I have friends there."

She pouted, "Aw phooey… Well, I bet you'd like my parties."

Chris chuckled, "We'll see if I'm here long enough."

"How fast are you?" came the question out of nowhere from Rainbow.

"As a black man, faster than average the average human. Kidding, I'm not too fast I believe, though when I want to book it I can for a short time."

"Boring."

Chris just growled in return, "Anyway Rarity did you have a question?"

"Only to what you're wearing darling." She simply said.

"Oh… huh, I'm still in my sleeping clothes… I completely forgot about that." He said looking at himself; he was wearing white and blue shorts and a light blue shirt

"Ah I see, sorry if it seemed like I was saying anything bad." She said looking him over.

"Its fine, anyone else?" he asked, looking around.

"I'd like to ask something, if you don't mind." You nodded and motioned Fluttershy to continue, "Well, do you like animals and did you have any pets?"

Chris' eyes lit up at that, "I love animals, and animals seem to love me no matter what. And I've had a few pets, yes. Though, not since I've lived on my own." Fluttershy just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I want to know about yer family, seeing as all we've heard was about yerself" She said with crossed arms.

Chris' eyes darkened and most of the ponies in the room noticed, "If it's all right with you, I'd rather not." His voice had a mixture of pain, sorrow, and regret flowing through it.

"Right, sorry 'bout that sugar cube. I shouldn't have asked." Apple jack said hanging her head.

Chris waved it off, "Its fine, not like you knew. Anyway I have a question. Sooo, when you were sitting down Twilight, and I didn't mean to look but, something caught my eye when you fixed your skirt. Actually it looks like it's the same thing that's on the right shoulder of your shirt. What was it? It looks too natural to be a tattoo or anything."

She raised an eyebrow thinking for a second, "My right shoulder…. Oh you mean my cutie mark. I'm guessing humans don't have cutie marks?" He shook his head, "Well, a cutie mark lets us ponies know what our special talent is and such, mine is a sparkle or a flash or magic meaning my special talent is magic. Rarity's are gems, meaning she's good at finding gems and incorporating them into anything. Rainbow's is a cloud and rainbow lightning bolt meaning that she is very fast. Applejack is well… apples meaning she's good with apples of any kind. Pinkie's are balloons which mean she's good at throwing parties. And Fluttershy's are butterflies showing that's she's good with animals."

"Huh… well that's useful, we just have to try our luck at everything and see what hits the bulls eye." He scratched his chin thinking what his cutie mark would be.

"Well Princess Celestia should be here soon and I have on last question for you. Are all human's eyes like that?" She asked.

"Wait… what's wrong with my-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Twilight stood up quickly, "Oh, she's here a lot earlier than I thought. Are you ready to meet the Princess?"

The rest of the ponies and Chris stood up, "As ready as I'll ever be."

And so Twilight opened the door.


	4. I'm holding all the light to your way!

_**Wow, three chapters in one day, how happy are you all? Oh and probably around chapter 5 or 6 ill stop spending so much time on one day. And if I do need to spend time on one day I'll make it one chapter, because everyone loves long chapters.**_

In the doorway stood one of the tallest female humanoid creature Chris has ever seen. She was taller than him by a good five inches and he was easily 6'2". She was pure white with flowing hair and tail of blue, green and pink. She was wearing a white gown that had a gold hem and a sun embroidered at the hip area. She also wore white gloves that went up to her upper arm that had a gold trim and a crown. Also of note, she was wearing shoes, something that Chris hasn't seen any of the other ponies wearing and she had wings and horn.

'I'm guessing she's an Alicorn considering how tall she is, also the horn and wings… that'd probably give it away too.' Chris thought.

After he peeled his eyes away from her he realized everyone else in the room was bowing. He felt somewhat awkward… only somewhat.

"And you won't bow?" Celestia asked him.

Chris shook his head, "I understand you're a princess and such and you deserve to be treated with respect as much as anyone else would when first met, but that's just it. To me, you are just some one else, to me everyone is equal, no one is lesser or greater. And if that's a problem then I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it."

Everyone stood up quickly in surprise to his answer and Twilight tried to stammer out an excuse for him only to have Celestia stop her.

"It's quite alright Twilight, in fact I'm quite pleased he said that. It shows he isn't afraid to speak his mind and will treat me and anyone else the exact same." She finished with a smile.

"Unless they do something I go against completely." Chris said.

"Understandable and may I ask your name?"

"Chris McGrath, pleased to meet you, your highness." He said with a curt bow.

"Please, Celestia is fine. Now, while I'm sure my student asked you some questions before I got here she probably forgot the most important one. How did you get here?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Getting straight to the point, I like that. Well you see, it all happened yesterday…" and he told his short story, "…and here I am now talking to candy colored ponies so…"

"So now you're looking for a way home." Celestia finished, having Chris nod in response.

"I see, well, would you mind if I talked to my student and her friends in private for a minute?"

"Nah, it's cool, I'll be outside." He picked the cloak off the ground and put it back on. As he closed the door Celestia cast a soundproofing spell on the room so nobody could hear them if they were outside.

"I've never heard of a dragon breathing cold… well anything before, I'm thinking he's lying." Rainbow said.

"I don't know Sugarcube, it didn't seem like he was lying" AJ said.

"Applejack is right, he wasn't lying." Celestia said.

Twilight looked up at Celestia, "Princess?"

"Well you see, as you know my sister and I are thousands of years old, and back years before Nightmare Moon or even Discord the second largest kingdom next to ours was the Kingdom of Drakes."

"Right the old Dragon Kingdom, though now most if not all of the dragons on the planet are roamers while a few hundred did stay within the kingdom." Twilight said.

Celestia nodded, "Correct, well years before that, when my parents were still alive, there was a great war between the dragons. You see there was a time where there were more than dragons that breathed fire. There were all kinds of dragons but the four greatest were Earth, Electric, Fire, and Ice. earth and electric were taken out by fire and ice near the beginning of the war and the rest of the dragon clans tried to take out the two strongest dragon clans, only to fail and be wiped out themselves. It did not end there though, of course it came down to the two strongest clans, Ice and Fire. Ultimately fire won out, but there was one survivor of the Ice clan, it was a female wyrmling. The oldest and strongest family in the fire clan took pity on her and adopted her into their family with their own wyrmling, who is the current Dragon council elder."

"Elder Enis, I heard she is a very old and wise dragon, and very strong too." Twilight said, obviously proud of herself.

"Indeed she is, but she only took over that position after her sister, the wyrmling that was adopted into her family disappeared ages 2,000 years before Discord appeared. She was known as Ixis by most and by many of the dragons as The Frozen Terror, a bit generic I know, but despite being an ice dragon in a world of fire dragons, she ended up being the strongest dragon of her time and one of the strongest dragons to have ever lived. We all thought her dead, but we see that she was somehow teleported to a different world and sent our friend here."

"That was some history lesson princess, but what does it all mean?" Rainbow asked.

Celestia started to answer before pausing, "That, Rainbow Dash, not even I know… but it seems that I have to get back to Canterlot, but before I do, I know that whatever magic she used to send him here in her final breath, we can't repeat at all, Enis might know though. And I shall tell him this on the way to Canterlot, but I have one last question for you all. If Enis doesn't know how to send him home, will one of you be willing to let him stay with you?"

The girls looked around, "Well I would princess, but there's barely enough room for me and Spike here." Twilight said nervously.

"And my shop is mostly filled with my supplies. I apologize as well your majesty." Rarity said with an apologetic look.

Rainbow just shrugged, "Unless he can fly and stand on clouds he's outta luck with me."

Pinkie simply said, "The Cakes." (It's Pinkie, leave me be)

"And mah family, is comin' down so I won't have any room either, sorry princess." AJ said.

"Well, that just leaves you dear Fluttershy." Celestia said, looking at her with hope.

"I-I have room and I don't mind, he's really nice and he said he's good with animals. That is, if he doesn't mind." She said with a smile.

Celestia returned the smile, "Perfect, I'll tell him that on the way to Canterlot as well and send you a letter when I receive his answer, if he stays of course. It was good seeing you again my little ponies, have a good rest of your day."

With that Celestia left the library to see Chris trying to talk to the guards which made her giggle a little bit.

Chris heard it and turned towards her, "Man these guys don't budge, well I guess someone has to be good at their jobs huh?"

"Indeed they do, so Mr. McGrath are you ready to go to Canterlot?" She asked him while walking over to her chariot.

"Ready as ever, and call me Chris, all my friends do." He said climbing into the chariot after her.

"Glad to know you count me as a friend, though I'm afraid I have some bad news, a bit of a story, and some good news to tell you on the way there so I suggest you get comfy."

Chris nodded and sat against the walls of the enclosed chariot, getting ready for a long ride.

As Celestia told him the story and news of how they couldn't replicate whatever magic sent him here and how Enis might be able to, only one thought came to his mind. 'Honestly, it wouldn't be too bad living maybe I can even be happy.'

As they pulled into Canterlot from the air Celestia was finishing up what she was saying, "….And Fluttershy said she'd be able to house you if it was alright with you, if we couldn't send you home."

Chris felt really happy about that actually, "I don't mind at all, I actually quite like Fluttershy."

"Well that's good to hear, now, since it's going to take an hour or two for Enis to get here, I want you to go talk to my sister, she wanted to meet this creature from the white." She said with a smirk as they entered the castle.

Chris facepalmed, "Really? The being from the white? Is that what I'm going to be known as?"

"Only if that's the name you want to be in the papers tomorrow." She joked.

"You are an evil evil pony, I like it. But where is your sister anyway?" He asked.

"Probably in her room still asleep, if you need directions ask a guard… wait." She pulled out a pin shaped like her cutie mar from somewhere and pinned it to his cloak, "There, once the guards see that pin they'll know you're a guest and will take you to wherever you ask. Also aren't you going to take that cloak off?"

He realized he was indeed still wearing the cloak, "Nah, I actually kinda like it, and I'll keep it on for now. Anyway, why do I have a feeling you have a bag full of these little pins that you keep on you just incase?"

She gave him a devious little smile, "I have no idea what you are talking, but I have to go hold the rest of day court until Enis gets here, have fun talking to my sister, oh and call her Woona, she loves that." She walked away with a bit of sway to her hips.

Chris just scratched his head in confusion, "Why do I feel like I just flirted with a god without meaning to?" he shrugged it off, "Oh well, better go find her sister… actually I better go find a guard."

And so he did, a white pony in golden armor, "Uhm, excuse me, I was told to ask one of the guards to be taken to Princess Celestia's sister's room."

The guard looked him up and down before seeing the pin before nodding, "Follow me sir."

It took a few minutes to get there and on the way he saw more guards and they looked exactly like the one he was following, he asked about this and the guard told him that the armor was enchanted to make anypony who wears it look the same.

That's all the conversation they had before getting to some very large double doors. "I'd advise knocking before entering sir, Princess Luna can be a bit cranky being woken up so early."

"Right…." Chris hesitated before rapping on the door a few times waiting for a response when he got a clear "you may come in" from behind the door the guard nodded and you opened the door and went in.

When you came fully in the door closed behind you with a soft click and you looked around before your eyes settled on the bed. On the bed was another Alicorn, this time she was dark blue with translucent blue hair and tail, which also seemed to have stars in it. She was wearing a simple black gown that looked like it was meant for sleeping and she didn't have any of the regalia that her sister wore. 'Makes sense, she was just asleep' he thought.

"Dear subject how may we help you?" She asked using a few older English words.

Chris pulled his hood back, "Celestia said that you wanted to meet the creature that appeared last night. Well here I am… I guess."

She blushed, "Oh we're going to get Tia for this, we told her to wake us up before she went to go see you, she's always trying to play some sort of joke on us. It seems she played a joke on you as well creature."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean Princess?"

She pointed to his chest, more specifically the pin, "That pin, we bet she told you that you need it to traverse the castle yes?" He nodded, "Well you don't she pulls this on any newcomer to the castle, even all the guards are in on it, you can take it off if you wish. She didn't tell you anything else did she?"

Chris thought for a second realizing some, only to get a devious thought, "Not at all Woona, she just told me to be polite."

Luna went from blue to red in near half a second, "She is so going to get it, well since she told you to call us Woona, we want you to do us a favor and call her Molly the next time you see her."

"Can do Princess Luna." He said as he took the pin off his cloak and stuffed it into a pocket.

"Please just call us Luna. We're not much into formalities like our sister. May we ask your name so we don't keep calling you creature?" She said sitting up fully she seemed to be Chris' exact height.

"Chris McGrath, but call me Chris all my friends do… And before you ask, I like to consider everyone my friend until they do me wrong." He said shifting uncomfortably being caught in one of his infamous awkward situations.

You see, Chris always seemed to be caught in awkward situations with females. This time was no different. Seeing how Luna's gown was a bit too big to it was slipping off her shoulders and revealing a large amount of cleavage.

"Well we hope to not do you wrong, we quite enjoy having friends." Luna said with a smile.

Chris sighed before sitting on one of the chairs in the room, "So you wanted to meet me hm? Well let's talk I got an hour or two before Enis shows up."

Luna's eyes lit up like stars at night… ha, "Yes, let us converse, this shall be fun."

And so they talked.

Chris quite enjoyed talking to the princess of the night; she was very laid back and really funny. Though she brought up something about his eyes too, but before he could check he was summoned by the guard.

Celestia met him and the guard at a fork in the hallway, "So, did you enjoy talking to my sister?"

"Yep, Luna is pretty cool, has a good sense of humor. So how was the court Molly?" He said with a wicked grin.

Celestia blinked, "Wait… what did you call me?"

Chris snickered, "Nothing at all, so I'm guessing I was called because Enis is here?"

Celestia sighed, "Yes, she arrived not but five minutes ago and is waiting in the conference room, probably the only room in the castle big enough to hold a dragon I might add. So, just follow me."

Chris stepped to the side to let Celestia pass, "After you Molly."

She facepalmed, "I knew it, I'm going to get Lulu back for that, she knows I loathe that name. Seriously it came about in the most ridiculous of ways, although it was a thousand years ago. But of course she's old enough to remember."

Chris shrugged walking next to her, "I say you deserve after tricking me like that. Though I am curious as to how you earned the name Molly. Care to tell?"

She blushed, "Well it was around the time Discord came around, a spirit of pure chaos, disharmony, and well discord. He has the ability to change a pony's nature. He managed to get a hold of me at some point and while I'm normally a kind, respectful and caring ruler. When he changed my nature I became a rude, personal space invaded, obnoxious ruler. The ponies at the time called me Molestia because my actions tended to be me molesting my subjects in some way or another, and so the nickname Molly was created because it's much easier to yell out "Molly is coming, hide!" than it is "Molestia is coming, hide!"

Chris shook his head but he still had a small smile, "That is horrible and hilarious at the same time and I approve. I mean no one got hurt right? They just hade their bubble popped every once and a while."

"I suppose that is true, but we've arrived and a word of advice be polite, she isn't harsh but she does like ponies being polite." Celestia said as she opened the door, as she did so her horn flashed ever so briefly and went unnoticed by anyone.

Chris looked passed Celestia into a large cavernous room, in the center there was a huge oval shaped table with many chairs of various sizes and shapes. The largest chair was being occupied by a very VERY large Dragon.

Chris assumed this was Enis; her body was a deep forest green while her secondary coloring (Belly, horns, spines, frills, wing membrane etc.) was a nice brown color that reminded him of oak. Her eyes were a very interesting contrast to the rest of her, they were a blazing red, it looked like he was staring into a roaring forest fire, yet he didn't feel in any danger.

Enis, turned and looked down at the two, her long neck arcing downward to get a closer look, "Celestia, it's been too long, how have you been? And who is this youngling creature you have with you?"

"It's good to see you too Enis and I'm doing fine. This, is Chris McGrath, he's a human sent from his world to ours by someone we thought to be dead."

Enis' eyes winded a bit before looking at Chris, "Ixis?" She got a firm nod in response. She blinked, raised her head and then lowered it back then, "Tell me young one, how is my sister?"

Chris rubbed his arm nervously, "Actually….. she was, uhm, dying when she sent me here, sorry…"

Enis frowned before shaking her head slowly, "I see… it is alright young one, I thought she perished long ago. I have come to terms with her departure. But that begs another question, why did you bring him to our meeting Celestia?"

"I think that would be better answered by him." Celestia said taking a seat in a chair that had a sun carved into it.

"I see, well take a seat young one, and tell me why you're here." Enis said gesturing towards a chair.

He took it, "Uhm, please call me Chris, Grand Council Dragon Enis. But I've come to speak to you with the assumption that you may be able to replicate whatever your sister did to send me here so that I may get back."

Enis looked away in thought before speaking, "Hmmm, I'm assuming, Sir Chris, that she sent you here while dying and that she breathed on you correct?"

"Yes, I actually thought she was just going to kill and eat me but I found myself here instead. And I guess I did get what I asked."

"And what was that?"

"I wanted to see a new place no one on my planet has seen. You see my species we like to explore, expand and learn. While, there are places on my plane that we haven't fully explored or discovered a vast majority of what we could traverse without the aid of something has been done. So I guess sending me here was the best thing for my request."

"I see, so if you got what you asked for why would you want to go back?" Enis asked.

Chris paused 'She's right, I did get what I asked for, and there wasn't much for me left, it's just that…'"I never got to say goodbye." He said.

Celestia and Enis were visibly stunned. Honestly, Celestia thought he wanted to just get back to his friends and family, but this… this was something she didn't expect.

Enis was the first to recover, "So you want to go back just to say goodbye?" Chris nodded, albeit, sheepishly. "Well I'm sorry to say that, that kind of magic was exclusive to Ice Dragons. It was a power bestowed upon them by our gods to help them win the war against us, the Fire Dragons, but it could only be used when an Ice Dragon was dying. I am sorry, I understand what it feels like not being able to say goodbye."

Celestia nodded, "As do I and I am sorry Chris that this came to a dead end."

Chris waved it off, "Meh, it's fine. My peeps will be fine; I only book in with the strong willed… I'm going to miss them though." Celestia and Enis gave him sad looks. "But don't mind me; you two have political stuff to talk about right? Well you do that."

Celestia blinked, "Well yes, but what will you do?"

"Me? I'm going to tune you two out so I don't hear whatever I'm not supposed to hear and nap. Wake me when I gotta go." He said leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

Enis laughed, "You always find the strangest creatures Celestia, but yes he is right I came here to discuss political matters, so let us start."

Chris, like he said, tuned out the two beings talking. But he did not nap instead he thought and thinking always brings him out.

_So you finally got away from all those idiots you called family. Took you long enough, I hated them, all of them. You have no idea how much I wanted to hurt them, hear them scream in pain as I broke them like the broke us._

'Shut up.'

_You only tell me to shut up because you know I'm right, you wanted to hurt them as much as I did, you wanted them to suffer, to know your pain. Even beloved little-_

'I SAID SHUT UP. Yes, they hurt me so what? They realized what they did wrong apologized and helped me later, they helped me repress you. They-"

_THEY ALL LEFT! That's what they did, they left you, they left you alone when you needed them most and what happened? They forgot about you, they never talked to you, but now you never have to worry about that again because you'll never see them again._

'And why do you sound so happy about that? Didn't my so called 'resentment' towards them fuel you? Without them around anymore, you'll just die.'

_hehehe…..ahahahahaha….HEHEHEHEHEHE….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA…._

And with that the voice faded away but the laugh left shivers down Chris' spine. After that he did nap for a little bit before being poked awake. When he opened his eyes he was staring directly at a very large, white, chest which startled the beejesus out of him causing him to fall back in the chair.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS BALLS!" he yelled out causing the two much older females to giggle.

"Are you all right Chris?" Celestia asked.

He nodded before standing up and dusting himself off, "But next time warn me before I get a face full of boob, ok? I mean, I ain't complaining but Yeesh."

"I'll remember that, but the meeting is over so that means it's time for you to head back to Ponyville. But first we have to stop by my chambers so I may write a letter to my student. I hope you won't mind waiting a bit longer."

He shook his head and looked to Enis, "It was nice meeting you Elder Enis."

She gave a soft smile, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well young one, and I hope our paths cross again. Oh and Celestia remember what I said."

Celestia looked at her before turning her head, "Come, Chris let us get you home quickly."

After the two left the room Enis stood from the spot she was sitting in before walking to two large doors that were behind her and opening them, revealing the sky.

"Sister, I hope you understand what you are doing. I can see the potential he has within himself, but I can also see the great darkness as well. But as long as you are there I believe he won't fall to it, keep him safe he will make a good king." And with that she took off towards the south head back to the Kingdom of Drakes (stupid name, she should get that changed).

Chris was standing in Celestia's room watching her write a letter to Twilight, that's really all he was doing… really; he wasn't staring at her chest or anything, nope not doing that at all.

Celestia was sitting at her desk writing a letter to Twilight while Chris stared at her chest, she knew he was, she could see him out of the corner of her eye she could also the bulge in his pants. And she wasn't appalled by it or anything she was quite happy actually, she was happy that she was still attractive. Ever since Luna came back she noticed that most of her subjects became very attracted to her younger subject. And while she was glad Luna was getting respect and attention she was also a bit jealous… so it was nice that she was being oogled and getting some oogling in herself. He was attractive in a way, sure he wasn't the most handsome, but he didn't look bad, he was just very straightforward and honest and she quite enjoyed it, not many ponies were like that around her. As she finished writing the letter, she rolled it up and tied it with a pink ribbon she pulled from a jar on her desk before igniting it.

Chris watched as the smoke and ash flew out the window with a raised brow, "Uh… was that a rough draft?"

Celestia turned to face him, "Oh, no its just a type of sending magic, I learned it from the Dragons but it comes naturally to them." Her smile dropped and her face took on a more serious expression. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Chris squirmed trying to get comfortable, which was kinda hard to do (GET IT? DICK JOKES! IM FUNNY, LAUGH!) "O-ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well when I woke you up I noticed something about your eyes…"

Chris sighed, 'Seriously, what is up with my eyes that everyone keeps mentioning it? I'll just have to check when I get a mirror or something.'

Celestia continued, "I saw darkness in them, I saw the pain of a life that did horrible things to you, I saw sadness, grief, sorrow, hatred, rage, regret, and so much more. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what happened."

Chris started to panic a bit, his heart rate increasing, "I… uh…. I-I don't…. I don't want to talk about it… please…" He closed his eyes and took a shaky breathe.

He felt something wrap around him and squeeze him; he opened his eyes to see that Celestia was hugging him with one arm while the other ran through his hair.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember anything painful, but I know how its like to hide your pain and real emotions. I've been alive for a long time and I have been through quite a lot so I understand. You hide your emotions very well, but I can see you are troubled…. Hmmm, can you promise me something?"

Chris just gave her a questioning look.

"If you ever feel sad or upset or anything negative, send me a letter, talk to me or come straight to Canterlot ok? I don't care what I'm doing, If you need me I'll be there to listen. Can you do that?"

Chris just buried his head into her shoulder and nodded, gripping the fabric of his cloak. He wanted to cry, he really did, but he can't he just can't.

"Good, but also send me a letter of the good things too; it'll be nice to know about those as well."

Chris took a long breath, "I… I can do that, but how will I send the letters to you?"

"Well, Ponyville has a mail system so you can use that or if you want to send it directly to me uhm… here." She pulled back from Chris and reached into her cleavage making the man cough and blush heavily. She pulled out a small emerald (anime logic also magic, don't gotta explain shit) and handed it to him. Chris was hesitant but took it

"Whenever you tap something to the emerald or the emerald to something twice in rapid succession it should get sent straight to me." Chris nodded in understanding.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before a wisp of smoke came in through the open window above her desk and popped out a scroll in front of her. She read it quickly and stood up.

"Well now it looks like its really time to go to Ponyville, the guards will take the Chariot to Fluttershy's house. Also Twilight might want to study you so I suggest you just let her do it, it'll be a lot less painful. I am afraid I can not walk you to the chariot though I have some paper work I need to get done, just ask one of the guards outside my room to take you to the runway." She put the scroll in a box filled with more scrolls.

"Ok, thanks for everything I'm glad you were my first official friend. I promise I'll write." As he turned to go…

"Chris, one more thing." Celestia walked up to him and gave him a hug and whispered, "You're adorable when you get flustered. I also know you were staring, don't worry I'm not mad I quite enjoyed it; it means I'm still attractive. Oh and I also quite enjoyed staring at you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and groped him making him eep and jump a bit.

"I uh… what?" He stammered out.

"I'm just teasing you, You make me feel young and flirty again, I quite like it, so I hope you don't mind."

Chris thought about it for less than a millisecond, I mean come on it's a hot as hell well shaped, female with a great personality flirting with him? "Yeah, I'm fine with that as long as it's ok for me to do so back."

She smiled, "Oh I think I would like tha-AAAAIIIIIIII!" She squeaked because she got groped hard by Chris who then took off running down the hall. "Oh I am going to enjoy him." Celestia said with a giggle.

Chris was sitting in the back of the chariot shaking his head, 'Oy I someone managed to get another one, yay… well should be fun life and stuff.'

He chuckled before being bounced around as the chariot came to a stop. "We have arrived at our destination sir." Said one of the Pegasi guards that were pulling the chariot.

Chris stepped out onto the ground and thanked the guards before they flew off back towards Canterlot. He looked around and realized he ran passed this area when he was fleeing from Pinkie Pie. There was a rather decent sized hill that had a door on the front of it with several windows dotted about the place; something he noticed was that there were a crap load of bird houses on and around her house. He walked up to the door and saw that it was split vertically in the middle, he guessed it was to see who was outside without opening the door fully or to let out small animals… depending on what half of the door you opened of course.

He gave it a few raps with his knuckles, "Hello, Ms. Fluttershy, are you here?"

He heard a small cry and a flustered quiet voice call out, "Ah, one minute please! Angel can you get the door? Thank you!"

Chris scratched the side of his head as he heard bumps and a few crashes coming from in the house, 'Angel, I wonder who that is? Brother? Boyfriend maybe? Sister? Or possibly even girlfriend, I don't judge all things considered.' He heard the door creak opened and did not expect to see what he saw. Standing in the doorway was a small white bunny giving him a death glare. A BUNNY was giving him a death glare.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Angel?" He asked, getting a nod in response. "Cool, so is it ok for me to come in? I mean she is expecting me, or she should hopefully."

The bunny looked him up and down to see if he was a threat or not and after several awkward moments Angel decided it was ok. He stepped aside and Chris walked into the house. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked but at the same time there were so many animals and Chris LOVED it, hell he even squealed when he saw a hedgehog crawling along the floor.

It was a few minutes before Fluttershy came down and she saw Chris softly petting Mr. Hedgy, "Oh I see you found Mr. Hedgy, he is really friendly."

Chris looked up and gulped, Fluttershy was wearing teal t-shirt, pearl white jeans, and her hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair, one hanging over each eye. She looked very pretty and it made his heart skip a few beats. "Uh…. I…. you…. Gah?"

At him struggling to speak Fluttershy rushed over to check if he was alright and he made the motion for water which she quickly got for him. Chris chugged it down like a fat man eats pie.

"Whew, thank you, sorry about that I have no idea what happened." He laughed nervously, 'Of course I knew what happened but she's super shy and probably takes compliments…. weird.' He thought.

She sighed happily, "That's good, I'm happy you're ok." She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "So, y-you're ok with staying here right? I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable with it or anything…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm perfectly fine with staying here, I already love it." He said while rubbing one finger against Mr. Hedgy's stomach.

"You really do like animals; good I was afraid you were just saying yes to make me happy." She said looking away.

"Nah I don't do things like that, I love animals, especially small adorable ones."

Fluttershy looked down at Mr. Hedgy, he looked so happy, "Mr. Hedgy looks like he likes you too, that's good…. OH! I almost forgot it's time to feed the animals."

"You mind if I watch?" He asked. "I could also help if you want."

"Oh I would greatly appreciate that, thank you." She smiled and went to get the food. When she came back she had a lot of food, like a lot of food.

Chris' eye twitched almost immediately regretting offering his help, "S-so how many animals do you have?"

"It depends really, I don't own any of these animals except for Angel, and I'd like to say I'm more of an animal sanctuary. They are free to come and go as they please or people can come and adopt them. I also take care of injured animals. But I guess right now I have about 30 animals, the bigger animals are outside." She said dragging the last bag of food out into the living room.

Chris regretted his decision but he wasn't gonna back out, so for the next 30 minutes they fed the animals, Fluttershy had an amazing assortment of animals it was crazy. There were carnivores, omnivores, herbivores, and insectivores; it was quite weird to see so many different animals live together peacefully.

After you two were done it was dark out, sure it was only 30 minutes but he got to her house pretty late.

"Now it's time for us to eat…" At that she realized she didn't know what humans eat and blushed fiercely and panicked a bit, "Oh... oh my, I was about to go make some food without asking what you could eat, I am so so sorry Mr. Chris, please don't be mad."

Chris laughed and patted her back, "It's alright Fluttershy, don't get worked up, uhm I'm an omnivore, and you have a few so you know what that means. But if you want me to be specific, I can't eat flowers, grass, hay or anything like that. Other than that I can eat most anything."

Fluttershy nods, "So you eat meat as well right?"

"Yeah I do, that want be a problem will it? If it is I don't have to." He said sounding a bit worried.

"No, its ok, I mean I do feed Mr. bear and other omnivores and carnivores, I'm ok with it, but I'm guessing you don't eat it raw like they do?" Chris shook his head, "Ok I'll cook something for you too."

Chris was a bit stunned, yeah she has carnivores and omnivores here but for her, an herbivore herself to be so calm about that was, well, shocking.

So he sat and watched her cook, he even asked to help a few times but she said she was fine. And she was right, she was very graceful in cooking, much like everything else Chris realized, but it was like a soft graceful. And when she was done it smelled amazing to him.

He looked down at his plate and saw a cooked fish and a small salad with some orange slices. Then he looked to Fluttershy's, she had a number of steamed vegetables and a few chilled fruits thrown in there.

"Thank you, for cooking this, honestly. I understand that you may not be perfectly comfortable with it but this means a lot." He said picking up a fork and knife.

Fluttershy blushed, something she did often, "It was no problem, and I understand that you need meat to survive but I also know that you would never eat or harm a pony or any of my animals so it's all ok."

"Thank you for trusting me." He said with a big smile before tearing the fish apart…. Chris REALLY liked seafood.

Fluttershy looked at him and thought, 'Even though he is very smart and kind he still is a predator of sorts, I can sense it in him, I can feel it, I can see it now as he's eating but he's also smiling. So I know its ok for him to be here. My animals like him and he likes my animals. I think, I'll like having him around. He also understands my shyness, yes it is going to be fine.'

Chris looked up and saw Fluttershy staring at him with a small smile before he raised an eyebrow, "Wahrt?" he asked with a mouthful.

Fluttershy eeped, blushed, looked down and starting eating while shaking her head.

After the meal was done Chris leaned back in the chair and rubbed his stomach, "Man that was good. I think I'll sleep good tonight."

Fluttershy looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh! It is late, I guess it's time for bed." She went to grab the dirty dishes when Chris grabbed her wrist gently.

"It's ok, you go do what you have to do, I'll take care of the dishes and stuff, it's the least I could do."

She just nodded and walked to the entryway to the kitchen before looking back to see him already washing them, "I almost forgot, you're room is on the third floor, it's the only one and the bathroom is in there too, I'm a floor below you, so if you need me just call." He just gave a small wave. Fluttershy smiled again and went to go take a shower and go to bed.

Once Chris was done washing the dishes, he headed up the stairs to take a shower and he realized he didn't have any extra clothes but his were dirty so he made a decision to sleep naked. That wouldn't backfire or anything… right? As he was getting comfortable he heard scratching at his door, he went to check what it was only to see Mr. Hedgy out in the small hall, "What you want to sleep in here with me?" the hedgehog just nodded. "Alright, come on you spiky thing." He picked him up and put him on top of the comforter while Chris snuggled deep into the warmth. Right before he put his head down he took a sheet off one of the pillows and wrapped it around Mr. Hedgy.

"Yeah, I could get used to life here." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Ok, Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. BUT, there are a few things I want to address that happened in this chapter and why I'm writing this story to begin with when I obviously still have Pony-Jin going on, which at some point I will update I'm just having serious Writer's block.**_

_**Let's start with what I wanted to address, first being Celestia's characterization and characterization in general. So I bet a few of you are wondering why I wrote Celestia like I did. And why she became molesty after she said she hated being like that. Well you see, this is going to be one of those fanfics where everyone falls for the main charac- UGH I couldn't even say that with a straight face. No, honestly I based her character off of one of my close friends in real life. Yes we act like that but only ever around each other, she hates being like that around others because she's very worried how they'd think and since I'm the only one who really doesn't give a shit but still respects her enough to be flustered after I do anything back she only acts like that around me. Weird? Yeah, but I would not trade the world for her, ever. So that's who I'm Basing Celestia off of, her Character will be flirty and molesty around Chris but she knows how to be serious and caring. And around her subjects She'll be professional but caring and around Luna she'll be more laid back but not Chris type of laid back. (Also yes I asked my friend several times if she liked me or wanted to go out, did we? Once, shit got a bit… yeah It'll be talked about)**_

_**So about characterization in general, everyone in this story is being portrayed by how I see them, what I want to happen or how I need them to act. So some characters might come out as complete dicks that were sweet in the show and vice versa. But there is always a reason and I'll do my best to entertain. So if you just skim like jerks, HOW CHARACTERS ACT ARE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THEY SHOULD!**_

_**The Dragon wars with be touched up on later**_

_**Now the reason why I'm writing this fic. Chris is… me, no that's not my name but his appearance is me. His thought processes is me, his past is me, and his problems are me. He is me incarnate. So let me explain a bit more, I have depression, no its not an, "oh I'm so sad I have depression." I've went to doctors, I've been to therapy, I've went to psychologist and the like, I've been diagnosed and I have pills, it's a shit thing to go through at such a young age. Anyway, this story is like a second therapy to me, Whatever Chris has been through I have been through, so when shit about his past starts coming up and it will, that dark voice in his head, yeah that'll come back. Like I was saying when he mentions stuff about his past, keep in mind it is also my past. But I will change a few things, such as names and some events that involve his family, hell his family is already different, so most of his family stuff is going to not be my family stuff, some might, it depends really what I feel like doing. But the stuff that will be about his friends from here, our world. Those will be straight out. So just a heads up to anyone who might get annoyed with agnsty angst stuff (hopefully there shouldn't be a lot cuz I get pissy too when someone is being like that for too long and I KNOW how that is so that's probably why I get so annoyed)**_

_**But, I love you all, have a good day or night or whatever time it is, I'll try and have another chapter up sometime. Please tell me if there are any typos or anyway for me to improve as I know I'm not the best writer. Thanks.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	5. God dang title character limit

_**Not much to say before hand, let's get started. Wait actually, I'm warning you now, I am debating between sticking with 3**__**rd**__** person or going into 1**__**st**__** person so this chapter is to test the waters with first person and see how it goes.**_

It has been a week since I've arrived on this planet and it has been a weird, really weird fucking week, not gonna lie. The first day I woke up in Ponyville was interesting. And by interesting I mean embarrassing followed by more embarrassing followed by getting new clothes. Seriously, waking up to Pinkie Pie sitting on your chest while you are stark naked underneath covers is really embarrassing. Once I explained why I was blushing so intensely she got off and waited for me to put my clothes on and then we talked about why she was in my room. Turns out she wanted to know when she could hold my welcome to our world/Ponyville party. After that I discussed this event with Fluttershy and we agreed that I needed some clothes and since I didn't want the town freaking out about me we decided to get rarity to come here and measure me and such. Let me tell you getting poked with needles are not fun, at all. But that was that, rest of the day I hung around the house getting to know what animals Fluttershy had. Yeah I fed them last night but not ALL of them so ha.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful; it was just spent buy getting to know the rest of the girls. They came to Fluttershy's because they were waiting until my party to introduce me to the town.

First up, outside of the morning wake up was pinkie pie, I spent a day with her at Fluttershy's. I have to say… I like the pink mare, she's hyper, she's happy, and she laughs at my horrible jokes and I laugh at her horrible jokes. Needless to say we hit it off.

Not gonna comment on the bodies cuz that's a bit shallow… but Fluttershy and Pinkie had the best. Woot.

Next up was Rarity, why those two first? Because of that first day, anyway, Rarity is ok. She's proper and has great manners, so much so that I felt pretty inadequate being around her. She was elegant and graceful, but not the same way Fluttershy was, Rarity was elegant and graceful in a royal way. It was like she was supposed to be up there in Canterlot with the royals. But she also was very much hometown girl if you could break through that, of course to do that you have to be a bit rude… but let's not talk about that shall we. Uh, well other than her poshiness she was pretty cool, though she insisted on making me a suit, constantly, it was annoying. Speaking of, the way she whines is ughhhhh. I'm glad I wasn't her parents.

Then I got to know Apple Jack. She's honest and really strong. Also, she cares a great deal about her family, which I respect. I'm not going to say we hit it off but we weren't like at each other's throats either. I'd say at most we were aqquantances-friends. Like I wouldn't mind hanging out with her but I'm pretty sure she'd make me do way too much work so I'd rather hang with pinkie.

Twilight and Spike were next. Twilight, simply put, is the world's biggest nerd, and it's fun. I appreciate her will to learn new things. What we don't agree on is what to learn and how to learn it. She likes to learn everything and prefers to do it through books and testing. Me, I like to learn about like places, animals, languages. But I don't want to learn it through books, and I don't care about what it might do what he water of this place, the blood of this animal, or what this language might help. I mean like good on her for wanting to learn all that, I don't care I just want to discover and have the knowledge that I've discovered more. So we agree learning is good, but how to do so is a bit of a debatable point. Speaking of we like to debate with each other because it's still learning something we didn't know and it's all in good fun and we know it. So, I'd hang out with Twilight and if she makes me doing experiments I better get to blow stuff up.

Spike is a cool dude, I learned that he can bathe in lava and it feels like hot water to him, and also he can breathe a steady stream of green and purple fire, which is pretty bitching, it's fire. He was also hatched when Twilight was 10 so that made him 11, pretty cool for an 11 year old, that's also when Twilight got her cutie mark. I see Spike as a little brother type guy, and we agreed that if he needed someone to talk to about guy stuff, I'd be the once since I'm the only guy in Ponyville he has really talked to for more than 5 seconds. Hard living in a girl's world ain't it?

Last pony I had to hang out with was Rainbow Dash. I can barely tolerate her, barely. All she does is brag about this and that and it gets to the point to where I wanted to rip my hair out. Of course I didn't show it on the outside, I was being polite but internally I was smashing my head against a wall. If I had to say one thing I do like about her, it's that she is fiercely loyal to her friends. That redeemed her quite a bit to me; I can be something of a friend to someone who puts their friends first since I am very much the same. She's also just as lazy as I am if not lazier. All we did was lay on the grass in Fluttershy's backyard and I listened to her talk and talk and talk. Rarity did the same thing but it wasn't about herself and only herself. Ok that was mean Rainbow also talked about the Wonderbolts, this aerial stunt team that she adores with a passion. She offered to show me her flight moves and to get some quiet to think I agreed, and I'll admit she's a great flier and also really fucking fast.

I live with Fluttershy I get to know her every day; she has quickly become my best friend on this world along with Celestia, who I write constantly. I might even tell them about my past some day, maybe.

But that get's us to today, today is the day where I am introduced to the town, party day.

I closed the journal I decided to keep while I was here and I stood up and stretched. It was 2 in the afternoon and it was time for a party, which was being held at town hall, which I've never seen since I stayed here all week. I looked in the closest that had several outfits that Rarity made within it. I pulled out a dark blue shirt that had cracks spanning it stitched in white thread, making it look like I was wearing a shirt made of cracking ice. I put on a pair of white jeans and some matching blue shoes. Not gonna lie I look good.

I heard a knock at my door, "It's unlocked."

The door squeaked open and in the doorway was Fluttershy, dressed and ready to go, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous though, I don't do well in parties or crowds and I do horrible with being the center of attention."

She nodded in understanding, "We'll all be there with you, so if you start to feel overwhelmed you can just come to one of us."

I give her a smile, "I know, thanks Shy. Well let's get this over with." I turn my head to a ball of spikes sitting on my bed, "Hedgy, behave yourself and help Angel if he needs it." I just got a nod back. Man I loved animals here, so intelligent.

So we walked to the party, me in my cloak, I opened the door and saw that is was dark inside…. Great, surprise party. And as I finished that thought the lights turn on and the most ponies I have ever seen yell out surprise with Pinkie in the front. I can tell everyone is nervous, it wasn't exactly a secret that I was in town it's just no one has seen me except for the girls and spike. Now, I don't do well in crowds but I also don't do well with surprises. I was holding my chest taking slow deep breaths so my heart wouldn't explode.

Fluttershy noticed and asked if I was ok, I nodded my head before really calming down.

"Ok, now I'm good."

I looked around and saw most of them realized something was wrong and had a hint of fear in their eyes, especially in the few children that were there, so I pulled my hood back, "Hey everyone, I'm uh…. Chris, thanks for coming to the party. I know you all might be a bit apprehensive about me since I'm an alien basically, but I hope to get each and everyone of you. And I hope you take the time to get to know me before casting judgment."

"See, I TOLD you he was a good human. Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Pinkie yelled out and music started playing.

I looked around and saw a white unicorn with electric blue hair at a DJ booth at the back of the barn. "Now that's completely clashing with everything else….. I like it. So Flutters, what do you say we go and get some snacks?" I got no reply so I looked over and she was gone, "Great, I got ditched in a room full of ponies I don't know. I suck at mingling, so I guess that means snack bar? Snack bar"

I made my way over to the snack bar and saw mainly fruits and vegetables… friggin herbivores. I steeled my resolve and ate my greens, ugh, I hate vegetables.

"How're you likin the party partner?" Came a southern accent from behind me.

I turned around expecting to see Apple Jack, instead I came face to face with a tall, very muscular, red stallion wearing a plaid shirt and some jeans. "Uh, It's good though it's only been like 15 minutes, haven't left the snack bar though."

"Yeah, I noticed and I was wonderin why that was." He said, grabbing a drink from a nearby table.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't do good with crowds or parties really. I don't mind meeting new people…. Ur, ponies, but I'm also a bit shy about it." I said rubbing my arm.

"Ya sound a bit like Ms. Fluttershy but a bit more brave, no offense to her of course." He said with a chuckle.

"You know Flutters?"

"Eeyup, she's a good friend of my sister Apple Jack." He said.

I stood up a bit more straight, so he was AJ's brother huh? "Oh, cool, older brother I'm guessing?"

He nodded, "Name's Big McIntosh, call me Big Mac or Mac." He held out his hand.

I looked at it and shook it, "I'm Chris McGrath, but just call me Chris. It was good meeting ya Mac."

"Likewise, now if you'll excuse me I see a cute mare I'd like to talk to."

I looked off to his line of vision and saw a Magenta colored mare with two toned pink hair. She looked about the same age as Mac. I gave him a pat on the back, "Good luck buddy." He just grunted in return and walked off.

Not too shortly after someone else came up to me, this time a mare of mint green color. "Hiya!" She said in a chipper voice.

"Uh, hi." I said a bit nervous.

"You're a human right?"

"Yeah, that I am." Ok getting a bit freaked out now.

"Cool, I'm Lyra Heartstrings, local musician and candy taste tester." She said puffing out her chest looking proud.

I cocked my head, "Local… candy… taste… tester?"

"Yep, you see the mare over there with the purple and pink curly hair?" She pointed to said mare talking to Apple Jack. I nodded. "Well, she's my wife, her name is Bon Bon and she owns a candy shop in town. She likes to experiment with making new sweets and things and of course being her other I get to taste test it to see what works and doesn't. Pretty sweet gig don't you think?"

I laughed, "Hell yeah, I'm jealous, I wish I could just eat candy for a leaving, god knows I have a massive sweet tooth."

"Yeah, I like it too… say if you ever need a job or anything I can talk Bonnie into hiring you for a second opinion tester."

I was stunned, "You'd do that for me? Someone you just met?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, you seem like a cool guy. In fact, I'll send her your way later."

"Yeah sounds cool, thanks."

"Hey, it's no big deal." She took a drink and left, not without saying goodbye.

It was about 2 and a half hours into the party when I heard a tomboyish voice behind me, it was still higher pitched and girly which let me know it wasn't Rainbow Dash. So I turned around to see 3 younguns… fillies, I guess, standing next to each other. One had a big bow in her red hair and was an earth pony, the other had very curly two toned purple hair and was a unicorn, and the last one had slightly spiky short purple hair and was a Pegasus.

"Hello, how may I help you three?" I said, bending down a bit.

"You're really tall." Said the unicorn.

"Not as tall as mah brother." Imma call that one Blossom until I figure out her name. The other one is Bubbles so that leaves…

"Doesn't look too cool though." …... Buttercup.

"So what do the Power Puff Girls want with me?" I asked stifling a laugh.

Blossom looked confused, "What?"

"Heh, nothing. I heard you say brother? And with that accent I'm guessing you're related to Apple Jack and Big Mac?"

She smiled, "Yep, I'm Apple Bloom, This is Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." She said pointing to Bubbles and Buttercup respectively.

"My big sister is Rarity, do you think she's pretty?" Sweetie asked.

Ok, that caught me off guard, "Yeah, she's pretty."

"Do you like her?"

What?... "No, she isn't my type."

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering." She had an innocent smile.

"Don't worry 'bout her, she asks every guy that for some reason." Scootaloo said after punching Sweetie in the arm playfully.

"I'm guessing you're Rainbow Dash's little sister?"

"Ha, I wish, I'm her number one fan and president of her fan club." He little wing buzzing with happiness, aw cute.

"Be careful who you idolize kid. I'm guessing you're parents and sisters are letting you stay up late cuz of the party?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I was your age too once, I know how we old people work and how much I wanted to stay up late even though it was a weekend. You three look Spike's age though, so I'm guessing you have school on Monday?"

"Yeah, and school is so boring. I wish I didn't have to go." Scootaloo said.

"Well I like going to school, learning about things is fun." Apple Bloom said causing Scootaloo to make a gagging noise.

"Well I like going to school too even though I think it's boring." Sweetie said in a subdued voice.

I looked at her curious, "And why is that Sweetie Belle?"

She mumbled out, "Because I like being with my friends."

"Say that again, I didn't hear you."

She sighed, obviously embarrassed, "I said, because I like being with my friends, we hang out outside of school but my friends make school bearable."

"Ewwwww, stop being so sappy Sweetie." Scootaloo said pushing her making Apple Bloom laugh but Sweetie looked a bit disappointed, which didn't go unnoticed by me so I decided to change the subject a bit.

"So how did you three become friends?" I asked.

Sweetie perked up, "Oh well…" So she told me how that they became friends because of a bully at there school kept teasing theme for not having cutie marks and that's when they became the….

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They yelled out simultaneously.

Cute but oooooowwwwww my ears. "Cutie mark crusaders huh? I guess that means you do things that could make you get your cutie marks?"

"Yep, we've tried everything from skydiving to zip lining." Apple Bloom said obviously proud but also disappointed. In fact the all looked disappointed.

I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, "Girls, look, I feel like you will get your marks eventually, but don't be sad about not getting them from everything you've done. You three have done more than a lot of kids and adults in my world have and you did it together as friends and had fun regardless of the outcome, so just keep doing what you're doing, ok?"

"Ew, you're getting all sappy like Sweetie was, come on girls." Scootaloo said turning around and walking off with Apple Bloom. Oy she was a bit too much like Rainbow.

Sweetie stayed behind for a bit, "Sweetie?" I asked.

"It was good meeting you Mr. Chris." She said before turning around.

I stopped her, "Hey, Sweetie, keep that attitude you have about friends ok? Those two might not realize it yet… but they care a lot about you two. You're a lot like me with my friends yeah? So trust me when I say keep that attitude with friends, now go enjoy the party."

Her face lit up immensely before thanking me and running off to join her friends.

"That was really kind of you." A new voice said, I looked up and saw Lyra's wife, Bon Bon.

"Eh, I was like her when I was her age. Bon Bon right?" She nodded, "I'm Chris, and I met your wife earlier." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Yes, I know, she wouldn't stop talking about you and asked me to come talk to you… saying something about being an extra taste tester or something." She said sighing.

"I'm guessing she does this a lot?"

"This specifically? No, stuff like this? Oh you have no idea, I love her with all of my heart though." She said a bit dreamily.

"I can tell. Can I ask a question? It's about your marriage, if that's ok."

She looked confused, "Sure, I don't see why it wouldn't be."

"Well, that already answers most of it. On my world, some if not most of it, same sex marriage is banned if not looked down upon."

I could see her visibly bristle, "Are you saying there is something wrong with me and Lyra being together?"

I gulped, "No no no, just the opposite. You two look very good together and I encourage it. It's just I'm glad this world doesn't have that problem. Sorry, if I implied anything else."

Her stance relaxed, "No it's ok, sorry for over reacting. Why would that make you happy though?"

"Hmmmm… I'll tell you at another date if we become better friends." I said.

"Alright that's fair, so about this whole taste tester thing, I could use another one. Lyra, despite being a good tester keeps away from most things sour or bitter or tart but I know some ponies like bitter and sour things too. But Lyra and I don't at all." She said looking down.

"And you need someone who likes eating bitter and sour things right? But not many ponies can tolerate a lot of bitter or sour things then?" I asked.

She nodded, "Ponies are more tolerant of sugary things. Sour and bitter are a bit of a luxury and an acquired taste."

"So why would you consider making them anyway?"

"Well there are more than ponies in Equestria, and I ship my candy out across all of the world so the amount ponies would be willing to pay is nice. Griffons in particular like bitter candy and Minotaur love sour candy but getting a hold of both of them to taste test is really difficult, that and I can't split the money between 4 ponies even with the extra money coming in."

"Hmmmm…."

"I understand if you don't want to… I mean I don't know why I or Lyra though humans could have anything sweet or bitter, buck, it might actually even be poisonous to you. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think about that and-"

I put my finger to her lips, cutting her off, "Calm down, its fine. Humans can have bitter and sour things, some even prefer it to sweet, and I am one of those. I may have a massive sweet tooth but I prefer bitter, sour and tart things, so I'd be happy to accept your offer. That is if you're offering." I had a sly smile.

"REALLY?!... Ahem, I mean, that's great. When can you start?" She asked obviously happy.

"Whenever you say I can."

"So Monday a week from now?" She asked.

I nodded, "Monday a week from now."

"Oh this is great, ok be there by 8 AM. I have to go tell Lyra, Thank you so much." She kissed me on the cheek before taking off with a skip in her step.

I was standing there with a blush. "Smooth big guy." Ok that voice was way more tomboy than Rainbow Dash. And it belonged to the DJ.

"Sup, name's Vinyl Scratch, stage name is DJ PON3."

"Hey my name's Chris." I held out a hand only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Can't… breathe…"

She let go of me laughing, "Sorry bout that big guy. So, why're ya standing over at the bar all by yourself instead of getting down on the dance floor with everypony else?"

I laughed, "Two reasons for that, I can't dance and I don't do well in crowds or as the center of the attention."

"Well then I guess you came to the wrong party. Ahhhh I'm pulling your chain everyone enjoys parties a bit different. Me, I like being up front make people jump while feeling the beat. It's a good way to party, that and getting drunk. Hey, how about you let me get you a drink." She said gesturing to the table.

"You know that'd work better if these were actually at a bar and you had to pay for them."

"Ha, right? Still, how bout a drink… actually how old are ya?" She asked.

"20 and still aging." I said.

"Ah Celestia damn it, not old enough, sucks bro." She said picking up a drink and chugging it down.

"Eh, it's cool, I don't plan on drinking when I'm old enough to anyway."

"Come on, why not? That's like that best part man."

"I have me reasons, let's just leave it at that." I waved it off.

She nodded, "I can understand that, well if you change your mind call me or just come to my house, yeah?" She handed me a piece of paper that had a number and address…. They had phones here?

"I uh… yeah, sure thanks." I could help but notice her outfit, it was pretty revealing and by pretty revealing I mean she was wearing a bra, a tattered vest and some torn shorts that were down enough to see the straps of her underwear.

"See something you like big guy?" She winked.

"I uh… sorry, I didn't mean…"

She smirked "Hahahahaha, it's cool dude, I get stares all the time. I may not have boobs like Fluttershy over there or an ass like Apple Jack but I can still rock what I've got."

"I'll say… I mean, yeah." I was blushing furiously.

She punched me on the arm, "I like you, you're cool and easy to embarrass. Was awesome meeting you big guy, but I gotta go back to the music. Remember what I said, come find me if you change your mind or just want to have some fun. Also I like your outfit dude. (I took my cloak off after talking to Big Mac)" She turned around and flicked my side with her tail while laughing.

"Oh god, there are two of them…. Ugh." I leaned against the wall and enjoyed the rest of the party. I got to know a lot more ponies but there were so many names I hardly remember them all. As the party came to an end the girls came up to me.

"So, how'd you like my party Chrissy?" Pinkie asked bouncing up and down. Why does she always bounce?

I poked her arm, "It was fun, Pinkie, but I didn't expect anything less from the number one party pony. Any party you throw feel free to invite me first. And that's saying a lot since I'm not much of a fan of parties."

She poked my arm back, it was something we started on the day we hung out, don't ask it's a Pinkie thing. "YAY! Now I can throw a lot more parties without worrying if you'll like them." She flashed that signature Pinkie Smile.

I turned to Apple Jack and Rarity, "I met your sister's as well."

"Oh I hope they didn't bother you too much Darling. Those three always cause a heap of trouble." She said rubbing her temples.

"Now come on Rares it was a party and it went pretty well for a Pinkie party. Mac also told me he saw ya too Chris." AJ said.

"Yeah, I like the big guy. Though he did leave to go after this Magenta colored mare." I said.

"Eeyup, he's been tryin to get with Ms. Cheerilee for a while now." She said with a smile.

"Well I wish him luck. And Rainbow I met your number one fan." I directed to the Rainbow tornado.

"She's cool ain't she?" She asked as proud as ever.

"Yep, pretty cool indeed. She admires you a lot, don't let her down."

"Ha, I never let my fans down."

I nodded respectfully. "I didn't see you two, Flutters and Twi, at all during the party."

"Sorry, that was my fault, I needed Fluttershy to talk about some things that I had to do with my pet owl. I didn't mean to snatch her away from you like that." Twilight said.

"Eh, it's fine, but I'm surprised that took all party."

"Oh it didn't I was just caught up in writing a letter to the Princess and such."

"Oy, well I wouldn't expect anything different. But everyone has fun their own way I suppose. What about you Flutters?"

"Eep! I mean… well, I did come back to find you but I saw that you were talking to everypony just fine so I decided to just let you have some fun and talk with out me there to make things awkward." She said shifting slightly.

"Aw, come one Flutters you could never make anything awkward for me. I would've loved to have my best friend there. Never assume you could make anything awkward ok?" I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed softly and she just nodded.

"Ooooooooo Chris and Flutters sitting in a tre G!" Pinkie said with her trademark giggling.

"Pinkie dear, I'm sure they're just friends." Rarity said, but it was very easy to tell she was trying not to laugh as well. It didn't stop anyone else but you know it's the thought that counts.

"Well damn, are you all gonna ship us now?" I asked a bit annoyed,

"Ship you? What in tarnation are you talking about?" AJ said through her laughter.

"Shipping, on my world means pairing to people up who you'd think would be a cute couple. Like for example if I thought Twilight and Apple Jack would be a cute couple I would ship you two together and come up with a cute pair name like 'AppleLight' or something like that." I explained.

"Oh, then yeah we are shipping you." Apple jack said

"FlutterGrath, ChrisShy, FlutterChris,…. OH OH OH WAIT! McShy!" Pinkie said laughing even more.

I facepalmed and groaned, "Oh god… I am so sorry Flutters."

Fluttershy was blushing hard and hiding behind me, "N-no, it's ok…. I don't really mind." She said that last part only to where she could hear it or so she thought. The laughter died down after a few minutes

"Alright well that's enough of that, I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep."

Twilight looked at her watch, "Wow, it is late, I have to get going too, I have to be up early tomorrow if I wanna be on schedule." She left and we all shook our heads.

Pinkie just up and disappeared in an explosion of confetti and we just agreed not to question. Rainbow left not needing an excuse to sleep more, Rarity left saying something about getting a project done. Flutters and I left Apple Jack with her saying she had to get up early to get back to work.

Fluttershy and I were walking back home and she was holding on to my arm and was really close to my side, I didn't mind honestly, it was nice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the party." She said suddenly.

"Yeah, well it would've been better if you were with me ya know. I'm not mad, don't think that, but like I said I like having you around, you put up with me living with you and you're my best friend I enjoy my friends." I pat her head and she nodded.

We got to the house and went to our respective rooms to sleep, Hedgy was asleep on my bed already. I was too tired to fully change so I just took off everything except for my underwear, I learned from last time, and got under the blankets.

A few hours later I was awoken from a knock at my door. I rolled over and saw Fluttershy standing in the door way, in the moonlight I could see that she was wearing just a bra and panties. So that's what she wore to sleep… go figure. We have the same idea. Wait no she looked scared and worried, "Hey, are you ok?"

She shook her head.

I sat up and patted the spot next to me. She came and sat down and laid her head on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I... I had a night mare. I know I'm too old to be having night mares, please don't laugh." She said her voice shaky.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, "I would never laugh, I have night mares myself even at age 20. You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head again. "That bad?" She nodded.

"Uhm… this might sound embarrassing or weird, but if it's ok with you, can I sleep in here with you? I can sleep on the floor if it'd bother you. I just don't want to be alone just in case."

"No, its fine, you can sleep in the bed with me."

"Are you sure? It won't be weird or anything?"

"A little but that's just for a reason. You had a bad dream that obviously shook you up a lot. I don't know about you but when I have bad dreams like that I can't go back to sleep without being close to someone." I pulled my legs back into bed, pulled the cover over and scooted over. "Come on and lay down."

She laid down with her back face towards me, I turned around so I was facing the door instead of the wall like I normally to, and so we were back to back.

"Can… can you hold me?" She said a bit too quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I asked… c-could you hold me, if it isn't too much."

"I don't…."

"Please…." Her voice shuddered again.

I gave her a soft smile and turned around and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close but not close enough to where our bodies were fully touching, "Is this ok?"

She hummed, obviously happier, "Yes, that's fine. Thank you." She scooted closer so that whole not body touching thing was remedied.

"You know I love you right?" I said softly.

She gasped, "W-what?!"

"I… that came out wrong… I-I meant that I love you like you know a really good friend hehehe…" Or is it more? I don't know, I don't want to feel that again.

"Oh… well good night." She sounded disappointed…. Damn it.

"Yeah night, Flutters, wake me up if you have another nightmare."

"Ok… and I love you too." She said.

I just nodded and closed my eyes, reflexively kissing the back of her head before falling asleep.

_**Ok soooooo. A few things happened in this chapter that I wasn't really planning on happening. First was the meeting with Vinyl, I was actually planning that to happen at a much later date but I started writing it and I enjoyed how it turned out so I decided to keep that in as it is. The second thing was the end with Fluttershy, now with the other chapters, and I know I am only 5 chapters in, it looked like Flutters and Chris were starting to like each other well they weren't supposed to. They were supposed to look like best friends off the bat, but I just kinda started writing them as developing an attraction for each other. I actually had someone else in mind for Chris to get with, You've met her in the second chapter for a split second. She might still get with him, I'm still debating on if I'm going to do a herd structure or not. But for right now the only real confirmed pairings that I'm putting into this are C*SHHHHHHH CRRRRRRRRRR* and *HJUHEUFDHUEHFOJIEHOILQ:WJDPQOI* also *NHDBIQNWLKJEBFWJHBFKHBEFKHB*(Seriously though Chris and Flutters are gonna get together, if not I'll let you all know) Yep I decided to be nice and give you that for taking a long time between updates. Love you all. Oh and I'm probably gonna have a co-author note person at some point. Please tell me if there are any typos or anyway for me to improve as I know I'm not the best writer. Thanks. Also I'm keeping first person.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	6. Uhm this is a title

_**POOF! IXIS APPEARS! PROBABLY!**_

It was morning, the birds were singing and my face was buried in pink and something feathery, soft, and warm was pressed against me. What in the… it smelled like Fluttershy, oh it was Fluttershy. How? Oh, right she had a nightmare and came into sleep with me last night. And I hate mornings… Ugh, ok she's still asleep, I can slip out of bed before she wakes up and notices the morning ahem…

"Good morning." She yawned and stretched, hugging my arm that was still wrapped around her.

Shit…. "Uh, good morning Flutters, you sleep well?"

"Mhm, thanks for letting my sleep with you, it was really comfort…." She stopped talking.

"Flutters, are you ok?" Shit shit shit, she noticed.

"Is that your…?" I didn't even need to see her to know that she was turning a deep shade of red.

"I… Uh yeah… it is." I decided to be honest; honesty is the best policy after all.

"I-it feels really big…" She squeaked realizing what she just said.

"….Thanks." Honestly I was beyond stunned. Fluttershy, sweet, shy, cute, innocent (supposedly), Fluttershy just said I was big. What. Is. My. Luck?

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything, it… it just slipped out, please don't hate me." She buried her face into one of the pillows.

I pulled her back close to me, pulling her head out the pillow gently. I'm gonna seriously regret this much later. "Fluttershy, look at me." She wouldn't look, "Flutters please look at me." She turned her head and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Do you really think I could hate you for something like that? Look, I'm sure I'm much more embarrassed than you are right now you know considering my morning wood is still pressing against you heh. Honestly, I was expecting you to be mad at me instead."

She sniffled and shook her head, "I-I could never be mad at you for something like that, it's a natural thing right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that and I'm in bed with a very attractive mare."

She blushed and adverted her eyes away from me, "I'm n-not that attractive, Rarity looks a lot better than me, everypony else has had a coltfriend or marefriend except me, even Twilight. Not that she isn't pretty or anything."

I hugged her, "Shh shh, it's ok I understand. But you ARE attractive. In my opinion you are much more attractive than Rarity. Rarity works hard to look like that, I've lived with you for a week granted but I've seen you with bed head straight to kitchen coffee mode and you still had this elegance about you that made you shine like a diamond. I'm actually surprised more guys haven't come up to you."

She didn't say anything just buried her head back into the pillows, "Flutters… take your head out the pillows you silly mare and look at me." She did as told. "Thank you." Now here comes the part that I'm going to regret. I was staring at her intently thinking.

"Chris a-are you… MMMPPHHH!" I kissed her, why? I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DID!

For a second she was startled and pulled back but I pushed forward and after a few seconds she started to kiss back. A few more seconds later we broke off. "Uh… I don't know… what came over me, I'm sorry."

Ok now I'm pretty sure she turned into a female Big Mac with how red she turned. "I… does that mean you like me?"

I hesitated before letting out a deep sigh, "Yes… I do like you, honestly I liked you since I first came to Ponyville, I'm not sure why, but I've only had that happen 2 other times in my life."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 2 other times?"

"I guess I should tell you about my past….." Urp… oh god… "But, first hold that thought." I jumped out of bed and burst into the hell and then the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and puked my guts out; when I was done I opened my eyes and saw that the toilet was completely frozen.

Fluttershy was out in the hall, "Chris are you ok?"

I turned to her feeling really light headed and then the world started spinning, "Go….get…. Twilight…" And then I passed out.

I was in a void, not a white void, not a black void, not even a grey void, no it was a void of every color but no color. It was really confusing. "Uh…. Hello? Anyone there?" My voice echoed out. Something I expected what I didn't expect was a voice to call back.

"Yes young one, over here." Said a familiar voice somewhere to my right.

I turned and I saw a woman, that seemed to be in her mid 20's with snow white hair, icy blue eyes, and she was wearing a dress… made out of snow… Ok then, "Do I know you?"

"What? You don't remember me? I'm hurt." She said in a mocking tone. "I'm the one who sent you here dummy."

"Uh sent me where exactly? This is kinda just a really weird everything void." I said looking around at nothing and everything.

"No this is your mind, if you want it to be somewhere all you have to do is will it so." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Great the whole there is another being in my head cliché. Like I needed another one. But fine, let's see, how about we go to the Great Barrier Reef." And just like that we were under water looking at a colorful world, "Fucking sweet."

"Indeed, you have some very beautiful places on your world. And to that whole cliché comment, shush, and I have met you other… he is dark." She said shuddering a bit.

"Yeah he tends to have the effect on people, so who are you exactly?" I asked again.

She sighed, "Like I said I sent you here."

"Here where? My mind?"

She tapped her chin, "Technically I guess so, but I meant this world."

It took me a minute to get what she was saying and when I did well I was not as mind blown as I should've been, "Ixis? I thought you were dead."

"I am, but I'm not. And before you ask about your vomit freezing the toilet that will be explained…" She looked up, "Now actually, I'll keep in touch. Bye."

And like that everything went black and I woke back up to seeing Fluttershy and Twilight standing over me but not looking directly at me. Twilight was muttering something about this wasn't supposed to happen for another few weeks and Flutters was just staring at a wall. I was in my bed, good, bad back ya know. "Anyone get the number of the truck than rammed into my head at mach speed?"

Flutters looked at me when I said something and immediately crushed in a hug kissing my face all over, "Ok ok, you're happy I'm ok, down girl. heel."

She backed away and blushed while giggling, "Sorry."

I waved it off and looked at Twi, "Hey, Twi, good to see ya."

She looked relieved for like half a second and then looked concerned again. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

How do I feel? "You mean other than the fact that I threw up and froze the toilet and I have a dead dragon that looks like a human woman in my head? I actually feel really good but kinda hot. Was it always so hot?"

She sighed, "Yes, that is to be expected."

I sat up and everything started spinning again, "Whoa, who spun the world? Oh, no I'm good. Hey Flutters? Can you get me some water?" She nodded and left the room. "So Twilight, care to fill me in on what wasn't supposed to happen yet?"

She paled, "You heard that?" I nodded, "Can we wait until Fluttershy gets back for me to tell you?" I nodded again.

In a few seconds Fluttershy came back with some water, I took the glass and I tried to drink it but I just had a chunk of ice smacked into my nose. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Yes, that was also said to happen." Twilight said.

I looked at her, "Alright, explain."

"Ok see, you know when you went to the Castle to speak to Enis?" I nodded yet again, "Well apparently while you were napping Celestia took the liberty to talk to Elder Enis about what side effects could happen form what Ixis did to send you here. And well… this is the weird part. Apparently, whenever the Ice Dragons used their death wish granting power their soul, knowledge, skills, and the fraction of the previous dragon's power gets transferred into the being the spell was granted for. And it stacks so say if an ice dragon died and granted a wish to another ice dragon and that ice dragon died and gave a wish to another ice dragon those two dragon's knowledge, skill and power would go to the third dragon. Keeping whatever fraction the first dragon's split of so it never lessened no matter how many times. And since Ixis was the daughter of a very powerful family… well let's just say… You have a lot of magic power flowing through you and manifesting right now and your body is going to take a while to adjust and its going to spill any excess that you can't hold, even slightly. Hence the freezing throw up and your water freezing instantly." She said gesturing to the ice block on the floor.

"So what you're saying is, I'm essentially a dragon in a human body, and I'm always giving off excess cold magic? I can't control it at all?" I asked.

"Well more like an uncountable amount of dragons unless you ask the past dragon who should be in your psyche. But yes basically, and you can control it, but while your body is adjusting you can't and even when its done its going to take a lot of work."

"How long until my body is done adjusting?" I asked.

She thought about it, closing her eyes, "About a week at most and at least… 4 days. And until then you have to stay here in the house again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine and I understand why, I could I don't know, have like a really bad sneeze and freeze half the town." I said half joking.

"Yes you could." She said extremely seriously… fuck I really could, I don't know if I should be scared or excited. "Fluttershy, I can come and check up on him in 4 days time to see if his body is adapted to having magic in it. Until then you have to take care of him, can you do that?"

She didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Ok, good, I need to tell the Princess about this, I'll see you in 4 days Chris, also after the time of adapting is done your body might change a bit, actually it might even change during your adapting time, it is controllable but not at first." And with that she teleported out.

Fluttershy was still quiet and that was bothering me. I put my hand on her leg and she jumped, "F-Flutters, are you ok?"

"I…I-I'm scared…" She said softly.

"Scared? Of what? Me?" She just nodded. "Why?"

"I, Twilight… you said you were a dragon in a human's body. I'm terrified of dragons." She was starting to cry.

I pulled her onto my lap and held her, "Flutters, I'm still the same old me, I'll always be the same old me. I'll just have ice powers and be super friggin strong and a skilled fighter apparently. But other than that I will not become some raging beast that destroys and eats everything."

She nuzzled my chest…. Sooo much cuteness I'm gonna die, "You promise you won't change?"

"I swear on everything I hold dear to my heart that I won't change." I said while rubbing her back, making sure to be careful of her wings, which I haven't mentioned before were decently big. She made a purring noise and I chuckled a bit, "Ponies can purr?"

"Yes it's a sign that we're content, happy, and comfortable. Though we normally make sure to hold it back or make it very slow so it isn't heard. But if we want someone to hear it it means we trust and love them a great deal." She was still purring.

"Weirdly cute… I'm tired, you wanna go back to sleep?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded, "You just want to press yourself against me again." She looked up at me with a sly smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with shy timid Fluttershy?" I was being playful, sue me, you freeze a toilet with your vomit then you can judge me.

"Hehe, I'm still here, but this has been stressful so I might be a little bit loopy, sorry." She pulled me into laying down.

"It's fine I like this side of you almost as much as I like the shy side." I pulled her close but this time we were laying chest to chest and in no time was out like a light.

And back in my little void, but this time it was in a room very similar to that of my house back on earth. All the couches were in the same spot, the TV and game consoles were there, doubt they worked though, and even the picture of my family when I was younger. I loved that picture. But one thing that wasn't supposed to be there was, "Ixis."

She looked up at me, "Chris."

"So, I have your powers and whatever other dragons' powers."

"Well it's more like you have powers as long as I let you use them."

"And that means what exactly?" I asked, sitting down on a recliner.

"That means, that I can either give you all of the powers, skill, and knowledge that I have and my ancestors have right out, that wouldn't be advisable though."

"And why is that?"

"You mean other than the fact that it would tear your mind and body apart causing you to explode and probably freeze half the planet?" My eyes widened. "Yeah, I thought so, so unless you want to die in a horribly painful way, I suggest you let me feed you things slowly."

"Good… good idea. So, I have a question, were you always here in my head or soul or whatever?"

She nodded, "When I first sent you here our essences immediately fused into one being. I tried to get into contact with you on your fist night here but that lead to that headache you felt. After that, I decided to let your body absorb more magic from this world and get used to the draconic magic forming inside you, Which is why the ponies kept mentioning your eyes, they turned to an icy blue color and your pupil became slitted like a dragon's, Actually they're still like that and I predict that without some outside magic influence or you willing your eyes to go back to normal, they will stay like that. Then, when I finally was able to contact you, you threw up and passed out, you know the rest from there."

"So, what I'm getting from that is that you and I are forever one in the same? And that my eyes, unless I can will them to go back to normal are draconic?" she nodded, "Ok, so another question, what can I expect from my body adapting to the magic and what happens after I'm done adapting?"

"Well while your body is adapting you are going to be constantly giving off a lot of cold magic, meaning that most liquids and foods you touch with either cool greatly or freeze solid. Your bodily excrements will also be ice cold and might freeze anything they touch, yes even that. And before you ask how I knew what you were going to ask, we share the same mind as well. Now, your body might also take on some properties of a dragon, other than your eyes, right now it already has, it won't be noticeable unless you open your mouth so pretty noticeable."

"Open my mouth, what do you mean by th-OW!" I bit my tongue but it was a sharp bite, not like flat molar crushing. "My teeth?" I poked each one to find that yep, they were all razor sharp and pointed.

"Yes your body will do that, mainly while you sleep. Though, there shouldn't be that many changes during the adaptation period."

I nodded, having let everything sink in, "Ok so basically while my body is adapting I'm essentially a walking blizzard and I'm going to take on a few aspects of dragons?"

"Put simply, yes."

"Ok, what about after that?"

"After, when you're body is done adapting to the magic? Well, you will be able to start to control your magic, I will help you learn control but it would also be good to get Twilight to help. Now, there is a name for this period its called the second adapting, which really only applies to those that, like you, have the power of dragons without being a dragon. Your body will try and constantly change into a full dragon, this lasts for about 2 weeks, so you might need to go out into the woods, just incase you accidentally transform into a full dragon. Your mind won't be ready and you will rampage. I can prevent some of it so only certain body parts transform at a time. Unlike the first time of adapting during this time you can control it but it takes a lot of will power. Like I said I can help and I can teach you to control it, but it's much easier to do after the 2 weeks are up."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Ugh, so basically I'm going to be in a house for a month?"

"Unless you want to freeze everything or start transforming in public then yes"

"Great, anything good come out of this?"

"Well once you gain full control you will have the strength of a dragon, the durability of a dragon, the magical resistance of a dragon. You'll be highly resistant to cold but heat will weaken you greatly. You'll be able to use draconic ice magic, breathe icy flames, and much more. Also, I'll be in your mind if you need advice or just someone to talk to or if I need someone to talk to I can bother you."

"Hmmm well, ok, so that's pretty cool, will I have wings?" she nodded, "Cool then I guess the rest I'll wait until it happens to figure out."

"You like surprises don't you?"

I smiled, which probably looked scary as hell considering all my teeth were now like shark's teeth, "Only when it doesn't cause heart failure."

"Speaking of, some of your ailments will be cured when everything is done."

"Oh cool. Well I think it's time for me to wake up, I haven't eaten today and I should."

"That was a dirty thought." She said with a smirk.

"What? Oh right same mind thing… oh well, get used to it. See ya when I see ya." I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up.

When I opened my eyes, it was still light outside so I'm guessing I wasn't asleep for that long. I looked down at Flutters, she was still asleep, cute. I started rubbing her wings absentmindedly.

'Hey, Ixis, you there?' I thought.

+I am, miss me so soon?+ somehow even in my mind she could still sound snarky. +I do not sound snarky.+

'So I can't even have personal thoughts, great. Ok, so did my stomach's tolerance change when my teeth did?'

+Yes, I believe it did, that means you can only eat meat and gemstones.+

'Wait, I can eat gemstones too? Like Spike?'

+Yes, you can, personally I enjoy sapphires.+

'I bet you do.' I heard a soft moan come from Fluttershy but didn't think anything of it and kept running my hand across her wings. I sat in silence for a bit still rubbing her wings when they exploded outwards. 'What?'

+Wings on Pegasi are extremely sensitive and a sort of erogenous zone.+ She said giggling.

'So I've been essentially…'

+Rubbing her off without knowing it.+

Despite that bit of information I was still rubbing her wings and plying with the feathers I could now reach since her wings were extended. +You aren't going to stop are you?+

'Uh probably not, no'

She just sighed, +Don't say I didn't warn you, Fluttershy seems like the kind of pony who would be a bit traumatized by this but I can't exactly stop you.+

'Eh, she'll be fine, hopefully.' I looked down at her again and her face was distinct shade of pink and she was breathing a bit harder and faster than she normally does, but like with everything else she does it was still some how really quiet and soft.

I decided to stop, and a shook her gently, "Flutters, wake up."

She mumbled and opened her eyes slowly, "Oh, how long were we asleep?"

I looked at the clock in my room, "About an hour. We have to go feed the animals, also you might wanna fix your wings."

"My… oh! Oh my…" from pink to red she went.

I sat up and stretched, still feeling a bit sick. "Yeah sorry bout that, I woke up about 10 minutes ago just wanted to sit and enjoy myself for a minute. So I sat and though while rubbing your wings didn't know that would happen."

"Oh… well, if you didn't know, it's ok. They should go back to normal soon." She looked down at herself and realized she was still in her bra and underwear. "I… should probably go and change."

"I should to, but if you don't feel like going back to your room, you can use one of my t-shirts and a pair of my shorts."

"You don't mind?"

I shook my head and got up and pulled out a simple white t-shirt and black shorts and put them on. "I'll step out while you change." She said ok and I went and waited in the hall. When she came out she was wearing a large black shirt and some blue shorts.

"I had to cut some holes in the shirt for my wings, I hope that's ok."

"It's fine, come on the animals are probably hungry."

"Hey Chris?" She asked, walking a bit behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Are we together now or?"

"I…. we can discuss that later, alright?" I didn't realize until after I said that that my tone was a bit harsh.

"Oh, ok… sorry." She sounded dejected.

I took a deep breath, "Flutters, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just. I've had a rough past with things like relationships, I'll tell you more about it later."

"A-alright, can I ask why your teeth are all sharp instead of just your canines?"

"You noticed that huh? You know how Twilight said that my body might change while it's adapting? Yes, well, that's what the teeth are and apparently it gets worse after the week is up. Basically, for the next month my body is going to try and transform into a full dragon and get used to the new magic generating inside me." I pulled the big bag of food out from the closet, yes we walked down stairs while talking.

"Y-you're going to t-turn into a d-dragon?" she was scared.

"I know you're scared of dragons, Flutters, but don't worry Ixis is going to help me to stop that from happening. At least while I can't fully control it." I lifted up the bag, not having as much of a problem as I did when I first tried. +Draconic strength.+

'Thanks, couldn't figure that out myself.'

"Hey Shy? I never really thought about this till now but you have almost every kind of flying insect that's native to this area right?"

She stopped to think for a quick second before responding, "Yes, I think I do, I'm actually not sure. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you asking?"

And now I was nervous really really nervous, "N-no reason hehe... Uh one other question where are they at here?"

"You know where the chicken coop is at?" "Yeah…" "That big tree a few meters away is where they're at." She said without looking at my, she was filling up numerous bowls with pellets, fresh vegetables, and fresh fruits.

I let out a shaky laugh, "Oh, ok thanks for letting me know." Now I can completely avoid that area at all times.

I noticed that I was now shaking physically, not hard enough to notice straight out but if you looked closely you would be able to tell that I was either really freaked out or really cold. Since I don't get cold anymore apparently, you figure out the rest. Speaking off, the whole constantly emitting cold thing was annoying. I wanted to help Fluttershy prepare the food for the animals because I enjoyed feeding them, but every time I touched any of the veggies or fruits or even the meats they froze pretty much instantly. We decided that it was a good idea for me to not touch anything that couldn't withstand the cold until the week was up. Actually…

"Hey Flutters, one more thing, I'm constantly emitting cold, how were you not affected?"

"I'm a Pegasus, we're naturally resistant to cold since we live and fly so high up. You're still colder than the heights I used to live at but I can handle it." She flexed a little before giggling.

"Well that was cu-ACHOO!" *Poof!* I just sneezed snow, it covered anything 4 feet in front of me which was effectively the floor but still, snow from my mouth and nose. "You know what, I'm going to let you do your thing and I'm going to go sit down somewhere that you won't mind having frozen." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and decided to just sit on the floor and against a wall.

I was sitting there for about an hour or so waiting for dinner and staring at the small amount of steam I was constantly giving off due to everything else around me being warmer than I was, 'Hey Ixis?'

When she came in, like a slow fade in, she was humming something familiar but I couldn't exactly place it, +Yes?+

'First of, is this steaming thing always going to happen in warmer areas?'

I felt her nod, somehow, I tend not to question these things, it helps me keep whatever sanity I have left. "Well, ok… good way to give me away if I'm trying to be sneaky. Anyway, second thing and you should know what I'm going to ask since you're in my head."

Snickering…. Oy women. +Well of course I do but I want to hear you ask.+

I sighed, which is something I seem to be doing quite a bit of lately, "Again, women… Ok fine, since I'm not going to be doing anything while I can still freeze everything involuntarily, I want to get a head start on how to control these powers, so a little help, please?"

+Hmmmm, alright, I guess I can. So what do you want to know first?+

I scratched my head, "Well I guess, how to actually activate them willingly would be nice."

+Good choice. Ok so, I'll start off this lecture with fire and how most fire dragons use their magic and how it's generally wrong.+ Because that's not rude at all. +It may be rude but it's the truth.+ Yeah, yeah. +Do you want to learn or not, because I can just leave you to having random spurts and freezing everything…+

I grumbled, "Oy fine, I'm sorry, I'll stop thinking and let you talk."

+Good boy, now Draconic magic is activated using emotions, each type of Draconic magic is fueled by different emotions, most of them share similar emotions, while some have very exclusive emotions to fuel them, mainly the four main draconic magic types, now only 2, sadly.+

"So each draconic type of magic is fueled by separate emotions, some that share the same emotions other have their own set to fuel them?"

+Very good, you're learning, and you said you hated learning.+ Was that smugness I heard?

"Rummaging through my mind? You didn't even ask and for the record I hate school not learning." I ended that on a mock pout.

+Uh hu, so like I was saying Fire Dragon magic is fueled by anger, rage, and hate, those kinds of emotions. That's what a lot of the dragons think because that is what fueled a lot of them after the war was over. But the older dragon's that were alive before and during the war know differently. The true emotion to a Fire Dragon's magic, is love, passion, and compassion. It is a magic that is at its greatest strength when it is lashing out at its enemies to protect those they care about. Hate is good for fire but it is uncontrollable. Love and passion are the best because it is stronger and more concentrated but a lot of the dragons don't know this since they mostly horde. Sure they may protect their hordes but it's more out of greed and hatred for plunderers and thieves.+

"For fire, love compassion good, hatred rage bad, got it." So glad I'm not fire then because that would be bad when I had one of my moments.

+Maybe so, but you also have a lot of love and compassion in here too, I think you'd make a fine fire dragon.+ I scoffed but she said nothing to that.

"So what about ice?"

+Ice… is a bit more complicated, but at the same time it isn't. Ice is well ice, cold and raw emotions work well for us, it may sound bad but it isn't and it will make more sense as I explain. For good/bad emotions to use versus good emotions to use, some bad emotions would be depression, sorrow, sadness, loneliness, jealousy, etc. those emotions.+

I growled, "Greeeeaaaaat, the emotions I feel most often, so what are the good ones?"

She sighed, "Funnily enough they're happiness, peace (Like inner peace, peace of mind), and calmness. But I'd say the strongest thing for ice is to feel protective. Defensively protective.+ What? +You see, ice is a special kind of Draconic magic, it can technically reach into every emotion to fuel it, it can use love, rage, passion, and compassion to attack in it's base form, which is what you'll be using for a while, I predict. It looks like either a thick cloud of snow or blue fire, depending on what you want it look like, but the effect will be the same, just less powerful than what a Fire Dragon could do with those emotions. And the same thing will happen if you use the bad emotions for us it'll come out as extreme cold and snow, which can be useful for some situations. Now if you use the right emotions for us with the willingness to protect and defend what you cherish, that is when the most powerful form of an Ice Dragon's magic, solid ice. It will be colder than anything that this world could naturally create, you will be able to even freeze fire and lava. That's the thing about ice, it covers and protects everything it can touch, but even still that can be dangerous, if you don't control it, you could easily kill everything you cover and thus you end up being corrupted. This is why you and Spike got along so well, he wishes to protect his loved ones and friends through the pure physical strength of fire and he could sense that you would be the defense and you could sense that if you got to be too much, he'd pull you back before anything bad could happen, you two will become good friends in the future.+

"That's… a lot to take in." Hell, overwhelmed isn't even the right word to describe how I feel right now.

+I figured it would be, take the res of the week to think about it and figure out how you can harness your powers, each dragon does it differently. Now if you'll excuse me I was watching this really good…. Anime, as you would call it, those dragon slayers are really interesting.+ And like that she was gone again.

"Wait… Dragon Slayers… no she isn't…. oh god damn it…" I heard a cough come from the far side of the room, I looked up to see a very concerned looking Fluttershy. "Hey Flutters, what's up?"

"Are you ok? You were talking to yourself and making these weird faces the entire time…" Ok yeah she was worried.

I stood up and brushed off my shorts even though they weren't dirty, it's a reflex, "Wait, I was talking out loud?" she nodded, "Oh I thought I was thinking, guess not, sorry to worry you, I was talking to Ixis."

"Oh, she is in your head talking to you right now?"

"Not right now no, we were talking about how I'm going to control my powers after this week." I proceeded to tell her more over dinner, which wasn't much, just so more fish for me and a veggie burger for her, which ok, that was pretty interesting because I thought it was a normal burger at first.

"Basically, I need to find out what makes me happy and calm and what I want to protect and defend. I have no idea what I those would be though." I sighed.

"Oh…"

I looked up at her, she was sitting there a bit slouched over with her eyes closed, "You ok?" I asked.

She gave me a smile, which I could tell was fake but I decided not to say anything. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll…. Well I would take care of the dishes if I didn't freeze the water." This was going to be a looooong week, 'I blame you.' She just blew a raspberry at me, I swear she acts more childish than I do. Another raspberry.

"It's ok, just put them in the sink please. I'll take care of them in the morning." I nodded and did what I was told, "Chris?" I just hm'd back, "C-could I sleep with you again tonight? I-I mean if you don't want me to that's fine… it's just…"

"Just?"

"I… it's just that… y-you remind me of home." She said more quietly than usual.

"I remind you of home?"

She nods, "I may not like flying too much but I do miss my home, I did like the cold dry air that was that high up, you give off the same dry cold."

I just looked at her silently, it was heartwarming that I reminded her of home, I know what it's like to be home sick, it sucks a lot, you miss all your old friends and your family and all the things you had. It's always nice to have a reminder.

+I'm sorry.+ I heard somewhere in the back of my head but I decided to ignore it, focusing on the butter yellow mare in front of me instead

She must of that I was judging her because she looked distraught and started saying, "Oh, I knew it was silly of me, I'm sorry, I'll just sleep in my room tonight. I won't bother-" I cut in with a fine, "-You while you sleep, I promi… wait you said it's fine?"

I laughed at how it took her a few seconds to register anything. For some reason I've always enjoyed watching people take a few seconds to realizing things and when they do the look on their faces are priceless, this was no exception. "Yes I said it's fine."

She jumped up from her chair and flew across the table, literally flew she is a pegasus duh, and hugged me while wrapping her wings around me for a sort of double hug. Not going to lie, it was really nice. I just smiled and hugged her back. This… this is nice, but…

We made our way upstairs to my room. "I'll stay outside while you shower and change and stuff." I said sheepishly. +DIRTY THOUGHTS!+ 'Would you hush?'

She looked around quickly, "itsokidontmindyouinthere."

I blinked, "What?"

She gulped, I could hear it, adorable in its own right, "I-I said that, it's ok I don't mind if you're in there… I mean… a-after this morning I-uh-I feel a lot more comfortable around you." She gave a nervous smile and a weird *squee* sound came out. 'What was that?' +No idea…+

"Are you sure?" she just nodded quickly. "Alright."

I sat at my desk and stared at the blank sheets of paper before looking at Fluttershy only to see that her back was too me and she was taking off her bra. I felt my body heat up, quire an accomplishment all things considered. I turned around and decided to write a letter to Celestia not before on more humiliating thing happened.

"Chris are… are you steaming?" She let out a soft giggle.

Fuck, "Nope, you're seeing things, go take a shower, I'll be right here writing a letter to Celestia."

She just giggled some more and I heard the bathroom door across the hall close, I let out a sigh and began to write. Halfway through the letter I realized something, 'Why the hell isn't the pen or paper freezing?' +I'm not entirely sure… wait, is that the paper and pen Twilight gave you?+ I nodded and then it clicked, 'Clever girl.' +Mhm, she put an enchantment on them knowing you would start manifesting your powers eventually.+ I just shook my head and continued writing. When I was close to being done I heard the bathroom door open and Fluttershy came walking into the room wrapped in a towel and only a towel from the looks of it. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, neck, shoulder, upper back, and parts of her chest.

'Beep beep, this is the captain of the blood train speaking *kchhhht* And…uh *kchhhht* our next stop is south of the belt, I hope you enjoy your ride, Captain out. *kchhhht*' Ok I laughed at myself.

Ixis scoffed, +And you called ME childish.+

"I'm done." She said in a sing-song voice, "The shower is all yours Chris."

"Thanks…" I stand up and walked to the bathroom. "Hey, Ixis, how is this gonna work?"

+Hot water, really really hot water.+ She answered non-chalantly.

"Fair enough." I turned on the water to maximum heat and got it, needless to say it didn't feel like maximum heat, in fact it felt like a normal semi warm-hot shower that I normally take.

I got out of the shower and decided that it would be best if I dried off very quickly. That's when the towel froze and shattered when I dropped it 'Fuck I froze it solid, damn you water.' "Hey Shy, do we have anymore towels?" I called out.

"No, they're all in the washer." She called back.

"Double fuck."

+Well you have two options, stay in the bathroom all night, or go in there stark naked with probably one of the most attractive mares this side of Equestria sitting on your bed.+ she just laughed maniacally knowing exactly what she did.

I growled a growl that would scare a bear, 'You are evil and I hate you.'

+You love me.+

'Hate, hate you so much.' I just sighed, "Fine, the sooner I go in there the sooner I get this over with." +That's the spirit Pinocchio.+ The facepalm I just had probably destroyed a planet somewhere.

I stopped outside my door and knocked, "Hey Flutters, just a heads up, you might be shocked or something I don't know, just don't pass out ok?" I twisted the knob.

She looked confused, "Why would I pass out? EEP! I… uh… *dom*"

"Great she passed out…"

Let's just say things happened but not those things she did have any clean clothes. It was discovered I have a thing for thighs and breasts, sue me. We decided to sleep together again tonight the whole nakedness thing. Also she looks great.

"So I don't look bad?"

"Look bad? No…. not at all, the furthest from it possible. And so I don't sound like a horny pig. It isn't just your body I like. How to put this without rambling… You were kind enough to take me in even though I'm an alien and also one of the things you're most afraid off. You've put up with my weirdness and shenanigans with Hedgy and your animals as well as with the girls coming to visit. You're funny in your own way, you love your animals and you're gentle with them. A lot of people I knew weren't like that with anything. You're also like that with ponies, who you don't do so well with. Also laughing at my terrible jokes help and I could say more but at some point I'd just repeat myself." Words, how do you work and why can't I ever explain things this well all the time… well I hope that was explained well.

She was purring again, still weird but again cute. "You really are kind too you know."

"Yeah yeah, I'm the patron saint of kindness, now let's go to sleep before I do something I regret."

"Can-can we sleep like we slept when I had a nightmare? But this time can I hold you?"

"Yes, we can, and yes you can." I climbed into bed and laid on my side and then I felt Fluttershy lay down behind me. She nuzzled my neck, I felt her chest press against my back and the finally I felt her wing wrap around me. I could feel the warmth and it was nice. It was nice to be held again, it was nice to feel safe again; it was nice to feel _loved_ again.

And nothing else happened I swear. Seriously nothing else happened.

_**I had to edit this after checking the rules of the rating which was annoying but all in all I'm enjoying this quite a bit. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review to let me know hat I can change to make it better because I know I'm not that great of a writer or if nothing needs to be changed. Have a good day or night or whatever time it is wherever you all live at.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	7. Well, how are you all?

_**I did write an alternate opening to this but it was very… well let's not dwell on that shall we. Let's dive back in.**_

It's nighttime on the supposed last day of my body adjusting and let me tell you this week and especially today has been friggin insane. If you realized I said supposed. Right well, I guess I should explain what happened today, see it all started this morning when I killed everything…

~_This morning~_

I woke up to absolute stillness, which is weird because I normally wake up to the hustle and bustle of animals and usually Fluttershy wakes me up. I sat up in my bed and looked around absolutely stunned, everything in my room and I mean _everything _was completely frozen solid. "Ok… I knew my body was going to be getting used to ice powers and was constantly emitting cold but seriously? I got cold enough to freeze everything in my room?" I expected Ixis to respond to that but she didn't that didn't really bother me too much though, she doesn't always say something, thank jeebus. I got up and stretched, popping my joints, getting rid of the stiffness that settled in over night, "Oh man that felt good, ok bathroom next… ok slight problem. The door is frozen shut." I give the door a solid knock only to confirm that, yes it was frozen shut.

"Ok, so how do I get out, I have ice powers so I obviously can't melt it, hell I'd probably just end up freezing it more if I tried to do anything. Uhm, wait, I have semi super strength now, duh, just force it open." I lifted up a leg, pulled it back, tensed my muscles, and kicked out. "And there goes the door… well fuck. I'll have to apologize for that and get a new one once I go to work at some point next week I guess."

I was surprised by my room being frozen over yes, what I wasn't expecting was the entire hallway being frozen over. I looked towards the stairs and saw the ice going down them and then I got worried, "Shit… please don't tell me…" I ran down the stairs carefully so I didn't slip only to find my fears confirmed, Fluttershy's hallway was frozen over as well. I ran to her room and kicked open the door and there she was, frozen solid, still in her sleeping pose which answered when this happened. Weirdly I wasn't freaking out that I killed someone I cared for. I wanted to freak out but I couldn't, I don't know why I couldn't but I couldn't, hell I wasn't even scared I was just worried. "Ok… how do I fix this? Should I go to Celestia? No… no she'd kill me, what about Luna? No, I don't think she'd know what to do. Twilight seems to be my best choice right now."

I made my way through the house while noticing that pretty much everything was frozen, I was also worried about hedgy I haven't seen him in a few days but I know he doesn't leave the property so hopefully he was outside where it was safe. I got to the front door and decided to not kick that down so instead I just made my way back to my room and broke through my ice covered window. So… two things I noticed, one is that it was a very beautiful day out, second was that Fluttershy's entire estate was frozen, grounds and all. Ok so the good news is that not many ponies come out this close to the Everfree so I could go and get Twilight without anyone noticing this. I should probably hurry.

I ran into town to Twilight's and knocked on the door feverishly, "Come on someone answer the damn door." If there is one thing I've learned in my life is that when you curse at something it gets done faster and like magic Spike answered the door. "Spike, no time to talk, go get Twilight now, I don't care what she's doing tell her it's a magical emergency or something." He just nodded and took off to somewhere in the back of the library.

A few minutes later Twilight came out scratching her head, she had bags under her eyes and was wearing a lab coat, not really surprising. "Chris, what's going on? Spike told me you had a magical emergency or something. Care to tell me what that is?"

I just grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, "No time to explain, Fluttershy might be dead, I'm not too sure, but I'm now just starting to freak out and I'm not liking it." She stopped dead, stopping me with her.

"W-what?" her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You heard me, Fluttershy might be dead and I need your help, now! So let's go, we're wasting time." I probably had the most serious look I've ever had on my face because she just nodded, which is something she never does at least with me. But I didn't have time to worry about it, we ran and when I say ran I mean fucking booked it. When we got to the Cottage not much had changed but I did realize that it looked like a giant ice ball.

"What happened here… It looks like an ice bomb went off." Twilight said looking around at everything.

"Yeah, from what I gathered is that this happened last night obviously originating from me, what I'm not sure of if it was instantaneous or slow. I'm really hoping it's the first one."

"Me too, instantaneous would mean everything is still alive if barely. Only way we will know though is if I can scan something frozen in the ice that has a pulse."

We looked at each other and nodded, "Only problem is, how do we get back inside?" I asked, "My room is way too high up and I don't think either of us can climb up this." Cuz climbing down sucked, I didn't actually climb down, I tried and immediately fell, which hurt but hey whatever.

Twilight thought for a second, "Teleporting, I can teleport us in."

"Well do it then." She did, and I really wish she didn't. Teleporting sucks massive balls.

"Teleporting sickness, always happens to first timers."

I just bent over and threw up ice… there was a nice little tower of ice now… cool. "Ok now that I know I never want to do that again, let's go."

We made out way to Fluttershy's room and Twilight began to do her thing, "Ok, discounting you and me…" She paused for a second and there was a flash of bright green light, "Ok she's fine, still alive but like I said before it's barely."

I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god… ok, and do you know how we could get rid of all of this?"

"I could try a heat spell. But it might be a bit unbearable for you all things considered."

I just gave her a flat stare, "Do you really think I care if I'm uncomfortable for a bit?" She just laughed nervously before starting up the spell. I felt it get warm, then hot, then really hot, then oh god why was it so hot, some one please turn of the heat. Ok, so Ixis wasn't kidding when she said I'd be way more vulnerable to heat. Then I felt the heat die down but nothing was melted, "Uh Twi… nothing happened."

She just gave me a look, "It seems the ice you gave off is unmeltable at least by what I can do. I'm sure Celestia can melt it though."

I waved my arms wildly, "No, no Celestia, at all." "Why?" "Because she'll kill me and I don't want to die, at least not like that. I'm sure we can figure out something, please? Can we just try?"

"Ugh… fine. But if nothing we try works we're getting Celestia." She said and then pointed a finger at me, "And you have to explain what's going on."

I nodded, "Fair enough, come on let's get started."

And so for a large portion of the day we tested and tried many things, ranging from me trying to break the ice, from using potions, and from Twilight trying a range of spells. Finally it was decided we get Celestia. Needless to say I was scared out of my mind and I'm normally not scared of anyone save for two or three people/ponies, she is one of them.

When she came I was shaking like a leaf, when you have the most powerful thing on a planet staring at you with a half concerned, half worried, half annoyed, half angry, half happy look then you have my permission to judge how I act around people.

She crossed her arms, "Hello Twilight, Chris, it's good to see you two again and I wish we could've seen one another on better circumstances but seeing as this isn't a better circumstance one of you should explain."

"Oh this is all Chris, Princess. Chris, explain please." Initiate smug look form Twilight.

The bitch, ah whatever she's still a good friend and nice little rivalry is always fun. Anyway, still scared, "I well… you see, I'm not entirely sure what happened either, Ixis isn't really talking to me for some reason but all I know is that some point during the night I froze everything instantly. We've tried everything to melt it but nothing works and Twilight thinks that since you control the sun you can generate enough fire magic to melt all this and I am inclined to agree."

"Why didn't you get me first and foremost?" She asked with a sigh.

Twilight gave me a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Well, Twilight wanted to and I admit that that would've been the smartest move but I was scared that you were gonna kill me. Still am actually."

She gave me a confused look, "Why would I do that?"

I wasn't entirely looking her in the eye until now and when I did I saw more than just what her posture was giving off. I saw understanding, caring, and kindness in her eyes while her posture was the opposite and that's when I realized something, I just shrugged. "I don't know maybe because I froze one of your little ponies and one of the key components to the greatest defensive weapon this country possibly has. That's kind of treason territory."

"If any of that were on purpose, yes I suppose it would be, but it wasn't. Also, you wouldn't have tried as hard as you both did if you thought there wasn't a chance she could be saved." She gave me her that motherly smile she always has. It's really weird seeing this side of Celestia, I completely understand this is how she normally is around her subjects and I understand why, but I guess since I know her as acting normal and kinda really flirty and perverted, prankster and jokester but still having this caring side it just weird to see this formal, regal, motherly Celestia. But that's also how she is to a lot of her ponies, a caring mother who if you pissed off could vaporize you without thinking about it but a mother regardless.

"Heh… yeah, so do you think you can melt all of this?" I gestured at the tree.

"Let's see, possibly." Her horn started glowing a yellow color and I knew instantly the spell started.

Twilight did throw a barrier up around us but I could still feel the heat, it felt like I was bathing in lava without really melting. I could feeling my insides twisting in pain and I was on the floor writhing. Then it started to stop and eventually I was able to breathe without feeling like I was going to explode into flames.

Twilight looked down at me, she was watching Celestia in awe too much so to notice me before. "Chris are you ok?"

I coughed and I swear I tasted blood, I put a finger in my mouth and pulled out, not a sight of blood on it, "Y-yeah… I think… so…" I stood up slowly and saw Celestia walking over to us. "D-did it work?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not whatever that Ice is, it doesn't seem to be able to be melted by heat of any kind. I would've made it hotter if not for two reasons."

"What are those, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I would've destroyed the planet and or young friend here was already in massive pain and it hurt me so to do even that much. I am sorry Chris." She gave me a quick hug which I returned, patting her back.

"S'cool, just felt like I was ya know being torn apart atom by atom by fire. Other than that, I'm good." I was joking of course, not about the whole feeling like being torn apart but I just had a joking tone, though Celestia was obviously still very serious.

"I don't understand, I put up a heat shield around us. I felt the heat too but it was lessened greatly." Twilight said.

"Maybe so, but Chris being essentially and Ice Dragon he is much more sensitive to heat even through a shield he could feel approximately the exact temperature I was putting out multiplied by a lot. But since there was still a shield he didn't die, which I'm happy about."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Same, just remind me to never make you angry."

"Never get me angry and you have nothing to worry about. But we're still faced with a problem."

"Right the tree, so anyone else got any other ideas?" They both shook their heads. "Thought not… great."

+Well, I have an idea.+

"IXIS?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

They both looked at me with expressions I really didn't feel like explaining. Celestia was the first to speak up, "Ixis, is there? In your head? Is she giving you any advice?"

Then Twilight, "Where has she been we could've used some help."

"Well she has an idea and I have no idea Twilight. Ixis, what's your idea?" It was quiet except for in my mind for a bit, "You sure that will work? Alright if you say so. I honestly don't know if this will work but if it does I have no idea what will happen, so Barrier around you two please?" I didn't wait for an answer I just walked up to the ice covering the tree and placed my hands on it and closed my eyes, 'I really hopes this works.' +It should…+ And that's when it started happening, I started to absorb the ice into my body. It felt… interesting. The easiest way to put this is, imagine bathing in a tub full of ice water but instead of being uncomfortable be cold I was actually starting to feel good, very good. When all the ice was gone and absorbed into me I stepped away. "Shit I can't believe that worked." +I told you so.+ "That you did, that you diAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I felt a very sharp, very pain jolt being sent constantly throughout my body. I looked at my arm and saw it icing over and it started to spread over the rest of me. eventually it reached my head and I blacked out.

_~Outside of what was going on with Chris~_

Twilight and Celestia were watching this as it happened. After Chris' body froze over completely a light started to shine from inside the shell of ice then it exploded sending ice flying in all directions with Chris laying on the ground out cold.

Twilight looked up at Celestia, "Princess… What… What just happened?"

She shook her head, "I do not truly know Twilight, what I do know though is that we need to bring him inside and Check up on Ms. Fluttershy. Twilight you go get Chris and put him on a couch yes? I'll go check on Fluttershy." Twilight nodded and went to go get the resident human.

When she got to him she looked down at him and was more curious and confused with some shock thrown in there, "Are those…? I'll worry about it later, I need to do what the princess told me to do." She levitated Chris in her magic and brought him inside setting him on the love seat. Celestia was coming down stairs with Fluttershy leaning on her. "Princess, I think there's something you should see, it seems that Chris has… wait Fluttershy? You just got unfrozen, shouldn't you be laying down too?"

"She wanted to see him, I told her what happen and that's what she requested." Celestia explained.

Fluttershy, had a small layer of water on her much like a lot of things in the house. "Is… is he… ok?" She asked breathing hard, she was obviously struggling.

"I'm not sure honestly, I went to go get him when I saw that he had those." Twilight said pointing to them.

"Are… are those one of his… changes you said he'd be… going through?" Fluttershy asked now sitting next to Chris' sleeping body on the couch.

"Again, I'm not really sure. It might be it might not be. I guess we'll find out when he wakes up."

"O-ok… I'm going to sleep now too… will you wake me up… when he's up?" Twilight nodded, "Thank you… feel free… to help… yourself to some food…" she finished as she was falling back asleep.

Celestia looked at Twilight, "You all have become good friends in such a short time."

Twilight nodded, "Yes, well despite his sometimes childishness and our opposing views on some things, he's actually very smart and kind. Also very head strong and he rarely ever lies and seems to put others before him. I'd say he represents all the elements of harmony, not perfectly but still. Though…"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "Though?"

"Though I can tell there is something dark and troubling he's keeping from us. Actually we can all tell, the girls I mean, I'm not sure about anypony else." Twilight said looking at him.

"I felt that too when we first met, he knows it's there but he ignores it and doesn't seem to readily want to talk about it, so I suggest not pressing him on the matter unless it gets to the point where that's needed."

"But… I want to help him. He really is a nice guy but whatever that darkness is it's eating at him."

"I know Twilight, I know. But something I learned from talking to him through letters is that he is very stubborn when he wants to be. So for now I say let him be and how about we make our selves useful and clean up. She also takes care of animals yes? Then we should take care of them to." Celestia turned to leave Chris and Fluttershy to sleep.

Twilight got up to follow and gave one last look back, frowning before leaving the room as well.

_~Back with Chris~_

"So I'm back in my mind again, Ixis, you there?" He called out into the void, which then moved to an open field of nothing but grass, blue skies, and clouds. I saw Ixis laying down watching the clouds go by. "Ixis?"

She sat up, "Hey… so I bet you have some questions huh?"

"That's a friggin understatement. What the hell happened?"

She sighed, "Hmm… well you see… you know how I said your body would start trying to turn into a dragon after the first week? I was wrong."

I just looked at her, "What?"

"I was wrong. Apparently because you aren't from this world your body, no everything about you is changing how this works. For the first week it worked out just as planned, but…" She hesitated.

"But what?" I was getting impatient, hey I just fucking froze over when that's not supposed to be possible.

"Well, it's nothing bad it's just… ya know, different than what I'm used to. See I'm able to rummage around your body and things since we're one in the same and your very being isn't happy with randomly turning into a dragon or in general not having control over anything that's happening to it. But since magic is unpredictable, your being and the world's and dragon's will have come to a weird agreement. Yes they are sentient, this world works much differently than yours as you know. Anyway, at certain points your being, the draconic magic and the world's magic will combine and explode outward in an icy force, causing what happened here. You have to absorb it that ice, which is something not even we, the Ice Dragons, could do. You can absorb anything cold, snowy, or ice like to restore magic energy and heal yourself or to just increase your power for a little bit. But the ice you absorb when that explosion of energies happens that ice is special. It gives you new powers and you also get a new part of a dragon's body. Though I have learned that you will get like the full body all at once but accessory stuff, like the horns, wings, eyes, teeth, and tail are all gained through these icesplosions along with new abilities and powers. But after you get all of the, you can transform willingly, until then, you're stuck with what you got. Oh and you get multiple powers and abilities with each icesplosion, though we won't know what they are until you wake up." She explained all that and it was awesome.

"But Icesplosion, really? That's the best you got?" I asked with a smile.

"Hey you can't come up with anything better."

"Touché, but I'm guessing the icesplosions will be random?" she nodded, "That's a fair deal. So I'm guessing it's time to wake up?"

"Yep, I'm here if you need me, also I'm going through your memories of game and anime. If you want some advice I suggest Infamous and Fairy Tail, for your figuring out how powers works thing."

"….I actually never would've thought about that thanks." I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up.

"Princess, he's waking up!" I heard Twilight say.

I sat up and felt my foot brush against something soft, I looked over and saw Fluttershy asleep on the couch next to me. "Is she ok?" I asked with a yawn.

Twilight shook her head, "The first thing you do after being frozen, passing out, and waking up is asking if she's ok… Good to see whatever happened didn't change you. She's fine though, just a bit drained." She shook Fluttershy gently, "Hey, Shy, he's awake."

She stretched and yawned, eyes still half closed until she looked at me at which point he opened all the way. "Chris! A-are you ok?"

"I'm fine Flutters, I'm more worried about you, are _you_ ok?" I was looking her up and down seeing if anything was hurt.

She smiled happily, "Mhm, I'm just a bit tired… i-is it ok if I give you a hug?"

"You know I cant say no to you." She gave me a bone crushing hug when Celestia walked in.

"Well its good to see you two up and about. I have some dinner cooking, and Fluttershy, don't worry about your animals we took care of them." She said.

Fluttershy gave a sigh of relief, letting go of me, "Thank goodness I was really worried about them too." I nodded in agreement.

"Man do I have some thing to tell you guys but I'm starving. I can tell you about it over dinner." I stood up and offered my hand to help Fluttershy up.

Dinner was good, she made a stew and made one especially for me, how sweet. I explained what happened and they explained what happened after I blacked out.

"So what you're saying is that you have full control over whatever powers you have from these icesplosions until the next one and all you have to do is figure out how to activate or use them?" Twilight asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Apparently so." I said eating another helping of stew, man she could cook.

"What about those?" Fluttershy asked pointing to my head.

"What about what now?"

"These, Chris." Celestia reached over the table and tapped something hard on my head, which I felt resonate throughout my skull. It tickled.

"Stop that tickles…. Wait… uhm… I need a mirror." I said quickly.

"I can handle that." Twilight's horn started to glow and a mirror popped into existence out of nowhere, gotta love magic.

"Thank you." I held the mirror far enough away from me so I could see everything. I had horns two to be exact. They started a bit above my temples and going from that spot they stuck up a fair bit and curved back towards the back of my skull and near the end the curved to the points were sticking up kind of like a classic dragon I suppose. They were on of white-grey color and cold, much like everything else to do with me lately. Actually they extended about four inches behind my skull and I'd say the points were five or six inches above my head. "Well… I don't know how I can get any use out of these, I suppose I could impale someone if I wanted to but I really don't want to."

"That's good to here, so I'm guess new body parts come as well with each icesplosion?" Celestia asked.

"Oh yeah I didn't explain that part did I? But yeah that's right, but only like eyes, teeth, horns, wings, and tail the full body won't come until all the other accessory body parts are here so. Since I already have horns and eyes and teeth that leaves wings and tails and body. So three more of that happening though I'm guessing the last one is going to be big… really really big. And they are all completely random." I thought for a minute.

Fluttershy cleared her throat bringing the attention to her, "I-I know I'm not the smartest but, I was thinking… If he already has three parts does that mean he has a lot of powers he has to discover?"

I blinked… blinked again… and blinked some more and then I slammed my head on the table, "Fuck!" 'She's right isn't she?' Ixis just giggled. 'Double fuck.' I just groaned and kept my head on the table.

"Well it looks like you have some work to do Chris." Twilight said. "I can help you if you want." I gave her a thumbs up.

They were all laughing now, everyone finds my pain funny even on this world. Still love them though. I picked my head up and scratched around the base of my horns. "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired as all get out."

Celestia looked outside, "Hmmm, it is rather late. I should return to Canterlot. Come on Twilight, I will walk you home and then I'll depart." Her and Twilight got up and walk to the front door while I put the dishes in the sink. "And Chris, come visit sometime alright? Luna said she would like to talk to you again."

"Ok, I can do that. I'll see you later Molly." I said with a devilish grin, which was only accented by my teeth.

Twilight looked at Celestia who just had the most ashamed look on her face, but I was looking at her eyes, where her true emotions lay and she was going to kill me later, so worth it.

"Come on Twilight." She said quickly.

"Molly, princess?" Twilight asked.

I closed the door and laughed a hearty laugh. "Oh it's good to be me, Flutters are you going to sleep to? Flutters?" I walked back to the living room to find she had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. I picked her up bridal style and cared her to her room through her door which was now fixed, I'm assuming Celestia and Twilight. I put her in bed and pulled the cover over her. "Good night Flutters." I gave her s quick kiss on her forehead and went to my room to sleep but not before sitting at my desk and writing in my journal, which brings us to now.

~_Current time~_

I closed my journal and yawned when I felt a familiar spikiness brush against me when I looked down I saw Hedgy looking up at me, "Hey little guy, I haven't seen you in days. I'm sorry if I froze you I didn't mean to, I'll make it up to you, lots of crickets and stuff." He seemed ok with my apology and my offer so I picked him up and went to lay in bed.

'It's gonna be a weird life here. But I'm going to enjoy it.' I thought, but of course no to myself.

+Yeah only because you have a bunch of hot mares all around you.+

'That is only a plus, everything else is fine too. But good night Ixis.'

+Good night, I'm gonna be rummaging through your mind for a bit before I sleep.+

'Alright, just don't do anything crazy in there.'

+I'll try not to.+

_**Well that's that. Uhm… Hmmm I don't have much to say I'm glad with how this turned out considering most of these chapters are a first draft thing. I don't know what I would've done different. I'm trying to expand on Chris' powers but I also still need to build relationships with other characters and stuff and this is gonna be a long story I think. I'm not entirely sure, I am enjoying this more than I am Pony-Jin. Anyway, the usual blabber about reviews go here. Have a good whatever time it is where you're at.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	8. Quiet rage against the bullies!

_**Yep, that's it. Yep.**_

It was Monday, it was early morning on Monday, it was early morning on Monday and I was walking to Rarity's place. Why was I walking to Rarity's you may be asking? Because due to my little Icesplosion yesterday my cloak was in tatters, some how it got shredded into a million little pieces so I was going to see if I can get a new one made. That and I needed gloves because I started work today and while I didn't emit instant freezing cold form my skin anymore I still did emit cold and I didn't want to mess with the flavor of any candies. So off to Rarity's I went and I'm here now. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds only to be greeted by Sweetie Belle.

I have the small squeaky unicorn a smile, "Hiya, Sweetie, is your sister home?" She didn't answer, instead she just stared at me, "Sweetie, helllloooooo? Anyone home?"

She nodded slowly, "Head?"

Head… wha-oh, my horns right. I patted her head, "Long story, I'll tell you later I promise. Wait its Monday… shouldn't you be headed to school?"

She groaned, "Don't remind me, Rarity is in the kitchen by the way though I would knock on the wall before walking in, she doesn't like being seen this early. She's really weird." and with that she left for school. Kids, sometimes they're ok… sometimes.

I walked in the house/boutique and as I've never been here before I just decided to look around a bit. I was guessing that the downstairs was the boutique and upstairs was where living arrangements were at. I said think because I heard Rarity's voice call for her sister from down hear. "Sweetie's already gone to school Rarity, it's me Chris." I followed the voice and found the kitchen and rarity was dressed in a robe and had a towel wrapped around her hair and some slippers. She was holding a cup of what smelled like coffee, ugh I loathe coffee.

She gasped when she saw me, "Christopher, darling, why didn't you let me know you were coming over? I could've freshened up and prepared another cup for you."

I waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I'm not a fan of coffee anyway. And I didn't have much time for a heads up, sorry."

She just smiled, "its alright dear I heard about what happened." "Spike?" "Spike, and if you don't like coffee would you prefer some tea?"

I shook my head, "Don't like tea either."

"What? You don't like coffee or tea? Then what _do_ you like Christopher?" she asked, using my full name again. I'm not a fan of my full name I prefer Chris, it's short and sweet but I'm too nice to correct her.

"Not much really just generally milk or water… or lemonade." I'm not going to lie I probably should expand the list of what I drink.

"Well I do believe we have some milk in the fridge, help yourself while I go freshen up, I'll be back down in a minute or two." With that she left me alone in her kitchen.

I took up the offer before I realized I didn't know where the glasses were at. I looked through every cupboard and shelf in the dang place until I had the fleeting idea to look behind the fridge. Ixis thought it was a stupid idea, a stupid idea that turned out to be right. Behind the fridge was a little closet that had glasses stacked up against another.

+That is the silliest place to put anything ever.+ Ixis said with a dissatisfied grunt.

I shrugged and poured myself some milk. "It's not silly if you want to hide something, why the glasses were there I have no idea." I took a swig from the glass, "Ah, 2% don't you ever leave me."

I heard a soft giggle coming from the door way, "Darling are you talking to the milk?"

I looked at Rarity dead in the eye, "Don't you dare question our love, it was meant to be and we shall be together forever more." I took another long drink, draining the glass, "Isn't that right, my love? My love?" I looked back down at the empty glass and a look of pure terror and sorrow washed over my face, "NOOOOOOO WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I KILLED THE ONLY THING I TRULY LOVED!" I bellowed out a cry and dropped to my knees. I put the glass done softly with a shaky hand and started to fake cry.

Rarity clapped a mock clap, "Bravo, bravo, encore. Well it's good to know you can be overly dramatic when you want to."

I stood up, gave a shit eating grin and bowed, "Thank you, thank you and coming from the queen of drama herself that's high praise."

She scoffed, "I am _not_ the queen of drama, I just know the precise moment when to react to something and how it should be reacted to, thank you very much,"

I just gave her a smug look, "Uh huh."

She just blushed, "Oh hush you. Now, why did you come here so early?"

I actually forgot about that, oops, "Right, that, well since you know already, my little Icesplosion shredded my cloak and I was wondering if you could make me a new one? Also if you can, I need some enchanted gloves to protect against my cold."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh, I can definitely do that, it shouldn't be terribly difficult. I wanted to make you a new cloak anyways, the old one did not mach you at all. And the gloves will be a synch, what do you need them for, if you don't mind me asking?"

I scratched at the base of my horns again, that spot was seriously itchy. "Well I start work at Bon Bon's today and I don't want to ruin anything by touching it, just in case."

She nodded completely understand and then she looked me up and down, "Would you like your cloak to look any way in particular? Also, ah, would you like holes for your horns?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna mention those, but not my teeth? But, yes, I would like holes for my horns. I would also like them to stop itching at the base but I don't think you can do anything about that. Also yeah, can you make my cloak look like the shirt that looks like cracking ice?" I scratched at the base of my horns again.

"Going for an ice motif are you? Well at least you're accepting this and I actually can help you with your itchy horn. I have a case of horn cream, it stoops the itching which is cause because they're growing. I bought them for Sweetie since her horn is growing as well. Now, I shall be back once more with your gloves and the cream." Again she went upstairs.

'Jesus, this is really itchy, was it like this for you when you were growing?' I asked Ixis.

+Yes, but it's going to last longer with you.+ She said matter of factly.

'What? Why?'

+Because you're a male and male dragons' horns are longer.+

I just groaned and put my head in my hands and decided to wait for rarity to get back. She did a few minutes later, she was holding a pair of black gloves and a small tube of cream. "Now, you need to apply the cream at the base of your horns once a day in the morning and it'll keep it from itching, if you need more you can always stop by here again or you can go to Mill's General Store."

I twisted the cap off the tube and squirted a dollop on my finger and put it at the base of my horns. It smelled oddly like mint chocolate but it felt amazing. I twisted the cap back on and put it the tube n my pockets. I took the gloves and put them on. "Sooo goooood, thanks Rarity I owe you one."

She walked over to a rack of fabrics and started going through them, "Oh it's no problem dear, anything for a friend, now if you stop by after work I should be down with your cloak by then."

I gave her a hug from behind, "You're the best Rarity, thanks again."

"It's my pleasure, now go on shoo, you'll be late for work." She shooed me off and began to work.

I left her shop and ran into Sweetie again, "Sweetie, shouldn't you be in school right now?"

She looked around, "Well I still have thirty minutes before class officially starts so I was coming back to ask you something."

I was curious, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, we have a show and tell this Thursday and I don't really have anything to bring and I was wondering if…" she trailed off.

"You were wondering if you could bring me." I asked her.

"Yeeesssss?" She looked up at me with a hopeful smile.

I shrugged, "Sure why not?"

She pouted, "See, I knew you'd say no…"

'Wait for it.'

Then it clicked, "Wait… do you say yes?" I nodded. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay." She chanted while bouncing around me. "Everypony is going to be so jealous."

I chuckled, "Alright Sweetie, calm down. How about I walk you back to school and we can talk more on the way there, sound good?"

She started walking with me following, "Yep, say do your horns ever itch?"

I snorted, "Girl, don't get me started."

The walk to the school was pretty nice. Sweetie is a nice filly, she cares about her friends a great deal but she also thinks that the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) should do the things the like or are already decently good at to try to get there cutie marks. I asked her what she thought she was good at and she said singing, so I told her why doesn't she try singing then? She told about this time about a talent show on how they all tried singing and failed miserably. I suggested that since it was a trio that maybe it just didn't work. She thought about and said she'd give it a try. We made it to the school with 5 minutes to spare.

"Thanks for walking me to school Chris, you're fun for an adult." She had a sincere smile so I knew it wasn't an insult.

"Thanks, I like to stay as kiddy as possible, being a kid is fun, now go to class before you're late. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Ok, see you later and don't forget be here at 10 on Thursday." She turned and went into the school.

I called after her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 'Ok, now which way to Bon Bon's Confectionaries? Sweetie said it was a little bit passed the school.'

+She also said you'd have to make your way to the market before being able to see the sign.+

I sighed, "Fair enough, let's get today over with." I walked into town and sequentially the market, when I did I saw the sign as clear as day, it was a giant wrapped candy and a lollipop. Talk about subtle… I walked into the shop and heard a little ding and saw Lyra behind the counter looking at a magazine.

"Welcome to Bon Bon's and Lyra's Confectionaries where everything is a treat and ready to eat. We aren't quite ready to open yet, so if you would wait for a few minutes, that would by very kind thank you." She didn't even look up when she said that.

"I'm impressed, but Bon Bon's and Lyra's I thought it was just Bon Bon's. I'm here for the job Human Girl." I said with a smirk.

She looked up from her magazine, "Oh, Chris, it's you! Sorry about that, sometimes I just get so caught up in this thing that I- wait human girl? And dude what's with the horns, are they fake or something?"

I walked up to the counter, "Nope real deal, wanna try and pull em off to see if I'm fibbing?"

She tapped her chin, "Sure, let's see if you're pulling my tail." Seriously that's what pulling my leg translated to over here? Ok.

I leaned forward so she could get a better grip and she pulled enough to make my head move but not enough to hurt. "See told ya they were real."

She let go and whistled, "How'd that happen?"

I twirled my finger in a wide circle, "Long story, long long story, also the human girl thing, was cuz when we first met it seemed like you were obsessed with humans or something."

She snorted, "What? That'd be just silly I've never even heard of a human before you, I'm just naturally curious about things."

"Ditto, so where's the boss?"

She pointed a thumb at a door behind her, "Back room in her candy factory."

I choked and coughed, "W-what…?"

She pulled another magazine out, "Her little workshop where she makes new candies and stuff, you can't miss it, it has a big sign that says 'do not enter.' You ok? Seems like you're coughing a lot."

I nodded and managed to wheeze out an 'I'm fine' and I made my way to the back. She was right it wasn't hard to miss, it was a giant metal door that had a bright yellow sign that read, "Do not enter-that means you Lyra… yep they're a true couple alright"

+You should probably knock.+ Ixis suggested and I agreed.

I rapped at the door a few times and got told to give her a minute. I waited and she opened the door wearing goggles and a stained white smock. "I knew you weren't Lyra, she normally just barges in. Say what's with the horns?"

"Long story and I'll tell you and Lyra later, but the job?" I asked, eager to get started, I lied to myself, as much as I'm grateful for the job, and I hate jobs.

"Right well, you and Lyra will in come here first thing in the morning and taste whatever I made, and you have to be honest with how it tastes or else I might sell something really bad and that can be dangerous. And since that won't take long you can help Lyra sell candy, stock the machines, and do some advertising or whatever other miscellaneous stuff. I will also be really grateful for any new candy ideas. I couldn't have been this successful with the cakes down the street if it weren't from ideas from Lyra. You also get 90 days paid leave if you need it, not counting emergencies. Say you break all your bones I won't subtract that from your paid leave but you also won't get paid. We also will cover dental, which looks like you need mister shark mouth. And there is insurance."

I whistled impressed, "Well looks like you've got all the bases covered for your first official employee."

I could tell she was proud, "Well we Lyra and I agreed that you need to be taken care of just incase."

"Aw ain't that sweet, so what do I start on now that I'm here?" I asked looking around the room I was in. I could see a lot of boxes and bottles and things all out of place, I could handle that later.

"Well I was up most of the weekend creating a few candies for you to taste if that's ok." I nodded, "Good then come into my lab and we can get started."

We got started alright, I had to taste over 30 candies, a few my ass. Some were sour enough to make me cry some were really salty and others were I don't know like imagine a pickle bomb going off in your mouth, I like pickles but that was too much. I'm over exaggerating though, a majority of them were perfectly bitter, tart, and sour. After that I went to help Lyra sell candy to the few ponies that came in.

"Aw mlan tish reauwy shushs… Goth danp ihs." I managed to get out.

+Translation, 'Aw man this really sucks… God damn it.+

Lyra just laughed at me, "Mouth and tongue numb?"

I scowled at her, the jerk. She just laughed again telling me to get used to it. We had a lull in customers and around lunch break, I forgot to bring my own lunch so I just munched on some of the test candy, eh you get used to the extremeness of it after the 15th. Anyway I decided to inform them of how the horns came to be which lead to the gloves and stuff.

"So if you're ever not here we just have to assume that you're going through an Icesplosion?" Bon Bon asked.

"Nah, I'll let you know if I'm not going to be available that when I'm just randomly not here, you'll know."

Bon Bon smiled appreciatively, "Thank you at least some of us know responsibility." Lyra stuck her tongue out at her wife before turning to me.

"So you were the glove because you're hands give off a constant cold?" I nodded, "Cool can we see?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." I pulled a glove of and a small thing of mist started to come from my hand. I poke Lyra's forehead and in the spot my finger was at was a bit of frost on her fur.

"That is so cool!" Lyra said.

Bon Bon groaned, "Really Lyra, a cold pun? Is that the level you've stooped to?"

She held up her hands defensively, "Hey, I've always been at this level and you know, it's one of the reasons you married me."

She shook her head and look at me with a defeated smile, "Sad part is, she's completely right."

"Yep… hey sad part? Bonnie, that was mean." Lyra pouted.

I busted out laughing, "You two are the best couple ever, thank you for letting me work here seriously, it's only the first day but m good this has been a lot of fun."

"You're welcome." The said simultaneously.

"Well it's about time for lunch to be over and that means the kids are getting out of school so it's going to be a bit busier, You two can handle it right?" She asked, mostly me.

"I do it every day Bonnie, I'll be fine, and I'll help the newbie here incase he gets over whelmed." She punched me in my arm, dragon durability is a god send.

"Ha ha, funny, I was actually going to go and bring some order to the storage room, it looks like a mess in there."

"I would actually like hat a lot, someone was supposed to do that a while ago." She gave a point, playful, glare at Lyra.

She hmphed and stuck her tongue out, "Fine I don't need either of your guys' help. I can do this on my own. But if I die from exhaustion everything in my will is going Spike."

"Oh man she's just as dramatic as Rarity." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Now you know what I live with. Well, I think it's time for me to get back to work. I will see you two when it is time to close up shop. And Lyra, no sneaking candy!"

"What? Oh, come on just one piece?" She got a fierce no which made her ears fold back.

I nudged her side, "If you take one I'll take one, we can fall together. We'll be partners in crime."

"Hmmm, Chris, I think this the beginning of a beautiful partnership." She held out her hand and I shook it. When I heard Bon Bon's voice call out. "And no enlisting Chris for devious plots!" Lyra pouted again muttering spoil sport.

I patted her back, "I'll still help you plot, just call me when you need me." I walked to the back room and proceeded to stack boxes and stuff, my horns got stuck on the shelves several time so it took a bit longer than I though but I managed to finish before it was time to close up and I had a few extra minutes to go talk to Lyra. By the way Closing time is around 6 pm. And the shop opens at 8 am so we're really only at work for 10 hours but its fun work with fun ponies so I'm not complaining. Finally it came time to close.

"Oh, man I can not wait to go home a take a hot both with bonnie." Lyra said popping her back.

"Lyra I did not need that mental image at all, thank you very much." I was sipping on a smoothie that Lyra had gotten me from across the street from a place called Smooth Smoothies. Not very original but this was a damn good mango smoothie. Hey even with a carnivore's diet I can still enjoy the taste of a smoothie every once and a while.

"Well I just want go get my cloak and test out what other powers I've got." I did manage to test out one power. I can create cold flames from any part of my body, my hands work best, and it freezes anything the touch. So I listed that one off as a fairy tail power. Yes I am going to split them up between Infamous, Fairy Tail, and My own personal touch sue me. Ok please don't I have like no money, yet.

A few minutes later Bon Bon came from the back and she looked tired, "Mmmmm… Lyyyyrrraaa can we go home now?" She sounded… kind of drunk.

Lyra actually looked concerned, "Oh dear, she was back there too long. Thos fumes that comes from her making candy can kinda make her loopy. This usually happens once a week. You think you could lock up? I gotta get her home before she passes out and into some hot water or else she gets a massive hangover the next day."

I understood, "Sure, it's not a problem, and can you tell her when she isn't all out of that I'm probably gonna be gone on Thursday at around 10? I'll be back before the shop closes but I just wanted to give you two a heads up."

"Thanks and I'll let her know, have a good night Chris, see you tomorrow." She pulled Bon Bon home and waved.

I locked up the shop and made my way to Rarity's to pick up my cloak. This time the door wasn't answered by Sweetie Belle but by Spike.

I held out my fist and he bumped it back, "Sup, man it's been a while since we last hung out. How've ya been?"

He shrugged, "The usual, outing away books and cleaning Twilight's messes. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, froze Fluttershy, turning into a dragon, getting ice powers and stuff. You get anywhere with Rarity yet?" I asked playing with my ice fire. Don't judge cold fire is cool, especially when you could manipulate it. Seriously I made it into a little caterpillar. I mean it was still a flame but it was cool.

"Not really no, is that one of your powers? What do you call it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know I going through m mind and apparently it's just the most basic thing I can do is create icy fire. I haven't thought of a name yet."

"Well if you need help coming up with name, just ask. So what bring you here?" He asked.

"I came to pick up the cloak Rarity was working on for me since my old one got destroyed. Is she in?"

He nodded, "Yeah but she's really busy with a project she did tell me to give you the cloak. Hold on I'll go get it." He left and came back with my cloak it looked exactly like the shirt I wore to the party, it was dark blue with jagged white highlights. The holes for my horns were rimmed with more white. I slipped it on and had trouble with getting my horns through for a few seconds. I realized there were zippers for the so I could pull the hood back more easily. "Cool I like this, can you tell Rarity I'll pay her back when I can? Also you and I will hang out next week I promise."

"Alright, I will and cool. Oh Twilight told me to tell you to come over this weekend." He said looking back into the house quickly. "Looks like I'm needed I gotta go."

After that I walked back home, when I got there the front door was locked good thing Fluttershy gave me a key before hand, I unlocked the door to be greeted with pitch blackness, "Hello anyone home?" No answer, "Thought not." I mumbled to myself. Well it didn't matter I was tired and I was going to bed, If anyone needed me they could wake me up. I wasn't not on purpose, but I felt my bed shift weight and something warm next to me. I just assumed it was Fluttershy and went back to sleep.

For the next few days until Thursday I was figuring out what powers I had, and avoiding the town's children I wanted to be a surprise, but let me tell you, what I did have was cool. I'll write a list down later. But today was indeed Thursday, I was restocking some of the candy machines when I heard a chime come from the clock inside the store, it was 20 minutes to 10. I took off the apron they gave me that had a little embroidered blue dragon on it signifying it was mine and hung it up on the hook my cloak was occupying a few seconds ago. Did I mention how much I loved this cloak? The white cracks glow when I use my magic while wearing this thing and it's really cool so naturally I always wore it that and another reason. Anyway, I walked passed Lyra and told her I would be back in a little while. She just grunted in response, again looking at a magazine. I have no idea where she gets them all from.

I made my way to the school and got there with a few minutes to spare. I knocked on the door to the schoolhouse and was greeted by the magenta mare Big Mac talked to at the party a week ago. She was wearing a white sundress with an ivy pattern. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

I cleared my throat and held out my hand, she shook it, "I'm, here for Sweetie Belle, I'm her show and tell project."

She had a look of confusion for a few seconds before the light bulb went off in her head, "Of course, she did tell me she was bringing somepony in for show and tell. May I ask your name, since I can't see your face?"

"Chris, Chris McGrath, I believe you were at the party thrown for me talking to Big Mac?" I reminded her.

She blushed at the mention of Big Mac, "Oh yes, I remember you, I was wondering when I was going to see you again, you seem to have disappeared after the party."

I gave an apologetic look, not like she could see it though, "Sorry bout that, but I have been around, I've just been doing my best to avoid the children. I wanted to be s surprise since none of them other than the crusaders have really seen me."

"That's actually very clever. Well, I'm Cheerilee, I teach the kids here as I'm sure you've figured. Well why don't you come in, though I have to ask you to pull your hood back, I do not allow head wear." She stated in a very teachery manner.

"Hehe, it's been a while since I had a teacher tell me that, but alright." I pulled my hood back.

She frowned as I stepped forward, "All headwear Mr. McGrath."

I chuckled, "Sorry I can't really remove these."

She looked shocked, "Oh… oh my, those are real?" I nodded, "Well, then… I suppose that's ok then, I apologize please come in."

I followed her in and saw sweetie sitting next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. During the week I visited Sweetie to see if she needed to know anything about me before hand and in that time we became friends. Probably the coolest child in this town, other than Spike but those two were the only ones I really knew so that's not saying much. I waved at her and she smiled. All of the kids except her friends were staring between us.

"Sweetie Belle, dear I believe this is yours?" She gestured to me and Sweetie nodded. "Well Mr. McGrath, I'm not sure where you can sit but…"

"Its fine I'll just lean on the one of the walls." I said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" I gave her a yep, "Alright, if you say so."

I walked to the wall closest to Sweetie and stood there. "Ahem, well class, it's now time to start the show and tell who would like to go first?"

A plethora of small hands shot up. Well this should be interesting… since it was a rather large class several students went up before Sweetie was called on, she wasn't the last but it still took a while. There were two students named Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, one pink, the other silver respectively. Anyway, the came off as spoiled brats with parents who are too rich to really care. I don't know something was rubbing me the wrong way about those two. Other than that there was some pretty interesting things being shown.

But Sweetie was called on and it was our turn. I walked up to the front with her and I could feel that she was nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded to reassure her, she seemed to calm down if only a bit. I stood at the front of this class, "Well, this is your show until you hand it over to me." I told her.

She gulped, "A-alright. Uhm hello everypony, this is Chris… he's a, uhm, Human from a different planet called earth. He's really nice and stuff and yeah…." There was more for her to say but I could tell she had stage fright, something I suffered from and still do if it's a large enough crowd. So naturally I decided to step in.

"Yep, that's me alright. I met Sweetie here at a party a few weeks ago. I also met her two friends two but I haven't had enough time to get to know them too well. Or any of you really, though that's my fault, I made sure to avoid all of you so I would be a surprise and it looks like it worked." I had my hand on Sweetie's shoulder and she looked up at me. I gave her a nod that told her it was alright and I'd take things from here. I looked to Cheerilee and she seemed to understand. "Sweetie go get your chair so you can sit next to me ok?" I got an ok and she quickly got her chair. "Now who has questions for me?" Everyone's hand went up.

I picked out a chubby colt with buck teeth and spiky hair, "Are those real?" he said pointing to my horns, which I was expecting.

"What my horns? Yeah, they're real." I said.

"Can I pull on them to see?" he asked, obviously sure they weren't real.

"Snips that is a very rude thing to ask." Cheerilee snapped.

I held up a hand, "No, its fine, sure you can. Come on." He got up and made his way to me. I got on me knees and bent my neck down. He gave a firm yank trying to pull them off only to have my head pulled forward. I winced a bit but it was ok, "See, I told you they were real."

He laughed giddily, "So cool!" he went back to his seat and more hands went up.

I chose, "Apple Bloom, your question?"

"Ya didn't have horns at the party were ya hidin them?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo interjected, "Do all humans have horns?"

"No I wasn't hiding them, I just didn't have them at the time. And no, human's don't have horns." I was fiddling with my hands, I do that.

"So, how'd ya get them?" get them the colt sitting next to Snips asked.

"That is a long boring story that I don't think any of you want to hear. So I'll shorten it. You see my eyes and teeth? How they are blue and all sharp?" I god nods and 'uh hu's' in response. "Well humans don't have eyes this color blue or all sharp teeth either. To put it simply, I'm part dragon part human."

The colt snorted, "Yeah right, prove it." All the other children and even Cheerilee seemed to share his disbelief.

"Hmmm, you know I never got your name and how can I prove it?" +Well this should be interesting+ Ixis said, curious as to what the Colt would request.

"The name's Snails sir." 'Snips and Snail… what's next, puppy dog tails?' "And you can prove it by roaring like a dragon."

I smiled, "That's it? Ok then. Uh… I suggest you cover your ears, all of you." They did... good. I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, closed my mouth and eyes, and when I opened them my pupils were like a thin line. I opened my mouth and let out a roar that shook most of everything from how loud it was. I like to think it sounds like a mixture between the Clover field Monster's roar and the roar of Godzilla. Why could I do that, one I was a dragon, two along with my teeth changing so did some of my vocal cords so now I can make dragon noises, which was useful when your practicing spot is in a clearing in the Everfree.

When I was done they all looked at me in shock. "Whoa… that… was… so awesome!" Snips said and the class agreed through claps. Except for a few who were pretty scared, 'I should clear that up.' +No don't at least not yet, it could come in handy later.+ I smirk internally, 'Very true, I like the way you think.'

Sweetie looked at me, wide eyed, "I didn't know you could do that."

He laughed, "I have to have _some _secrets Sweetie. Next question?"

A grey unicorn with two toned yellow hair raised her hand and I picked her of course, "Hi, my name is Dinky Doo. I was wonderin… since you're a dragon can you do magical stuff like breathe fire?"

I frowned, "No I can't breathe fire."

She looked disappointed, "So you aren't really a dragon then?"

I shook my head, "No I am I just can't breathe fire, instead I do something else. Wanna see?" They nodded, "Ms. Cheerilee, is it ok if I do some magic in here?"

"Well… Normally I'd say no." She looked at her students, "But I have to admit I'm just as curious as they are right now. So I guess its ok this time, as long as it doesn't hurt them."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I took off my gloves and as soon as air touches them mist started to come off of them. I can't control that, no mater how hard I try. "Sweetie could you hold onto these for me?" I handed her my gloves. "So, as you all know, dragons breathe fire and are fire based magical reptiles. I am not, I am the last of the Ice Dragons. I use specifically and only ice based Draconic magic. But I can do a lot with it like…." I held out my hand and a ball of blue flame appeared. "…This, this is Ice Fire. It looks like fire but is cold and freezes things. But I can also do this." I created a flower made out of ice then I made the ice fire dance around the flower. After a few minutes of that I tossed the flower up and threw an IF ball at it and it exploded into snow.

Dinky had the biggest smile I've ever seen on a kid, It made me happy to see that. "Wow, that was really pretty Mr. Chris."

Scootaloo groaned, "I wanted something destructive like with a boom." A lot of the colts in the room agreed.

"Sorry Scoots, but no destructive stuff inside." She just pouted. Man foals were adorable.

"Any more questions?" I saw a brown colt with orange hair and a propeller hat on his desk raise his hand. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had video games on your world? Oh, and I'm Button Mash." He said with a toothy grin.

I heard a small squeak beside me, I looked to see that Sweetie was blushing. "Ohh someone has a little crush." I whispered only so she could hear, which made her blush more. I was enjoying that way too much, "Yes we have video games on my world, and I'm actually surprised they have them here. What kind do you have here?"

He looked really happy at that, like he found another soul who knew the joys of gaming. I knew that look well. "Well we have this big machines called arcade machines and a few smaller ones so you play them at home, but my mom won't get me one. She says they cost too many bits."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Well we have arcade machines in my world too, but those are really out of date. Now we have something that could fit in your backpack and can play millions of games." I had his attention, now to bring it home. "And the games we had were very close to looking like real life, though you're probably wondering what's the point of a video game if it looks like real life? Imagine if you could go to a new world, would you want to see it like it is how you see everything in real life, with detail and vibrant colors? Or the blocky stuff."

"Real life." He said instantly.

"Exactly and that's what out games are like, it's like throwing you into another world that looks real. And a lot of people love it."

"Ok that's cool." He was drooling a bit.

That's when I felt something in my cloak pocket vibrate, I pulled out the source, it was the emerald filled with draconic messenger magic Celestia gave me. (I haven't figured out how to do that yet with my magic.) It was glowing green, which meant it was a letter I had to respond to right away. When the shaking stopped a green flame spewed out of the gem and a scroll materialized and them flame went back into the gem. I untied the ribbon which had a royal badge attached to it. One filly in particular noticed it.

I read the letter and lets just say if I was drinking water I'd be choking right now, instead I just snorted hard enough that it hurt. "Ms. Cheerilee, do you have a pencil and paper I could use?" She nodded and handed them to me. I quickly scribbled something on it and handed her the pencil back, I tied my piece of paper up with the ribbon and badge, tapped the side of the emerald twice and the green flame came back out and took the letter. I put her scroll in another of my pockets and the gem back in the one I took it out from.

"Well, we have time for one more question and then it's time for recess." Cheerilee said after I took my hand out my pocket.

Hands shot up but one that wasn't up before was now. The filly with the tiara, I picked her, knowing it was a bad idea, but I live for bad ideas. "Yes, the filly with the Tiara." I heard Sweetie moan with annoyance. Yep, this is gonna be bad, oh well.

"My name is Diamond Tiara. And you know Princess Celestia?" She asked, oh god she even had the inflections in her speech of a spoiled brat.

I nodded slowly, "I do, her and I are good friends. Do you know her?"

"Ha, of course I know her. Her and my Daddy do work together all the time and I've seen her a few times. I'm just curious as to why you're in this back water town if you're such good friends with the Princess." I really wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, it wasn't her fault she was raised like this but at the same time I wanted to freeze that smug smile off her face. Too bad she's a kid.

"Because I have friends here and besides you live her too ya know."

She sighed, "Don't remind me, we only live here because my daddy feels there is something charming about this place, can you believe that? I can forgive you wanting to live here though, what I'm really confused about is why you're friends with people of such low class especially those three, the Crusaders. Especially since you know the very top of the best."

"Diamond Tiara that is enough, I will not-" I cut her off again by holding up my hand.

"No, it's fine. You're right though Diamond Tiara. I could be living up there in Canterlot if I wanted to, all I had to do is ask. I could leave all these 'Low class' ponies and this 'charmless' town if I wanted to. And a part of me finds that appealing." I got a gasp from Sweetie.

"B-But Chris… I thought… you were our friend?" she looked like she was about to cry.

I was not amused with Diamond right now, but I wasn't going to be outright mean to her either. "Sweetie let me finish. As I was saying a part of me finds the appealing, but that is a small part I ignore. The rest of me finds that appalling, I don't care if my friends are homeless and I own all the bits in the world. I would still call them my friends and I would still choose a town like this over a city like Canterlot. You want to know why? Because ponies here in towns like this are kinder and more honest than ponies up in Canterlot, being wealthy corrupts the mind it makes you think you own everything and that you deserve everything which is wrong on every level. Now, I can look passed all that but what I want to know is why being friends with the Crusaders is a bad thing?"

She huffed, annoyed at my reluctance to admit that the wealthy were better but she answered my question anyway, "Because they're blank flanks."

I saw every colt and filly in the room wince at that, "They're what now?"

"Blank Flanks, you know? They don't have cutie marks which means they don't have a special talent. And a pony who doesn't have a cutie mark is worth nothing." She said with extra snark.

But you know what, that was it, I had enough of this filly but instead of get angry I got cold, I got soulless, "Uh hu… and that's a problem why? I don't have a cutie mark either and I won't ever get one. That doesn't mean anything though. I t doesn't mean anything for those three either. It doesn't mean they're useless. In fact you should be jealous of them." She looked at me with utter astonishment that I could even suggest that. "What does a cutie mark mean hm? It means your life is already set out for you, sure you can still have fun but what you want to do in life is set in stone, those three are free. They get to have fun with one another doing things not many children from this world or my world get to do because they are busy trying to find what they want to do with their lives. But they don't know yet and that makes them special, it makes them literally everything. They could have a destiny in anything. Scootaloo could become a better flyer than Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom could become the strongest pony ever. Sweetie could become the best singer ever. They could surpass you and you don't know it. That's what makes them special they still have a choice in life. Now don't get me wrong just because you have a cutie mark doesn't mean you have to stick to what it is exactly. Take Rarity for example, her cutie mark is three jewels, her special talent is finding gems but what does she do make some of the best I've seen in this world or mine. While you, what does yours even mean? Huh? What is a Tiara supposed to mean in terms of destiny, you're supposed to be rich? Ok, and? You were already that, it's nothing special, at least not in your case." The class was silent. I had a rant, I was annoyed but I was not sorry, someone needed to put her in her place. No I was not happy about what I did but it needed to be done, like I said I live for stupid choices.

Diamond Tiara just blinked, got really angry and stomped her way back to her seat next to her friend. Who had the smart idea to keep her head down so I wouldn't see her. I did but I was done. "I'm sorry about that." I said to the class. "It looks like time is up. I have to go." I didn't I just went outside to the playground, leaned against a tree and closed my eyes in thought, completely forgetting that they had recess in a few minutes.

I heard someone call my name, I opened my eyes, it was the Crusaders. "Hey girls, sorry about that in there I didn't mean to do that but…"

Apple Bloom shook her head and grabbed my hand, "It's ok, we just wanted ta thank ya for stickin up for us. And th rest of the class too."

Scootaloo growled, "Yeah those two have been jerks to all of us since day one and would only lighten p when one of they we got our cutie marks."

"Mhm, I could tell a lot of them like you for what you did." Sweetie said. "Can you stay for recess?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know… sure I can." I tussled their hair one by one. I heard a bell ring and all the kids save for two particular ones came running out. I actually felt bad for Silver Spoon she didn't really do anything other than be associated with Diamond. I'll talk to Cheerilee later but right now I was getting swamped with half pints.

"Ok ok I get it, I'm pretty cool, thanks seriously." I was laughing, ok I liked kids sometimes, other times they pissed me off.

"Hey Mr. Chris, since we're outside do you think you could show us some cool magic?" A colt called out.

I thought about it and honestly I needed to release some energy. But I need to find a… "Hey you!" I called out to a unicorn walking by. She looked around and the pointed to herself, "Yes you, come here please." She came up to the fence and I held out my hand, "Hi, my name's Chris."

She looked really confused, "Uh, Sparkler Doo… how may I help you."

"Do you know any like ice spells or something, anything cold?" I asked.

"Yes, I now a simple snow spell, why?"

"I can't really explain it, but can you create a large amount falling from the sky?"

She just raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. her horn glowed and snow started to fall.

I looked at the snow then at her, "I suggest you stand back, same to you kids. Oh and dinky your sister is here." Sparkler looked at me with surprise. "Wasn't that hard with the whole doo thing." I saw the grey unicorn come up to the fence out of the corner of my eye, but it was a safe distance away. "Ok, so this is an actual spell, the stuff I did before was more like free flowing magic. Now… Hyōryū…." I took in a deep breath, drawing in all the snow falling down from the sky. My stomach expanded, I balled my fists up, put one on top of the other and brought them to my mouth a dark blue magic circle appeared in front of me, it had a dragon's head in the center and was surrounded by runes (I'll get into that later). "…no Hōkō!" I yelled out, which caused a blast of magic to come from my mouth. I aimed it towards the sky above the forest but it still got a few of the trees at the top, freezing that part solid while also being shredded apart.

I let my arms down and panted, "Oh man, that took more out of me than usual." I sat down and leaned back. "There you go, some boom magic."

They all let out a collective whoa after the shock wore off. And I got asked one more question this one from Sparkler, "What was that you said when you were doing the spell? Also what _are _you?"

"I am an Ice Dragon, the only one. Nice to meet you and what I said was Hyōryū no Hōkō. It means 'Roar of the Ice dragon.' Some of my spells are in that language some aren't I'm not entirely sure why but that's just how it is."

"Huh," she stared in the direction I fired my spell, "Well ponies are going to notice a giant magical blast of ice and cold even at Canterlot."

"I know, it's ok though..." I laid down and closed y eyes ending the conversation there.

After that the day was fairly routine, those who knew me knew where that magical blast came from me since you know it emitted a cold wave for a pretty far distance. I got yelled at by Fluttershy and Twilight for being irresponsible and such but hey not much different than a normal day. Anyway, I'm going to end it there, until next time.

_**Its 4 in the morning… Yeah I'll put up a list with his current powers… I'm going to sleep. Good night. (This **____** is an edit 2 days later; I was tired as all hell when I wrote this so if it dipped in quality I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be up to standards, whatever those are.)**_

_**(This is another edit like weeks later. I just finished the first Arc, which won't be up for a few more days or weeks, depends on how long it takes me to edit it.)**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	9. No more lyrics sue me Oh and sadness

_**So sorry for the delay on this chapter I was taking a break to get my writing chops some much needed energy. Anyways this is a heads up, this is going to seem like it came out of nowhere but I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible. Now… I didn't edit this chapter at all, it is in its most raw form so yeah, and have fun with my weirdness. Though edited chapters and non edited chapters aren't much different from each other… but I digress, enjoy.**_

Well, it's been a few months since I last wrote in you, six to be exact, I'm not going to go into full detail as to what happened and why, so I will summarize. You see, after the show and tell at the school everything was looking up for me. I was growing closer to my friends, I even started to like Rainbow a bit, working with Lyra and Bon Bon kept me busy most of the day and they became my second group of friends. I was able to buy my own things with the money and I was saving up for something very special, I'm not going to spoil what it is though, You'll just have to wait. Though since the day of the show and tell something was eating at my mind, it was Diamond Tiara and how I snapped at her, I've been avoiding the school house since then but I was still thinking about it.

I'm not sure why I guess it's because since she really only had one friend and that was probably because they were both rich and were most likely raised together as their families interacted, I'm only guessing that but I still felt bad for her. It really was not her fault that that's how she acts… ok, I suppose it is a little bit but still. Now, you're probably going, 'Well if you felt like that shouldn't you go try to apologize and make friends?' And you're right I should but I couldn't, at least not then, I was still upset, angry, pissed. Not at her, at me… I normally have better control and it may not have seemed like a big deal to you but to me it was. I don't like being angry especially at kids, they're kids man. Other than that though was that it made think of my friends back home, my sister, and what little I did care about and how easily I was willing to leave even if I didn't mean for it to be to Equestria.

Slowly, but very noticeably it started to effect my mood and how I behaved. It started with my sticking to my room and giving less attention to hedgy, eventually he never came into my room and stayed mainly around Fluttershy, who I wasn't giving nearly as much attention anymore and I could tell I was hurting her, which only made me feel worse. I started to avoid my friends, they tried to find out was wrong but I never told them, I couldn't how would they understand? I still went to work but I did so without saying anything, I did my job quietly, constantly thinking about how my friends and family must feel about me just disappearing. They probably hated me as much as I hated myself for it. I spent most nights curled up in my bed; I didn't let Fluttershy come in, I would cry myself to sleep wondering why I was torturing myself but never doing anything about it. I was depressed again and I knew it and I berated myself for it which didn't help.

Eventually Celestia heard about this and tried to send me letters, talk to me, and help me out. She was worried, they all were. At a point it got to be too much and she told me to get everyone I considered a friend and bring them to Canterlot. I had free passage for the train as well as anyone I brought along with me.

_~Yesterday~_

I was sitting on a train headed to Canterlot, why? I actually didn't know, Celestia just told me to bring all my friends and come to the castle so I brought all of my friends. Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Bon Bon, and Lyra were all here in the train with me. Rarity asked me not to bring the crusaders since it was a school day.

They were all chatting with one another, Bon Bon and Lyra were a bit nervous to be going to meet the Princess but they were also excited so it was good to see. Me, I was looking out the window staring at the country side go. "Chris… Chris!" I looked to the group, "Yeah?"

"Do you know why the Princess wanted us to come with you to Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"No, no idea." I saw everyone's faces shift from happy to worried. It probably had to do because I sounded like I wanted to crawl in a hole and rot, because that's how I felt.

"Chris…"

"C'mon on man cheer up!" Rainbow said, annoyed with my mood. I just gave her a look out of the corner of my eye and she shuddered and scooted back in her seat. "Dude… that stare is… evil."

"Chris…?" Fluttershy reached a hand out at me slowly, "You're scaring us Chris…"

I felt myself calm down a bit when she touched my arm, "I…sorry…"

The rest of the train ride was met with silence, even in my mind, usually I could hear Ixis humming a tune of something but she hasn't been in my head for a few months or a least she hasn't said anything. We got to Canterlot, I've already been here before but I never got a good look, the city was beautiful most of the buildings were pure white and it all looked clean. The ponies were all dressed in very clean clothes that showed they were very wealthy. I could also see plenty of normal looking ponies who I assumed were tourists. Our destination was the castle and that is where we headed to, me in front, everyone else in back. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to sleep, which is all I really did any more outside of work.

When we got to the Castle we were greeted by Luna, which is weird because she should be asleep right now. Thing is I've only met her once and that was when I first got here so seeing her in her actual royal dress was a bit weird. "Human Chris, it is good to see you again. And you've brought the elements along with you, wonderful." She gave us a really cheery smile.

Lyra raised her hand, "We're here too you know."

"Hello Princess Luna, it's good to see you again to." I said trying to sound happy.

She gave me a hard look, "Ah yes, our sister did tell us that something was plaguing you." She turned and motioned us to follow, "Come, our sister is waiting for us."

"Luna, do you have any idea why Celestia made me bring everyone?"

She nodded, "We do, but we are not allowed to tell, we apologize."

I sighed, "Of course… why is that always a staple in what super powerful good people do? Always so cryptic about everything."

Luna laughed, "Well we have to let you learn and grow yourselves, we can't just tell you everything you know. Otherwise what's the point of learning and coming to your own conclusions? Its how ponies figure out what they want to believe in and it is how new things are discovered because other ponies think about other ways of going about something and end up at different answers."

"See and that's why learning is important." Twilight said, happy somepony else understood.

"Blah blah learning, blah blah egghead stuff, blah. Can we just get on with this?" Impatient as ever was Rainbow Dash.

"Hmmm, we suppose so, we are here." Luna pushed open a large door we stopped in front of. Inside was a table large enough to hold all 12 of us, Celestia was already at the table.

"Come in everypony and have a seat please." She gestured to the seats.

We all sat down, Twilight next to Celestia (Spike was sitting in her lap) obviously, Luna on the other side of Celestia, Pinkie was next to Luna, Fluttershy sat next to pinkie. Apple Jack was on the other side of twilight followed by Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Lyra and Bon Bon. I sat down in the one closest to Fluttershy and put my feet up on the table while leaning back in the chair some, "So, I noticed something."

"Oh and what would that be?" Celestia asked.

I pointed to the empty chair next to me, "Who else is coming?"

She just smiled, "Somepony I wanted you to meet for a while actually, my niece."

Twilight gasped and clapped her hands together, "Cadance is coming, really? Oh it would be so good to see her again." At the mention of this Cadance the table erupted in talking.

I cleared my throat loud enough to get everyone's attention, "So I'm guessing you all know this Cadance?"

Twilight nodded happily, "She was my old foal sister when I was younger and she just got recently married to my older brother. Though, the wedding could've gone better."

"I'll say…" Lyra said quietly and everyone else agreed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened and how the rest of you know her?"

Before anyone could answer Celestia cut them off, "Perhaps at another time, she's here."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that? Sure you can control the sun but I doubt you know everything." I admit I was a bit more snippy than usual. That's when everyone started to giggle softly and I sighed, "She's right next to me isn't she?" They just nodded. I looked over and yelled, almost falling out of my chair, what? I didn't expect her to be as close as she was. Cadance though, she was Pink, not as pink as Pinkie but pink and she was very pretty. Her hair and tail were comprised of pink, yellow and purple. And much like every other pony on this planet, their cutie mark was embroidered on their outfits, no matter what they wore, I asked rarity about it and she apparently never noticed before so I just chucked it up to magic, but hers looked like a crystal heart and some cold swirly thing at the bottom, I knew there was a name for that but I couldn't be bothered to remember. Once I recovered I sat up fully in time to watch Twilight and Cadance hug and do…. Wait what the…

"Sunshine sunshine lady bugs awake, clap your hands and do a little shake." They chanted, along with a little dance.

I have no idea what I just witnessed but it was either really adorable or really creepy, I can't decide. So I just sat in silence as she sat down in the empty chair next to me and Twilight went back to her seat.

"It's good to see you again Cadance, where's my BBBFF?"

"Sorry Twilight, Shining Armor couldn't come there was something he had to take care of, I'm sure Auntie Celestia will fill you in later." Cadance explained then she turned to me, "Hi, I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can just call me Cadance." She held out a hand.

I shook it and gave a polite smile, "I'm Chris McGrath, just call me Chris please. Mi Amore Cadenza… My love Cadance is your full name?"

"You know Bitalion?" She asked.

"Ah, no not exactly, I know a language very similar to it though and it sounded really close to it so I just did translated it over." I said rubbing my arm, honestly I suck with languages, it took a lot of dedication to learn the one I'm good at and I'm not even that good at it I still need help from a translator a lot of the times but I can make my way through a conversation if not very slowly, but I didn't lie it does sound very close to a language I do know.

"Oh, well it's good to finally meet you Chris, Celestia and Twilight told me so much about you." She said with a genuine smile, I could feel _love_ radiating off of her, like actual pure love. I enjoyed it but I also hated it for no reason it was weird.

"Well I wish I could say the same, they told me nothing of you." I gave a pointed look to the teacher and student.

They both groaned and Twilight spoke up, "Well we tried but you were too busy being all mopey to even talk to anypony anymore."

"Yes," Celestia agreed, "And that's the reason why we're all here today, Chris, I know you don't want to but I will not have a close friend of mine and my subjects this upset and not tell anyone. This happened once before and I will not let it happen again." She said very forcefully.

Apparently that last bit was news to everyone at the table except her and Luna, which should be expected considering how old they are. I decided not to say anything about that and neither did anyone else, smart move. You don't bring up an ancient deity's bad past when they could destroy your planet. So instead I opted for a reluctant sigh, I knew this was going to happen eventually, and inside I was glad it was, but I was still nervous, scared, and angry.

"Fine, fine, fine, you all win, I'll tell you what's bothering me, but this is going to be long because it starts a long time ago. I can understand why all my friends were supposed to come with me, but why is Cadance here? No offense." I said politely.

She still had that warm smile, "None taken."

"My niece is here because she's the princess of love, if there is a spark of love between ponies she can help move it along, she also grows stronger from love. She can tell you more later, but if you need help explaining your feelings with anything she can help, she can sense other feelings but not as well as love, her and Pinkie have that in common actually but Cadance has been able to hone it." Celestia said with a proud smile.

Cadance was blushing, "Stop it auntie, you're embarrassing me."

I shook my head, "So much happiness and love… oy… Alright where should I start…?"

"How about the beginning?" Cadance suggested.

"Well one night my mom and my dad were feeling hot and heavy and-" "NOT THAT FAR!" Everyone shouted out, I just gave a devilish smile. "Sorry, right the beginning… when was that…" I gave it a thought and decided where to start.

"Ok, when I was a kid I was very… crybaby like. I cried over the littlest things, probably cuz I was babied and such. But I always had my father and my sister around, though whenever they left, mainly my dad, I would always cry because I was afraid he would never come back and I would be left alone without him, that my sister would abandon me."

"What about your mom, she wouldn't let that happen would she?" AJ asked.

"Not if she could help it no, but my mom was rarely around. She was a very famous actor you see so she had to travel the world a lot to film in different locations and she would stay in different countries for an undefined period of time and she didn't want her kids to go through constantly moving and never having a stable social life and education. So we lived with our dad, my parents were divorced though so not like it mattered."

"Di…vorced?" Pinkie asked with a tilted head.

"Wait you guys don't have divorce here?" They all shook their heads, "Great… divorce is when… well its when two people who are married don't love each other like they used to and it gets to the point where they separate and sadly sometimes their kids feel the heaviest blow. I was lucky that I was too young to remember anything about it but my sister well she always held a grudge against our mom for leaving dad and such. But I didn't, I loved my parents, both of them, and I know they loved all of us. A few years after that my dad adopted my younger sister and life went on, we moved a few times and I hated those times because I had to say goodbye to all my friends and make new friends, my sister hated it because she had to dump her boyfriends, teenagers. I don't make new friends easily, why? Because much like Shy here, I'm very shy and it was worse as a kid I couldn't talk to anybody unless they talked to me first or we shared a common interest and when you're little that's really just toys ya know? Another thing that made it hard was, this." I pointed to the mole on my cheek.

"Your face darling?" Guess who asked that one.

"No my mole, kids… kids are mean without meaning to be. When they see something that they didn't know they stayed away from it and if it was on another kid they made fun of it/them thinking that it would make the strange thing go away. Because of this, I was bullied and called weird as a child, and I was already fragile, like I said I would cry at the littlest of things so that didn't help. So when I was younger I hated my mole, now I actually really like it. Anyway the friends I did make were the best a young boy could ever ask for, we got in trouble, we got dirty, and we did all the things that young boys did. It was good and for the next few years that's how my life was and despite the few things that did hurt me I was still a genuinely happy kid." I had a smile on my face a real one and everyone else did too.

"It's good to see you actually smile again Chris, I missed that." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah I did too…" Then my smile faded, "But that's when I moved to a state I still hate to this day. We moved there on my 10th birthday, so guess how that made ten year old me feel. Not good, also I've never had a birthday party now that I think about it…." Crap I shouldn't have said that. I looked at Pinkie and she was glaring at me.

"Next birthday you are having 21 years worth of birthday parties mister." She said doing the 'I've got my eyes on you gesture.'

"Any who… We moved to that state and that's when things started going down hill. My dad decided to go and finish college while still working so I rarely saw him except for very early mornings and my older sister was old enough to go out on her own. The only person I had left was my younger sister. If there is one good thing that came from my time there was that her and I grew really close as we got older. And the only time we were all together as a family was during holidays and I cherished those moments with a passion. But they were too far and between for my liking. As time went on I went through middle school and I made some friends, probably the best friends I've ever had. But at the same time that's when I started liking girls and as a teenage boy going through puberty I was horny all the time, still am I can just control myself better now, but that's besides the point. The point was I can not count the amount of times I was shot down in my attempts to get a girl friend."

I laughed a cynical laugh, "Looking back I understand why they didn't want to. But that rubbed me the wrong way then, it made me angry with girls and just made me want them more which made a never ending cycle but it was also the first time I ever really wanted to hurt someone was in middle school and the first time I ever actually did. As a young boy I got in play fights yeah so no one really got hurt but since I was older I knew what it was like to actually want to fight about something. The first person I ever fought was my friend and to this day we can not remember what it was about. Anyway, I got so angry everything blacked out and all I know is I went into a blind fury, when I could see again my friend was on the ground with a bloody nose, a black eye, and was missing a tooth. I distinctly remember running home after school was over and crying into my pillows because I thought I was going to lose a friend. I'll explain why that bothered me more when it becomes appropriate. Needless to say though, I didn't lose him as a friend in fact we became closer and he essentially became the brother I never had and always wanted. But other than that I was still relatively happy. But…"

"But? What happened after? Did you go and learn karate or something after you realized you could take some one down?" Rainbow asked.

"No just the opposite, I actually promised to never fight and never lose my temper again, I did a few times though, it took a while to master and even now I still can control myself. Not in the best way though but that will come into play later. After Middle School I went to High School and that is when _everything _changed, everything. My first year was really great, that's when I met the rest of my life long friends, most were girls surprisingly. Apparently after I left middle school something changed and I was much calmer around girls so I was able to have them as friends." I looked around and they did too before they realized what I did and we shared a laugh, "That still seems the case apparently. But yeah but one girl out of them all became someone I started to care for greatly, her name was Rebecca, I called her Becca. But we became friends over a video game and I thought that was cool and I started to fall for her, but I was dating someone already so I obviously couldn't do anything." I sighed looking back at the day we became friends.

"Ooooo forbidden love between two young humans, how cute." Cadance said Rarity agreeing way too fast. "So what happened next?"

I scratched the beard that was growing in, "Well… I was still with the girl because I did love her. And that's something I find special about me compared to most people, If I love someone that's it I love them, it's not some sort of puppy love, that has only happened to me once. To the my girlfriend's friend, the one that introduced us actually, I did like her for a bit and she liked me but we realized it wasn't strong enough for anything and eventually she became my other little sister, and I her big brother even though she was only a month younger than me. Anyway, back to my first girlfriend, we were together for about half a year. When we broke up that was the first time I ever felt heart break and it… it hurt so bad. It's a pain you can never describe to someone, it hurts thinking about it even now."

My arm got a soft squeeze from Fluttershy and I gave her a thankful look, "Why did you two break up?" She asked.

I smiled, finding the reason amusing, "Because I was still a teenage boy, I still thought about sex and that's what I was pushing for, and I was really clingy. But I did love her and I still do even now. I wouldn't change what happened for anything it helped me grow and learn but not before it broke me, it started what I would say is the reason why I'm like this. When we first broke up I hated her with everything I had, I wanted to yell and hit anything, something, and I did. I cried, I wailed, I beat on my walls. I did it so much that my eyes turned red, I was coughing up blood my throat was so sore and raw, and there were dents in my walls and door. I couldn't handle the pain… eventually I saw that she was right, I needed to grow up more. I came to forgive her and apologized for anything I might've said, we're friends but not best friends or anything. It took a while for me to heal enough to really feel happy again. But that outburst of emotion I swore to never let that happen again either but as I got older it happened more but I held it all in I held it all back which poisoned me, again I'll talk more about that later. Eventually, and you two will be happy about this."

I looked at Rarity and Cadance, "Me and Becca did get together at the end of 9th grade, though at the beginning she told me straight out that she just wanted to give it a chance. She really didn't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship. But we dated over the summer and it was fun… but before our second year in High School started we broke up. It was just going to slow for my liking honestly, I still had a lot to growing up to do and I'm glad I realized it then, so I was the one who called it off that time. I thought she hated me for it actually, I did for a long time and I beat myself up over I hated myself for doing that to a friend a good one too. I avoided her thinking she was going to yell at me, tell me she hated me, tell me she wished I was dead and that I was a good for nothing pile of trash that didn't deserve her. I couldn't avoid her though, we got put in a lot of the same classes together."

"Did she say all the things you thought she was?" Spike asked obviously paying close attention so the same things wouldn't happen to him.

I just shut my eyes tight and took a few shaky breaths unable to say anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I saw it was Cadance's and I looked up at her, I had tears in my eyes.

"She didn't did she?" She asked.

I sniffled, "N-no… she didn't and that confused me. I wanted her to hate me I wanted her to be mad at me I wanted her to wish I was dead. But she never did, she still considered me her best friend, she still talked to me and we still laughed together whenever we did. But I wanted her to hate me I wanted someone to hate me… as much as I did, I didn't want to be alone in this feeling anymore I wanted someone to hate me so they knew what it was like to hate me, I thought that if they hated me too, they'd feel my sadness. Of course I hid how I really felt, I never cried, I never made it show I was angry, I never showed I was sad. I put on a mask and I went about my life." I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks, I wiped them away and continued.

"Then I met her, Cathryn… Cathy…" I said that name with such rage and distain that Fluttershy recoiled from me and everyone else backed away a little. I calmed back down after a few seconds and continued. "We met and became friends a short while after I broke up with Becca. She… she was a mistake I made. You see, she was very flirtatious the way we first met was with her sitting in my lap at lunch and rubbing her butt on my crotch, which she kept doing once she felt I was aroused. Me, still being that horny teenager I was infatuated, not by who she was as a person but by the fact that maybe I could lose my virginity. Which to this day I hate myself for being like, I never wanted to be like that, I was taught to treat all females with the utmost respect possible. That isn't to say I didn't love her, after dating her for a while I did fall for her too. But… the reason why I fell for her was just as dangerous as actually falling for her. I fell for her because she knew… she understood what I was going through, she went through it too. She could comfort me I could comfort her and do my best to do so. For a really long time it was going really well, but I still felt dead and broken inside but I was slowly being pulled back together again by this girl who understood my pain. But I was being put back together by someone else who was broken. How does something that is broken put something back together when they don't remember what it was like to be whole?"

"They don't…" Twilight said quietly.

"Exactly, so I was put back together but sloppily and I was made into how she wanted to make me. You don't understand what that's like, she loved sex, and I lost everything to her. She made me back up using sex and other sexual things with some love and understanding thrown in but most of it was sex. It got me addicted which is what she wanted, it was fun and I couldn't see what was wrong with it, after all it feels good and she was fixing me, I felt happy again, I felt whole. I still had my moments of unbarring depression. And if you don't know what that is, the best way I can explain it is imagine being sad at yourself, imagine being angry at yourself, wishing you could die but you couldn't kill yourself and for some reason you didn't know why you were feeling this and you couldn't stop or fix it. That is depression I still have it now as you all have seen. There really ain't a cure only ways to lessen it or hold it back from getting worse and for everyone its different as to how."

"Oh… oh my… Chris, why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Fluttershy asked giving me a stern but caring look.

I put my hand on hers, "It wasn't important until now. I'm sorry… But anyway, I was addicted to this girl, she was what kept me stable. And I needed that stability it was like a drug to me, and then we broke up for the first time. It was a mutual thing but I still felt horrible after but I didn't flip my lid. I didn't cry. She got with someone else and I was extremely jealous, in my head she was still mine. Eventually her and I got back together again and things went on. Then we broke up again for no real given reason, she initiated it that time. Everyone said she did it because she liked someone else but I couldn't believe it I mean I made her happy too right? She was getting fixed too right? No I was wrong she was already far too broken and she was breaking me even more, but I didn't feel it until it was too late. Again we got back together and again we broke up this time she told me why, she liked someone else… I put on a brave face told her it was ok and I hope that she would be happy. But inside I was dead, I was beyond dead but there was still a little flame that had hope that maybe we could get back together."

"If ya two did that would be might stupid of ya." AJ said.

I gave her a knowing smile, "Sadly AJ, We did and it was stupid of me. But we didn't get back together right away. I met someone else between those times."

"Oh was she better than this Cathryn?" Rarity asked.

I nodded, "He certainly was, probably the best thing that has ever happened to me too."

Rainbow let out a laugh, "Uh Chris, dude, you said he, don't you mean she?"

"I know what I said and I meant it."

"WHAT?!" I got a collective yell from everyone, their jaws all dropped.

"Chris, you're gay too?" Lyra asked.

"Nope" I said with a cheeky smile.

"But you just said you dated a guy!"

"Yeah and?" I loved messing with them it was cheering me up.

"So are you gay or are you not?"

"I'm both." I said matter-of-factly.

"Pardon?"

"I like both guys and girls, heck there are a lot of guys in Ponyville I'd get it on with." I said shocking everyone.

"Wait… you can do that? You can swing both ways?" Rainbow asked I nodded in response, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You never asked Dash."

"So ya like both, is mah brother one of em?" AJ Asked.

"Hey just cuz every mare in Ponyville likes your brother does not mean I do." I huffed.

"Hey we do not all like Big Mac." Twilight said.

"Really? Tell me you don't stare at him when you all go over to AJ's place. Tell me his sweaty, glistening, bulging muscles don't look good when he's working the field. Tell me you don't stare at his ass when he bends over and grunts as he lifts something up. Tell me, I dare you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't."

Every girl in the room except for AJ, Lyra and Bon Bon were blushing heavily with their eyes averted to mine and Spike just looked like he was going to throw up. "Yeah thought so." Smugness was plastered to my face so hard you couldn't break it off with a sledgehammer.

"Well darling he is quite an attractive stallion." Rarity said fanning herself with her had, Spike was gonna kill me later.

"Oh I agree, he's a hunk but he isn't my cup of tea."

"Then what is oh Mr. I'm not affected by hot muscles guy?" Pinkie said, joking but still somehow serious. Oh Pinkie don't ever change.

I licked my lips, "I like my men a bit more feminine. Like… hmm... Time Turner, petite and cute and has hips and a butt for a guy. I'd ride him all night." This time I was blushing.

"Chris… that's just…" Celestia said. Huh I almost forgot she was here. "That's… different. Not bad but different, I'll admit not a lot of females here like feminine stallions because they feel they won't be able to protect their foals. Actually a lot of Stallions are gay for that reason alone though there are muscular ones that are right along with them."

"Good, it looks like I'm among their ranks now too. Though I don't think I fall into the feminine bit, ever since I got here I've been putting on muscle, I'm not rage muscle like Snowflake or just big muscle like Big Mac but I am toned. Ah well." I shrugged.

"I… kinda like it." I heard Fluttershy say very very quietly from next to me so only I could hear it. "Anyway my I continue?" Everyone came out of their stupors and nodded. "Good so where was I? Oh right, best thing that ever happened to me. He really was. He was so cute, blonde hair and blue eyes. Shy just like me but he was cute with it, kinda like Flutters here. He wasn't broken, he was whole and he loved everything I did, Unlike Cathy, so it was so much easier to actually do things with him. I loved him so much, I would do anything for him and he I. But the thing is, I really didn't know how to do anything. I was still kind to him, I gave him anything if he asked for it and I cared for him. He had his own problems. I held him while he told me and cried them away, I let him use me as a pillow if he need someone to just lay on. I can't say this enough but I loved him so much. He got me into art and writing and he was into music. We were like one big art show and it was fantastic. He also helped me whenever I was down, he would hug me and rub my back, he would get me something to drink or to much on if I felt down. I don't know what would've happened without him. I was his first kiss and he was so cute about it. He actually backed away so far he ended up against a wall and I had him pinned. He wasn't scared but he was nervous, I took his hand and told him if he didn't want to kiss me right now I'd wait for as long as necessary until he did. That's when he got brave and pulled me close and kissed me. We held each other in embrace for a while afterwards. Like I said probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I was his first for that too and it was loving, it wasn't what it was for me. It was the first time in a while I was truly happy and I never wanted it to end. But I already had darkness inside of me and it only grew and my heart was betraying me as I was with him. My heart wanted me to go back to Cathy, she still had something that he didn't have despite how happy I was with him and I knew that if she asked for another chance I would give it her."

Cadance had her hand covering her mouth, "Chris…. No…"

I nodded and I felt the tears coming, "She did ask for another chance, I told her to give me some time to think. I went to him and told him about this… He said, "If you really want to, go ahead, I won't be mad at you. I promise, I'll always love you and if you ever need me I'm here." And I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life… I… I left him…" I slammed my fist on the table when something hit me, a realization, my eyes went wide and I whispered, "No… no no no no no no…" I felt myself getting angry but more than anything getting sad and regretful, "He was just like me… he had someone to love someone who loved him and I left him for someone who had hurt me. I left him I left someone I loved more than anything else and I broke him…. Why?" I felt the tears freely coming I buried my face in my hands and continued to cry, I couldn't do anything else but that. It hurt already knowing I hurt him by leaving him but that I created another me was even worse. I haven't truly cried like this in years and I couldn't stop. I was muttering to myself with gasps and yells in between.

I could hear chairs moving and I heard Celestia tell them to sit back down, that I needed this, that I needed to go through this by myself. And she was right I did need to… It made me feel better letting it all out. Years of pain and regret from what I did were leaving me as the salty tears dripped on to the table forever staining that spot with my emotions… After a few minutes I calmed down and asked for a glass of water. I chugged it down when it was brought to me, "Thank you for letting me have my minute, Celestia was right I needed to go through that I feel better now, but that won't last long I'm still not done."

"Chris… do you want to take a break? We can finish this later if you want?" Cadance asked.

I shook my head, "No this has been long over due. I'm finishing this now." I saw Cadance, Celestia, and Luna all smile a knowing smile at me. They knew if I didn't do this now I never would.

I took a shaky breath, "He left and I didn't hear from him for a while, so I got back with Cathy but my heart and soul were heavy with what I did. It was my 3rd year in High School, the year my depression was at it's worst. I hated everyone and everything save for a few things. I was talking to Becca again because she was the only person I could think of when I did what I did to talk to about it. She understood and she comforted me and we became best friends again. But I hated everything. I hated school, I hated people, I hated my family but most importantly I hated myself. There were times it got so bad I wanted to kill myself. People on my world when their depression gets to that point sometimes they do kill themselves, some people cut them selves to distract from all the thoughts and internal pain. Me? I did neither obviously, instead I did something I thought was worse. I increased the internal pain by directing all that hatred I had for everything towards me so I wouldn't hurt anyone else ever again. And it was destroying my heart and soul, they only time I felt happy was around Cathy and Becca. My other friends I stopped talking to for a while save a few I kept in contact with. But it was mainly just Cathy and Becca. What I was doing was destroying my life, I was doing worse in school, I fought with my family, my younger sister and I grew apart and just everything was at rock bottom or so I thought until karma decided to pay me back for what I did to Braden, the guy I dated. Near the end of the year Cathy broke up with me for someone else again. The bad part was that it was someone who was exactly like me except for how I looked, we talked a few times, him and I, we acted the same liked the same things and even dressed almost alike it was kinda creepy. So to me I was like what was even the point of her breaking up with me? Because the universe hated me but something even greater in me broke after that. It was something so great I didn't feel anything. I was finally at that point where my heart and soul were gone and all I wanted to do was sleep. I may have gotten better over time but that sleeping bit effected me a lot. I'm constantly in a sleepy state now. The only person I had left was Becca, that was until Braden came back… I was happy I was overjoyed… I was I was…."

"You were scared, worried, and angry." Cadance said.

I was really thankful to have her here now. I'll have to thank Celestia later. "Yeah those, I was glad he was back but for a while we barely talked, I could feel he was mad at me and I couldn't blame him I broke the boy, but I could still feel he loved me and I needed that. That is when I made the decision that I will never ever forgive myself for. I did the worst thing in the world by my standards. And if it was anyone else I would kill them. Hell I almost killed myself, and just thinking about it now just makes me want to… to…" I roared and slammed my fists into the table again, splintering the wood and causing it to freeze a bit even with my gloves on. I felt a touch again, this time from Fluttershy and Cadance. They both nodded at me and I calmed down. "Sorry it's just what I did was horrible. I_ used_ him, I needed that love, so I talked to him I convinced him to give us another chance and I fed off of that love like some weird love leech. I don't think I actually loved him that time I think I just needed someone else's love and happiness to keep going for a little while longer. The one person I still did love, she told me that she still liked me… Becca told me she still liked me. When I learned that I tossed Braden aside like some used up sack of juice and waited for to get with Becca."

I laughed a dark laugh. "It never happened we never got together, Braden left, I realized what I did and I was devastated again. But I had no emotions to feel it but it could be seen, Becca saw it and she's very protective over me. She blamed Cathy and Braden for how I was and never forgave them not even to this day. I could understand the blame for Cathy but I tried to convince her that it wasn't Braden's fault, it was mine but whenever I brought him up I could feel her get angry, she rarely got angry at anything and it scared me, she is one of the few people who actually scare the living daylights out of me and for some reason I love it. But she never really cried either even though she had as many problems going on as me if not more. She never really told anyone even me, and she only told me two years after this incident about her problems. She stayed strong and genuinely happy and I admired her for it and I loved her for it… I felt a genuine love again and it was for my best friend again just like before. But like I said we never got together but I never stopped loving her and I was just happy with her being happy. I'll say to this day she will be the person I love more than many things. She was with me through everything whether I wanted her to be or not, even when I was avoiding her she was there when I needed her. Anyway, after what happened with Braden I vowed to never do that again, I promised to truly be there for anyone if they needed me no matter what… I would be there for them honest and true. I would never manipulate anyone ever again. And I didn't but guess what… she came back."

There was a collective groan and then Bon Bon, probably the most sensible of all of us spoke up for the first time, "Chris you knuckle head, don't you ever learn?"

I chuckled, "Love you too Bonnie, but sadly I was even harder headed then than I am now. I was willing to give her one more chance but this happened a while after the Braden fiasco, during my last year of High School, so I was genuinely doing better I was healing up, I had all my friends again, I had my grades up, I was on good terms with my family and my sister and I were as close as ever. I decided to go to therapy though, just incase. Got some pills to help too but I rarely needed them. But yeah she came back I decided to give her one more chance. She said she was sorry and that she would try to do better since I was doing better. That it could work out again. I asked her to give me a bit of time 1 month. The month passed and at the end of it she got with someone the day we agreed to talk about it…"

"That's just… wrong." Spike said.

Everyone else just had a scowl or was shaking their heads, the ponies that scared me he most though were Celestia, Fluttershy, and Cadance. Celestia was much like how Becca was, she was very protective of me, Fluttershy was very much like how Braden was and how much he loved me and would do anything to see me happy, Cadance was reminding me a lot of my mom and my sister who did not like seeing her son/big brother upset or hurt. Yeah… they scared me a lot. I cleared my throat trying to calm everyone down. "Well, I wasn't having anymore of it. I went off I told her everything… how I felt and what she did to me, I was beyond done. The shred of caring and love I had for her were dead and something happened that never happened to any other female before or just before in general that I can remember. I had a hatred that wasn't directed at me, one that I wouldn't direct at me ever and I wanted to do something I never want to do to a female, I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her to feel all the suffering I've felt over the years because of her because of what she turned me into, of what my addiction to her made me do, of what she did to me. I wanted her to know pain… I wanted her dead and I wanted to be the one to do it, to see the light drain out of her eyes as death took that black shriveled up thing she called a soul straight to the worst place in existence. And it made me feel good to want that, it made me happy, it made me laugh a maniacal laugh of bloodlust and hatred. That… wasn't who I ever was, I didn't know who that was but she turned me into that and it made me hate her more it made me want to end her more." I sighed a looked down.

"You… you didn't do it though right? Right, Chris? C-Chris?" Fluttershy shook me gently trying to get me to answer.

I looked up at her, my eyes were again filled with tears and I shook my head, "N-no I didn't I was scared of myself, I knew that if I let myself go on feeling that I would lose control and do it, so I broke off our friendship, whatever we had, I left I never looked back and I slept for a very long time, a couple of days to be exact, when I woke up I was feeling much better. It seemed like everything was going to be ok. But then the end of school came and my depression rolled in even worse than when the Braden Stuff happened. We were graduating and I was happy to be done with it all, but… something I didn't realize until the day of graduation is that I relied on my friends. They were all I had any more in my world and they were all going to go separate ways and I wasn't ready for that. My life was spent trying to mend a heart and soul that was too broken to mend. I wanted to kill myself I wanted to end it and I got very close one time. But I didn't do it obviously. I kept on going with my life but my dad started to change as he got older he got more violent and then my mom died of natural causes when I was 19 it was hard on us, my older sister didn't care she hated our mom anyway, my dad got worse, and I stayed strong for my younger sister. My mom might not've been her real mom but they loved each other all the same. Around that time I felt like killing myself again more and more but I never did."

"We are curious and we do not wish to sound callous, but what stopped you? If we were in your position we are not sure if we could have lasted as long." Luna said.

I waved it off, "It's fine Luna I don't mind. What kept me going was hope that eventually it would get better, I still had Becca who was talking to me and I still loved her with all of my heart, to this day I still do. And whenever I had thoughts of killing myself I thought what I would feel like if she killed herself, if my little sister killed her self, if all my friends killed themselves. It hurt what was left of my heart so much and I didn't want anyone else going through that, so I kept living for them. I lived to be their shoulders to cry on, to be their walls to block everything out, to be their umbrellas to protect them from the rain. I decided that I would use the last of the love I had left for them and any other friends I made. And that's why I've been so depressed lately, It just hit me that I left them and I so eagerly did it too, and I justified it that I had nothing left for me on that world to hold me back. But the closer I grew to you all the more you all reminded me of my friends and family… and I…"

"You felt guilty…" Again Cadance, this mare is friggin amazing.

"Yes I did and I still do, and I think I always will unless I'm able to get a chance to properly say goodbye. But since I don't think that will happen… I've decided something else." I said having come up with something pretty much instantly.

"What's that?" Celestia asked.

I smiled a happy smile a smile that I cold feel warm up the room and spread to everyone else, "I'm going to live and be happy for my new friends, for all of you. I'm going to learn to open myself up again and I'm going to pour my love into you all whatever I have left to give. It won't be easy, in fact it will be quite hard but I'll have you all to help me along the way right?" I looked hopefully to all of them.

Twilight gave me a warm smile, "Of course we will that's what friendship is for."

Apple Jack gave a firm nod, "Of course partner, if ya ever need help from one of the Apples feel free to ask."

Rainbow Dash gave me a thumbs up, "Hey I never leave my friends hanging."

Rarity gave me another warm smile, "Of course darling and like Apple Jack said, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Bon Bon just sighed but smiled, "I can't believe it took you this long to realize you were being silly. But yes, we already work together and we're friends, if you need me I'm here."

"What the sexy candy mare said." Lyra said with a playful smile getting jabbed in the ribs.

I turned to the other side of the table stating with Spike, "Man you're already like a big brother to me, of course I will."

"Yep yep yeppers, but you have to let me throw you a Chris is happy party when we get back to Ponyville. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" She was bouncing up and down and for once I didn't mind.

"You don't even need to ask…" She gave me a smile that warmed me to my core.

"That's what I'm here for Chris, I told you that the day we first met." Celestia said.

"As are we, we will do our best to help you friend Chris." Luna said.

Finally Cadance, with that forever loving smile, "What kind of Princess of love would I be if I didn't? And thank you for considering me a friend."

I started to cry, "It's ok they're happy tears, Thank you everyone… I don't know what to say… I'll do my best that's all I can promise." I wiped away my tears, "I had another thought."

"And that is?" Cadance asked even though I'm pretty sure she knew what it was

"This." I grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her close and kissed her deeply and passionately, she returned it. I broke away, "And yes this means we're together, I hope you understand why I was hesitant at first now and I hope you forgive me." She just nodded blushing and had a dopey smile on her face.

"Wait they liked each other? I had no idea, why did no one tell me?!" Pinkie blurted out.

We all looked at her with a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

"Just kidding, it was really obvious, it just took you two long enough, now I can throw a Chris and Fluttershy finally got together party!" She clapped happily and we all laughed.

Afterwards Celestia told us she had something to tell us but that could wait till tomorrow and that we had rooms ready for us to stay in, the rest of the evening we stayed in that room talking and catching up since I've been so distant. We also had some really good food, well I did since it was mostly meet and gems, yeah I could eat those too, pretty cool. When it was time to turn in Fluttershy decided to sleep in my room tonight to make sure I would sleep ok since all that would still be troubling me for a bit. But we ran into Cadance walking to her room and I told Fluttershy to go ahead because I needed to talk to Cadance about something but I knew she also had to talk to me about something, she didn't tell me but I could see it in her eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her after Fluttershy left.

"How did you?"

"I've always had the ability to tell what people are thinking or feeling by looking into their eyes. Just something I can do."

"Another human thing?" She asked.

"Another… human thing?" I was confused.

"Yes, like those horns, or your eyes, or your teeth and ability to eat gems. Or how about that fact that you splinted the table, those of very strong tables made and enchanted specifically so that can't happen. You have to be pretty strong to make that happen." She said, she wasn't suspicious just curious, I could tell that.

I shrugged, "I don't know I am a bit stronger when I'm angry and I was pretty pissed."

"That doesn't explain how some of them froze or that you were emitting mist when it happened." She smiled, she knew she got me.

"Alright alright you got me, nosy. I'm a dragon, an Ice dragon, well to be more exact I'm a human with the abilities and powers of an ice dragon; I can also turn into one fully. Not yet though, the parts have to come through slowly first then I can turn into a full one whenever, or at least what I was told." I explained.

"And how did you come about this power?" I sighed and told her everything I knew. "I see, sorry if it seemed like I was suspicious or anything it's just that."

"You didn't want anything dangerous around your friends. That and you really didn't have any doubts that I would hurt them but you were just making sure. Trust me I understand, I'm scary when I lose my temper but I do my best to be kind and loving even if I don't have a lot left to give. But I will protect my friends and those I care about even if it means fighting." I said.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't sell yourself short Chris, you have more love inside you than you think. You have the most love I've ever felt inside a creature outside of my Auntie and that's saying something. Hold onto that love, never lose it, it can break through the deepest darknesses and carry you to the light."

I nodded, "Thank you, I will, Cadance can I ask you what I wanted to ask you now?"

"Sure go ahead."

I blushed a bit, "I know you're a princess and we just met and all but you remind me a lot of my younger sister and my mom, can I… well this will sound childish but… Can you be my big sister?"

"I'd be honored to have you as a little brother." She was smiling a smile that could rival Pinkie's. I just kinda stood there awkwardly, "Would you like to hug me? I don't mind."

I walked up to her and I hugged her tight, I need this more than you can imagine, "Thank you…" I whispered quietly and she hugged me back and we stayed like that for a minute or two. "Well I should probably be going to Fluttershy… Night sissy."

She smiled, "Have a good night brother, and if you do anything use protection… or don't I'd like to be an aunt too." She laughed at my red face and went to her room.

"Butt face…" I walked back to my room smiling though, it felt good to tell people about that it was a load off of my heart and I needed it. Well I think this is it for tonight Fluttershy is calling me to bed. I'll write back in you as soon as I can.

I closed my journal and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked tired and worn out, time for sleep it is. I climbed in bed with my marefriend and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to me when I left my reflection didn't instead it lingered as a dark shadow and it smiled a smile of pure evil and his eyes flashed red and green for a moment and he disappeared.

_**Oh man, I told you that was gonna be a long one, and it felt good to write, remember this is me in this story. Also remember what I said about some of the stuff about the things happening in my family not being real? Well yeah… I do have to sisters and my mom and dad are divorced but my mom is still alive and well and my dad is very happy go lucky man and I love them both but one of my sisters does hate one of my parents. So there are some real aspects thrown in there. But the stuff with relationships are 100% real, they happened to me. Of course names were changed to protect privacy and such even if I didn't put a last name. I actually cried a lot writing this chapter having to remember all of that. But I feel much better now, getting all that out. Anyway, have a wonderful *insert time of day and day here* to you peeps. Pssst that dark thing at the end will come into play way later, like way way later, just some foreshadowing.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~ **_

_**(It means you're my lone fairy for those who are curious)**_


	10. Elsword I'm running out of titles

"I hope you all had a good rest after yesterday." Celestia said, we were all sitting at the same table that we were yesterday, how did I know? It was still splintered.

"I had a good sleep." I said stretching having most of my joints pop, "But my god it's way too early." I picked up the glass of orange juice I had delivered to me and took a sip

"You're the one who decided to stay up all night with Shy over there getting it on." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow dear, were you spying on them?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

She scoffed, "Nope, you could just hear it down the entire hall; I know you all did too." They didn't say anything but I knew they did.

"Well, and here I thought the castle rooms would be soundproof so things like this wouldn't happen." I said taking another sip. Fluttershy was sinking lower and lower in her chair next to me.

"You are strangely calm about this Chris." Celestia said.

"Oh, I'm freaking out on the inside but… it's also a natural thing and really I knew you would do something like this Celestia you seem to have this thing about embarrassing me."

"Moi? I would never do such a thing." She had a mock look of shock on her face but I could see in her eyes that I was right.

"Right… so what are we here for now?"

"I'll fill you all in when Cadance get's here." She said, "Until then would any of you like something to eat?"

A stomach growled loudly and everyone looked at me, "What? That wasn't me." The all eyes turned to Fluttershy's disappearing form and she squeaked and sunk lower.

"Told you it wasn't me, but yes food does sound nice." I said rubbing my stomach while we ate I heard a humming in my head.

'Ixis, is that you?' I called out.

+Chris? CHRIS!+ I swear if she had arms she would've hugged me, +You're right I would've.+

'What happened to you? You disappeared for months.' I said, I was happy she was back, her and I have held a lot of conversations and she's just a good a friend as everyone else.

She sighed, +I was being trapped by the darkness that clouded your mind, I'm glad to see it's gone now but…+

'But?'

+Chris… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I sent you to this world, I'm sorry that I made things harder for you, and I'm sorry for what I have to tell you now.+

'What…?'

+I wish I told you this sooner but I'm not sure how you would've reacted but seeing as how you've recovered from most things even if it will still plague your mind for a while I feel you could overcome this. But… now I regret this even more…+ She sounded scared, she sounded worried.

'Ixis, what are you talking about? Come on, tell me.'

+Chris, you know how long dragons live right? If they make it through all the combat they face and don't fall to disease. They lived thousands upon thousands of years… and Ice Dragons, like me, like you, they live even longer. It's in our nature, we are ice we slow everything down and last for as long as necessary. No one truly knows how long and Ice Dragon can live but the oldest one known to this world before the war was well over 500 thousand years old. Most died in battle before they even reached the age of 50 thousands as do many of the other Dragons, we were a very warrior minded race. Now though since the world is much more peaceful from when I was last here dragons seem to be living much longer now and… Chris, I don't know how long you're going to be alive if you somehow manage to stay healthy and out of combat, it is possible you could be alive as long as Celestia and Luna don't die as well. And for that I'm truly sorry, I gave you a curse unlike any other.+ I heard her give off a soft whimper and I felt a tear role down my cheek. Weird because I wasn't feeling sad I was surprised more than anything.

'Ixis… it's ok it's ok, I can't have you sad, you cheer me up when I'm sad. What am I supposed to do when the voice in my head gets upset huh? I can't exactly tickle you.' I laughed, 'Come on, it isn't that bad and besides I knew that the day I learned that I was essentially becoming a dragon, not the whole possibility of living forever but I did know I was going to live a very long time compared to any normal human.'

+You knew?+

'Well, I guessed, but thank you for confirming it. Oh I'm going to freak out at a certain point and I'm fairly sure I'll go crazy in the future but hey, what's life without a little challenge?'

+Easy?+ she suggested.

'Boring.' I corrected.

"Chris…" I heard a voice off to my left, "Chris, are you ok?"

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. It was Cadance, "Oh, hi sissi, yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"I just came in saw my little brother had a tear going down his cheek and I was worried." She said relieved.

"Sissi? Baby Brother… what exactly is going on here?" Twilight asked.

"Well you see…" I explained what her and I discussed last night.

"And I plan on filling out official papers to have him recognized as my brother." Cadance made it very clear to everyone she really intended to do this, "I mean, he has not family in our world and I would be proud to add him to ours. Twilight this means he'll be your brother too, and I wanted to ask you if you were ok with it?"

Twilight looked at me and then at Cadance, she sighed reluctantly, "Yes, I'm ok with it, but don't you think you should discuss this with Shining?"

Cadance blanched, "Oh no, I completely forgot about Shining Armor with all the excitement…. I hope he takes this well… It would probably take some convincing."

Celestia shook her head, "Cadance you silly filly, but I support both of your decisions in this. It is a good idea for him to have a family here. And this is a good transition too, you see Cadance isn't just here to help Chris with his problems, the Crystal Empire is in danger. Cadance can explain more."

All attention was on the princess of love, "The Crystal Empire… it disappeared from the face of the planet, a few days ago it came back it was also my original home, I was still a foal when it disappeared so I don't have any memories of it but I did know that it was my responsibility to go there and see what was going on. That's where Shining is right now holding up a shield against a dark force, King Sombra. He is the pony who overthrew my parents, banished us from the empire, took over as king, and enslaved the ponies there. He is a pony of pure darkness and was only defeated by Celestia and Luna sealing him in the ice in the lands that surround the kingdom using the Elements of Harmony but before he did he cast the spell that hid it away for a thousand years."

"Yes and while he was being sealed he told me that when the empire reappeared even if he were to remain sealed one day he would break free when he sensed somepony who he could truly call a rival." Celestia said.

"Any idea who that is?" I asked, "If a dude who is pure darkness is back that sounds pretty bad and I'm pretty sure the empire could use the help." I had a sneaking feeling as to who it was but hey I liked to be sure.

"We do indeed friend Chris, we believe that pony… well person is you." Luna said.

God… fucking… damn it, "Are you sure? I mean he only came back a few days ago right? I'm assuming with the empire? Why did he wait this long when I've been here for months?"

"Our guess is that he waited until the empire was back so he could have somewhere to recover properly, I guess he didn't expect Shining or Cadance to be there to stop that. So now he is attacking the Crystal Empire relentlessly trying to break passed the shield and take over again before you can get there, we hope to stop that as soon as possible." Celestia paused, "But we don't expect you to be able to do much on your own, no offense, so we're sending the girls with you so they can use the Elements to hopefully seal him again."

I groaned, "Really? Hmmmm, guess I don't have a choice. I live in a land with magical talking ponies so I really shouldn't be that surprised by this. But it seems way too cliché for my liking."

"Yeah the universe has a strange way of doing that when you're our friends." Twilight said. "Well, we'll do what we can won't we girls?" She got a varied amount of confirmations even from Fluttershy but I only assumed that was because I was going.

"Ahem, I'm not a girl." I said with a huff.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Girls and guy… picky."

"When do we leave? I don't want to sound like a downer but we have to make sure someone can take care of our homes while we're gone. We also need to pack enough clothes to last however long we will be down there and other essentials." Rarity said.

Rainbow snickered and whispered, quite loudly to AJ, "Knowing Rarity an essential for her would be her fainting couch." AJ snorted but kept quiet. Man heightened senses are awesome.

"This is true… how about 3 days from now, will that be ample amount of time for you to procure what you need?" Luna asked.

"That will be plenty, thank you Princess Luna." Rarity replied.

"Anything else will be told to you on the train ride there. I will see you all back her in 3 days." Celestia said dismissing everyone… almost everyone, "Chris, stay behind please."

I stayed seated while everyone else left, "What's up Celestia?"

"First off I wanted to know if you were ok from yesterday?" I nodded, "That's good to know, and I wish you happiness with Fluttershy. Now the other things I wanted to talk to you about have to deal with your draconic powers."

I laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Most likely because you are probably the strongest person that was in this room besides Luna and I and you knew it. Or at least you will be when you go to the Crystal Empire." She said facing a window.

"Whatchya talking bout Molly?" Ok maybe I was in too good of a mood, I don't care.

"I'm talking about your ability to absorb energy from ice, snow, and cold and become stronger. The Ice Fields of the north were the original homes of the Ice Dragons before the war broke out. It is coldest place in all of Equestria it was perfect for them and when they went almost extinct during the war ponies took over the land or at least a small portion of it. The crystals there were rich with magical energies and easily molded but extremely durable. Enough so they made their homes, shops, schools and castle out of it. They lived there long enough that the magic from the crystals seeped into their very essence changed mainly how they looked on a biological level. They still were ponies they just had a crystalline coat and sheen to them but still a different species of pony, we called them the Crystal ponies. Anyway, back to how this concerns you. You see, because of your abilities, you'll be able to take in the cold, snow, and ice from the area and since it's a never ending supply you're essentially going to be getting stronger the more you take in, if I'm not mistaken it's only a temporary boost in power but… Like I said since it is in constant supply that boost will last a longer time." She explained all this while watching her ponies go throughout their day to day lives.

"Hmmm, if I'm going to be that strong shouldn't I be able to take Sombra by myself?"

"Maybe, but the most you would be able to do is freeze him in ice, I want the elements to go anyway. I have a feeling they'll be needed." She said.

"Alright I can understand that, and I promise they won't come to harm. But I should probably go get ready myself." I said leaving Celestia to stare out the window by herself.

"I really hope I'm wrong about this…" Celestia said.

~_3 days later on the train~_

"So why aren't Bon Bon and Lyra coming with us, they were there during the briefing too." Fluttershy pointed out.

"They said they needed to take care of the shop and since we didn't know how long we're going to be gone they couldn't risk leaving the shop closed." I told her.

"Will they be ok without you?"

"They better be, they lasted this long with out me and if everything fell apart because I wasn't there I'd be highly worried about their work ethic and rethink how much I needed to be paid." I said with a laugh.

She laid her head against my arm, "I'm glad I can show affection towards you in public now."

I rub her head with my free hand, "I know Shy, though even without it you've become a lot more open and brave since I've been around, even if it has only been a few months."

"I-it's really only around you…"

"Oh quit being modest, I'm sure you're just as brave even with out me around." I reassured her.

"Mmmm no, she's still pretty much scared of everything without you." Rainbow said, completely oblivious to what I was trying to do. We all gave her a deadpanned look and AJ even facepalmed and groaned. "What?" Rainbow asked, still oblivious.

I sighed and shook my head, "Nothing… nothing at all Rainbow." I looked at Shy. "Flutters, you're fine. Your shyness is what makes you who you are. I'm glad that I can bring out the brave and protective side of you without having to be in danger. But I know you'd still protect your friends."

She nodded, "Of course I would, no matter what."

"Exactly. And. That's. Why. I. Love. You." I booped her nose softly with each word.

"They make a wonderful couple wouldn't you agree?" Rarity said to Cadance, who was sitting in the seat across from her.

"Yes, they do. I can feel the love coming from them and it is immense. I'm sure if they powered the shield that tossed Chrysalis from our wedding it would've been much stronger than what was made from me and Shining." She said with a warm smile.

"And you aren't bothered by that?"

"Bothered by what Rarity?"

"That their love seems to be stronger than yours and Shining Armor's? I mean, after all you are the Princess of Love." She said, explaining herself.

"Hmmm, well maybe a little bit, but like you said I am the Princess of Love. It makes me happy to feel this much love and to be honest, he deserves this. But I can still sense a bit of fear and doubt in his heart that I don't think will ever go away." Cadance said with a sad sigh.

"He's afraid that he'll hurt her or that he'll get hurt again isn't he?" Rarity asked, gaining a look from Cadance. "What, I have eyes, I can see what's going on behind the scenes just as well as any other pony if not better. Not as well as Pinkie I'm afraid though, I think that mare might even rival your or Chrysalis in sensing emotions, especially hidden ones."

Cadance was lost in thought and was looking around. I was laughing from a joke Pinkie just told and Fluttershy was too. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash were discussing something about having another Iron pony competition when they got back to Ponyville. Twilight, ever the bookworm, had her nose buried deep in a book about advanced magical logistics and Spike was snoozing against her side. And Cadance was here talking to Rarity. She smiled and thought, 'Chris was right it won't be easy recovering but with these seven I think he'll be just fine.'

I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention, even woke spike up, "Alright I have some news, and it isn't necessarily good." That really got everyone's attention and Fluttershy sat up and looked at me with concern. "It is something I suspected but only had recently confirmed. You all know I'm essentially an Ice Dragon, kind of, and that I've gained and will gain all the powers and abilities that go with it. That includes the extremely long life of a dragon. Ice dragon's being, well, ice means I could potentially live forever under the right conditions."

Cadance gasped being the first to realize what that meant, she was a Princess tied to love, love would forever exist so she knew she was going to be alive forever as well and I'm sure she went through this a long time ago. "Chris… are you going to be ok?"

"Why wouldn't he be ok? It means he gets to live forever and have a ton of parties and things. I bet he'll make so many friends!" Pinkie said happily. I gave her a warm smile, reached across and tussled her already messy hair, she giggled. I knew she caught on and I knew this was just her way of dealing with that.

"Yeah I mean living for ever has got to be so awesome." Rainbow said.

I wasn't mad at her but I guess I should explain. "I'll be fine Cadance, don't worry, I'm sure this will hit me like a sack of rocks later but I'll have them here to help out. But… that won't always be the case, see I might live forever and sure that will be cool, but as I age, even if I won't show it and even if I live for a long time, you all will show it and you all won't live for that long at all at least comparitively. And that is what sucks the most, I'm going to lose friends and loved ones over and over no matter what I do. Unless they're Immortals like Cadance, Celestia, and Luna, and possibly other dragons but the only other dragons are Fire Dragon's and they are like fire they shine brightly but unless you refill the fire every now and again and take care of it, they burn out quickly. So I'll even outlive the one who will live the longest out of you all." I looked at Spike he was still so young and I hate having to place this on his mind. "And I am so sorry for that." Spike sighed and looked down dejectedly, nodding, knowing as well as I did it would happen one day even to the pony he loved most. He'd live much longer than they would just like me. He looked back up at me and in the moment we understood that we would have to be there for each other when that time comes. I gave him a proud nod and looked to Fluttershy.

"Chris… that's… that's not fair to you. After everything you went through. I-It's just not fair." She said nuzzling into my arm.

"I know it isn't Flutters, but don't be sad. Any of you, don't feel sad for me. I've made up my mind that no matter what I would enjoy my time with those I loved and when they're gone I'll remember them fondly as I still live on. Yes I'll make new friends I most likely will even have other loves. But I will never forget any of you, I will always love every single one of you no matter what and not one other creature will hold the spots in my heart and soul you've taken up." I held out 7 carvings made out of ice, pin included, "So here, I made these, they took a lot of my magic to do but they will never melt. They're something I want you to keep forever." They were all carvings of their Cutie Marks with a snowflake attached to it. For spike it was a fire with a snowflake melted to it.

I handed out each one to their respective owners, "You don't have to wear them all the time or even at all, but I just wanted you to have them for being such great friends in the short amount of time that I've been here." They all put them on, for Spike's I froze an elastic ribbon to it so he could tie it around him wherever and it would stretch as he grew. That made me really happy, friiiiiieeeeeeennnnnnds.

"What you don't have one for me?" Cadance ask with fake hurt.

I held up my hands, "Hey, It took a lot out of me making those 7 you can even ask Shy, I was mainly sleeping during the 3 days and when I was awake I was working on those. But I'll have yours before we go back I promise."

Cadance gave it a thought, "Alright I'll hold you to that… but Chris, can I talk to you in private?"

I cocked my head, "Hmm, alright. Where do you want to talk?"

"Well there is an empty car." She said, "Come on." She stood up and gestured for me to follow.

I stood up and gave Fluttershy a quick kiss and walked after Cadance. When we got to the car I closed the door and heard it lock, I also saw Cadance's horn glowing. "So what's with the whole glowy glowy horn?" I asked.

"Sound proofing spell, this is a conversation strictly for you and I." She said and sat down patting the seat next to her. I sat down.

"What's up Sissi?"

"Well, first off I wanted to know if you were doing ok? I know reliving your past took a lot out of you."

I sighed and leaned back, "Honestly, I could probably be a lot better at the moment. I'm tired and not just from making those pins, as I've explained my life has been rocky even outside of relationships. I have a natural ground in hatred for myself because that's just what I'm used to. I've also had to make some shitty decisions before and bringing up my past has brought a lot of them back up to the surface. And this whole possibility of living for ever thing isn't going to make it easier. The longer I'm alive, the longer I'll think about that and only two things happen from that."

She looked at me, "And what are those?"

I laughed, "I will either go insane and be full of rage and regret from everything or I will have enough time to reflect and know that even if it was hard on me it's what made me who I am and whatever choices I made were the right ones hopefully. Sure at the time when it happens I won't be thinking about this I'll just be feeling like crap. Hell I still have a long life so even more stuff will be stacked up and that will just increase the chance that I'll lose my mind." I laughed again.

She scowled at me, "That's not funny. If that's a possibility then why aren't you scared?"

I stopped laughing and adopted a serious face, "Oh I'm terrified, and you can't sense it, because I know how to hide my emotions that well. But I'm also not worried, I mean there's still the possibility that I'll learn, accept, and move on. And that's what I'm hoping for, that and I'll always have friends to help. I mean you're an Alicorn as much as Luna and Celestia. You guys will be around just as long as I will if not longer right? So I'll have you all to lean on when I need it. What about you, I know you aren't as old as Celestia and Luna but how did you cope with losing those you loved the first time and realizing you'd go through this over and over again?"

She smiled at me, "Just like you said, I had auntie Celestia to help me, not aunt Luna though, she was still banished at the time. You know you're very wise for someone who is still so young."

I shrugged, "Not really I just tend to think more than most people give me credit for. I spend a lot of time planning out scenarios for almost anything. They aren't full plans but it's enough of an outline to get me through when I need to improvise. I also spend a lot of time thinking over theories and stuff. Like, theoretically, if I could make somebody's body go to absolute zero instantaneously I'm thinking I could basically cryogenically freeze them and keep them alive and thaw them out whenever. But again only a theory since absolute zero is impossible to reach."

"You should talk to Twilight about that, I'm sure she would be interested and probably about any of your other theories you might have."

"I'll be sure to do that, now what did you want to actually talk about?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised, "Was it that obvious?" I nodded, "Pony feathers… well you see it's about taking you in as my brother."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "What about you taking me in as your brother?"

"It's not that I can't per say, and it's not that anypony will be mad, ok some ponies will but that's from the main reason I wanted to talk to you. If I adopt you as my brother, you will essentially be a Prince. And if both I and Shining die or step down you will be next in line for the throne." She explained.

I sat up, "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all, that's why I wanted to talk to you, to see if you still wanted to go through with this. I can understand if you don't."

"Cadance… I don't care about any of that. If I have to be a prince I have to be a prince. I don't know how to lead and I don't know how to properly fight, I'll need to learn everything Princely I'm assuming. I'm also guessing I'd be required to attend to go to certain events right?"

She nodded, "Yes, your training in proper manners and other things would happen as soon as possible which is most likely after we stop Sombra. And you would be required to attend only a certain few events. The Grand Galloping Gala is one and The Crystal Ball is another. You'd be also called in as a representative of the Crystal Empire if needed. Also you will have access to the treasury and your authority will be valid and upheld pretty much everywhere and any act of war declared on you is war declared on the Empire as well as Equestria since we're obviously allies."

I scratched my chin, "Hmmm well… I guess I can deal with most of that. Would I have to live in the Empire though?"

"No I don't suppose you would, it could be said that you are the ambassador for the Empire and you'd be able to live anywhere just fine, why do you ask?"

"I'm not going to take Fluttershy away from her friends, at least not without talking to her about this first. If she says she doesn't want to leave then I won't make her but I also won't stay here without her." I said making my point clear.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, love comes first. And about Fluttershy, if you two do get married…"

"I know, I already thought about that, trust me I will talk to her. And if I don't then you better make me. You wouldn't be such a good sister if you let me make bad decisions now would you?"

We shared a laugh, "No I suppose I wouldn't, so that means you still want to go through with this?"

"Of course, you were right the other day, I do need a family even it isn't blood related and honestly who better to pick than someone who will be around as long as me and is the Princess of Love? You're also a good friend, and yes I mean that even if we've only really know each other for a few days, I'm a pretty good judge in character. And I already know I can trust you with my life." She surprised me with a hug but I recovered quickly and hugged her back. "Thanks for this really, and don't tell anyone else please? I'd like to not be known as a prince to them, at least not until I'm ready."

She let go, "I understand, but you are still Going to tell Fluttershy right?" I nodded, "Good, do you want me to send her in here so you can talk to her?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She walked to the door at the end of the car and walked out and closed it behind her. A few seconds later Fluttershy came in. "Hey Flutters."

"Princess Cadance said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on and sit next to me, I won't bite, you know, unless you want me to." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Fluttershy blushed, "Chris… not here."

"Why not? There is a soundproofing spell, door locks, and the windows in this car have their blinds down." I said.

She looked around and shuffled a bit, "Well…"

"Well?"

She sighed, "Fine fine."

~_several minutes and a good shower later~_

"Who knew there was a shower hiding in one of the panels back there?" I asked in astonishment, fully dressed.

"We were lucky there was one." Fluttershy gave out a groan in annoyance.

"Hey you agreed. Anyway, I didn't call you back here just for some fun. I do actually have something to talk to you about. I don't know if you'll like it but…" And so I told her and I was right, she wasn't happy mainly because I most likely wouldn't be able to go back home with her.

"It's not fair, we just got you back from being all mopey I don't want to have to say goodbye again." She said nuzzling into my arm.

"I know Shy and I'm sorry, but it won't be until after we defeat Sombra and who knows how long that will take… though if the Elements work then…" I sighed, "I really am sorry, but…"

"I know, this is a chance to get a new family and start over." She said.

"Yeah… I wish I could go but if this is the downside to it then I'll deal and besides I bet it won't even take that long to finish the training." I would come to regret that statement later.

"Promise?"

I kissed her forehead, "I promise and I always keep my promises." We heard a knock at the door, I unlocked it after I got out the shower.

AJ opened the door, "Come on you two, we're here and Shy I suggest you put on something thick real fast."

We nodded and got up, everyone was dressed in some sort of thick gear to protect from the cold and Fluttershy quickly joined them. I looked around and noticed there was one more pony than there should've been.

"Uhm, who's the extra?" I asked. The pony looked at me and I could see his eyebrow rise beneath his goggles.

Twilight came forward, "Chris, this is my BBBFF and Cadance's husband, Shining Armor. Shining, this is Chris."

Shining was a bit shorter than me but a lot more muscular. He was also a white unicorn and judging from his tail he had blue hair too. It's like a male version of Vinyl. I held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

He pulled his scarf down and his goggles up, he shook my hand, "Same, but the formalities can wait. Chris I suggest you put on something to protect from the cold."

"Meh, I'll be good." I said.

"Are you crazy? It's 80 below and there is a snowstorm raging." Shining explained.

Cadance put a hand on his shoulder, "Dear trust him, he'll be ok."

Shining looked at his wife and gave out an exasperated sigh, "Alright, if you say so. Now we have to hurry if we don't want Sombra to catch up with us while we're heading to the Empire. Speaking of, the shield I put up won't last long if I'm not there to replenish it. So take whatever you have and let's go." Everyone took what they needed, the girls put the Elements on just in case.

When the door opened up to the outside it really was just fields upon fields of snow and ice…. Oh yeah and like Shining said, it was a blizzard alright.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" I heard shining ask Cadance over the roaring winds.

I walked up to him and passed him while saying, "I'll be fine Honor boy." And with that I jumped off the train outside.

"Is he crazy he'll… freeze…" Shining was stunned. I was standing in the middle of a blizzard completely unaffected.

I looked back with a toothy smile, "So are we gonna go or are you just going to stand there with you mouth open waiting for flies?"

"What?" Shining asked Cadance.

"I'll tell you later. I promise, along with other things." She whispered to him and stepped outside too more cautiously. Then the girls and spike followed and finally Shining who closed the door behind him.

"Alright, I'll take the front, everyone follow behind and keep up." Shining yelled out.

I let them walked pass me and I followed up the rear. Celestia was right, just being here I felt stronger, I could feel the ice magic in the air, in the ground, everywhere and it felt good. We walked for a bit when I felt a loud rumbling, I looked back and saw a mass of black shadow's racing towards us. "Uh… guys… guys! I SUGGEST WE RUN NOW!" I yelled out to them.

Shinning looked back, "You heard him, run!" And so we did, we were all keeping up, I was still in the back making sure no one got left behind. Cadance, Shining, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, and Pinkie were all ahead of me, good everyone was safe…. Wait, Spike, where was Spike? I looked around and then finally behind me, he was far behind trying to catch up and the black mass was getting closer.

"You guys keeps going, I'm going after Spike!" I yelled out and turned around running towards the small dragon picking up the pace. I reached him just as he tripped and caught him, "You alright man?" I asked as I hoisted him up.

"Yeah… I feel a bit weak though…" He said passing out.

"Shit… Shit shit shit…" I looked up and the mass was still getting closer I could try and run back but I wouldn't make it, but I had to try and so I did. I got close to the barrier and saw the girls were already in it but I knew I wasn't going to make it so I made a decision and chucked Spike hard enough to get him through.

"Ok good now maybe I can-" I got cut off as I was swallowed. I heard everyone call out my name, Fluttershy was the loudest. Fuck, come on I was not going to die here.

I heard a dark laughter come form the mass I was engulfed in, "I have one of yours now… I will turn him into my own and use him against you. I can sense you all care for him. Can you hurt your own?" It asked.

"Give me back Chris you big meanie!" I heard shy yell out.

"Why don't you come and get him then?" It asked, taunting her.

'Shy I swear to god if you leave that barrier…' I thought out. Funny thing by the way, I could feel the darkness trying to penetrate my mind but Ixis was having none of that and was doing all she could to ward it off. That and I'm not a fan of having my freewill stripped from me so I can hurt my friends.

I heard everyone call out in unison, "FLUTTERSHY NO, DON'T!" Ok, I've had enough of this I was not going to let Shy do anything stupid for me. That was my job. Hyōryū no…" I felt my hands get colder and Ice started to form over my hands in fingers ending in a point. I slashed out and I heard the mass howl in pain so I slashed out again creating a tear big enough for me to jump through. When I landed I turned around and looked at the mass and smirk at it, "Tsume."

"What?! You were trapped inside me, nothing can escape my darkness!" It yelled at me.

"Sorry buddy, looks like I just did." I wiggled my ice claws. "Shy, don't you dare leave that barrier." I said with out looking back, but I heard an eep and that was enough to know she heard me. "So, you wanted to take my free will did you? Well, see, here's the thing about that… I don't believe in controlling someone and anyone who tries sickens me. What's even worse is that you tried to use me against my friends, which was a bad idea."

He started laughing, "Are _you _threatening _me_? Do you know who I am? I am pure shadow, pure darkness. The shadow began to form into the body of a black pony in armor and, a cape and a simplistic metal crown with a red horn. "I am King Somb-" He had a snowball thrown at him courtesy of yours truly.

"You know, I never understood why when villains rant about who they are the heroes just don't punch them or something. I know who you are Sombrero and frankly I don't really give a shit. Like I said you tried to use me against my friends and that was a mistake." I growled at him.

"It's Sombra you wretch. And what can a creature who is stupid enough to go through a snowstorm with nothing but a shirt and shorts on do to me?" He asked, being extremely arrogant.

I chucked another snowball at him, "That and this." I leaped at him and held out a fist.

"What you think you can punch me? I am shadow you fool, nothing can hurt me nothing."

I smirked, "Hyōryū no Kōken!" and punched him straight in the face and guess what? It hit, go figure.

"What… you little… how did you…?" He snarled.

"I ain't telling. So you still want to keep this up or?" I asked.

"Hmph, you landed a hit so what? I will not allow that to happen again." His horn started charging up and a spell fired at me fast enough that I didn't have time to dodge it or anything and it hit me dead in the chest and sent me tumbling.

"Ok… ow that hurt… So much for magic resistance." I said. +That's dark magic, you're body can't protect you from dark magic that well.+ Ixis said.

I groaned holding my chest, "That would've been good to know before I decided to fight him thanks…"

+Well excuse me Princess I was busy getting rid of the darkness that was invading our mind.+ She huffed.

"Ugh… alright so you have magic big whoop. So does everything else in this world but I doubt you can do this." I put my hands to the ground and made ice spikes race towards him. He tried to dodge out of the way but one caught his foot and started to freeze him over, "Girls, I can't hold him for long, he's a lot stronger than what he showed off, I suggest you get ready to use the elements!"

"R-right… Ok girls let's do this." Twilight said. They all began to rise above the ground, their eyes glowing white and they were surrounded in a light bubbled. I felt the magic behind me and I saw a rainbow fly over head.

I quickly removed my eyes so it could strike him. And it did, it hit hard and the yell was that of pain… then laughter… wait laughter? "Why is he laughing?" The Rainbow disappeared and Sombra was standing there like it did nothing to him, in fact he looked stronger.

"What? You all didn't think I'd let the same thing happen twice did you? I spent months creating and refining this armor to absorb that magic and you gave it right to me. I'm going to thank you and I'll do so with this." His horn started to glow but it was much brighter and crackled with electricity, he fired the bolt of dark magic off towards the shield but it held steady and only suffered a large crack. "Well, I didn't put as much power into that as I thought. No matter, one more and that shield will crack."

His horn started glowing again and he fired it off, but this time I jumped in front of it, taking the full brunt of it. I landed heavily in the snow on my back. I looked up into the barrier. I could see them looking down at me saying something, I couldn't hear them the ringing in my ears was too loud. I looked over to Sombra and saw his horn glowing again... 'Ugh…. Shit everything is numb I don't now what I can and can't move but I know I have to stop that…' I thought.

+Chris… that blast of magic cut deep into your torso and slammed you pretty hard into the barrier, a lot of your bones are broken, actually it's a lot easier to count how many bones aren't broken. That blast of Dark Magic did way more on your body than I thought it would. One more hit form that and you'll die.+ Ixis said.

"Don't… don't have a choice… They'll die too if I do nothing…" I stood up shakily I realized my left eye was closed because I couldn't see from it at least that's what I hoped. I got light head from the pain coming from my legs and I'm pretty sure they were fractured if not broken but… maybe. 'Ixis if I absorb the snow from this place how strong would my roar be?'

+Not enough to stop him permanently but it might be strong enough to send him flying and weaken him for a bit.+

I nodded… "Alright it seems like that's the best choice of action." I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth, taking in as much snow and ice as I could until I felt my magic reach new heights. "Sombra… I won't let you harm any of them." I called out looking him.

"And what are you going to do? You can barely stand let alone fight." He said.

"Wrong, as long as I'm still alive I can fight." I said stepping forward a bit, ignoring the pain.

"Well then I'll have to remedy that won't I?" He pointed his horn at me.

I balled up my hands into fists, "Hyōryū…"

"Ha, I told you, I won't let you hit me again, now die!" He yelled out while firing off a black beam.

My cheeks expanded and I put my balled fists up to my face, like the time at the playground "no Hōkō!" and fired off the strongest spell I had. It hit his and devoured it. That stunned him enough that my attack hit him, froze him solid, and sent him flying off into the distance. And since I didn't have good enough footing I got sent flying backwards through the barrier. And I felt my back slam into someone. "I got you, relax."

I did so and felt myself getting tired so I decided to sleep.

~_Outside of Chris~_

Fluttershy had her hands over her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes, "Chris… no…"

"It's ok." Shining reassured her, "He just passed out, but we need to get him to a hospital fast, it looks like a lot of his bones are broken." They hurried as fast as they could to the castle.

"Will he be ok? We just got him to stop being all party pooper pants. I don't want him to die. He still hasn't had a birthday party yet." Pinkie said, her hair straight.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Pinks. That guys is really tough, I mean this one time before he got all mopey I crashed into him after doing one of my stunts and he walked that off just fine. I-I'm sure he'll be fine…" Rainbow looked to Cadance. "He'll be fine won't he?"

She nodded, "I'll have the best doctors to take care of him. I promise, he'll be fine."

Once they got into the hospital they got him into magical surgery and before they started one of the doctors came up to the observation area that was above the operating area, "Princess he's in a critical state right now, we don't really know what he is and magic doesn't seem to affect him. We would do a normal surgery with tools but he doesn't have any family who could agree to it since he isn't awake to do so himself. And if we can't find somepony soon he'll die."

Cadance didn't even think twice, "He's my brother, and I don't care if you believe me or not, just save him, now!" She growled out as she slammed her fist on the table. The doctor nodded and ran back down stairs.

"Brother?" Shining looked at his wife, "Cadance… what is this all about?"

"I was going to talk to you about it later but it doesn't seem like it's an option. I'm adopting him into my royal family, our royal family." She said

"And you didn't think about asking me first?" Shining asked, surprised that his wife would make such an important decision without him. "Cadance we don't even know him. He could be dangerous, he could be a spy, he could… he could be…"

Cadance looked at him quickly, "He could be someone who left a home that destroyed his heart. He could be someone who feels guilty for leaving what little he did care about without saying goodbye and has no way to return. He could be someone who is the only one of his kind in the entire world in more ways than one. Shining, we all learned about his past a few days ago, it was a bad one and he's held out this long. He has lived in Ponyville with the girls for a while now and is in a relationship with Fluttershy. He's trying to live a good life Shining, what's worse is that his past still plagues him and I fear it will for as long as he lives and he could live forever. He needs a family, he came to me asking me to be his older sister, how could I turn him down after everything he went through? He just saved all of us from Sombra as well."

Shining took as step back, "Cadance I… I'm sorry, I'm just."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Shining, I know you're just worried. Protecting the city has been rough on you and I shouldn't have left you alone to handle it."

Shining sat next to his wife and held her, "Well if you feel he belongs in our family I'm fine with it, but I'd like to get to know him for myself if that's ok." Cadance just nodded.

Fluttershy was crying, looking out the window down at Chris who was lying on an operating table. She felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine darling. I mean he is a dragon. Dragon's are pretty tough after all." She looked back at Spike and smiled, happy he was alright. "It seems we were both lucky enough to have one's watching over us weren't we?"

Fluttershy nodded but never took her eyes away from him. "Please don't die…. I don't know what I'd do if you did…"

Rarity frowned and squeezed her friends arm softly, "He'd want you to keep going and find love again if he did. But he won't, like I said he's too tough for that and besides he'd never forgive himself if he left you alone."

Fluttershy smiled through the tears, "Yes… he'd probably find some way to come back if he found out he died… wouldn't he?"

"Ah have no doubt in mah mind he would Shy." Apple Jack said coming up to Fluttershy's other side. "Rarity's right, he's made of stronger stuff. And besides, Ah wanted him to be part of the Iron Pony Competition Rainbow and Ah were gonna have when we went back to Ponyville so he can't die. He promised and he said he never breaks a promise."

"Yeah, and I want to see how fast he can fly when he get's his wings. He promised me that he'd let me teach him fly. And I knew he didn't really like me at first, he told me why. Said I was too cocky, too arrogant for my own good and that he disliked ponies like that. Honestly I do too, and I didn't realize that I was that bad. So I told him I'd try my best to not be like that and he said that he'd give me another chance. And he did so I gotta pay him back he can't die yet." Rainbow said to her life long friend.

"Yeah and I have to throw him all those birthday parties too as well as a, 'you got better party' from this. He also Pinkie Promised me that he would show me how to make mud, whatever that is. And he likes making his friends happy almost as much as I do, and he'd hate to see his friends sad, and him dying would make us more than sad. I'm sure he knows that." Pinkie said joining the others.

Finally Twilight was up there too, "They're all right Fluttershy, he wouldn't leave us when he's all made promises to us. Like they said he doesn't break promises and he promised us that he would be there to protect us. He's going to be my adopted brother in law and he's already a big brother to Spike. He won't leave us, he promised to keep living for all of us so if we want him to live, he will."

They all looked to the human/dragon (Drako? Yeah Drako) being operated on and said one thing together while each placed a hand on the glass, "Please, don't die."

"See Shining, does that look like the friends of somepony who is bad?" Cadance asked.

"No I suppose not… I'll have to apologize to him when I can." He said.

_~A while later in a hospital room~_

Chris was laying in a bed with tubes and wires hooked up to him, everyone was there. Fluttershy was sitting in a chair that was close to his bed. The doctor was talking but she didn't care, she was happy he made it through the surgery. But he was covered in bandages. Most of his head was wrapped up, only the right side at his eye and downward were uncovered and his horns too. His legs were in casts as well as his right arm and most of his torso was wrapped up as well.

"We did what we could and fixed the damaged caused by Sombra's spell as well as some other things that we believe he's had a problem with his entire life. But we couldn't save his left eye, it was tainted by too much Dark Magic. We put a few parts that still need to heal a bit in casts." The doctor said, reading over the charts. "He's going to be asleep for a few days while he recovers but other than that he should be fine."

Twilight smiled and looked over at the butter yellow pegasus holding his hand that wasn't in a cast, "Thank you for doing what you could doctor we really appreciate it."

"Of course, is he really Princess Cadance's brother?" He asked.

She nodded, "Adopted brother, yes. He's also mine too."

"I see… Is the pegasus going to be ok? She looks very shaken up."

"She'll be fine… she's stronger than she looks. And she's just worried, she loves him a lot." Twilight looked around at her friends, they were all standing around watching Chris silently. "We all do, he's a good friend to us. But to her, well…"

"Ah I see, well I'll get out of your hair then. If you need me for anything call for Dr. Braveheart." Dr. Braveheart said.

"We will, thanks again." Twilight said, Braveheart nodded.

There was a yawn that started with Pinkie and spread to everyone else. That's when they all decided to turn in except for Fluttershy she decided to stay with Chris just incase he woke up. Eventually she fell asleep with her head on Chris' bed.

_**Holy crap this chapter… first off I didn't mean for it to be this long, though I guess it might not be too long depeding on who you ask. Also I suck at writing fight scenes, and hopefully I'll get better. Now, this seems wrong but I loved writing the part of when he was getting operated on. I liked showing that they all really did care for him and I like having a character doubt him even though that seems like it got resolved really fast. So I don't know I might touch up on that in the future. Oh and those pins he gave them… I have a plan with those, it's gonna be good. I hope, oh please let it be good. **_

_**Been a few days hasn't it, mah bad. My brother got me into playing Elsword really fun MMO on computer for those who don't know. If you're looking for a good MMO to play or a good game to play in general, download Elsword it's free. For those of you who have played Elsword if you want to find me or anything these are my Character's names.**_

_**KingdomJin – Elsword Lvl 41**_

_**QueenJin – Rena Lvl 41**_

_**LazerJin – Eve Lvl 22**_

_**NightJin – Raven Lvl 20/21**_

_**GunnerJin – Chung Lvl 20**_

_**DrakenJin – Ara Lvl 20**_

_**DynamoJin – Add Lvl 21**_

_**SailorJin – Aisha Lvl 20**_

_**BlazingJin – Elesis Lvl 21**_

_**If you want to add only one, I suggest QueenJin, I use her the most often and I plan on making a guild using the prototype name of this story which was Snow Fairy. So hey if you do play it and add me send me a message telling me Chris's last name. That way I'll know. It'd actually be best for you all to add the others though too because I do play with them just not as much and if you all have any ideas for a better guild name lemme know. But that's all from me, have a wonderful day you all.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	11. Ice library? Seriously out of titles

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times… everything felt stiff and numb and something was on my left hand… When my vision finally cleared enough and my eyes adjusted to the light I saw I was in a hospital room. Why was I in a hospital room? What… what happened? Then I remembered… oh yeah… Dark Magic hit me pretty hard… I looked over myself and saw both my legs were in casts; my right arm was as well, most of my torso was covered in bandages as was my left arm. And Fluttershy was on my left hand asleep… wait Fluttershy?

I tried to sit up but nothing would move except for my neck and left arm, which I moved from under her and started to pet her, she started to purr, "That's still weird." I croaked out. Well my voice is a bit…. Hmmm.

I heard the door to my room open and for some reason the peripheral vision in my left eye wasn't so good so I had to turn my head to look at who came in. It was a nurse, when she saw I was awake she gasped and I put my finger to my lips, "Shhhh, she's asleep" I said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry; I just didn't expect you to be awake." She said as she walked to the other side of my bed checking things that I couldn't really see.

"Mmmm, how long was I out?" I saw that it was the daylight out so I assumed through the night.

"About a week, you were pretty banged up." She said.

"Did you say a week?" My mouth was dry and I tried to swallow which led to coughing. Not loud or hard enough to wake Fluttershy up.

The nurse handed me a cup which I took graciously and chugged down, "I did say a week, and we actually expected you to be out for another few days." She looked down at Fluttershy, "That poor dear has been in here every day unless someone came and got her, other than that she's been here all the time watching you. I've even caught her singing to you a few times. She'd get embarrassed if she knew I was there so whenever I heard it I'd wait outside for her to finish and then come in pretending like I didn't hear anything."

"Thank you, she loves to sing but as I'm sure you've guessed she's very shy about it, and she really only sings to me openly and that's rarely." I said playing with her ear for a quick second.

"She must really care for you to sit in a stuffy hospital all day." The nurse said checking some charts.

"You have no idea… I don't know what I'd do without her. I hope I didn't worry her too much. Though I'm going to get such a stern talking to when she wakes up." I gave a laugh and coughed again being handed another glass of water. "Thanks nurse… Uhm, I don't think I got your name."

"Needle Point, nurse Needle Point." She said smiling.

"Hmm fitting name, well thank you Nurse Needle Point." Again I couldn't see that well out of my left eye for some reason, "Hey, do you know why I can't see out of my left eye that well?'

She hesitated for a second, "W-well that's because you don't have a left eye anymore…"

She was joking right of course I still had my left eye right? I mean it was right here. I lifted my head to my left eye and felt bandages over it as well as an indent… "Oh… I-I guess I don't…"

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked. I just nodded silently, "Alright, I'm going to go tell the Dr. Braveheart you're awake, if you need me just press that red button there. I looked at the remote next to me with my one eye and nodded.

After she left I could feel tears rolling down one side of my face and that just made it worse. But I didn't make any noise, I didn't want to wake Fluttershy up, so I just let the tears stream down my face and continued to pet her. She woke up soon after though and felt me petting her.

"Mmmm… Chris…" Then her eyes shot open, "Chris!" She sat up and smiled at me about to say something but then she saw I was crying and her smile disappeared. "Chris… what's… what's wrong?"

I tried to answer her but when I opened my mouth my voice would hitch and a soft whine would come out which only made my cry more. So instead I lifted my hand up to the bandage side of my face. And she understood so she just took my hand and squeezed it softly. She held my hand while I cried and told me what happened. How everyone was watching as I had surgery done on me. What they all said, how they all didn't want me to die. That's when I was crying tears of sadness, happiness, and regret. I made my friends worry so much; I made them sad, I made them cry.

Eventually I stopped crying but I still couldn't talk. "Are you feeling better?" Fluttershy asked. I waved my hand back and forth, "A little bit, I see, would you like some water?" I nodded and she got me another cup, which I drank slowly this time before finishing off. "Better?" I nodded again.

"I was so scared." She started to say, "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up, I was so scared I was going to lose you." She was crying now, "Everypony told me you'd be ok but I could tell they weren't sure either. Pinkie was always so happy, so positive, but I could tell that other than me she was the one who was most affected." She sniffed, "Everyone came by to visit one at a time and talked to you, hoping you would wake up. I sung to you every day, hoping you would wake up. They even brought you presents from the town."

I looked around and I saw numerous knick knacks but one thing stood out, it was a heart and a snowflake carved out of Crystal. I touched her cheek to get her attention and pointed to it. "I saw it and thought of you, I thought you would like it. Since you made these for us." She pointed to her ice pin. "We've haven't taken them off once, I saw that and thought that if you were a pony your cutie mark would be a heart."

I could feel my eyes watering again; I gave here the 'come here' signal with my finger. She stood up and got closer. I did it again and she leaned down, I place my hand on her face, caressing her cheek and pulled a bit closer. When she was close enough I kissed her and I felt more tears roll down my cheek. It was a salty kiss from our tears but it was a loving kiss.

"Ahem!" we heard, she backed away with a squeak, and I turned my head to look who that came from, it was a doctor and all my friends. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything." The doctor said and I'm assuming he was Braveheart.

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly at them. Fluttershy was blushing hard and hiding in the collar of her sweater.

"Oh you can't talk? Hmmm that's not good." The doctor said checking his charts.

I let out a sigh, "I can… I just…" my voice sounded a bit better.

"Sound like a frog trying to woo a chainsaw." Rainbow said, gaining looks from everyone. "What? He does."

I started to laugh having that mental imagine. But my laugh sounded even worse than my voice which caused everyone else to laugh eventually the room was full of laughter and anyone walking passed the room to see what was going on and then shook their heads and left assuming that they dwelled into insanity.

"It's good to see you up though big guy." Rainbow said and then winced at her choice of words. Well that killed the mood.

"Yeah, see…" I said quietly.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" Rainbow tried to say.

"It's ok I know you didn't. So how much longer will I be in here doc?"

He looked over his charts again and checked the machines by my bed, "Hmmm well it seems you've healed faster than we thought, normally this wouldn't be much of a big deal since… you know magic and all but you are highly resistant to magic. Yet despite that you have an extremely fast healing factor going on, I think, we don't know how fast this is compared to the rest of your species, but you should be fine but everything is going to be stiff and not wanting to move. If you haven't already tried."

"Yeah it normally takes months for a human to recover from broken anything if not years depending on what's broken. I did try to move as well and all I can do is talk, move my neck, and my left arm." I said while demonstrating each.

"That's probably mainly because of the casts, those will be removed within the next hour or so." He said. "In fact… after the casts are gone you should be free to go we're going to want to do a few last tests but, yeah, other than that you're fine."

"So does that mean I can give him a big hug now?" Pinkie asked, getting a nod from the doctor. "Yippee!" She jumped on me and pulled me into her chest, hugging me tight.

As much as I would love to be smothered in Pinkie's chest any other day, I tapped her on the arm, "Pinkie… boobs… can't… breathe…" She held me back with an apologetic smile as I took deep breaths of sweet sweet air. "Pinkie, I'm glad I'm ok too but don't go putting me back in the hospital while I'm still here."

She got off of me with a giggle, "Hehehehe… Sorry, Chrissy."

"Hmm yes, well, I'll be back in an hour to remove the casts and do the last tests. I'll leave you all to catch up." He flipped all the papers back on his clipboard and made his way out the room.

Once he left I got rushed by the rest being hugged, "Ok, ok, ok… I'm happy to see you all too." I said with a laugh.

Once I had them all off of me I looked around and frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"For what sugar?" AJ asked.

"I worried you all, I made all of you cry. I'm not supposed to make you all cry, you're all my friends I'm supposed to protect you." I said, not meeting any of them in the eye.

"Darling, you did protect us. If it weren't for you that brute, Sombra, would've gotten into the Empire and who knows what would've happened if he did." Rarity said.

"Sombra… he hasn't attacked since has he?" I asked.

"Surprisingly no… Which is weird, I think he would've thawed out by now and came back, don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, well what have you guys been doing for the past week?"

"Well…" Twilight told me that they learned there was a festival to cheer the ponies here up and possibly return their memories, I asked about the doctors and nurses here. They were brought in from Equestria, which made sense, ponies didn't have memories? Call in the medical experts first. So the set up this festival using a book on the history of the Crystal Empire that Twilight found. But there was a page missing which she didn't find until later that mentioned something about a Crystal Heart that could repel evil. And apparently she looked everywhere using all sorts of magic and couldn't find it, that's when a thought struck me.

"Twilight…." I started and she looked at me, "Sombra uses dark magic, did you?"

She facepalmed and groaned, "No… no I didn't."

"See and this is why you think over everything." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh shush you… I'll have to check later. You're more important right now." She said.

So we spent the next hour talking about the festival and stuff. Honestly it sounded like a lot of fun and I wish I could've helped out, but the song bit was a big no for me. I hated song magic and I hate when I got caught up in it. The songs were good and catchy, don't get me wrong, but it came out of nowhere and it always got stuck in my head for weeks. After a while Dr. Braveheart came in and took off my casts.

"Alright now we're going to need you to stand up." He said.

"Alright…" I groaned painfully as I forced my body to sit up and get off the bed. Eventually I did and I stood not without wobbling a bit. "Ok I got that down, what's next?"

"Walking." He said simply.

"Oh right… that." I tried to step forward and fell over, only to be caught by Fluttershy

"Go slowly, imagine there is a goal you want to reach and move slowly." She said. "The more you want what you're seeing, the faster you'll walk."

I nodded, "Alright, then go to that far wall." I said pointing.

"W-What?" She asked.

I pointed again, standing on my own, "Far wall…. Go." She nodded and quickly walked to the wall and stood against it. I focused on her and only her and I willed myself to go forward and before I knew it I was at her, nose to nose. I kissed her quickly and turned around, happy with myself.

The girls were just looking at me and the doctor had a smile, "Kid you've got some brass."

"Yeah well I almost died, I was out for a week, I lost an eye, I cried for a bit, and saw my friends. Sue me for wanting to go to my mare and kiss her." I said with a confident smile.

He shook his head, "Alright up next arms…"

The next tests went smoothly and I was given notice to leave but to take it easy for a while since I would still be kind of stiff. But I was advised to keep my bandages on for another 2 weeks or so.

I was walking through halls with the girls and I had Spike sitting on my shoulders. "I missed you little guy. Hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Me? Nah, I knew you were going to be ok. They were worried out of their minds though." He said, referring to the girls.

"Mhm, and who was the one who asked to sleep with me because he had a nightmare that Chris wouldn't ever wake up?" Twilight asked in a mocking tone.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about." He said defiantly but the stutter gave it away.

"Aww I love you too little buddy. Say where are we headed again?"

"The throne room, Cadance wanted to see you as soon as she woke up but she had a few things to take care of." Twilight said walking faster.

"Oh… well, so when are you going to use dark magic around the castle if you even can use dark magic that is."

"I can, it's not difficult but there is a danger of corruption if you aren't careful. But I'm probably going to start looking after this. It will take a few days though; it's what I was doing while you were recovering. Took most of the week I'm afraid."

"Ok so what are we going to do while you do that?" I gestured to the rest of us.

"Well Spike is coming with me, but the girls are going to keep the festival going. The higher the spirits the easier it will be to keep Sombra at bay for a little while. You… I'm not too sure."

"Great… how far until we reach the throne room?" I asked looking down the hall.

"We're actually here now but you might be a bit surprised." Twilight warned.

I looked at her but decided to see for myself. I looked to the guards and they nodded, signaling that it was ok for me to go in. They opened the large crystal doors and we stepped through, I saw Cadance sitting on the throne at the back of the room and Shining Armor standing next to her. I walked faster so I could go and hug my big sister and I had a wide smile but as I got closer my smile faded and I slowed down.

"Cadance, are you… are you ok?" Most of her color was faded, she had bags under her eyes and it seemed like she was struggling to even sit up straight.

She looked at me, away from whatever space she was staring at and dawned a smile and sat up a bit straighter, "Chris, it's good to see you." She then looked me in the eye, and I mean that literally. "Oh Chris… I'm sorry about your eye, I wish there was something we could've done." She was clearly struggling and trying to hide it.

I walked up to her and gave her a soft hug, "It's ok Sissi, just relax ok?" I turned to Shining. "What's going on? Why is she so… tired?"

"I know I look horrible you don't have to beat around the bush." She said.

Shining just sighed, "She's been awake for days holding up the shield. Sombra hasn't been attacking but other creatures have. I would've kept the shield up since I'm better with them but she insisted that I needed all my energy to help the girls look and hold off Sombra if he came back. And you know how hard it is to tell a mare she's wrong."

I gave off a weak laugh, looked to Fluttershy and back to Shining, "Yeah, I suppose I do. Is she going to be ok though? It doesn't look like she can handle much more of this."

"You're right she can't but… she'll last for as long as she needs to. She is very determined to protect her subjects and that's… actually pretty attractive." Shining said.

"SHINING!" He got yelled at from his wife and younger sister. He just gave off a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, we wanted to see you for really one reason…" He reached behind the throne and pulled out a huge stack of papers. "…These." He said handing them to me.

"Papers?" I asked.

He nodded, "More specifically, citizenship papers and your half of the "older than 18" adoption papers. Cadance and I had to fill out our half as well. So don't you complain."

I did anyway, "Come on, this is like 40 pounds of papers man, it'll take me days to finish…"

"Well good thing it's going to take me a few days re search the castle isn't it?" Twilight said with a smug look.

I glared at her and mouthed, 'Hate you, so much.' She just blew a raspberry at me.

Cadance looked to Twilight, "I thought you already searched the castle Twilight. Why are you going to search again?"

"I actually have Chris to thank for that, I'm actually not sure why I didn't think about it. But what's the type of magic King Sombra used?" She asked them.

Cadance nodded in understanding but Shining had something more to say, "Twily, are you sure? Dark Magic is really dangerous if you aren't careful. It could corrupt you, turn you into another Sombra."

Twilight gave her brother a look, "Shining, I'm the element of magic. I'm pretty sure that encompasses all magic even dark magic. I'll be fine as long as I keep my mind focused on something I love."

"Alright, do what you have to Twily, Spike keep her safe." He said to the dragon on my shoulders, "By the way doesn't it hurt with him up there considering the bandages?" he asked me.

"Oh immensely, but he asked for it and honestly who am I to say no?" I picked him off my shoulders and put him down, he ran back to Twilight.

"Don't worry, you know I'll protect her Shining." He said.

"I know, now, Chris get started on this paper work. Twily and Spike, get searching. The girls and I will keep the festival going for a few days. And dear…. Just… don't wear yourself out please." He said before leaving the room with everyone except Cadance and I.

I sighed, picked up my stack of papers I set down to set Spike down and brought them to a table that was off to the side of the throne room. 'I hate doing papers so much.'

+Yes, well you aren't the one who has to listen to all your random thoughts in here.+ Ixis said a bit annoyed.

'What's got your panties in a knot?'

+Other than the fact that you almost died? Oh I don't know, probably nothing.+

'Yeah… sorry about that, but you're in my head you know how I think. Or how I should. It was either me or them.' I told her looking at the first sheet of paper.

'Full name…. Christopher Tina McGrath.' I said mentally groaning.

+Your middle name is Tina?+

'Yeah… my dad and my mom were a bit… out of it when they named me, that and they didn't really have a middle name thought of but they knew they wanted one for me. Sooo, they looked around and saw a magazine with a lady on it named Tina and that's what they decided and bam Tina is my middle name.'

+That is hilarious yet sad at the same time.+

'Yeah, that's why I never told anyone my middle name I got picked on enough.'

+Fair enough, anything else I need to know that you've somehow kept from me?+

'I like pickles…. Like probably an unhealthy amount.' I snickered… ah unintentional innuendos

+How much is an unhealthy amount?+

'Uh an entire jar in one day?'

+My god…+

'Yeah, now I should probably work on this.'

And so I did… for fucking days. You don't understand how many papers I had to fill out and sign and read. It was the equivalent of actually reading the terms and conditions times 10. And I will never do it again… ever, right? Anyway, After a few days Twilight actually found something in the basement of the castle.

"It's a journal. Depicting the location where he hid the Crystal heart." She said, putting it on the meeting table we were all sitting at.

"Well, where is it?" Rainbow asked, "I mean it can't be that hard to find right?"

"That's just it though, it isn't hard to find. The location is in the ice fields… the problem lies in the fact that its in the most dangerous part of the Ice Fields, the Pillars of Giants."

We just looked around and back to her not knowing what the heck she was talking about, "Don't tell me I'm the only one who read up on the geography of the surrounding area? Ugh of course I am, anyway the Pillars of Giants are three monolithic ice spikes coming out from the ground. That area is notorious for having the worst blizzards known to pony kind. Its so cold there that ponies die from it within in seconds and its been like that for thousands of years. Except for one thing in the journal that says other wise." She paused.

"Well… what is it?" AJ asked.

"Apparently Sombra wasn't completely gone in the head when he took over. Whenever he had moments of normalcy he would do things that his dark side didn't know about and wrote them in this journal and hid it. And he hid the Crystal Heart in a temple that's underneath the Pillars but the most interesting part is that the blizzard around that area was supposedly created by Sombra himself." Twilight explained.

"Does it say how to stop it? We need that heart." Shining said.

"It does, apparently he created artificial magic."

"Well that's not strange a lot of unicorns can do that." Rarity said, "I do so when I create a lot of my dresses."

"Maybe so Rarity, but it's the type of artificial magic he created. Its… well its your magic Chris." She said looking at me causing the rest of the ponies in the room to do so as well.

I groaned and slammed my face into the table, probably not a good idea, still had bandages on, "Why am I not surprised… but if I know my lore correctly weren't all the Ice Dragon's extinct at that point?"

"Well yes they were. That's the confusing part you have to have a sample of the magic to make a copy of it."

+Uh… Chris?+ Ixis cut in.

"Yeah?"

+I know about that temple she's talking about, Sombra didn't create that magic. I did.+

My eye twitched, "You did… what?"

+Well that temple was the last place that actually held any record of our history, our inventions, our culture and anything else. I created the stone to protect it but I never got a chance to activate it, seems someone else did though.+ She explained, laughing nervously, +Sorry… hehe…+

"Great…." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and let out a puff of cold air from my nostrils.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Sombra didn't create that magic, Ixis did to protect old tomes that have the history of Ice Dragons, all of the history if not a good chunk. And it seems the magic is powered by a stone. And I'm guessing the Crystal Heart is the Stone, or it's in there with it like the journal said. I'm leaning towards the second one."

"I see, and since the magic is Ice Draconic Magic…" Twilight started.

"That's why it freezes pretty much almost anything living that gets close. And that means… _I _have to get it, of course. Or at least get the stone and turn the Blizzard off."

"C-could I go too? I mean I'm a dragon too, a Fire Dragon." Spike said.

"Spike, no you're too young and you could get hurt." Twilight said.

"Oh come on Twilight, you guys go on dangerous missions all the time and come out fine. I'll have Chris and he smacked Sombra around, I'll be fine." He said looking to me hopefully.

"I don't know Spike, you got really weak just coming here from the train… I don't think that… wait… oh? Ok, got it, thanks. Ok Spike do you think you could coat yourself in your own fire?" I asked him.

He looked at me with surprise, "I don't… yes I can." He looked determined even though I knew he wasn't entirely sure.

I sighed, "Fine, Twilight, if I promise to bring him back can he go?"

She thought about it, "I-I don't know."

"Please Twilight? Please, I'll do all my chores without complaining. I won't eat as much ice cream and junk food as I do now. I'll even re-arrange the books as many times as you want when we get back to Ponyville." He said, trying to convince his care taker.

"You hate rearranging books, you really want to do this don't you?" He nodded vigorously, "Alright, you can go. And you, make sure you take good care of him… he's like a son to me… I don't want to lose him…" She said quietly looking at me.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You know I won't let anything happen to him."

"Cool, so when do we leave?" Spike asked me.

"As soon as you go dress in something warm, very warm, you may be able to coat your body in your fire but that won't be until we need it." He nodded and ran off to go put some clothes on.

I sighed and felt someone behind me, I turned around and saw a worried scowl starring at me, "F-Flutters…" She huffed and just walked away.

I looked after her and scratched my head, "W-what was that about?"

Rarity sighed, "Chris… look at yourself, you're covered head to toe, quite literally, in bandages. You're missing an eye and you have a limp, don't think we haven't noticed. You're still healing and then you have to do this with no objection on your part. What do you think is wrong?"

"She's worried I know but I have to do this, these ponies in this kingdom will die or worse if I don't. Cadance will die if I don't do this. I'm not letting that happen." I said sternly.

"Chris, we all know you love to protect ponies, it's an amazing trait you have and I envy Fluttershy because of it but you could also die. Sure not from the cold but you have severe wounds, they could open back up and you'd bleed out. Chris, we almost lost you once. Fluttershy almost lost the one pony, person; she has ever been fully comfortable around. She doesn't want to go through the pain of almost losing you again or actually losing you. None of us do, you know we all care for you in one way or another." She said.

I nodded, "I know I know… I'll go talk to her before I leave I promise." I walked passed her and everyone else, when I reached the door I looked back. "I love you all too, even if I'm not the best at expressing it and I promise I won't die, not like that, not out there. I'll only die when I'm ready to die. Until then I'll be around for a while." I gave them a toothy smile and left.

"I have no idea what it is about him but he annoys me yet I can't help but like him." Shining said shaking his head,

"Welcome to our world." They all said to him.

_~Outside of the room Fluttershy is in~  
_

I knocked on the door to our room and I didn't get any answer, "Shy, it's me… can we talk?" Again no answer, "I'm coming in shy." I opened the door and I saw her sitting there holding a pillow and the pin I gave her. I sat down next to her and I heard a sniffle come from her. I turned my head so I could look at her, probably should've sat on her left side, oh well. But she must've been crying before I came in.

"Shy…. Come on Shy, talk to me."

"Do you have to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah… it's the only way to save the Crystal Empire." I took the pin she had in her hand and looked at it. "I promise I'll be ok, I won't die, I swear."

"How do you know? You came so close to dying before, how do you know you won't die this time?" She asked squeezing the pillow harder. "I can't lose you, you helped me so much, I've become so much braver because of you. I don't think I would be able to be as brave without you here. I don't think my heart would be able to take losing you."

I looked back down at the pin in my hand and reformed it into a hair pin and put it in her hair holding it back from covering her eye. "There, much better. Fluttershy, you don't need me to be brave, you've had inside you the entire time. In here…" I poked her chest. "You just didn't believe yourself up here." I poked her forehead. "All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can be as brave as you want."

"I-I don't know if I can believe in myself." She said quietly, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hmm then do me a favor, you do this for me and I promise I'll come back." I told her.

She looked at me, "What can I do?"

"If you can't believe in yourself then don't. Don't believe in yourself, don't even believe in me. Believe in the me that believes in you." I told her.

She giggled, "That makes no sense."

"No but it made you giggle and that's all that mattered. But Shy you are much braver than you give yourself credit for. And I would never leave you, I'm not going to put you through the pain I went through. And I'm so sure I won't die because, like I told Rarity, I'll only die when I'm ready to die and while I still have you that will never happen." I said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I hummed a song for a bit while we just sat together. "I love you Shy, I love you so much."

She blushed and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you to Chris, I promise I won't ever hurt you."

I smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

_~Little bit later~_

We were standing at the edge of the barrier, I was in my cloak and I had my hood up. I looked down to the small dragon next to me; he was wearing a big poofy jacket, a scary, some goggles, and a hat. "You ready to go?" I asked him, I got a nod in response since he couldn't really talk through all the stuff. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

I had a map that Twilight made and I was holding it in front of me, as long as we walked straight from where we exited the barrier. But it's been 1000 years, who knew how much the landscape changed since the old map she copied this from was drawn. Apparently not much, it was just a really long walk, like 3 hours or so. Halfway through Spike was getting tired so I offered him a ride on my shoulders again, he accepted graciously. Eventually we reached 3 towers of pure ice rising from the ground.

"Well I think we're here." I stated.

"Really, what gave that away, the howling blizzard of death surrounding the Pillars or the Pillars themselves?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"I will make you walk back the entire way, don't tempt me. But you'll have to walk now anyway I can't carry you through that." I told him and he climbed down.

"So how do we get through that anyway?" Referring to the blizzard of death.

"Well I'm guessing I just walk right through, probably won't affect me too much. You on the other hand, that's where the whole setting yourself on fire comes in. In theory the fire that's surrounding your body should melt any sharp ice particles that get close to you, it'll also keep you from freezing solid, though I could probably fix that I don't want to risk it though. The actual wind is your biggest problem, it'll try and blow your fire out so you have to keep it going, this will test your strength as a Fire Dragon. Can you do it?"

He gave me a cocky smile, "Of course I can do it, just watch." He breathed a large stream of green fire that began to wrap itself around him. Eventually his entire body was covered in it, "Told ya I could do it." His voice was a bit distorted through the flames.

"Never doubted you for a second kid." I turned to the blizzard and stuck my arm in, I was right the cold and ice weren't a problem; the wind however was a lot stronger than I thought it was. I hope Spike is able to hold out.

I stepped into the blizzard and looked behind me to see a glowing green light very close by, good. I walked forward towards the middle of the pillars, 'So Ixis, do you remember how to get into the temple?'

+If I remember correctly there is a panel on one of the pillars that unlocks a mechanism that opens up a door to stairs leading down.+ She said.

'Alright thanks.' "Spike can you hear me?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Yeah I can!?" he yelled back.

"Ok, there should be a panel on one of these pillars you go check the far one I'll check these two!" I instructed.

"Alright!"

I made my way to the pillar on my left and looked all around it for an extended panel or a square shaped cut… "Damn, nothing." I moved on to the next and repeated the process still finding nothing. "That must mean its at Spike's, what's taking him so long?"

"CHRIS!" I heard him yell out.

I turned in the direction the yell came from and ran, he sounded scared. When I got there I saw his fire died out and he was quickly freezing over. I had to find that panel and quick, I felt around the pillar as fast as I could until I looked up and saw a square panel sticking out at the top. I looked at spike and saw that the ice was at his stomach. I had to do this fast or he would die, I backed up far enough away and started to sprint when I got close enough I formed the claws of the ice dragon and jumped as high as I could, digging into the pillar. I landed a few feet away from the panel so I started to climb. When I hit the panel it when in and I heard a rumbling, I looked around and saw that large door was opening on the ground at the center, so I jumped down.

Spike was now covered in ice up to his neck, I decided to pick him up and run as fast as I could to the door, which was a lot harder consider I was carrying an 80 pound popsicles that kept slipping from my grasp. When I got close enough I dived into the open hole and hit a panel I saw while jumping, closing the door behind us. I looked down at spike and the ice was below his eyes. I put my hand to his stomach and absorbed the ice into me. When he was free I sat down and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close for comfort…" I was panting, that was a lot of stuff to do within a few seconds.

He plopped down next to me, "I'll say, I almost became a Spikesicle. Thanks for saving me man."

I held out my fist and he bumped it, "You're my little brother I wasn't going to let you die and besides Twilight would kill me if I did. Whoo, come on we aren't done yet." I stood up and brushed myself off and looked around, we were in a hallway of sorts that led quite a ways back.

"Right so what next?" He asked.

"Well we get to the end of this hallway and we look for something shaped like a heart and any other large gem you come across, destroy it." I said.

"Alright I can do that, would be a shame though." He said rubbing his stomach.

I sighed, "Yeah it would…" Hey, gems tasted good.

We walked for a few minutes before come across something that startled us both. "Are they….?"

I waved my hand in front of it, "Yep, dead as doornails. Looks like they froze a long time ago a very long time ago." We were staring at the corpse of a Mare holding her foal frozen in ice with a terrified look on their faces.

'Were these here when you put the gem in place?' I asked Ixis.

+No, this place was empty save for books. These must've happened after I disappeared but not long after because you're right this is old.+

'It almost looks like what would've happened to…' I looked at Spike and then back to the corpses.

"Sombra…" I growled out.

"What he did this, how?" Spike asked looking at them his face filled with sympathy.

"I'm guessing before he set up the gem to protect this area he didn't check to see if anyone was taking shelter in here and a wave of cold washed over and froze them." Poor souls.

"Man…"

"Yeah… let's keep going…" We kept walking and the further we got in the more bodies we found frozen, there were so many, mainly mares and foals. That made me think, I'm guessing that the few who could escape took their foals and followed Sombra when he wasn't crazy with the darkness to this place. I bet that they saw this as a place to rest even if their 'King' was there. I'm also guessing that Sombra didn't know he was being followed otherwise I don't think he would've done this willingly, considering he seemed like he actually cared when he wasn't dark induced. As we walked further in I examined the faces of the deceased they got slightly less terrified to more peaceful relaxed like they were taking a break from a long walk, so that lead me to think that the mother and foal we saw at the entrance were the last to live in this group. She saw her companions were freezing over and tried to run only to run into a closed door without knowing how to open it and she well… yeah. I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Spike you holding up ok?" I asked him, he was only 11, and he shouldn't be seeing this. He stopped in front of a lone mare 'asleep' in the corner. "Spike?"

"She looks so much like…" He didn't finish that sentence, he didn't need to.

"Yes, she does, but our Rarity is still alive at the castle. Don't let this get to you, you've been doing well so far, and you can keep going. Come on we're almost there I can see an opening." I walked passed the Faux Rarity and Spike and he just stayed staring at her for a bit before joining me.

"Well, it's a library alright and that must be the Crystal Heart." I said pointing to a large heart shaped gem floating on a pedestal at the back of the Library. "Spike you think you can get it, I'm going to look for the gem that's creating the blizzard." He just nodded numbly and walked forward. I looked around the library and saw a faint white glow behind one of the far bookshelves. I went to it and it moved so I kept following it and each time I got closer it moved until eventually I found a huge floating diamond with snow swirling around inside of it. But that wasn't really what I should be focused on, what I was focused on though was the ghost of Faux Rarity standing next to it smiling at me.

"Uhm…. Yeah I don't smoke anything so I know I'm not high and I'm at least 90% sure I'm not drunk. Who… or what are you?" I asked it.

It shook its head and pointed to them diamond.

"What you want me to destroy it?" It nodded it's head, "Well that's what I came to do, but why do you want it destroyed?" She frowned. "Wait, it's trapping you all here isn't it?" She nodded sadly and then pointed in the direction of the crystal heart. "Uh… the Crystal Heart is too?" She shook her head again and pointed to her horn and then me. it took me a minute to understand what she was trying to say. "Oh, so is King Sombra and you want me to stop him?" She nodded happily. "Well I was planning on doing it anyway, but I promise I will and I never break my promises." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Hey Chris, you find the gem?" I heard Spike's voice coming from behind me and I saw him round the corner, he was holding the Crystal heart.

"Yeah I was just talking to this" I turned my head back to give gesture to the ghost but she was gone.

"Talking to what?" he asked looking around.

"Uh… nothing but yeah, this is the gem or Diamond I guess."

"How are you going to break it? It looks pretty tough."

"Good question." I lobbed an Icy Fire ball at it and nothing happened, I punched it with my diamond fist of the ice dragon and nothing happened, I even used roar of the ice dragon and nothing happened. I only had one idea left. "Imma eat it." I said bluntly.

"You're gonna do what? Are you sure you can, I mean it does look good but that magic looks dangerous." He said eyeing th diamond.

"It's still ice magic and I can consume that I think I'll be ok." I picked it up and took a bite out of it, my teeth cleaving clean through it. Good thing that worked, I devoured the entire thing within a matter of seconds.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work." Spike said.

"Me neith- ahhhhh brain freeze!" I didn't even know I could get brain freeze, then things exploded and got covered with ice, seems familiar huh? "Oh so that's what it feels like when that happens… Cool"

+I don't know why that happened, according to your body it wasn't supposed to but I'm thinking you eating the diamond sped things up a bit. This might actually be good, the increase in power might be enough to help you beat Sombra.+ Ixis said.

"It might, Spike after this I'm going to be out cold for a few minutes, and I know you don't want to but you have to walk back through that hall, open the door and watch to see if you see Sombra or anything. If you do run back here and wake me up somehow." He hesitated but nodded in the end. "Good now… this is gonna suck." I put my hand to the ice and absorbed it back into me feeling super energized and then the pain and freezing over started. Then blackness.

"Oh… that's what happens… huh…" Spike ran to the entrance to the temple.

"Chris, come on wake up… Chris… Chris…. CHRIS!" I heard a voice shout in my ear and I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Whosit whatsit… huh?" I felt something heavy at the back of me. I looked behind and saw that I had a dragon's tail. It was dark blue and the spines leading down it were shaped like a sharks fin and were snow white. The tip of my tail was not a heart shape like Spike's, instead it was cone shaped with a spiral pattern making it look like a drill. "Huh I have a tail." I twitched it and giggled. "I always wanted a tail, cool."

"You can play with your tail later Chris, Sombra remember? I saw him head towards the city." Spike said.

I snapped out of my stupor and jumped up, picking up Spike and the Crystal Heart. "Ok, time to go!" I started running and I realized I was a lot faster than before, nice.

As we were running I could see the ghosts of the dead looking at me, silently cheering me on to get there. When we reached the exit I realized it closed back up since Spike came back down and I already ran a bit passed it but then I remembered I had a new tail, so I just extended it back and smacked the panel with it. I did so with good timing too because I really couldn't control my momentum but the door opened enough for me to jump out. Ok yeah this enhanced things quite a bit because I jumped pretty high in the air, I looked around saw the blizzard had stopped and a lot of the snow in the surrounding area calmed down as well and when I landed a shockwave of snow and ice spread out in a ring around me.

"Hang on everyone, we're coming." And I took off running again.

_**Ah this chapter was… weird for me. I loved it but I also hated it, I can't really put my finger on why either. It was a mixture of I guess thinking of what to actually write but what I did write I loved especially the scenes between Chris and (Faux) Rarity. Yes Faux Rarity has an actual name which is most likely going to be revealed in the next chapter but I have to think of the whole story as to why that certain character was there. I already have something but I guess you'll just have to wait and see what it is. I would say I liked the scene between Chris and Fluttershy, but that's not fair because I like any scene with them. Also we'll be getting more interactions with Chris and the other Mane 6 at a later date. And another time skip is coming up, this time a long one. But remember while this looks like it's moving fast Chris is a Dragon who could potentially live forever so time skips aren't all bad. Anyway, have a good time place. Review yada yada.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	12. Anger

_**Shortish chapter I think…**_

We made it to the city but the barrier was down and I saw Shining lying on the ground, "That is not good…" A ran over to him and checked his pulse, he was still alive good, but his horn had some sort of black crystals on them. "Shining, wake up…. Come on man, wake up…" I shook him.

He stirred, "Mmmmm… five more minutes Cadance…."

I groaned and smacked him, "You won't have a Cadance if you don't wake up now!"

"Ok ok ok I'm awake…. Oh man, what happened?" He asked looking at me, "Chris…. Chris! Wait… if you're here that means you have the heart right?"

I nodded and pointed to Spike who was holding the Crystal Heart, "Yeah but what happened to you man?"

He looked to the sky, "Ugh…. Sombra came… an hour ago… I tried to stop him; he knocked me out and went to the Castle."

Did it really take me an hour to get here? "Damn… that's not good. Can you move?"

He stood up shakily, "Yeah… but I can't do magic." He said pointing to his horn.

"I figured as much, but I don't need you to do magic. The girls were in the castle right?" he nodded, "Great that means he's probably going to want the Crystal Heart in return. What about Cadance?"

"She was in the Castle with the girls, if Sombra is there that means he got to all of them." Shining said.

"Alright… ok I have a plan…" We huddled together and worked out the details.

"We know what we have to do?" I asked them.

"Yep." Spike said.

"I have to admit, that it's a good plan let's just hope he doesn't think of it." Shining said same, now come on. We ran towards the castle and I saw that the town was empty. They were probably inside their homes or somewhere else, as long as they were safe. I held the Crystal Heart in my arms careful not to drop it.

When we reached the throne room I kicked the doors open and came to a halt. The girls were chained up to a wall and Cadance was chained up to the throne. Horns had strange rings on them and wings were bound to their bodies, all there mouths were covered as well and they all were looking at me hopefully. Sombra was on the throne sitting back relaxed with a cool look on his face, I growled a deep sinister growl.

He yawned, "Ooooo scary, I was wondering when you'd get here. Oh and it looks like you brought the Knight Prince and a Lizard how… quaint."

"Sombra… let them go." I said in a dangerously low tone, giving a quick look to Fluttershy.

"Oh I will if you give me that heart you're holding." He said.

The girls mumbled out grunts of protests, "And how do I know you just won't take the Crystal Heart and keep them like that?"

"You don't but," his horn glowed and a spike shot out the floor and stopped right underneath each of their throats. "If you want them to live you don't have much of a choice."

I looked to them all; they all looked at me with different expressions. There was fear and sadness, but mostly there was defiance even if one of them was crying, which I was proud of but not happy about, "Fine, just don't hurt them, please." The black crystals retreated and they let out a sigh of relief. Spike ran to Twilight and Rarity while Shining moved as fast as he could to Cadance.

Sombra had a triumphant grin, "Good, now come here boy and give me the Heart."

I sighed and walked to him, "You promise to let them go?"

"Yes, I do. Now the heart if you please." He said holding out his hand, I reluctantly gave it over. "Hahaha… Very nice…" His horn lit up quickly and a spike of crystal shot towards the girls.

I tried to move to block it but it was to fast, I looked in horror at who it was heading for and dropped onto my knees. "Fluttershy… no…" She couldn't avoid it due to the chains but it didn't deal a fatal blow, but it did go straight through her shoulder and she let out a loud muffled scream of pain and more tears flowed from her eyes and blood seeped from the wound. The girls were looking at Fluttershy in shock but rainbow was struggling against her chains as best she could to get at the dark unicorn.

"You are an idiot, did you really think I'd let the only leverage I had go? As if, I will use those mares, you, princey over there, and the lizard to make Celestia and Luna do whatever I want." He said with a triumphant laugh. I scowled at him and then started to laugh as well. "What the hell are you laughing at boy? I have the heart and I severely injured your loved one. If anything you should be furious if not dejected. What's so funny?"

I stood up with my head hung low, the laugh slowly turning sinister, "Two things, that ain't the real Crystal Heart, Sombrero!" I said slowly.

He looked at me with an oblivious looked and then he felt the water run down his arm, "W-what did you do?! WHERE IS THE HEART?!" He roared out.

"Second thing…" I looked at him glaring pure death, "You've made the biggest mistake in your entire life."

He was fuming, "And what's that ice boy?"

Mist and steam were coming off my body from it dropping the surrounding temperature, "You hurt someone I loved and who loved me back…" I fully lifted my head up, my eyes glinted in the darkness that was covering them and my smile was twisted in rage. "And for that…. YOU DIE!" I jumped towards him faster than anyone thought possible and punched him square in the jaw sending him flying through the wall and out to the city. I jumped through the hole roaring as I came crashing down into the crater that Sombra made when he landed.

He stood up and wiped his face off examining his hand seeing the blood, "You… what the hell did you do? You weren't this strong before." I didn't answer him instead I just growled and spat on the ground. "No matter I won't be letting you hit me agai-" I hit him again.

I kept punching him, making the crater deeper and deeper until he blasted me off of him with some dark magic.

He stood back up albeit a bit shakily, "Fine, you want to fight, then let us fight." He took on a fighting stance.

I just leaned over and charged, howling all the way. 'Hyōryū no Hakari' I said in my mind my body being covered instantly in clear, diamond hard scales. I held out my fist ready to punch him but he simply side stepped me and chopped me in the back sending me into the ground.

"Ugh, why does my hand hurt?" He looked at it and saw a thin layer of ice coating it and he cracked it off. He reached down and picked me up by the back of my neck. "I have no idea what you are, but I'm going to make sure you don't get the chance to make more." He slammed me back into the ground then picked me up again and tossed me through several buildings.

Eventually I stopped in a pile of rubble. "Thank god for the scales, other wise I would be in a lot more pain." I groaned out. I saw Sombra, in shadow form, coming through the holes I made flying through the houses so I decided to form the sword of the ice dragon. When he got close enough I jumped and slashed through the shadows.

He howled in pain and reformed into a solid body, "I forgot your little ice magic can hurt me in shadow form."

I smirked and held my sword out in front of me and he shot a blast of magic at it, shattering it, 'Well shit.'

"Is that all you've got?" He called to me, "Well if it is, let me show you what I have." His horn charged up and he shot a magical blast much like the one that put me in the hospital.

I put up my arms and wrapped my tail around me like a protective shield.

"What do you think that's going to do, pro…tect…you…? WHAT?!"

I felt the magic hit my tail but I didn't feel any sort of pain, just the impact, I looked over my tail and saw the magic flying off towards the horizon. I smiled, "Now let me show you what I can really do… Ice Dragon's Crushing Fangs!" I bent my arms and two giant spikes of ice formed off my elbows, I jumped at him and started spinning like a top, I used the tip of my tail increase my speed and he was too stunned to block or dodge me, I slammed into him the spikes slicing through his armor and into him. When I stopped spinning, my ice slowed him down enough for me to jump into the air and form a large drill of ice around my horns. I spun myself again and aimed straight for Sombra, "Horn Drill of the Ice Dragon!" I hit him square in the chest breaking away large chunks of the armor.

Before I was done he grabbed hold of me and tossed me back through the buildings but I was able to get my footing, not before skidding a couple of feet though. When he came through his eyes were exceptionally red. "You little…"

"Those were for Twilight, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash." I slammed my hands on the ground causing spikes of ice to race towards him but he dodged them, which I was expecting so when he landed I used my newfound speed to punch him again with a diamond fist, which of course sent him flying but I chased after him and started slashing at him with the claws of the ice dragon and changing to punching him with the diamond fist. When I felt he flew far enough I got the claws back out, dug into his stomach and slammed him back into the ground. I jumped back several feet panting. "Those were for Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

He crawled back out of the ground worse for wear, "I swear I will end you…"

"I'd like to see you try…" I did the classic hand taunt motion, you all know the one.

He roared and starting shooting beam after beam of dark magic at me which I deflected with my tail, this thing was useful. When I saw a break in his firing I gathered magic in my stomach and lungs before releasing it in a roar.

He saw it coming and held it back with a wave of powerful magic, but I kept it going until I couldn't anymore. "You didn't think I'd seriously let that hit me again did you?"

"I… didn't want… it to…" I panted out, pointing to his legs.

He looked down and saw they were trapped in thick ice, "How did… If you think this will hold me…" He shot a blast of dark magic off of it, it bounced off harmlessly, and he tried again and again and again. He even tried using his crystals to break it off, nothing worked.

I laughed, "Diamond hard ice Sombrero, nothing can break it… except for me, and by the way that was for Cadance." I started to inhale deeply, taking in all the ice and snow from the surrounding area for miles until I felt my magic energy fully replenished and then pushed beyond it's limits, it felt like I was about to explode but I needed all this power to get revenge for him hurting Fluttershy.

I leapt high into the air and stopped, seemingly floating, "Metsu Ryū Ōgi Hyōki: Hyōkakō." I said calmly as a small ball off ice formed at the tip of my tail, it started to grow bigger and bigger until it was he size of a large glacier. "And this…. THIS IS FOR HURTING FLUTTERSHY!" I yelled out as I flipped my entire body bringing the glacier with it, when my tail was in the perfect position used the momentum to let it fly and hit Sombra with a force, speed, and weight that came with it. When it landed on top of the tyrant I roared and slammed my feet down into it, cracking it until it broke apart and I landed right on Sombra's stomach with all the rage of a dragon.

He coughed up a large amount of blood and looked up at me, I picked him up by his hair and that's when I saw it, the fear in his eyes. '_Do it… kill him… you know you want to…' _ I heard a voice say in my head. "No, I don't kill." I told it, my thoughts becoming foggy. _'He tried to kill Fluttershy, we only got lucky he missed. If you let him go he'll do it again.' _It said, goading me on. "He won't if we lock him up." I said but I wasn't convincing it… hell I wasn't even sure I was convincing myself. _'You know that won't happen… Kill him or else he'll come back and take it out on your loved ones later… and it will be all your fault for letting him go now. Remember the temple...'_

"You're right… he will just keep killing." I lifted my arm, my mind completely clouded, forming a spike of ice at the end of my hand, "No more, you won't hurt anyone I care about again…" I brought my hand down…

+CHRIS STOP!+ Ixis yelled out, her voice penetrating the fog.

I stopped an inch about his throat, his eyes were closed and he was whimpering. "Ixis, why did you stop me?"

+Chris… this isn't you, you would never do this. You value all life even if it belongs to someone like him. You believe in everything deserving a second chance, what if Fluttershy could see you right now?+ She asked me.

"Fluttershy…?" I asked.

+Right, if she saw you right now, if she knew you killed him, even after what he did, you know she would never forgive you. You know she would be forever scared of you. So please, don't do this, I don't want to see you lose anyone else you love anymore… please.+

I blinked, my head clearing up. "You're right… I don't want that…" I sighed and let the ice melt. I was still holding Sombra.

He was looking at me, confused, scared and relieved, "Why… why did you stop?" He asked.

"Because I'm better than you that's why." I looked behind me and saw that the crystal heart was placed in it's pedestal and a felt the magic coursing through the air. I dropped him and started to walk away. "It's done Sombra, leave and never come back, if I see you again I _will_ kill you."

"Don't you dare walk away from me… come back here and finish it! KILL ME DAMN YOU!" He yelled out after me.

I felt a strong wave of magic pass by me, recharging and healing me, "I don't have to." I said quietly and then I heard the agonizing scream and the explosion. I looked up into the sky and saw several parts of Sombra flying through the air in opposite directions to a very far distance. I sighed happy it was over and made my way to the castle.

When I got to the throne room I was tackled by a blur of pink. "Hey Pinkie, good to see you're ok." I patted her back until she got off of me.

"We saw the entire fight Chrissy, it was so cool!" She said happily

"Yeah how you hit him and never let up like BAM BOOM POW! And how you deflected his magic with your tail, actually when did you get that?" Rainbow asked.

"Icesplosion.. had one at the temple." I said quickly.

"I hope you didn't ruin the books in there." Twilight said with a playful glare.

"Good to see you too Twi." I looked to Rarity who was just freaking out for whatever reason.

"Ah hope ya gave 'im a hit for me." Apple Jack said punching me in the arm.

"I gave him a hit for all of you… speaking of, is Fluttershy ok?" I asked looking around.

"She's fine we got her bandage up real quick once Shining Armor and Spike set us free, she's right over there." AJ pointed to the hole I made and Fluttershy was just standing there looking at it, or out it, I couldn't rally tell. "I suggest you go talk to her partner, you were mighty scary even to me. Imagine how Shy must've felt."

"Yeah.." I walked over to her and gently touched her bandaged shoulder, "Hey Flutters, is your shoulder ok?" She nodded, "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know… I'm proud of you for not killing him I really am but… I was also really scared of you." She said looking away from me.

"Scared… why were you scared?"

"When he hurt me, your entire posture changed it went from the calm caring you to… well a wild animal protecting what's yours. But that wasn't the scary part at least not for me, for me it was your eye. It looked so much like a dragon's more so than normal, but I could also see the bloodlust the urge to kill in them and when you were holding Sombra I was so scared I was going to lose you to that." She said tearing up and gripping he shirt.

"Shy…." I said softly.

"Chris… what happens when you really do lose control? I could tell that you still had control even when you were about to kill him, what happens when that's not there." She asked looking at me, and just like Sombra fear was in her eyes.

"No… I… I would never let it get that far. I swear I wouldn't." I told her.

She shook her head, "Chris… you lost your temper just from me being hurt. I go out on dangerous assignments with the girls all the time. What happens if I get injured to where it will cost me my life, what if I do die? What if we have a daughter or son and she or he gets hurt or worse? Would you still have control then?" She asked me dead serious.

"I… I… no I wouldn't…" I dropped to me knees, "I wouldn't have any control…"

"What do I do when that happens, what do we do when that happens?" She asked me.

"You… you get as far away from me as you possibly can. When I lose control I don't care who is a friend or an enemy. I will probably hurt them regardless. If I lose control I want you to run and if we have a child I want you to take the child and run, fly, do anything and get as far away as you can go to a hot place, I can't survive in places like those for long. Just promise me you'll do that because I don't believe I will be able to keep control." And that was that…

"That's your worst fear isn't it? That one day you'll lose control and hurt the ones you love." She hit the nail right on the head, that was the main reason I kept my emotions in check, pretty sure I said that before. I just nodded, "Chris stand up."

I did and looked at her, "Fluttershy…."

She shushed me, "Chris, let me tell you what you told me… if you can't believe in yourself, don't. Don't even believe in me… believe in the me that believes in you."

I smiled, "…That doesn't make any sense."

She hugged me, "No, but it made you smile and that's all that matters. I love you Chris."

I hugged her back, "I love you too Shy."

"Why is it always mushy mushy stuff with them?" Rainbow asked.

"Honestly Dash, Ah just think your jealous." AJ said.

"A-am not!" Rainbow retorted with a blush.

I started laughing, then Fluttershy started laughing, and then it spread to everyone else. Man it was good to be with them. I looked up and saw the ghost of Faux Rarity staring down at me with a smile, me looking up got everyone else's attention and they gasped, save for me and Spike. She mouth something that I made out to be thank you, came down and kissed me. It's weird to be kissed by a ghost, like imagine feeling wind against your face but the area around your lips is cooler than the rest of you face. When she was done she backed away and waved, disappearing. I blushed and looked at Fluttershy who was just scowling at me. "What? Don't look at me like that, I have no idea what that was about."

"Chris… that was Princess Platinum. Why was she here, more importantly why was her ghost here?" Cadance asked, so I explained what Spike and I saw in the temple and how those bodies should be taken out and properly buried. Cadance agreed and said it would happen as soon as possible.

"I'm just curious as to why she looked exactly like me? Oh could that mean I'm a direct descendent of Princess Platinum?" Rarity asked dreamily.

"Wouldn't surprise me really, by the way, you look good enough to eat Shy." I told her loud enough for everyone to hear.

"C-Chris!" Sweet the distraction worked.

"What?! You look like crystal, we all do… in fact it's a bit hard to refrain from eating myself." I bit into my arm and yelped in pain, "Ok… yeah not a good idea. So what now?"

"Well, I guess we celebrate." Cadance said. "And we all know who to leave that to." We all looked to Pinkie.

She just smiled her classic pinkie smile, "ITS TIME TO PARTAY!" She yelled out.

And so we did, the entire Empire partied for the span of 4 days. At the end of the four days there was a Ceremony held where Spike and I got medals of heroism and bravery as well as the whole adoption event. Why it had to be such an important event? I had no idea best summary of it? Vows and stuff, now I'm the Drako Prince of the Crystal Empire, Defeater of King Sombra, blah blah blah pointless titles blah. I was just happy to have a family again.

And about Princess Platinum, even if she wasn't an Alicorn she still lived an exceptionally long time. And apparently she helped found the Crystal Empire and was one of the ponies who insisted that Cadance's Family be put on the throne instead of her, despite them not being royalty, but they had a way with ponies that she did not so she felt they would do better. Princess Platinum also knew Sombra long before he became corrupted with dark magic, in fact they were even lovers but when he got corrupted she left him but she never gave up on him. When she saw that he was his normal self even if only for a short while she decided to follow him to the Pillars, this got the attention of several other ponies and they decided to leave during nightfall and follow, which is why we found their bodies in the temple. Same with Princess Platinum who we suspected to have wanted to convince Sombra to let the people and Empire free only to die to the one she loved. We also assumed that Sombra saw this and it is what pushed him into darkness completely. I could sympathize with him, if I killed Fluttershy even accidentally I'm pretty sure I would go crazy too.

A day or two later Spike came to my room one night. I heard the knocking on my door and answered it, seeing my little buddy standing there. "Hey, Spike, what's up?"

He rubbed his arm looking down, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what? You're gonna have to be more specific than that." I told him.

"How are you not having nightmares of that temple… all those dead ponies… that pony that looked like Rarity…" He said softly.

I blinked and sighed, "Come in and sit on the bed I'm going to go make some coco."

"I… thanks…" He walked passed me to the bed and I went to the small kitchen I had in my room… what? I'm a prince I get what I want. I made 3 cups of Hot Coco and came back and saw Spike sitting in Fluttershy's lap.

"Here you go." I handed a cup to him and he took it with shaky hands. "So you've been having nightmares huh?"

He nodded, "Whenever I close my eyes all I see are the frozen ponies and then I see… her and that changes everything to everypony else being frozen. Twilight, you, Shining… everyone… dead and cold and it's just me. I'm the one who caused it and I wake up screaming and and and!" He started hyperventilating.

I put a hand on his head, "Deep breaths Spike, deep breaths."

He heeded my advice and he started to breathe normally again, "That… that happens… how do you do it? How aren't you freaking out?"

I took a deep breath, "I do have nightmares Spike, I have nightmares all the time, these are just added to the endless list of nightmares I have. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying more times than I care to count."

"So how are you not… crazy?" He asked.

"Because I have her," I pointed to Fluttershy and she smiled at me, "and you, and everyone else. I know that when I wake up and I see all of your smiling faces I know that my nightmares are just that, nightmares."

"Oh…" He said, not really expecting that.

"What were you expecting me to be like, 'I've seen so much death that it doesn't affect me anymore'? I'm not that much of a badass Spike. I actually hate death and killing, I try to avoid it as best I can. Lemme tell you a secret, when I almost killed Sombra, that night I couldn't sleep because I was so close to just losing who I was. I was just rocking back and forward muttering to myself." I said with a chuckle.

"You were?" He asked.

"Yes, he was, it took me hours just to calm him down enough to go to sleep and when he did if I tried to leave or move he would start to whimper again." Fluttershy told him.

Spike laughed, "You whimpered? Really?"

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up." I said with a growl. "But that's how I'm not going insane with everything. If you need to you can come and talk to us whenever you want, you also have all of our other friends too, remember that. I know I have to or else things could get bad. And if I could recommend something, go talk to Rarity after you're done here, ok?"

He nodded, "I can do that, thanks, I feel better."

"No problem now go on, and take your hot coco with you." I told him, he jumped out of Fluttershy's lap and off the bed bringing his drink.

"You handled that really well." Fluttershy said, wrapping her arms around me.

I shrugged, "Eh, I was just telling him the truth." I yawned, "I'm tired though, let's get to bed."

After the festival and the night Spike came to our room, the festival will be known as the Crystal Ice Festival from now on by the way, I spent the last few days at the Empire with Fluttershy… it was nice to see the ponies with memories. The kids were always coming up to me wondering what I was and the adults encouraged the ones who were either too shy or scared. I wish a lot more places like this. Anyway we spent a lot of time together… A LOT of time together. Ixis told me I should be careful or I'd end up having a kid, which I honestly wouldn't mind. Finally the day came when it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone except me, everyone was complaining of course. I promised them all they'd get as much time with me as they wanted when I got back. Surprisingly though the pony I was expecting the most protest from was quiet. But I understood that she knew I had to do this and we gave each other a look saying that no matter what we'll wait for each other. They still had my pins and I could send them letters with the emerald I still carried. I gave them all hugs goodbye and watched them board the train. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Chris are you sure about this? You're going to be away for years." Cadance said.

"I'm already part of the royal family Sissi, I can't take this back even if I wanted to." I told her looking at the train as it departed.

"I know, I just wish it didn't have to take long but with Shining wanting to give you proper training, the royal training and the other stuff you'll have to do, it's going to take a few years to finish. I'm sorry." She said.

I wiped my eye and smiled, "Don't be, this is just the end to one chapter of my life and the interlude to the beginning of the next one. If this is what I have to do to get to that next chapter and be back with Shy, then so be it. And besides it won't be all bad I'll probably see her at the Grand Galloping Gala each year if she decides to go."

She thought about that for a second, "Yes, I suppose you will, so are you ready to get started?"

I grabbed the necklace that had the heart-snowflake charm Fluttershy got for me attached to it, "Yeah, lets, it's going to be a long 5 years ain't it?"

"I'm afraid so Chris, I'm afraid so."

_**AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD That ends the first Arc, whoop whoop. Up next the 5 year time skip because I am not going to write 5 years worth of stuff, well at least not yet. I'll probably write a side story for that stuff, bit not until this one is done or I reach a really good spot or some writers block decides to kick me in the kidneys. Anyway yeah end of first arc which I guess is the I wouldn't call it Sombra arc I guess I'd Call it the Building Arc. I'll even let you get a little hint on what the next arc will be by giving you the title 'Earth Arc.' I bet you're all excited now aren't ya? Haha, good. Anyway have a good time you all. Oh and thank you all who have favorited and followed me and my story as well as the people who've written the reviews. It's always nice for an author to know people are enjoying his or her story.**_

_**~Kimi Wa Boku No Fairy~**_


	13. Return

I stepped off the train and stretched, all of my joints cracking, "Ah yeah, that felt good." I picked up my bag and walked out of the station, I shielded my eyes from the bright light and when my vision cleared I looked around, I was home. "Man, Ponyville hasn't changed a bit within the last four and a half years." I said walking in the direction of the Cottage. I was hidden underneath a cloak, not the one Rarity made me all those years ago, that was in my bag. This cloak was mainly white with a few pink and yellow accents. Honestly I hated this cloak at first but I had to wear as Prince and it just grew on me and it's now one of my favorite cloaks.

When I reached the Cottage I noticed that a lot of the birdhouses that were there well weren't I thought this weird but really paid it no mind, what I did notice however was that when I got closer to the Cottage I didn't hear the usual scurrying of animals coming from inside or around back either. I decided to knock on the door, when it opened It wasn't Fluttershy who answered instead it was an old colt, looked to be 80 or so.

"May I help you?" He asked, his voice cracking with his age.

"I uh… someone I know used to live here but that obviously doesn't seem to be the case anymore." I said looking passed him and into the house.

"Ah you mean Ms. Fluttershy, she moved into town a few years ago and gave this place to me, said something about not having enough room when her coltfriend gets back or something. Personally I haven't seen this so called coltfriend of hers in the years since she moved out. Either she wasn't entirely truthful or that coltfriend of hers left her and never came back, the coward." The old colt said with bitterness.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah…. Uh do you know where she moved to in town?"

He shook his head, "No, I see her out and about but I never saw where she moved to. Who are you anyway looking for a kind mare like her?"

"An old friend from years ago. Thank you anyway sir, have a good day." I told him turning around.

"You too youngun." He said from behind me and I waved as I walked away.

When I got into town I was thrown off balance and onto the ground with something heavy landing on me. "Ugh… what hit me?" I looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair.

"Ooohhh not again…" The pony that was on top of me sat up and looked at me, her eyes were pointing in different directions… I think we've met before. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine how about you?" I asked her.

"I'm perfectly ok; I crash into things all the time." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to know… I guess. Uh… do you mind getting off of me?" I asked her politely

"Oh, sorry." She stood up and held out her hand to help me up, I took it.

When I was standing up I brushed myself off and looked at the mare. She was wearing a gray uniform that matched her fur. She was also a Pegasus and I could see that there were 7 out of place bubbles on her uniform, which must be her cutie mark. I looked at her eyes again and yeah, we did meet, but when?

"You know, you remind me of someone I bumped into a long time again, they were wearing a cloak too." She said, which made me remember when I met her, she then went over to a bag that was on the ground with letters scattered everywhere. I decided to help her pick the up since ya know I kinda was the person she crashed into. "Thank you for helping me, not many ponies do so."

"No problem Ms…"

"Derpy…. Derpy Whooves."

"No problem Ms. Whooves, but why don't a lot of ponies help you out, you seem nice enough." I said.

She looked around and then back at me… or I think she did. "Because of my eyes, they make a lot of ponies uncomfortable so they just avoid me if they can." She said sadly.

I huffed, "Well that's no reason to avoid someone, I could understand if you were like a really mean pony or you smelled really bad. But, again, you don't seem mean and you smell a lot like muffins. Besides I think your eyes make you look cute." What? I could compliment other mares, it ain't against the rules.

She blushed, "Th-thank you."

"Yeah, no problem… oh by the way my name is Chris McGrath, but please just call me Chris." I held out a hand and she shook it.

"Well it's good to meet you Chris, say what are you ding in Ponyville?" She asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Ah, you see, I used to live here and I wanted to come see an old friend. Wait, you're a mail mare right?" she nodded, "Well do you know where Fluttershy lives?"

"I do indeedy, she's one of the ponies who is really nice to me, is that who you're trying to find? If so I can take you there, it's on my route anyway." She offered happily.

"You know what, yeah, I'd like that. Lead the way." I told her letting her walk ahead of me.

While we were walking she decided to bring something up.

"I hope you aren't going there to try and woo her." Derpy said cautiously.

"Why's that?"

"Well a lot of colts tried to do so and she told them that if her coltfriend found out he'd be super angry. They didn't believe her until they saw who she was living with then they put two and two together and took off with their tails between their legs." She explained.

"Who she's living with?" I asked, curious, feeling my heart rate increase… she wouldn't get with someone else… would she?

"Mhm, but if you don't know then you must not've seen her in quite some time, so I'll keep it as a secret." She said with a wink.

Ok now I'm worried, "So any way can I know who this pony she's living with is like?"

Derpy shook her head, "Nope not telling sorry, you'll just have to see for yourself."

I sighed, "Alright then." The rest of the walk was silent and then we reached a house, it was two stories tall and had about 5 windows on the front and a small porch with a large wooden door to enter. The house itself was pure white with light blue highlights.

"Well here we are, I'd stay to talk to Fluttershy too, but I have to deliver the rest of the mail." She said, putting whatever mail Fluttershy had in the mail box out front.

"Alright, say Derpy? I don't think I'll be leaving town for a long time, if you want another friend I'm up for it." I told her.

She looked at me and blinked, "You wanna be my friend, really?" I nodded and she crushed me in a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you… but where are you going to stay?" she asked letting me go.

I looked to the house and shrugged, "I'll find a way to let you know where when I find a place. It was good meeting you."

"You too Chris, I'll see you later." She said before taking flight.

I shook my head walked to the door giving it a solid few knocks. I whistled a little song while I waited. When the door opened a small filly was in the door way. "I… uh… hmm this has to be the wrong place… Say little one do you know where Ms. Fluttershy lives?" I asked her and she gave me a questioning look.

"MOM, THERE IS ANOTHER GUY HERE FOR YOU BUT HE'S A BIT WEIRDER THAN THE REST!" She yelled into the house.

I mouthed 'mom?' then I looked at the filly standing in the door way more carefully. She was wearing a pink sundress and looked like a pony but she wasn't. She had slitted pupils, tiny fangs poking out, her legs ended in claws instead of hooves, and her tail was long and thick like well a dragon's it even had spines and ended in a drill shape too. Her eyes were sky blue, her fur (Which she had) was a pale blue, to match her eyes, and her hair was long and flowing and was a pale gold in color. Her spines on her tail were also pale gold. She also had horns that looked way too much like mine, she even had little dragon like wings that matched the color of her coat. Wait…. hold on lemme go back to the horns and the tail… they looked like mine… "No…" I said quietly

Then she came to the door, she was wearing a shirt and some pants with an apron on. Her hair was up in a pony tail but her bangs were being held back by the pin I made for her years ago, she still had it. "H-hello… how may I h-help you?" She asked nervously, uh well that was back.

I reached up slowly, "Fluttershy…" I said softly.

"Sh-should I know you?" She asked me cautiously, pushing the… I know there was a name for what she was… Krillin… no no… Kiran… no no… KIRIN! Right, she pushed the small Kirin behind her just in case.

I stopped, "Not in this getup no I suppose you wouldn't but I do know that I gave you that pin in your hair years ago." I said touching it lightly.

Her eyes widened, "I-Is that really you?" She reached up and grabbed the hem of my hood and pulled it back, gasping when she saw my smiling face. "You're back… you're really back." She quickly hugged me.

I hugged her back and held her close. "Yeah, I'm back Flutters. I'm back."

"I thought you were going to be gone for six more months." She said into my chest and I heard soft crying.

"It's ok, and I thought I was too, but Cadance told me everything that I needed to do was done and I hopped on the train as soon as I could. I couldn't wait to come home." I felt myself tear up a bit, "I missed you so much Flutters."

"I missed you too Chris…" she said nuzzling into me.

"Mom, who is this guy?" The little Kirin asked Fluttershy, tugging on her shirt.

Fluttershy pulled away from me hug and looked down at her and got on a knee, "Golden Skies, this is your daddy." She said looking up at me with a smile.

"My… daddy?" Golden asked looking up at me as well.

"Uh… hi." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"That's not my daddy; you said my daddy had horns and things like that, that he was a dragon." She said still looking at me.

"Well yes I did but… actually… Chris, what happened to your horns?" Fluttershy asked me.

"Ah right… forgot about that… uhm hmmm… where is it…." I rummaged around my pockets before I felt something round and heavy, "Aha, here we go." I took my cloak off and crushed the ball between my fingers. My horns, eyes, teeth, and tail appeared. "I made that bad boy to hide these so when I went to other countries they wouldn't mistake me for a dragon." I looked down at my… daughter with a playful smile, "Is that more to your liking?"

She nodded, "You really are my daddy aren't you… wait here." She said before running into the house.

"So… she's really mine huh?" I asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, I had her a few months after we came back to Ponyville, one day I felt sick and went to the doctor and they told me, on that day I knew that the Cottage wasn't going to be big enough to hold all of us when you came back so I bought a house here in town. I felt bad leaving the animals but they understood and it's not so bad. We're closer to the school and our friends and we aren't as close to the Everfree." She said.

"That… was a good choice, what about Angel and Hedgy?" I asked.

"Oh we kept those two."

"Oh good… so a few months after you all left huh? That means she must be four… I missed four birthdays…" I said quietly.

"It's ok you'll be able to make it up to her. And I'm glad you came back when you did, her magic is starting to manifest and I don't know how to teach her anything or explain anything." She was holding on to my arm.

"Hmm I'll do what I can, I promise. So do you have any idea what she went to get?" She shook her head but a few seconds later I heard the sound of claws scraping against a floor.

Golden came out and was holding a large piece of paper. On that paper was a drawing of her, Fluttershy, and what I'm assuming what was me all holding hands with a big heart above us that on the inside said, 'I love you daddy!', of course her being four it wasn't that good but ya know it was the thought that counts. "I know it's not that good but I wanted you to have it." She said quietly.

I took it and looked at it admiring it, "It's great sweetie thanks…" I got on a knee and ruffled her hair and since I was at her height she surprise hugged me. I was stunned for a second before hugging her back. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here…" I told her.

"It's ok, you're here now and that's all that matters." She kissed me on the cheek and ran back inside.

"She's oddly smart." I said laughing.

"She hangs around Twilight a lot, probably because she has a crush on Spike." She said with a giggle.

I groaned, "Oh god it's Spike and Rarity all over again…"

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose it is."

I stood back up, "Speaking of, how is everyone doing? I've seen Twilight a few times since she became a princess but that's about it."

"Oh they're going to want to see you and they will be mad with you not letting them know you came back early, especially Pinkie." She said giving me a devious smile.

I gulped, "Please don't remind me…. Pinkie is terrifying when she doesn't get to plan a party."

"Oh I agree, but we can save that for tomorrow, today you spend with us." She said, "Now come on in."

The rest of the day was pretty fun, I loved my daughter as much as I loved Shy, she was very understanding and very smart. She also had my sense of humor which was good for me but not so good for everyone else. But she was very caring like her mother. During dinner though…

"Hey daddy, Can you do this?" She breathed an icy flame over Angel who was eating a pile of lettuce reluctantly and froze him solid.

"Golden Skies, what have I told you about freezing Angel!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Not to…" she mumbled out.

I just laughed, that bunny had it coming. "So you can already breathe Icy Fire?" it looks like she was developing more like a dragon than a Drako. "Well that's good. I'll teach you a lot of things I know, but when you're older. Right now they're a bit too dangerous."

She pouted, "That's not fair."

"Oh come on don't pout, my heart can't handle so much cuteness in one room." I said faking like my heart was about to fail.

She pouted even harder, "I am _not_ cute." She protested with a little hmph.

That was it, "Oh no… cuteness overload… can't keep going… tell my bed… I'll miss it… blegh." I dropped my head on the table.

"Very funny daddy, I know you aren't dead." She said, I didn't respond. "Daddy… daddy?" She got up and poked me, looking at her mom, scared. "Mommy, I killed daddy when I just met him!"

I jumped up and grabbed her, she screamed, I started tickling her and the screams turned to laughter, "I AM THE TICKLE ZOMBIE AND I FEED OFF OF TICKLING LITTLE KIRIN! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA!"

She squirmed, "No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho….. stoooooop." She whined out, I kept tickling her.

"Alright alright, that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow is your first day of school young lady and you need to get some sleep." Fluttershy said.

We both looked at her, "Awwww but mooooooooom~" Golden cried out.

"But Shyyyyyyyyyyyyy~" I whined out.

She giggled, "No buts now come on you two, time for bed." We both groaned then laughed.

We put Golden to bed but she wanted to talk to me for a bit longer and Fluttershy agreed.

"What'd you want to talk about Goldy?" I asked her.

"When you were tickling me what did you call me?" She asked.

"I called you a Kirin, it's what you are. Half pony half dragon, maybe a bit of human thrown in there too." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed, I looked around her room and it was blue, good choice. She had a mixture of girly and boy things, also good.

"I never heard of a Kirin, even from Twilight and she knows _everything." _

"Obviously not everything, but I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't find out. That's a word from my world." I told her.

"Can you tell me about your world?" She asked me.

I thought about it, "Sure, but tomorrow, your mother is right you do need sleep. Trust me being tired and going to school is no fun."

"Aw alright daddy, good night." She yawned, "I love you."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too." I walked out her room, turned off the light, and closed the door but left it cracked open. I made it back to the room and saw Fluttershy laying in bed reading… something.

"I'm glad to see that you two get along so well. I was so worried she wouldn't like you or you wouldn't like her." Shy said.

"Flutters, you worry too much, you know that? But I'll be honest I thought she wouldn't like me either when I heard her call for you at the door. But I would love any child that came from us." I said getting into bed.

"That's good to hear because I want a few more." She said.

"W-w-w-what?" I stammered out.

"At least four more." She said quietly leaning on me.

"I… uhm…. Yes?" I was confused.

She giggled, "Maybe in a couple of years." She suggested.

I nodded, "That'd be good."

We sat in bed for a while, she was reading and I was writing in my journal.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I was thinking we could go to Cloudsdale this weekend to meet them." She suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." In 5…4…3…2…1 "WHAT?!"

She giggled, "I was wondering when that was going to sink in."

"S-shy, why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked her, my face going white.

"Well you were having so much fun with Golden and I didn't want to ruin that." She explained.

I moaned in displeasure and sunk underneath the blankets, "Why me, you're dad is going to _kill _me."

"No he won't my dad is a very understanding pony. My mom will kill you though." She said with a snicker.

I just went completely under the blankets, "Nope… nope… nope."

"I'm playing Chris, you'll be perfectly ok."

I peeked over the edge of the blanket, "You promise I won't die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye. I'll protect you forever." She said.

"_FOREEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRR!"_ We heard a voice come from nowhere.

"That sounded a lot like Pinkie…." I said, worried.

"It probably was, which probably means she knows you're here."

"You're evil, you know that? Some Element of Kindness you are." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You love me though."

I sighed, "I do… I'm tired though, can we get some sleep?"

She nodded, closed the book, and turned off the light cuddling up against me. I let out a happy sigh and closed my eyes. It's good to be home. Sleep didn't last long though, an hour later I heard a knocking at out door. I sat up, Fluttershy making a cute mumbling noise. Golden was at our door holding her blanket and rubbing her eyes.

"Nightmare?" She nodded. "You wanna sleep with us?" another nod. "Alright come here." She made her way to my side of the bed and held her arms up. I picked her up and put her in our bed, she made her way between Fluttershy and I and snuggled into Shy's chest, bah instincts. I laid back down on my side my arm around them, pulling them close.

"Night daddy." Golden said. "Night Goldy." I said running a hand through her hair. "Night mommy." She said to Shy. "Good night my little icicle." She kissed Golden's ear. I pulled them closer and held them tight.

_**I'm ending it there for a reason… eh. I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote this chapter so I really didn't feel like… writing any more.**_


	14. Seeing Friends Day 1

I woke up with a yawn and opened my eye to the blinding sun, "Fuggin…. Celestia… I swear she shines the sun on me directly because she knows I hate it." I tried to stretch only to have my arms held down by Shy and Goldy, "Right… I'm home, kinda forgot that." I stretched my neck and looked down at them; they were sleeping peacefully, breathing slowly, in and out in and out. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. "I suppose I can sleep a few more minutes…"

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP!_

I groaned, "Never mind…"

"Is it morning already?" I heard Shy ask through a yawn.

"Yeah, it is. How did you sleep?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Really good, I'm glad you're back." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I just blushed and nodded, when we heard a little groan come from next to us.

"W-what time i-is it?" Goldy asked, also yawning.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to our bed, "6:30 and that means you have an hour before your first day of school starts." I ruffled her hair.

"Good, that means I can go back to sleep for a bit." Her head slammed back into the pillow, her horn puncturing it.

Shy sat up and poked Gold's back, "No, that means you go and take a shower, get dressed, and get packed while I cook some breakfast."

"Do I have to?" She whined out, "Daddy…"

"Don't look at me I have no sway in what your mom says, never have and I never will." I said rolling on my stomach.

"Fiiiine." She climbed out of bed and a few seconds later I heard a shower running from the hall.

"The same goes for you mister, you have to go into town to meet everypony again." Shy told my firmly.

My tail twitched unhappily, "Shiiiit, do I have to?"

"Mhm, though I won't tell you who to go see first, even though you know who you should." She said getting out of bed and putting on a robe.

"I know I know, but she's going to kill me for not doing so yesterday so a few more hours… or days… won't hurt." I mumbled through the pillows.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she was out the door.

"Hey Ixis you up yet?" I asked the dragon that shared the same mind as me.

+Yeah, I wake up the same time you do, same mind and all remember?+

"Sarcasm, cute, well I'm used to it. So who do you think I should go see first today?"

+Personally I think it should be Pinkie as well.+ I made a squealing sound. +Fine if not Pinkie then Rarity, Rainbow and Apple Jack first after that Twilight and Spike, followed by Bon Bon and Lyra and finally Pinkie.+

"Sounds like a plan to me." I rolled off the bed and clambered into the shower. After a good cleaning and getting dressed I was downstairs sitting at the table eating some toast, Goldy was eating some eggs, toast, and had a glass of milk and Fluttershy was eating… tofu? Gross.

"Don't even understand how you can stomach that mess Shy." I told her biting into my toast with a satisfying clink and crunch. Did I mention my toast had gems in them, actually the bread in general did, I brought it back with me from the Crystal Empire.

"Most ponies eat it…" She said under her breath.

I swallowed, "Right sorry… it's just I've been out of Equestria so often that I tend to forget ponies only eat plants."

"Well I never had gems before now, I mean I've seen Spike eat them all the time but I never thought I could." Goldy said.

"Pfft your own fault for never asking, anyway it's about time you went to school. I have to go out anyway, you want me to walk you there?" I asked her, she nodded. "Ok, go get your backpack and your… wait right you don't wear shoes, go get your back pack on and we'll be good to go." She ran off leaving her fork to clatter on her empty plate.

"Chris…"

"Yeah Shy?"

"You're a great father." She said with a smile.

"Eh, it's only been a day, I'm sure I'll fuck it up at some point, but I'll try not to." I said finishing off my last piece of toast.

"I don't think you will, but have fun with your day."

"I plan on it, actually, what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"I plan on visiting white tail woods to see some friends." She said pulling out a picnic basket.

"Are they two bears?" I asked joking.

She nodded, "Two actually, a papa and a cub."

I looked at her, "Is one named Yogi and the other Boo-Boo?" I was really hoping she'd say no.

"Yes they are… how did you know?" She asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"I-I… don't… just… I'm gonna take Goldy to school, say hi to your bears for me ok?" I got up and kissed her on the cheek and went to the door to wait.

"Ok I'm ready." Goldy said looking up at me.

"Cool, let's go." I said and so we went.

"Hey dad, you're a prince right?" Goldy asked me on the way there.

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"Well does that make me a princess or do you and mom have to get married first?"

I blinked, "Hmm, I'm not sure I think you're a princess because you are my kid."

"Can I tell the kids at the school I'm a princess?" She asked.

"You can if you want just be nice and stuff." I told her.

"Well I wasn't going to be mean…"

"I know but school does things to kids, trust me. Just be yourself, you do that and you will have friends regardless if they know you're a princess or not, you'll have better friends for it too." I told her.

She nodded, "Ok… will you pick me up once school is out?"

"Of course and if I'm taking too long…" I pulled out a small ruby from my pocket and handed it to her. "Tap on this three times and I'll be there."

"What is it?"

"No idea, Twilight made it for me and gave it to me when we were around each other once. All I know is that when you tap on it, the emerald on my wristband will glow and vibrate with a red glow."

"Ok… well it looks like we're here." She said softly.

"Nervous?" she nodded, "Don't be, remember what I said be yourself and pay attention in class alright? I've met Cheerilee once before, she was really nice, so you shouldn't be in for too much trouble unless you have another CMC in your class." I laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later, love you daddy." She said giving me a hug

"I love you too Goldy, remember tap on the gem three times if you need me for anything." I kissed her forehead and watched her go into the school house with the rest of the kids.

+And you still think you're a bad dad?+

"Always will, like I told Fluttershy, I know I'm gonna fuck up at some point the best I can do is hope she doesn't hate me when I do." I said with a sigh.

+You beat yourself up far too much you know. You're doing fine, just keep this up and you'll be fine.+

"I wish I could believe you Ixis I really do." And with that I made my way to Rarity's Boutique.

I was about to knock on the door when I remembered that during the day this is mainly a shop, so I just walked right in and was greeted with. "Welcome to Rarity's Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique how may we help you today?" Said a unicorn I've never seen before. He was about a head shorter than I was with white mottled fur and had charcoal colored hair and tail.

"Uh... I was wondering if Rarity was in…" I was still really confused who this was as he was wearing no nametag or anything and he hasn't introduced himself.

"Ah, she is but you need an appointment to see her, she is rather busy and doesn't liked to be disturbed by anyone other than her friends." He said.

"That's… what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes, well ever since Ms. Rarity became one of the largest names in fashion a few years back she's been swamped with orders day in, day out, so she had to make the choice to only see her friends and family during the day. And that is why I, Hot Flash, am here, she hired me to take care of anypony who isn't friend or family. Actually… you aren't a pony at all." He said giving me a good look up and down.

"Well aren't you observant, yeah I'm not a pony. I'm a Drako, and yes I know you've never heard of it, I'm the only one so it makes sense. And the name's Chris, pleased to meet ya." I said.

"Yes well you still need an appointment to see Ms. Rarity." He said looking at his clipboard.

"Why? I'm her friend, a friend she hasn't seen in five years mind you but a friend regardless." I told him.

"She's never mentioned you before." He said.

"I swear I'm her friend, seriously just go and ask her and if you won't I will use my authority on you." I warned.

He raised a brow, "What authority could you possibly have?"

I groaned and pulled out a chain that had a crest with a snowflake emblazoned over half a Crystal Heart and half a Shield with stars, "I'm a prince of the Crystal Empire and adopted brother of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor."

"Right, well, being from Canterlot I can tell you that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor do not have an adopted brother unless you count the dragon that Princess Twilight Sparkle has with her." Hot flash said.

I smacked my face with my palm, I forgot I told them not to tell anyone I was a prince, but they left out that I was part of the royal family all together… well fuck, "Look… just where is Sweetie Belle? She could vouch for me, I swear she could."

At that he looked surprised, "You know Ms. Belle?"

"Yes I know Sweetie, she's also a friend of mine. I also know Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. I know Apple Jack, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and my marefriend is Fluttershy, we even have a daughter. Now, you're running down my patience and I swear if you don't go tell Rarity that I'm here…" I formed an ice spike in my hand and shot it through one of the ponnequins' leg, "That will be you next." I added in a deep growl just for effect.

I could hear him swallow, "R-right… let me check and see if Ms. Rarity is available." He said nervously.

I gave him a happy smile, "Thank you." I said cheerily as he walked up stairs and around a corner.

+That was mean Chris… funny but mean.+

I shrugged, "Eh I gotta get my amusement somehow."

I few minutes later he came downstairs.

"Yes, well, Ms. Rarity said that she will be down in a few minutes, also she told me to apologize to you so…" He looked away.

"Eh don't worry about it, I know you were just doing your job and I was just messing you, I was never gonna hurt you, worst case scenario is that I was just gonna sit here until she came out of her room." I gave him a pat on the back. "Loosen up some man and seriously wear more comforting clothes, you look like you're about to die."

He nodded, "Sir, if you don't mind are you really a prince?"

"Yeah, but I'll be honest I don't care and don't call me sir."

"My apologizes sir… uh, what would you liked to be called?" He asked.

"My name, just like I'd call you Hot or Flash, which ever you prefer." I said sitting in a chair.

"I prefer Hot Flash."

"Well Hot Flash it is."

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait Sir Chris?" He asked, his entire demeanor different than when I walked in.

"Nah, and I told you cut the sir crap, just be yourself. I'm a prince yes, but I'm still a normal guy. And hell I've only been a prince for five years, I only feel like a prince when I'm at balls or political meetings or some shit. So just relax and come sit down, and if Rarity gets on your case I'll just buy like 40 already made clothes or something, should calm her down." I leaned back.

"I-I don't know…"

"Dude, just sit down, relax a bit." I patted the seat next to me.

"Y-yes sir…" He sat down but was still stiff as a board and was holding his clipboard very tightly.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back against the back of the chair. "Re-lax." He took a deep breath and his posture settled, "Better?" he nodded, "Good, now tell me a little about yourself, start anywhere with anything, I don't care."

"I well…you said Ms. Fluttershy was your marefriend?"

"And I have a daughter, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well… how did you do it? I mean how did you get her to like you?"

"Me? Well I'm not too sure, I didn't do anything special. I was just myself. She was nice to me and I was nice back to her and eventually we just fell for each other pretty fast. It wasn't till a few months later that we actually officially became a couple and after that I had to go away for 5 years. It was tough but we talked through letters and I hoped to see her at the Grand Galloping Gala but sadly she never went. Twilight told me that she was always too busy to go and I guess I know why now. She had to take care of our daughter."

"Why did it take you months to officially become a couple?"

I laughed nervously, "Ah… you see, that was my fault, I'm a broken man. Going over how would take too long but I'll tell you that I was just in a bad place for a few months due to a bad choice I felt I made and eventually it was confronted and things came out and I felt better and we made it official. After that well things just kind of went how they went, if you want to know more you can ask Rarity."

"Oh I see… I don't know how that can help me though."

"I'm guessing there's someone you want to get with?"

He nodded, "Yes well.. s-she's really nice and funny. Uh… her coat shimmers in the sunlight and hi-her eyes are the deepest shade of blue. And I just… I want to… I want hi-her to like me too but I don't… know if h-she does and…"

"Stop right there, first off stop lying. You don't like a girl do you?"

He gulped, "Y-yes I do! Her name is Sh-Shimmer… Shine…"

"Uh huh… right, and I'm guessing she has a great personality, her body is amazing with nice flanks, great breasts, and a bulge to die for." I slipped that last one in there quickly so that he could hear it but not catch on right away.

"Yes all of those especially the last one!" He said and the blushed realizing what he said.

I just gave a devilish smile, "Caught ya."

"I-I-I… please, sir, don't tell anyone… I'll leave your presence if your promise not to tell anyone. I understand if I disgust you." He said starting to get up.

"I won't tell anyone but stay where you are." I told him.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, sit your butt down." I pulled him by his tail back down.

"You aren't… repulsed by me?" He asked.

I laughed, "Psh, no, dude I suck dick too."

"What… but, sir, you said…"

"Yeah? That I have a marefriend and a daughter? So what? I find both dudes and chicks attractive. Son, how old are you?" I asked him

"18 sir." He said.

"Ah, when did you realize you didn't like mares the same way every other colt did?"

"Only recently, I always thought I liked mares. I've even had several marefriends who've wanted to do sexual things with me but I could never…" He trailed off.

"get it up?" he nodded his face turning a very deep shade of red, "And I'm guessing this guy does?" Again a nod. "What's his name?"

"Bolt Stream… his name is Bolt Stream." He said.

"Pegasus?"

"Yes sir, with the best wings I've ever seen." He admitted.

"Heh, yeah pegasi do have great wings. Anyway, you two friends?"

"Yes, we've been friends for years now."

"Ah one of those huh? Alright I can give you some advice, it may not be good and you can take it or leave it but I'll give you some advice. He's your friend, possibly your best and closest friend, tell him how you feel. Worst case scenario is he's straight as uncooked spaghetti and he'll still be your friend regardless, best case scenario is he's cooked spaghetti and feels the same way. Either way he'll still be your friend and you'll still have him around. Trust me it may hurt if it's the worst case but at least he's still around, he could easily just say nope and stop being your friend and if that happens he was never your friend to begin with and at that point come find me again and we can drown your sorrows and a huge tub of Ice Cream." I patted him on the back. "Seriously, just be yourself, it may sound cliché but it works."

"I will try that sir, thank you." He said with a smile.

"No problem and like I said, cut the sir crap."

We talked for pretty much an hour until Rarity came downstairs, her hair in a bun held together by two pencils, that I'm guessing she used to draw up sketches of her designs. She looked tired as all hell and yet still elegant, not surprised.

"Hot Flash, dear, why are you sitting down? Shouldn't you be serving Chris or checking orders?" She asked the colt sitting next to me.

I stood up to greet the fashionista as she got to the bottom floor, "Eh, my fault Rarity, I told him to take it easy and we've just been talking. Also, if I need something to drink I know where the kitchen is."

"I don't understand why, if I was a princess I would be waited on hand and hoof every day for the rest of my life. I'd have suitors lined up for as far as the eye can see and I'd be the pony that everypony should know." She said dreamily.

"And you'd hate it with a passion, much more so than I would. It goes against your nature, you'd rather do something else for someone than have someone do everything for you. Yeah you're a lot like the ponies in Canterlot but unlike them you're still well, as we say on my world, human. No offense Flash." I told her.

"None taken sir." He said.

"You're infuriating when you're right Chris." She said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Tis my job." I gave her a hug which she returned.

"I've missed you, we all missed you. When did you get back?" She asked.

"Yesterday actually." I told her.

"You got back yesterday?! Why didn't you come to see any of us?"

"Well I went to Fluttershy first obviously and I spent the day with her and Goldy." I told her.

"I guess I'll just excuse myself." Hot Flash said walking to a back room.

"Goldy…? Oh Golden Skies! Ah, so you met your daughter, she's such a sweet heart isn't she? She takes after Fluttershy so much, well except all the dragon stuff." She said off handedly.

"Really? She takes more after me when we're at home, maybe she's much more subdued outside of the house like Flutter…Shy…. Damn it."

Rarity giggled and gave me a hug, "It's good to have you back darling."

I sighed and hugged her back, "It's good to be back Rarity. So how has life been to you these past five years?"

"Oh it's been absolutely wonderful, busy but wonderful. I've finally been recognized in Canterlot and I even have a shop out there that I ship clothes to, I'm hoping to expand all over the world."

I sat back down, "Trust me a lot of the world needs it. I've been to places where people don't have clothes because they can't afford them or they just aren't being made. The world is much bigger than Equestria, lot different too."

"That sounds absolutely dreadful; surely not every place you visited was like that."

"Nah a lot of places were like Ponyville, some were like Canterlot, like I said the world is very different outside of Equestria. I met so much royalty that I'm pretty sure I'm sick of the color purple… err no offense."

She waved it off, "None taken, so what brings you to my home and shop?"

"Just wanted to catch up really… that and I'm doing my best to avoid Pinkie." I said with a shudder.

"Darling you know that's not a very good idea right?"

"Yes I do, but I've been gone for 5 years, a few more hours can't hurt." I'm probably gonna regret that.

She shrugged, "Well, as long as you know what you are getting yourself into. Though, since you have come to catch up, let us gossip." And so we talked for a little bit, Hot Flash was doing busy work and stopped to offer water or some snacks, which I graciously accepted. He even stopped to listen in and talk sometimes, good kid.

"So how is Sweetie?" I asked her.

Rarity's smile diminished, "Well… she's been… a problem, for lack of a better word."

"A problem?"

She nodded, "Yes, about a year after you were gone she started to get more rowdy and distant. After she left Cheerilee's Classes to go off to her second school with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo it got worse. She's never home and I've been getting complaints that she's been well… more destructive with her antics… which is strange since they've already gotten their cutiemarks."

I scratched my chin, "And you say this started a year after I left/ didn't come back?" she nodded. "Hmmm… maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"I was just thinking did you tell her that I was going to be gone for five years?"

"Well of course we did, we told everyone. Though the girls didn't believe us for a while and when… Oh dear, I see."

"Yep, her and I were pretty good friends, even during those months of horrid depression I hung out with the crusaders and stuff, mostly with Sweetie. She was cool for a kid. So I guess she was lashing out because she thought she lost a friend. Oh man… well if I see them I'll talk to her I promise." I told Rarity.

"Please do, it would be a huge favor for me." She said.

At that moment Hot Flash poked his head from behind a corner, "Miss Rarity there is a Mister Fancy Pants on the phone for you."

She stood up quickly, "Excuse me Chris, I have to take this."

"Sure go ahead." Wait… when did she get a phone? I mean in the past five years phones became more popular but they were still pretty scarce. I just assumed it was because she needed a way to instantly contact her store in Canterlot.

A few minutes later Rarity came back from the phone call, "I'm sorry dear but it seems that quite a number of requests have come through and they are urgent so I'll have to cut our reunion short. What are you doing for the rest of the day, maybe you can come back and we can catch up some more."

I stood up and stretched, cracking my neck and uncrunching up my tail, "I'm going to go talk to everyone else, Rainbow next. But if I have time I'll come back I promise."

"Alright, well if you will excuse me, don't be a stranger." She said walking back upstairs.

"Alright!" I called after her, "And Hot Flash, don't forget what I said." I said to the colt.

"Yes sir, I'll remember." He said stiffening up a bit.

"I'll say it again, relax and cut the sir crap." I said with a smile before leaving the shop.

I cracked my knuckles and neck letting out a sigh or pleasure, "So good, all right up next is Rainbow, it's the middle of day so I guess she'd be at work… now where was the weather station at again, next to the town hall, right?" I shrugged, "Good a place as any to start looking."

And so I made my way to the town hall, I saw a lot of ponies that were here five years ago and a lot of new ones as well, the town sure grew quite a bit in five years, but as I normally am, ha, I was right the weather station was right next to the town hall. I walked in and saw a teal unicorn with deep blue hair sitting at the front desk flipping through a magazine. She looked up at me and then back down at her magazine before looking back up at me with wide eyes.

"Uh… h-how may I help you sir?" She asked, stumbling over her words a bit.

I was unaffected by this reaction, I got it a lot on my travels out of Equestria, "Yeah, I was wondering if Rainbow Dash was in?"

She gave me a confused look, "Sir?"

"You know, Rainbow Dash? The leader of the weather team in Ponyville?" She still gave me a quizzical look, I sighed, "Sky blue coat? Rainbow hair and tail? Sonic Rainboom and all that jazz? Obsesses over the Wonderbolts like they're gods?"

That last one caused something to spark, "Oh right, her, she hasn't worked her in 2 years."

It was my turn to be confused, "Really, what happened, did she get fired?"

She shook her head, "No she finally got accepted into the Wonderbolts, well training to be a Wonderbolt."

"Wow, so she finally got her dream to come true, and she's been gone for 2 years?"

"Mostly, she comes back to Ponyville when she can or whenever there's a crisis… which is like every 3 months." She mumbled the last part.

I scratched the base of my horns, "Well that sucks… I was hoping to see her. Do you have any idea when the next time she comes to town is?"

"Sorry, I don't. Uh, sir do you mind if I ask what your relationship with her is?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just an old friend, I recently came back from training of my own and I'm visiting all of my old friends, she just happens to be one of them."

"Oh I see, well if I see her again do you want me to tell her you were in town? I mean I would need your name but…"

"The name's Chris, but no need, I'll be in Ponyville for quite some time, after all I live here, at least now I do. But thanks for the offer ms?"

"Sea Breeze."

"Thanks Sea Breeze, also don't be so afraid by appearances alright and because I know you're wondering, yes all this is real. What am I? A Draken, what's a Draken? Human/Dragon hybrid, what's a human? What I was originally, do I feel like explaining more? No sorry. Anyway, have a nice day."

"O-ok?" She just looked back down to her magazine confused as all get out.

I just chuckled and left but as soon as I stepped out the door I was rammed into from the side and sent flying against a tree several feet away. I was sitting on the ground a bit dizzy, but not was broken, "Thank chimichangas I'm part dragon." I held my head for a second, "Anyone get the license plate of whatever that hit me?"

+Yeah, it was blue and rainbow colored.+ Ixis said in an annoyed tone.

"Sounds a bit redundant but… wait… rainbow colored?" I looked up to see a toothy smile and magenta eyes that had locks of red, orange, and yellow hair cover a good majority of her face, "Rainbow…"

She held out a hand to help me up and I took it, "Sup big guy, I thought you weren't gonna be back for another few months."

I brushed myself off and cracked my back, "Yeah well I finished sooner than I thought, what about you? I heard you were a Wonderbolt and that your schedule was all sorts of erratic, what are you doing in town?"

"Training to be a Wonderbolt, I still have one more year left until I'm a full-fledged Bolt. But I have the rest of the year off of my training, not really sure why but hey I ain't complaining, got some time to actually sleep in." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same."

"Right, daughter and all that… wait you have met her right? Cuz if not then I just spoiled the biggest surprise ever, and if I did forget I even said anything." She said quickly.

"Nah, you're good I met Goldy already, a real sweet heart, she takes after her mom."

"Really? I heard she takes after you more and likes to study like Twilight."

"I really hope you aren't implying anything because if you are." I knew she wasn't implying anything I just love messing with her… and everyone.

"What?! No! I was there when she was born and everything! Shy even made me a godmother I would never think that…"

"Relax, I know you didn't, I was playing. You have time to catch up or are you too busy?" I asked her.

"Well not that you mention it, I'm actually late for something, but I'm free all day tomorrow we can catch up then if you want." She said stretching, her uniform, which she was wearing, hugged her body very… nicely.

"Yeah that sounds fine, I need to head towards the school anyway, I wanna check on Goldy. Oh and don't go telling Pinkie I'm here." I told her.

"Sure, but only if you're still letting me train you when you get your wings."

"Of course, I want the best to teach me, you mind if I bring Goldy along too? I don't know if she's old enough to fly by pony standards and I'm not sure about dragon standards but it'd be good for her to learn early and such."

"Sure, the more the merrier, well I gotta go see ya popsicle!" She spread her wings and took off in a burst of speed.

I whistled, "She got faster, very nice."

I was on my way to the school house when I spotted a familiar group of ponies. They looked to be about 16 years old, it was Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

+Well if that's not convenient…+

"Then I don't know what is." I got closer and heard their conversation.

"Sweetie Belle, what's been going on, we both know you've been acting strange for a while now and we've been looking past it but now we're worried, come on you can tell us, we're your friends." Scootaloo said.

Sweetie just looked away, "You wouldn't understand…"

"Well of course we don't understand, ya won't tell us what's wrong so how could we understand Sugar?" I see Apple Bloom caught the 'sugar cube' from Apple Jack.

"Why are you worried now? It's been like this for years and you never worried before." She said with a bit of spite.

"W-well… we just though ya would've gotten over whatever it is that's botherin ya."

Scootaloo placed a hand on Sweetie's shoulder, "Yeah, look we're sorry that we didn't ask about it before and stuff but you know…"

Sweetie brushed Scootaloo's hand off and sighed, "If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at each and then nodded.

+Should we intervene? I mean it looks like she's about to get rid of her friends.+ Ixis said.

"No… let's wait this out." I climbed up a nearby tree so I wouldn't be spotted but I could still hear them.

"It started about five years ago, you remember Chris right?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Ya mean the cool dragon guy?"

"Yeah well, you remember how he would play with us and stuff, even when he was depressed and stuff?"

"Of course, I mean, back then we didn't understand what was going on but we do now and we know that we couldn't do much about it." Scootaloo said.

"Well he left remember? He left and didn't tell us at all, I thought we were his friends. We were told by our sisters that he left so he could feel better, but his friends make him feel better, so why didn't he take us?" She asked her voice getting louder and louder. "And then he never came back! I know they said he was only going to be gone for five years but…"

"Sweetie…" I looked down at them from the tree, Sweetie's hands were balled up into fists.

"Sweetie, they told us why we couldn't go, somethin about him that we wouldn't be able tah handle at that age."

"Then why was Spike able to go?! We're the same age!" She was yelling at this point, a few tears were dripping from her cheeks.

"I don't know… but when they got back Spike looked like he saw or heard something terrible, what if that's what they were trying to protect us from with Chris?" Scootaloo suggested.

"No, I don't believe that, Chris was nice, kind, caring, and handsome even when he was depressed." Sweeties said not catching the last thing.

+Did she just?+

"Well that was a thing that happened…"

"Sweets did ya just say handsome?"

She got wide eyed and started to stammer, "I-I… no… I… didn't… um…" she fell on her knees and sat down.

"Belle, did ya like Chris? Do ya still like 'im?" Apple Bloom asked the question we were all wondering.

Sweetie Belle didn't answer she just looked away and sniffled.

"Is that why you've been avoiding Fluttershy and her daughter?" Scootaloo asked.

"She's been avoiding Flutters and Goldy?" I asked no one in particular.

+Apparently so, are you sure we should still wait this out?+

I nodded, "I don't think it would be a good time for me to just appear right now."

+Hmmm, alright. Let us continue to watch and listen then.+

"I… I don't like to admit it but I'm jealous of Fluttershy… she gets to be with someone who is so nice and caring, they even had a kid. I just..."

+Ok seriously I think you should intervene now.+ Ixis urged me.

"Yeah… I do too." I jumped out of the tree landing in an Iron Man style pose and slowly stood up. I started walking towards them, "Hey girls, what's up?" I said while waving my hand.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked up and gasped while Sweetie's ears perked up but she didn't look up.

"What? It looks like you've just seen a ghost, it's not like I died, and I know your sister's didn't tell you that." I adjusted my eye patch, it tends to slip a bit.

"I… but… your…. What happened to your eye? And that scar? And the tail!" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh yeah that… those… them. I'll tell you all about it later, I need to talk to Sweetie, alone. Please." I just gave them a curt nod.

"Alright… but you've got a lot of explainin tah do." Apple Bloom said a bit miffed but she dragged a stunned Scootaloo off with her, not too far but far enough that they couldn't hear Sweetie and I talking.

I kneeled and put my hand on Sweetie's shoulder since she was sitting on the ground, "Sweetie…"

"Why?"

I sighed, "Sweetie, look I'm sorry I know I should've…" She pushed my hand off her.

She looked up quickly at me with a blaze in her eyes, "You're sorry?! You decide to leave and not take us, even though you took Spike, and then you leave for five years and you think you can say, 'You're sorry.' And everything will be ok?!"

"No, I suppose not…"

"I loved you, didn't you know that? I still love you…" Her voice hitched with a sob.

I got on my knees and pulled her into a hug, "I love you too Sweetie, but… not like that. I love you like you were my little sister, and I'm so so sorry for putting you through this. But trust me when I say you'll get over this, you'll find someone you truly love and who truly loves you back. You'll always be my friend and baby sister though… and I promise I won't ever leave again without telling you."

She just cried into my chest and I let her, sometimes it's all someone needs is to be held really. After a few minutes she pulled away, "I'm… I'm sorry I was acting like a kid."

I gave her a warm smile, "Hey just be glad that you can still get away with it, I was literally made to go to Canterlot to talk about my problems. So enjoy being a kid, it only comes once a life. Now smile, you're too pretty to be crying."

She laughed at that, wiped her tears away and nodded, "You know I still like you though, right?"

"Yeah, but honestly, who doesn't? Im just that awesome ya know? Now come on I owe you and them a very long explanation." I stood up and helped Sweetie up as well and we walk over to the others, I told them of my past…

"That's… horrible…" Sweetie Said.

"I swear if I ever meet that girl I'm going to… argh!" Scootaloo punched a fence post.

"Girls Ah think we're focusin on the wrong thing here, sure Chris didn't have the best life, but what he did have, even if he didn't realize it till later, was that he had amazing friends to help him through it all." Apple bloom said.

"She's right, I did have good friends, still feel bad about leaving them behind… kind like how I did with you three… sorry." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Scootaloo gave out an annoyed sigh, "For the 10th time we forgive you dude."

"So what about your eye, the scar, and the tail?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh yeah that… well you see what had happened was…" And so I told them about my little trek through the Crystal Empire and such.

Apple Bloom looked at my eye patch, "Didn't having your eye teeming with dark magic hurt?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know I had so much adrenaline pumping through me that I didn't feel anything except my broken bones and even then I barely felt those, and after I sent Sombra flying I passed out."

Scootaloo had a giant smile on her face, "I still think it was cool that you went all rage mode and beat the crap out of that creep after he hurt Fluttershy."

I tilted my head, "Cool huh… I don't know, I'm not a fan of going out of control and almost killing something no matter how evil it was. But I'm pretty sure I would if someone I loved was in danger again."

"Well I understand why Spike was so shaken up… I don't know how I would've done if I saw a pony that looked like my sister frozen in solid ice." Sweetie said with a whisper.

"Yeah the poor guy was pretty shaken up after that, I heard he took it like a champ though. Also means you're possibly related to Princess Platinum Sweetie."

"Me?!" He voice squeaked, good to know she still had that little quirk.

"Who Sweetie is a princess or something like that? Cool."

I shook my head, "No I don't think so, I mean she could potentially rule in the Crystal empire but it'd take like the entire wiping of her family, mine, Cadence's' and few other ponies' as well."

"Well I wouldn't want that, they can all have the throne!" She said, hoping I didn't jinx anything.

"Heh… no but…" I felt a vibrating in my pocket and saw a faint red-green glow coming from it, "Crap… uh sorry to cut this short girls but I gotta go, do me a favor and not tell Pinkie I'm back, ok? Thanks, bye." I stood up and sprinted down the road to the school without waiting to hear their answer.

I skidded to a stop when I reached the front of the school, but I didn't see anyone at the front, but I heard some noise coming from the back so that's where I was headed. When I got there I saw Goldy back into a corner by three other kids, one colt with green fur and purple hair, a filly with a white coat and pink hair, and another filly with a black coat and black hair.

+You know they are called manes right?+

"Yeah but human first, dragon second, pony third so its hair to me. But I think we should stop this."

+Agreed, let's have some fun with this though.+ she suggested

"What do you have in mind?" I listened to her idea and got a very devious smile.

I stalked up behind the kids who had my daughter backed up against a wall, shushing the others as I walked passed them. Well stalked isn't exactly the right word… slid is a bit better, basically I froze a strip of the ground so I could skate soundlessly up to them, ice powers always come in handy. When I was behind the middle foal, the colt with the all black look going on, I saw that he was holding the gem that I gave to Goldy.

"So what's this thing huh?" He said turning it around in his hand.

I-It's something my…" Her eyes darted past the colt and directly at me I just put my finger to my lips and made a hand movement to tell her to keep going.

"Your what?" The colt demanded.

"My… dad…" Goldy responded.

"Your dad? Hah, what is he a freak like you too?" The filly said.

Goldy bristled at that, "My dad is not a freak!"

"You're right, your dad isn't the one who's a freak, your mom is for having you with him!" She retorted back.

+Oh we have to bump it up a notch at that…+ Ixis said.

'Agreed, how about we do that?' I offered

+I don't know Chris… it could be dangerous.+

'It'll only be off for a second I promise, just to give them a good scare.'

+Fine but only for a second, last time it took all I had to bring you back.+

'Yeah yeah got it.' I nodded to Goldy.

"Take that back or else!" Goldy warned.

"Or else what, are you going to growl at us? I'm so scared." The green colt said, finish with a mocking laugh.

Goldy just smirked, "May not be scary but he is."

I took that as my queue and lowered my body's temperature so that my breathing came out as a thick steam/fog, and gave a low threatening growl, with my eye glowing a very bright blue, then I took my eye patch off.

The three bullies turned around to see me with my teeth bared, a scowl on my face, a piercing blue eye, and whatever was underneath my eye patch. Also I guess the fact that I'm a creature they've never seen before helped.

The black colt dropped the gemstone and backed up, the other two fallowing suit before sputtering out, "Wh-who… what… a-are…?"

I put on a menacing smile, "Who… am I? I'm her dad." They looked behind them at Goldy who just stuck her tongue out. "And to you…" I snarled, "I'm… YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" I let out with a roar that blasted frigid air over them. They whimpered, screamed and passed out right on the spot.

I just blinked and stood back up putting my eye patch quickly back on, "I think I might've over done it some."

+Just a tad, but it wasn't entirely your fault.+

"Ah I see, I'll have to make it up them…" I looked to Goldy, who was a bit shaken up, "Are you ok? I didn't scare you did I?"

She shook her head, "Probably not as much as everyone else."

I looked behind me at the kids who were just staring, far away, but staring. I just smiled sheepishly, "Do you wanna build I snowman?" I got several cautious nods. "Cool then watch this…" I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and turning a good bit of the water in the air into snow, gave them about 8 inches, should be good.

They just all looked around them before what happened really dawned on them then they went crazy…. Ah kids, speaking of… I turned to the three unconscious ones, "I think we should get them inside."

Goldy picked up the gemstone and looked at me, "I tried to fend them off with my powers but I couldn't get anything to happen… I just… I wanted to do this by myself, but I'm glad you came."

"Hey you're the one who called me, or the gemstone realized you needed help and called me for you, Iono. But Goldy, don't use your powers against bullies, you'll only become like them and it's better to just hold your ground and ignore them." I told her, very away of my own hypocrisy.

"But you just…" She stated before I cut her off.

"I know I know, and honestly that wasn't right of me to do at all but sometimes they do need a taste of their own medicine but I didn't want you to do it. I'm an adult I can handle the consequences. Now go play and make some friends, I'll drag these three inside. Oh and don't tell anyone what's under my eye patch ok? That's a secret that no one is ready to know yet." I picked up one kid in each arm and the third with my tail before walking into the school house.

Cheerilee looked up from the book she was reading and gasped, "Oh dear, what happened?" she got up and came to inspect the foals.

"That was my fault really, only meant to give them a little scare, afraid it went to fair. They're fine though, just fainted really, they should wake up in a few minutes." That's when she looked up at me.

"Oh Chris… it's you, when did you get back, what happened to your eye, and…"

"My tail? It's a long story, as to when I got back, yesterday. Where was I at the past five years, Prince training, don't tell anyone though." I set the kids down on some benches in the back.

Cheerilee sighed, "While I can't say they didn't deserve it, I can't say they did either. So what exactly happened so I can tell their parents."

"They were picking on my daughter, I'm not really a fan of bullies, and I wanted to scare them a bit but… I may have taken it out of hand." I said with a weak laugh.

"Oh my… wait, your daughter? She wouldn't happen to be Golden Skies, the new student?" She asked me. I just gave her a look. "Right well… she's very smart and kind, though most of the kids tend to avoid her, at least so far."

"Hmm honestly I figured that would happen, but she'll pull though, she's strong. And besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with a kid who's dad can make it snow on command?" I point my thumb to a window.

She looked out it and shook her head, "I hope that will melt." She looked back to her three students, "I'm going to get into so much trouble for this."

"I'll get rid of the snow before leave, and just tell their parents that if they have any problems they can take it up with me, I'm staying with Shy obviously." I told her.

"Alright, it looks like recess is just about over anyway, could you go tell them it's time to come back in?" She asked me.

"Sure sure, it was good seeing you again Cheerilee." I held out my hand.

She looked down and shook it, "Likewise."

I went back outside, "Alright your teacher told me to tell you all that recess is over." I got groans of sadness in response, "Yes yes I know but still, school is important."

They all reluctantly went back inside, though they each thanked me for the snow and taking care of the bullies, hey the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. I watched them all come back in, only to have Goldy to stop when she reached me, "Sup kiddo?"

"Just… thanks for being here daddy. You're still going to come pick me up right?"

"Of course, I'll be at the front of the school when it's time for you to get out." I got on one knee, "Now give me a hug." She hugged me tight and I gave her a little peck on the up of her head.

"See you later daddy." She ran inside and I closed the door before walking to the front of the school.

"Now… what?"

+Well we don't have much else to do, we could just take a nap.+ Ixis said.

"Where though?" I looked around and saw a tree close by. "That'd work." I climbed the tree and climbed until I found a branch sturdy enough to hold my weight. Once I did I leaned against the trunks and I wrapped my tail around the branch tightly just in case I fell. I hummed a song from earth and fell asleep rather quickly.

I wasn't asleep long when I heard the bells for the end of the day ring, it startled me so much my tail quickly uncoiled and I actually did fall. "Ouch…." I pulled myself together before the kids started pouring out of the school. When they did, I just stood at the tree waiting for Goldy.

She came out and walked over to me, with her back pack on, it obviously much more full than what she left home with, "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yep, I wanna go home and get my homework done quickly." She said very enthusiastically.

"Yeah… you definitely hang around Twilight too much. But keep that attitude, it'll carry you pretty far. At least in my world it would. So on the way home why don't you tell me how your day went and I'll tell you how mine went, fair?"

She nodded and started walking before stopping and looking back at me, "Well are you coming?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep." I answered back before walking home. It's good to be home… it really is.

_**Well that was that chapter, not gonna lie it fell off towards the end and I'm terribly sorry about that, I was rushing as I want to get started on another story idea that I got. Now to address something…**_

_**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story so far. I have a lot more planned for this and I plan on making this a decent in length story. I want to sat somewhere around 50 chapters but honestly I don't even know if I'll get that far and if I do I don't know if I'll stop there. As I've said before this story and every one I write the chapters are barely preplanned, the only thing that is planned about them is what it should entail. What actually happens during the Chapter are completely made up on spot. Sometimes is works and sometimes it doesn't, but that is something I'm proud of. I make random work, and I work it good. Ha.**_

_**Now to those who read this after the previous edition of this chapter, shit was going down in my life that kinda broke me for a bit. Now I rebound fast but it takes a while for me to get back into the grove of some things so if I'm slow on the updates please forgive me on that. Anywhozit I'm fine for now and thank you for those who were worried.**_

_**Ok last thing before I end this off, the new story idea I've had well it has to do with my favorite super hero of all time. You could say he's… spectacular… amazing… ultimate even. Ok so maybe not him but my favorite villain/anti-hero from his specific universe. But it's not really even in that universe. If any of you go on FimFiction, don't know why you wouldn't I mean it is the biggest pony fan fiction site on the internet. Right, well if any of you go there and you're familiar with the displaced series/group it's going to be something like that. Will this new story be taking place in the world of ponies? A good chance but it's not limited to that… let's just say it'll be bat shit insane.**_

_**Anyway, as per usual, leave a review and show this story to other bronies and pegasisters (for those of you who prefer that name). HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	15. Seeing Friends Day 2

"So what was the plan for today?" I asked Ixis while I was walking through town.

+Apple Jack, Twilight, and Spike remember?+

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously not since I asked, but alright and since we're pretty close to the librar… no it's a castle now, I forgot… Castlebrary? Yeah that works for me, anyway since we're close to that I guess its them next. Hey Ixis… something I've always wondered but never asked. What do you do in my head all day?"

+Normally I sing, it just seems you tune me out almost instantly. And since I run out of songs from my time I just shuffle through your memories and listen to songs and learn them that way and hum those.+ She said.

"Oh… you do anything else?"

+Other than sing? I suppose I just go through your life though your memories. All the good times and bad times you've had. I've never really told you this but I'm kinda envious you got to experience video games.+

"Really? Why are you jealous of that?" I could feel her shrug mentally.

+Just… getting to live the life outside of your own just seems interesting and plenty of the games you played had very intriguing stories. Though one did confuse me greatly… even when I shuffled through your mind to get a better grasp on things, actually I'm still a bit confused on it.+

"Hmmm well I'll help you if you have any questions." I said, looking off for the next turn and seeing a pony stare at me like I had two heads… well I mean I was talking to myself… that and I'm a weird conglomeration of Human and Dragon sooo hey.

+I doubt you can remember it.+

"It's Kingdom Hearts isn't it?"

+I… yes… yes it is…+

"How much confused you?"

+Some of it.+

I just raised my brow.

+Half of it?+

"Uh huh"

+Ok, fine, all of it.+

"There ya go, so let's start at the beginning, I don't know how long this will take, knowing that series, a fucking while… so let's start with the main character of the entire series…. Sora…" and so I explained up until the end of 2 cutting into bbs, chains, and days every now and again to explain some things or reinstate others.

"And that is why the lingering sentiment is there." I finished up as I approached the castle steps.

+That is…. Confoundingly stupid.+

"Agreed but it's one of my favorite games of all time." I said as I opened the front door. "Now where are those stairs…." I looked around until I found them and proceeded up them only to be blocked by another door with a sign on it that said, 'Please knock and wait for the assistant to answer.' So I knocked and waited.

The door opened to show a taller, older Spike standing in the doorway with his eyes closed and practically slouched over, "How may the Princess of Friendship help you today?" He asked with a long yawn at the end.

"Sup short stack, Just here to see you two." I said that but he really wasn't that short, a growth spurt hit him and hit him hard, he was very close to my height, only being 2 or 3 inches shorter.

Spike opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he realized it was me, "Chris! You're back! YES!" He fist pumped.

+Glad to know he wakes up faster than he used to.+

I scoffed but didn't reply directly, "So is our favorite purple book smart in?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's being purple book smart. Come on in and I'll make some tea. Wait you don't like tea right? Or was it coffee? I can never remember."

"Don't like either, just water and extra ice would be nice, thanks brogon" I said patting his back as I walked passed him. Twilight as usual was reading a book… but it was a book that was published in the Crystal Empire and she must've just got it… I read it about a week before I came here, good book actually.

"I love that book, can you believe the aunt is the killer? I was so shocked when I read that part." Yes I did that on purpose, I do it all the time I read a book before she does. It's funny seeing her reactions.

This time though she just sighed and tossed the book before it poofed away in flash of purple, "Must you always ruin good books for me?" She looked at me with something that was a mix between a scowl and smile.

"It's what I do, it's what I do." I said plopping down in one of the six thrones, the one I plopped down into just happened to be Shy's.

"Well regardless of that, It's good to see you Chris." Twilight said, sitting up straight.

"Same to you grape master, so how've things been since the last Gala?"

"Well aside from Tirek attacking, it's been peaceful."

"Yeah I heard about that, sorry I couldn't be here to help. I was stuck in Caitro for half a year." I said shuddering.

"Its fine, how was Caitro by the way?" She asked.

"Oh it was fine… hot and sandy, but fine, I honestly won't be goin back anytime soon."

"Right you can't handle the heat that well."

"Nah, but I did like the inhabitants. They're cat people… well more specifically Negoji but still cat people. Though their Pharaoh did like the color purple way too much."

"Hey what's wrong with the color purple?" Spike asked as he walked out with the drinks and handed me my water before sitting next to the throne next to Twilight's.

Twilight gave me a hard glare, "Yes Chris… what, exactly, is wrong with purple?"

I just held up my hands defensively, "Hey you live in a castle where everything is purple for six months and you tell me how well you do. I don't hate the color purple at all it's just too much of a thing, ya know?"

"Right, well why don't you tell us where you visited, you said you would once you came back to Equestria." Twilight said.

I nodded, "You're right I did. How about I start with the home of the horses, Saddle Arabia. Again more desert and heat but let me tell you, some of the comfiest beds I've ever slept on were made there. phoenix feathers are quite comfy."

Spike gulped at that, having owned a phoenix a while back, "They used phoenix feathers to stuff things?"

"Yeah, but don't worry they don't kill the phoenixes, even if they could, or anything to get the feathers. They just use what falls off as they get close to rebirth." I explained and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Next is the home of the Griffons… appropriately, if not poorly, named Griffonia. Ah, uhm… well about that place, not very nice actually. Well that's not true, it is in some places but they are very and, I mean very, combat oriented there. But I will say this, you want some quality meat, go there."

Twilight made a retching noise, "Ok next… next."

"How about the Lamia?"

"The Lamia, but I heard they were very territorial and almost impossible to find."

"They are but… when you sense another reptile type creature near your home you get curious. And by curious I mean you attack, hard. With a lot of brute force and pointy things." I rubbed my side, yeah that sucked.

"You got attacked?"

"Yeah the Lamia are pretty animalistic, they are intelligent yes but out of all the species I've ran across, and they stick to the wild the most. After… proving myself, I did get to meet their Master Chief at the main clan. Cool chick really, warmed up to me a bit too much for my liking though." Lamia don't have legs, honestly even if I wasn't with Fluttershy I have no idea how that would even work.

"The head of the Lamia clans flirted with you? Well…" Twilight trailed off obviously a bit stunned by that.

"Hey Chris, you said you 'proved' yourself, how did you do that exactly?" Spike asked.

I looked away and shook my head, "I-I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Oh… okay, if you say so. So where else did you go?"

I shook my head, "Uhm… I went to the home of the minotaurs and centaurs. They live together in Tauronto but the minotaurs outnumber the centaurs, that's why we normally only see a Minotaur at political meetings and such. I'll be honest with you though, I really don't remember much about that place, and it was so boring there."

Twilight tilted her head, "Really? I heard they were most famous for their sports and such. I thought you'd be quite interested in them."

I gagged, "Ew no, I hate sports, all sports… well except for like two but still no sports."

"Huh I thought… well never mind, where did you go next?"

"Diamond Dogs' tunnels, they run under all of the world really, most are abandoned though with the main colony being under the ocean floor. There are a few cut off tunnels like the one in the outskirts but they're just that, out skirted tunnels. I would really like to never return to Bonez again. You think the Dog Father is bad at meetings you should see him when he's home… my word the smell."

"I'll take your word for that." Twilight said with a chuckle.

"Did you visit anywhere else Chris? You know, like the Dragon Iles?" Spike asked eagerly.

I shook my head, "Sorry, Spike I didn't, never got the chance. I had to go where Cadence and Shining sent me and those were the places. Maybe at some other point I'll go and visit them but… not anytime soon." While that wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. While I was traveling the world trying to find Sanlios, the Lamia home, I got really close to the border of the Dragon Isles and I immediately got a bad feeling from that place. Like something was calling me there…something dark and evil…something ancient.

"Aw man I was hoping you'd bring back some cool dragon stuff." He said with a pout.

"You're 16 and you still pout like you're 8… well I suppose you are still a baby in dragon terms."

"Yeah well so are you, you're only 26."

"Maybe so but I have a 1000+ year old dragon living in my head so ha there!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just grumbled something I couldn't exactly hear so I just shrugged, "What about you two, something has to have happened."

"Well… not really no. I'm not complaining mind you, it seems like Ponyville or Equestria proper is getting attacked every other month. I'm quite happy it's been quiet lately. Though we did go to the grand equestrian games, we all really hoped you'd be there."

"Yeah, me too, though I heard Spike saved the day." I gave the younger dragon and smile.

"Yep, breathed the most fire I ever have that day, then the next day my growth spurt started. It's been strange, everything is so much smaller than it used to be."

I laughed, "You'll get used to it, I promise." We talked for a few hours, at some point though we just ended up reading random things out loud in silly voices and changing a few things trying to see how outlandish we could make the stories sound.

"Ah man… that was fun but I still have a the rest of the day up ahead. I'll see you all later, and do me a favor and not tell Pinkie I'm home yet, ok? Yes I know it's stupid but that along with many other things is what I do best."

"Alright, see you later Chris, oh and tell Golden that its almost time for another study session!" She called out before the door closed.

I laughed and made my way out of town to Sweet Apple Acres. Honestly Apple Jack and I don't interact that much, but I can't really blame her for that now can I. We just don't have much in common, she's a good pony and all and she's still my friend it's just that personally I haven't found a common ground with her. But I still wanted to see her regardless.

A few moments later I was at the gate of sweet apple Acres to see that it was closed with a sign hanging off of it that read, "Gone for a family reunion, will be back in a week –The Apples"

"Huh… well, that puts a bit of a damper on my plans. So that leaves…"

+Bon Bon and Lyra and Pinkie.+

I groaned, "Right well Bonnie and Lyra it is…" I turned back and made my way into town. "Now which way was it to the candy shop again?"

+Wasn't it close to the town hall?+

I snapped my fingers, remembering the layout of the town, "Right, thanks, so how about on the way there I continue my explanation?"

+Please do, you left off on the lingering sentiment.+

"Right so, that's why he was there now, why Castle oblivion exists is because…" I explained more whilst I made my way to the shop before bumping into someone, I seem to be doing that a lot, oh it was a Griffon and she was on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going you dweeb!" She said harshly as she started getting up.

"Sorry about that miss…"

"Gilda, now out of my way you…." She looked at me and paused, "What're you some sort of demon?"

I blinked, well that's a first, "No I'm not a demon I'm a Draken, half human and half dragon."

"Well whatever, I don't have time to mess with you I have to find Dash." She said starting to walk away.

"You're looking for Rainbow?"

She stopped and turned around, "Yeah, you know where she's at?"

"Sure but why are you looking for her?"

Her eyes darted away quickly before looking back at me, probably thinking I didn't notice, "Just an old friend, and I wanted to tell her something."

"Oh well… wait." Something in my brain clicked, "You said you're name is Gilda right?"

"Yeah what of it, you gonna tell me where Dash is or not?" She crossed her arms obviously impatient.

"I don't know, the girls told me about you and you were a bit of a jerk apparently…"

She groaned and let out a soft sigh, "You're friends with them too?"

"Friends, dating Fluttershy, have a daughter with her, yada yada." This time I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground.

"Fluttershy… oh yeah her… I… oh…" Her face went from one annoyance to shock to fright. "Look I just want to apologize for all that, ok? I was young and stupid and jealous. I know I didn't have any right to do what I did and I paid for it when I got back home. Look, just tell me where Dash is so I can apologize to her and I'll be out of you guys' hair for good."

I relaxed my stance. "I don't have a grudge against you, what happened in the past stayed in the past and I believe anyone should get a second chance. She's at Shy's house, or at least she was when I left, its right next to the vet so you can't miss it. But I'll tell you this because I feel like Rainbow will tell you the same thing, don't apologize to her, at least not until you apologize to her friends."

She gave a sigh of relief and a smile, how they do that with beaks I'll never know, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Sure, but if I find out you messed with my friends… no my family again… you should probably make sure I never find out. Are we clear?" I asked the last bit with a growl.

I could hear her swallow, "Yeah, you got it man." And with that she left with a quick walk before taking to the skies.

I resumed my walk to the candy shop which was actually only two buildings down, "And before you say anything Ixis, I just want my family to be happy and safe, that's all."

+I know Chris, that's why I wasn't going to say anything. As long as you don't actually hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it then I won't stop you, often.+

"Good" I was about to knock on the door before I realized that unlike the boutique this wasn't a home shop type thing so I just walked in and heard a little bell chime. "Man this place hasn't changed in all this time." I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of chocolate, sugar, and diabetes. "God I missed that smell." I looked to the counter to see Lyra reading a magazine, much like she has every day she works here.

"Welcome to Bon Bon's and Lyra's Confectionaries where everything is a treat and ready to eat." She said without looking up.

+Well this seems like a repeat of something.+

'I'll say… jeesh.'

"Well good to know everything has stayed the exact same since I was last here. Especially your habit of reading on the job" I snatched her magazine from her.

"Hey give that back you… CHRIS!" She hopped over the counter and tackle hugged me.

I hugged her back, using my tail to keep my balance, "Hey Lyra, it's good to see you too."

"I was wondering when you were gonna get back, oh and you have a tail, that's really cool." She stared at it for a minute before I cleared my throat. "Oh sorry, just interesting color really, never seen that color for a dragon."

"You only know one dragon though, unless something happened while I was away."

She looked side to side quickly before whispering, "Well… you didn't hear it from me but an ambassador from the Dragon Isles came here a year ago to talk to Princess Twilight about having Spike go there for proper training or something."

"Oh, so that's why he asked if I went to the Iles."

She nodded, "yeah, probably wanted to see what it was like, the ambassador gave Twilight and Spike 3 years to think about what they wanted."

"3 years… so when he's 18? I wonder why then? I though early years like this the dragons don't really care."

+Generally, we don't but…. Hmmmm maybe.+

'Maybe, maybe what? Ixis?'

+Sorry, I'll let you know when I'm sure I promise.+

I nodded, "So where's Bonnie?" I asked Lyra who was still half sitting on me.

"Oh she's in the back as usual, she's been having trouble with all that sour and bitter candy since you left." She looked at the door and back at me with a worried expression.

"You want me to check on her?"

"Please, I can't go back there right now, it's start of the rush and stuff." She looked at the glass doors, "Speaking of…" She let go of me and clambered behind the counter, "Go on in the back you know they way."

"That I do, thanks Lyra, also the longer hair looks good on you." I said before walking through the heavy door to the back of the shop.

It was dimly lit and rather cold, or at least that's what the girls told me, due to being an ice dragon the dimly lit lights didn't matter because night vision stuff and also ice dragon so the cold definitely did nothing to me. There were large shelves of ingredients used to make a variety of candies and boxes full of wrapping plastics and stuff. It was very much like a warehouse and at the back of the medium sized room was another heavy door that lead to Bon Bon's Candy Lab.

The door was locked by what I call a super fancy dancy hand scanner. Basically it was coded to certain ponies' magical signatures. All ponies have magic, even earth ponies, it's mainly in their hands and hooves though, which makes sense. This particular Scanner was made to open to Bon Bon's Magic signature. Above it was a hole, which was how Lyra opened this door, she put her horn in it, and many a jokes have been made about that, especially by her, much to Bon Bon's annoyance.

'How do I get in' I bet you're wondering, well right above Lyra's horn hole, pfft, there were another set of holes, just two. That I could stick the ends of my horns in, why they didn't just modify Bon Bon's hand scanner, no idea, pony technicians and engineers tend to not be able to see the simple solutions. I leaned my head down and stuck my horns in the holes and a very clear clunk was heard as the door unlocked and swung open.

Bon Bon was standing at what looked like a kid's home chemistry set except a lot more complicated, but at the same time it looked like a normal kitchen. She was obviously very concentrated on her work, so I took this opportunity to sneak up behind her and poke her in the back.

"Lyra, stop." She said quickly, without looking back.

I poked her again.

"Stop." Again, "Lyra, I said stop. What ae you doing back here anyway isn't it the rush hour? Go back up front."

I snickered and formed a snowball in my hand, 'She's gonna kill me for this.' I quickly dropped it down the back of her coat and shirt to which she jumped up and gasped loudly.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" She opened up the bottom of her shirt wide enough to let the partially melted snowball fall out. "LYRA WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled while quickly turning around with the harshest glare I've ever seen on her.

I just smiled sheepishly, "Hey, Bonnie, how are you?"

I could see the surprise in her eyes from the fact that it was me and not Lyra but at the same time I could see the blinding anger, which she acted on be punching me straight in the chest. Of course I really didn't feel that much of it, but I winced just to make it seem like she had an effect.

"Ok I deserve that, not going to lie." Then she punched me in the arm, "Ok, now I have no idea what that was for."

She huffed, "That was for being gone for 5 years and never sending us a note or a card or anything, jerk."

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that, but I'm here now, right?"

She just closed her eyes while giving a heavy sigh, "That you are and it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back especially in my favorite sweet shop, don't tell Pinkie I said that. Now I heard you were having some problems? I mean if no one stole my position I wouldn't mind taking it back."

She looked at me with questioning eyes, "Are you sure? I mean you're a Prince now right? You must have an entire room worth of bits to your name."

I laughed, "Several actually."

She just looked at me for a few seconds before blinking several times, "And you want to work back here? Why? I definitely can't pay you a Prince's pay."

I waved my hand, "You don't have to pay me anything, and I just want to help out, is that too much to ask. And if need be I can just hire you and all of your employees to be my royal candy makers. I could pay you a nice pension so you can expand your shop and such."

"You can do that? Just like that?" She asked Shocked.

I scratched my head trying to remember the politics, I would ask Ixis but she's kinda busy doing whatever at the moment, "Mmmm well maybe not just like that, I think I have to get approval from Celestia, since I'm not a prince of Equestria, but I don't think she'd have any problems with it."

"I-I…. would you really do that for me?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not, I mean you being a candy maker in the same town as the cakes, that has to be rough… wait it is."

She gave a slightly bitter laugh, rivals and such, "Yes, it is, and if you could do that for me that would be amazing. It would give Lyra and me some time to prepare for the foal."

My tail twitched at that, "Wait… what?"

"I'm guessing Lyra didn't tell you?" At my 'No shit' expression she continued, "Well, I'm pregnant."

I was utterly flabbergasted, "How? But… you and her…. Huh?"

"And here I thought you were smarter than that, we got a surrogate father." She said happily.

I face palmed, "Shit, I didn't think you all did that here. On this world I mean, but I suppose magic and shit since your tech isn't as far ahead as mine was when I left. So who's the surrogate?"

"Well we don't really know, it was from a bank."

"Oh, well congrats all the same, how long?"

"About 3 months now."

"Wow you don't look like it at all."

She rubbed her belly, "I know… but ponies are pregnant for 11 months and we normally don't show until the 5th month."

"Right, humans are pregnant for 9 months so yeah… that and dragons well, we… that's still confusing really. Anyway dragons lay eggs."

She perked up like she just remembered something, "How's Fluttershy and Golden doing by the way? They used to come into the shop all the time but for the past few weeks they haven't been here."

"They're doing fine, Golden started school and Shy is still helping out at the vet next to our house. Though I'm not sure why they haven't been coming, I only got back a few days ago so I can't be the reason for that."

She turned back to her candy making stuff, "Oh well, but since you're here, would you mind testing out these candies?"

"Sure thing boss." I sat down in one of the 3 chairs in the room. For the next few hours or so I helped Bon Bon fix her candy up.

I looked at the clock and jumped up making my way to the door, "Shit, I gotta go Bon Bon, It's getting late and if I'm not home for dinner Shy is gonna kill me." She gave a grunt and waved me off. "I promise I'll talk to Celestia about that thing too."

I made my way to the front of shop and I heard Lyra talking with someone. It was a very familiar voice. But who's….

+I believe that would be Pinkie.+

"Shit, fuck, crap…. Uh…. Did you see a window or anything?" I asked her.

+Well Considering I see what you see, no no I didn't. Why don't you just go say hi?+

"Because she's going to be really mad and a mad Pinkie is a scary Pinkie."

"Hey have you seen Chris? My Pinkie Sense has been going off all day and its telling me he's been in Ponyville but I can't find him." Pinkie told Lyra.

"Hmmm actually I did-" She was cut off as a sharp could hit the bottom of her leg causing her to look behind her. I was standing there making a 'No, don't tell her, just distract her so I can get out, please' gesture. "I… Uh didn't see him actually, but we did make a new candy, maybe you could use it in some of your bakings and stuff, here let me show you." She looked back and me and mouthed, 'Go dude.'

I bowed and quickly made my way out of the shop and ran home at full speed, which is much faster than a normal human could run, I actually haven't clocked in how fast I could run yet though, let's just say it was fast. Not as fast as rainbow flying or like the flash running or anything but fast enough to break world records back home. Speaking of, I got to my house just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

I opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground by a ,what seemed to be, a miniature Cerberus who just gave a growl, "Uh…"

Shy rounded the corner and saw the unfolding scene, "Oh dear, Kerby, down down, its ok, he lives here, he's Golden's daddy."

The dog gave me a few sniffs before licking my face and climbing off. I sat up and wiped my face off and looked at Shy, "So… what's with the mini Cerberus going on?"

"Sorry, I have to watch him today until his owner comes to take him back." She said helping me up.

"Hmmm alright, as long as he didn't break anything, he's rather big for a dog."

"Oh no, he's really careful and sweet. He and Golden have been playing since she got back from school."

"Well as long as she did her homework, so what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet." She got a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it tonight. You go and play with Goldy and… Kerby was it?" She nodded, "Yeah, go have fun."

She made her way to the living room after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Ok off to the kitchen…. Uh what should we make?"

+Well I know a recipe for a mean gem encrusted meatloaf but for herbivores I have no idea.+

"Oh I got it. Ok walk me through the steps for the gem encrusted meatloaf and I'll make the second thing later."

After a few hours of cooking the food was done and everyone was at the table, "Alright, Gem encrusted meatloaf for Goldy and I and for Fluttershy, Spaghetti with mushrooms, olives, peppers, and other assorted veggies. Dig in."

I sat down and fixed myself a plate of both we all talked about our days. Fluttershy had a lot of animals be brought in at the vets due to some accident happening in the Everfree and since a lot of those animals knew her, they sniffed her out, literally. Goldy had a pretty normal day at school, none of the kids picked on her since I visited, good. We all finished our food, and Fluttershy, put Kerby to sleep in another room since his owner wasn't here to pick him up yet. Goldy went to her room to go to bed, with Angel and Hedgy following her. Shy and I were just lying in bed talking.

"So, when are we going to see your parents?" I asked her.

She was reading a book whilst we were talking, "Well I wanted to leave Friday so we have all weekend, if that would be ok."

I had to think, today was Wednesday… "Yeah, that's fine, but I suppose I should go talk to Pinkie finally tomorrow."

"I agree, oh that reminds me I'll probably be at Apple Jack's farm tomorrow all day taking care of the animals since they're out of town." She said closing the book she was reading, yawning.

I stretched and yawned to, laying my head on her lap, "Are you tired?" she nodded, "Oh well… that sucks, and I wanted desert."

She blushed but gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I had a long day and besides, Goldy would hear."

I pouted, "Mmmm, alright. But I'm using you as a pillow tonight."

She giggled, "I don't mind that, just let me get comfortable."

I sat back up while she tuned off the light and lay back down in a more comfortable position. I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes, "I hope my horns aren't getting in the way or anything."

"No, they're fine. Good night Chris, I love you." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head, between my horns.

"Love you too Shy." I nuzzled into her chest a bit and fell asleep.

_**Ok Ok Ok, Sorry about how long this took. I kinda had a bit of a block, but I forced myself to push through it. I planned on having Luna in this chapter but I thought I'd save it for the beginning of the next one. Anyway I hope to have that out sooner, but as always, have a wonderful day/night.**_


	16. Seeing Friends Day 3 Dreaming of Parties

Luna was traversing the dreamscape silently watching and protecting her dear subjects from the nightmares that would plague their slumbers. While she may have adjusted well to the new and current era she was happy and relieved to know that dreams stayed relatively the same over the years. There were dreams of love, dreams of adventure, dreams of pure insanity that would rival discords own imagination, dreams of lust, but most importantly dreams of happiness. She never interfered with the dreams and their dreamers unless absolutely necessary but she did watch some of the happier ones from time to time. Now each dream in the dreamscape was a like a bubble and they all varied in size and color based on the dream and the imagination of the dreamer. The biggest bubbles were the ones of those who were mainly artists of some kind but the most expansive bubble that she has ever known belong to her dear sister you could see it from anywhere in the dreamscape no matter how far away you were from it due to the golden glow it emitted.

Though… ever since 5 years ago a bubble of another has been growing exponentially and it is very close to match Celestia's in size and brightness. It belonged to Christopher, the human brought to Equestria though the means of the last dragon queen, The Ice Empress Ixis. Luna made her way to the bubble and stared at it much like she did every night. The bubble of this one intrigued her as the color it gave off was a dull gray and had no image within it and when she put her hand up against it, it was bounced back after several seconds like a force field was protecting it.

Luna and placed her hand against his bubble, "We shall try to peer into his dreams one last time and if it doesn't work we shall not try again." After a few seconds her hand was bounced off as per the usual.

She gave out a defeated sigh, "As is the usual, tis strange, we have not come across anyone who can block their dreams from us and we shall not lie to ourself but it has piqued our curiosity. We are a mare of our word and shall not interfere with his dreams again." She quickly turned and was about to make her way before she heard what sounded like the cracking of glass coming from behind her, she was too late to react as a loud explosion rocked the dreamscape and cleared away hundreds of neighboring dreams the only thing left that she could see was the light from Celestia's dream in the distance but even that was dwarfed from the lighting emitting behind her.

She turned looked behind her only to give out a small gasp, "Oh my… what in Faust's name?" What she was staring at was a bubble at least twice the size taking place of the one that was there not but five seconds ago. But that wasn't the most surprising thing to her, the fact that the bubble was emitting three different colors was. Now multiple colors aren't unusual, it's very common amongst pregnant mares. But even if they are having twins or triplets the colors are only relegated to two. So even if he just had two colors it would still throw her off as Christopher was still a male, at least to her knowledge, but three? Three was unheard of, what was even more strange were the colors themselves. A bright white, an empty black, and a cold blue, when it came to multiple colors they stayed relatively close to each other's colors but these were so vastly different.

Even the image was strange, it didn't involve Christopher, it was a woman with snow white hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes sitting in a large room staring intently at a strange device Luna has never seen. "We know we said we would leave his dreams alone from now on, but this deserves my attention." She placed her hand against the new bubble and shivered, at the cold but also at a very familiar feeling of darkness. Much unlike every other time she actually was able to push through the thin barrier and into the dream itself.

The woman looked up and directly at the moon princess, "Ah Luna, it's a pleasure to see you again, come come." She patted a place on the couch next to her.

Luna's head tilted but she complied and moved to sit down, "How do you know who we are?"

"Simple, really we were friends… well I hope we still are, but we were friends long before your banishment happened. And you know who I am, surely you remember Chris talking about me, you know we share a mind." The woman smiled.

It took Luna a little bit but it clicked and when it did she blushed heavily, "Oh dear, Lady Ixis, we apologize. How could we have forgotten our childhood friend? We even ask Christopher how you are doing when we talk at formal meetings." She looked around for a bit, "Though we have a question."

"Im guessing is if this is Chris' dream where is he?" Ixis asked, getting a nod in response. Ixis gestured to the device in front of her.

Luna finally looked at and was surprised at what she saw, it was an image of Chris, but he was on a ship in a vast ocean amongst a very strange looking crew of what seemed to be only 9 members. A man with a straw hat, one with three swords, a woman with red hair and a large bust holding what looked like a staff, another man with goggles and a long nose, a man wearing a black suit with a curly eyebrow, a small deer looking creature, another woman with long black hair, a man that looked like he was half machine and a skeleton.

"What in Equestria?" Luna moved her hand to the screen only to have Ixis pull it back.

She shook her head, "Not yet, now to answer your many questions, this is a device from his world, I would explain more but you have more questions. Where he's at is in his actual dream, which is about a show, imagine a long movie but split into roughly 30 minutes parts, and a book from the Neighpan of his world."

Luna was able to accept that this was from his world, but something that just made her have more questions was, well… "You said that the place he's at now, is his actual dream, so where are we then?"

"We are my region of his mind, he is in his. While he is asleep or awake I can see everything he does through this TV. Now while he's asleep I have more control over his mind, in a sense, than when he's awake. You see, I can actively change his dream from here if I wanted to but, his mind itself does that on its own. But I also have kept outside forces from being able to interfere with his dream. This would explain the force field you encountered every night." She explained.

"Then why did it shatter tonight?"

She pointed to the far side of the room and Luna's gaze followed. What it saw was a large white door with serene and peaceful images on it. "You remember the darkness you felt as you entered?"

"I do, yes, it reminded me much of _" Luna said.

"Indeed, I've only just gotten that door built from the happiest and brightest light I could forge from Chris' mind. It will be holding _ back, but it took me years to do so, and even now some of his darkness is leaking out."

"Yes the color of this bubble in particular was white, blue, and black. I'm assuming the black would be him?"

"That it would, but you shouldn't have to worry, he can't be freed unless either I open the door or Chris succumbs to certain emotions. The door can be opened temporarily for… reasons, but it has to be closed within a few seconds or else."

"We see, well that would mean you are the white and Christopher is the blue."

"Most likely, most likely, but that's enough of that, place your hand on the TV."

Luna did as she was instructed and placed her hand to the TV, it caused the image to shake and distort. After several seconds the image faded and all that was left was a blank screen

"Oh man and it was just getting good." Said a new voice from behind them, "I swear Ixis, this better be good."

Ixis looked behind the couch to see Chris standing there, "Well, how about Luna visiting us good?"

-POV SHIFT-

I looked to the body next to her on the couch and gave a wide smile as it was indeed Luna, "Moonbutt, It's good to see you here, wait if you are here that means." I looked to Ixis, "Does that mean the door is done."

"Yep, it's right over there, we can do this whenever you want." She stood up pretty much knowing I wanted to get this over with now.

"Right well let's get started." I walked to the door and twisted the handle, opening the door and backing way.

Luna jumped up, "Chris what are you doing?!" She yelled out with wide eyes.

Ixis stopped her by encasing her in a room made of ice, "Its ok Luna."

Luna's voice switched to Royal Canterlot mode, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS OK? HE IS ABOUT TO UNLEASHED THAT DARKNESS BACK INTO HIS OWN MIND AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

I looked back at her, "And that's why it's ok. You'll be here to stop it if anything goes wrong, just calm down and watch for now." She did stop pushing against the ice wall but she was giving me a deathly glare.

"Good, now remember what I told you, what we've been practicing Chris." Ixis said in a calming voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I call forth upon my greatest fears, my darkest secrets, my rage and hatred my depression and sorrow. I call upon you and summon you to me." I opened my eyes and saw inky blackness pouring from my chest, it began to form into a body, a very similar one but also very different.

"By Faust what is that?"

"That, dear Moon Goddess is Chris' darkness." Ixis told her.

I was staring at myself except his skin was a pale grey to counter balance my light brown skin. His eyes were blazing red and black, his hair was pure white, and his teeth were flat, instead of pointed like mine. His horns were short and point and his tail was as crimson as blood when he breathed out his nose jets of smoke bellowed out. He was my exact opposite. While I was Ice he was fire.

"You again, eh? You don't remember the last time you called me forth without miss cold shoulder over there putting up a barrier around you?" He asked me giving a wicked smile knowing that memory bothered me.

Luna looked at me and then to Ixis, "What does he mean the last time?" Ixis didn't answer.

"Nothing, he meant nothing." I said quickly.

"Oh please, this whelp got his ass knocked flat by a Lamia, a young one at that because he was holding back. So I, being the nice guy I am whispered into his mind how to call me forth completely." The dark half paused and laughed.

"And how did you come across this knowledge creature?" Luna asked him.

His grin faded for a second, "Oh you see, oh Goddess of the Moon, feh, when little miss thing here became one with my old boy Chris I was sent so far back into Chris's mind I found interesting things interesting things indeed."

Ixis huffed, "Honestly he wasn't so bad until the Lamia incident so I just put up with him and Chris was able to put a lid on him enough. But, I'll let him continue."

He smirked and held out his hand and a small image of books came to be. "Rows a upon rows of books that hold knowledge from the past lives he has been endowed and this chicken shit has no idea how to access them without the help of the Ice Princess. I on the other hand had free reign… that was until she started blocking out and destroying the darkness in his mind when Sombra tried to invade which of course included yours truly. But she really couldn't fully get rid of me due to me being as much of a part of Chris as she is. But eventually she did manage to seal me away and muffle my voice for a bit until Chris, like I said got knocked flat on his as."

Luna snarled, huh never seen that before, "Get to your point you foul being."

He put his hands up in mock fear, "Ooooo scary, what are you gonna do moon bean ne to death you do that and you'll kill him."

Luna looked to me and I rubbed the bridge of me nose, "He's right, we can't kill him, or get rid of him, if we did I'd either be put in a vegetative state or die. And neither sound appealing."

"Anyway I got him to summon me forth before Ice Princess could do anything and I took over his mind." He snickered.

I stopped him from talking, "Alright that's good enough and that's all she needs to know."

He shot a small fireball into my chest sending me back against the wall of ice containing Luna, "Don't interrupt me; I know you're going to seal me away for good. So your flux of emotions won't allow me to take over when you're weak enough. And if I can't have free reign of you when you're at your weakest then I will make sure people fear you."

I tried to sit up but the pain made me sit back down, "I swear to-"

"TO WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LEVERAGE AGAINST ME! SO WHAT IF I GET SEALED AWAY?! YOU'LL NEED ME EVENTUALLY WHETHER YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT! SO I REALLY HAVE NOT A DAMN THING TO LOSE!"

Ixis made a move forward but another larger fireball hit the wall next to my head, "Make another move and he dies."

"What? But you would die too." Luna said obviously confused.

He shrugged, "Personally I don't care, and if I kill him I'm fine with that. Now where was I, oh yes. When I took over the Lamia was about to kill him but me being better than he is in every sense I caught that snake bitch by the head and started to beat her ass around the arena. And when she couldn't move anymore I took her head and looked into her eyes and started to squeeze ever so slowly." He had a malicious grin that thrived of bloodlust plastered on his face and then it faded, "And then he had to wake up, he HAD to see the pleading in her eyes."

I got up on my feet albeit shakily, "Im glad I did, it gave me enough strength to take over my body again." I walked to him and gave him the hardest kick I could muster, it sent him flying and the sheer look of surprise was almost worth it. The kick sent him into the open door which slammed shut and gave a clicking noise before a key shaped like fire popped out onto the ground. "Ixis, can you get that, I need to sit down for a minute." I walked passed Luna's container and ran my hand against it, melting it. I sat on the couch, having Luna join me moments later.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright Christopher?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Its just… that's not a proud moment for me. The girl, Cami, was fine, a bit of a fracture on her jaw but nothing else."

"Was she really going to kill you? We don't recall much about the Lamia, but we do know that their ignition match never allowed killing, at least 1000 years ago they did not."

"No, she was, she was just going to stab her spear into the ground next to me to end the match."

"Did she hold any grudges against you?"

I shook my head, "No, she didn't, thankfully, she knew that wasn't me, she said she could tell because my eyes went from the normal blue to red and my voice changed to a mixture of mine and his and if you remember his it's a higher pitch than mine."

"What about the Chief?"

I laughed, "She actually was going to kill me, Cami is her niece you see, anyway after I explained things and Cami vouching for me I was let off the hook. Shoot Sikasso even took a liking to me after that, t'was a bit strange."

Luna's eyes widened at the mention of the leader's name, "That old snake is still around? How old is she now?"

I tapped my chin in thought, "Around 1,763 years I think. So like 160 in Lamia years."

"Surprising, most Lamia die in their late 90's"

"So early 1000's late 900's for normal years then? She still looked pretty young for being that old honestly. And I heard that Lamia, much like dragons can live a very long time if they don't sustain too damaging injuries. And considering how warrior like 98% of their race is it makes sense they die in their late 90's."

Ixis joined us with a plop, "Personally I'm just glad he's on their good side. The Dragons and Lamia have always been good friends and Allies."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Still, according to Tia, Sikasso hasn't been to a mandatory race meeting in quite some time. But I suppose I can let that off due to her being such an age, she was always such a loose cannon though. I don't think she'll be lasting much longer if the clans go into a war again."

"Does that happen often?" I asked a bit worried, while Sikasso was a bit flirty I didn't want her to die anytime soon. Same with Cami and a lot of the other Lamia, after you get passed all of the warrior stuff it's a lot like one huge family.

Ixis had a frown on her face, "I'm afraid so, someone is always trying to take over the rightful ruler or take out one section of the clans or something else. It's a terrible thing really, though I suppose us dragons weren't any better early on either." She laughed bitterly.

"When that day comes will Arisha take over?"

Arisha… Arisha…. Who? "Oh Cami's mother? No… no she died years back, Cami is actually the next in line. Which kinda… sucks all things considered."

"All things considered?"

"Oh yeah, well, Cami actually quiet dislikes violence. She'll do what she has to if it's necessary but she tries her best to avoid it."

"I see poor girl, I hope by the time that day comes she will… at least be a bit more battle orientated o the clans won't be in such a state of war."

"Yeah…well getting away from that, Luna I was wondering if you could talk to Celestia about me hiring Bon Bon and Lyra as my royal candy makers and such."

Luna was taken aback by this, "Christopher, this is the first time you've ever used your royal status… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, it's not like im deciding to declare war on Tauronto or anything."

"This is true but if all of the Princesses and Prince Armor approve it will be put in the paper and ponies will know you are an official member of the royal family."

"Huh… well shit. Wait what about Blue Blood? Don't you need his approval?"

Luna scoffed, "Please the bumbling idiot of a nephew? No, we only require approval of those ruling over a kingdom of their own."

"But Twilight?"

"Twilight's Kingdom is Ponyville, it's officially classified as a subkingdom of Equestria but it is still a Kingdom."

I face palmed, "Oh so I guess Twilight was the one who I really should've asked about this?"

Luna chuckled and gave me a warm smile, "Tis fine, it would've had to have been approved by all of us regardless."

"Oh cool, uh then yeah so since it'll be in the paper… Can it wait until after this weekend? I'm going to Cloudsdale with Shy and Goldy."

"Indeed it can, we shall speak to our sister and the others about this, but I have no doubts that they would disapprove."

"Good, then Monday it is and we can get the whole shebang done with the announcement of me as a prince on the same day. Oh one more question because I can feel that its morning and I'll be waking up soon. If you don't need Blue Blood's approval because he doesn't rule over a kingdom, would you need mine then for anything since I don't actually rule over the Crystal Empire?" Luna looked to Ixis nervously, which was confusing to me but whatever.

"You do Christopher and that is all I can say. But to answer your question, yes we will seek your approval on matters." Luna said before standing up, "Now I must go before the sun fully rises to check up on the dreams that yours have scattered. It was good to see you again Lady Ixis."

"As was you Luna, tell Celestia I said hi." She waved as Luna vanished from sight.

I looked at Ixis, "What did she mean by 'You do'?"

"You aren't ready to know yet, but I'll tell you when you are, I promise."

I looked at her for a second to see if I could see any hint to anything, if I could search her mind for something but I couldn't so I just agreed and thanked her for keeping my dreams peaceful yet again and went on to waking up.

I stretched and woke up, albeit, very uncomfortably which was weird because Im pretty sure I fell asleep on Shy and she is anything but uncomfortable. Eh she was probably just downstairs in the kitchen. I went to the bathroom to start my daily routine. I disrobed and hoped into the shower wincing at the warmth of the water so I put it to as cold as it could be which was much better. It was much like any other shower really except when I got to my horns and especially my tail. My horns I used normal soap for but I have to file them to a point to keep up appearances. Now my tail is what made taking showers a pain, if I was taking a bath this would be much easier. Basically I have to let the tub fill up with water while filling it up with this special kind of soap that kept my scales nice and shiny and strong. I would sit at the edge of the tub and let my tail soak in the water, swishing it back and forth, normally I would have servants that were always sent to me by the rulers of the kingdoms I went to, despite my protests, to help me with this or Shy, now that I'm home, but I didn't feel like bothering her right now so I brought my tail across my lap and began the process of meticulously cleaning each scale as well as under it.

"Man how did you guys stand doing an entire body clean of this?" I asked frustrated.

+We honestly just got used to it and a few hours is not much to dragons.+

I groaned but also sighed in content, "Honestly it's not that bad, it feels nice but it takes so much time. Easily the worst part of this whole deal."

Ixis giggled, +Wait until your wings come in, the scales on them while, much more pliable are also much smaller, and flying tends to get wings dirty very fast.+ I groaned again and buried my head in my tail. +Oh don't whine, you still haven't started shedding yet.+

My head shot up in surprise, "I do that?!"

+Well, you should, I don't know about your skin but I'm at least 90% sure that when it's your time to shed you'll be forced into your dragon form.+

"Fucking fantastic…"

+Though your daughter will have it worse. Considering she has fur and scales.+

I looked at my tail at that thought, "Then I guess I don't have it that bad but poor Goldy." I sighed and resigned to finish cleaning my tail. After I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth with a specially designed toothbrush. Why was it special? It was made by Matoxyhyte, the only known gem that dragons can't eat and it bristles were made of magically infused Tanzotite, a surprisingly malleable gemstone that is more known for its property of expelling grime and dirt. In other words it was an extremely expensive toothbrush. Also booth gemstones were surprisingly good tasting so I had to resist chewing on them even if I couldn't eat one of them. After that I brushed my hair and put some clothes on and made my way downstairs to find that no one was there.

"Ok then, I know I was in the bathroom for like 2 hours but come on its still on 8. Shy, Goldy, anyone home?" I called out, only to have no answer. "I guess Shy took Goldy to school early today." I shrugged and made my way into town.

Now while I will admit I'm a bit oblivious to things, I will not admit that it took me much longer than normal to realize ponies were avoiding me or just not present at all, it was like the town was being abandoned. I wandered town for a bit trying to figure out what was going on before everyone was gone. I stopped by Rarity's, no one. Twilight's, no one. Back home, no one. Rainbow's, no one. At the school, no one, which was extra strange. I even went to sugar cube corner and no one was there.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" I screamed out to the heavens, and conveniently it was also the same time I caught a glimpse of a familiar grey Pegasus darting off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

+I think it would be in your best interest to follow her if you want to know what's going on.+

"Yeah most likely, rooftops or streets?"

+Hmmmm, rooftops.+

I grinned happily, "I was hoping you would choose that." I formed the ice claws on my hands and took a running start to the nearest building and a few feet before I reached it I leapt up and dug them into the wall, climbing straight up to the roof. When I reached the top I stood up and looked around trying to spot Derpy if I couldn't see the Acres from here and low and behold she was still within sight.

I got down in a starting stance letting her get a bit further away, "3"

+2+ I bent down placing my hands on the roof of the house.

"1" I dug my feet in.

"/+ LET'S GO! +/" And then I rocketed off, sprinting and jumping over gaps of the roof tops.

"Wahahahoo!" I yelled out happily as I chased after the clumsy flier, though she did hear my cries and when she saw me chasing after her, she took off at speeds I didn't know she could reach. "Good, if she kept up that pace this would've been boring, ready to kick it up a notch?" I stopped and got down on all fours, and let out a deep growl before breaking into a full on sprint on all four limbs. Which is the fastest way I've learned how to run, which is surprising since humans can't actually move properly on all fours, but due to my training and my half dragon side I'm a bit more flexible than what I used to be so yeah, fast.

I got close Derpy to hear her going, "Oh no oh no… he's catching up, must go faster!" and she managed to get a bit faster, which was enough for her to make it to the edge of town close to Sweet Apple Acres.

I jumped off the last building and sighed, "Well there goes my fun." I looked up and saw her dart into the barn.

+Yep that's where everyone is.+

I knew that, I could smell them, normally it's just a smell that's all around me but… now it's all coming from the barn. It's actually interesting that I couldn't smell this much pony from town, "Surprise party?"

+Most likely.+

"Should I act surprised?"

+You owe it to her.+

"That I do. Alright let's get this over with." I made my way to the barn and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Letting light in to the dark room only to have lights click on with the entire town there yelling out "SURPRISE!"

I actually jumped back a foot or two, no acting, the sheer noise surprised me, "HOLY CRAP!" and to top it off Pinkie appeared out of nowhere and caught me in a bone crushing hug.

I gulped, "H-Hey Pinkie…"

'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.'

+She is so going to kill you.+

'Not helping!'

"CHRISSY I MISSED YOU!" She squeezed me harder.

"I, uh missed you… nrgh… too Pinkie." Can't breathe.

"Sooo, why didn't you tell me you were back, I could've thrown the surprise party sooner. Shoot you visited everyone before me too…" Her eyes got super big and watery and she just squeezed me more and I could've sworn I felt my elbow pop out of place, "Do… do you now like me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

I coughed, losing my ability to breathe even more. "What? No, of course not! I couldn't dislike you Pinkie, you're way too fun to be around. I was just scared that you would be mad at me for not letting you know I came home early in advanced. I know it sounds silly, sorry."

She perked up instantly, "Oh don't be sorry Chrissy I could never be mad that one of my bestest best friends in the whole world came home sooner than expected." She hugged me even tighter, I have no idea how, but she did, but before I blacked out from air loss she let me go and I took the most delicious breath of air I've ever breathed in.

"Jesus…. Flim flaming Christ…." I was bent over a bit catching my breath, with most of the town laughing at the antics that just ensued. "Ok, enough laughing over my pain, let's have a rip roaring good time!"

We partied like it was 1994… wait is that the saying? Shit I forgot, I've been away from Earth so long… Anyway, apparently since Pinkie is so closely related to the Apples she gets run of the place while they're out. Which, is actually pretty smart because when Pinkie is dedicated to something… man is she dedicated to something. This was very similar to my welcome to Equestria party but unlike that, I actually picked up a few dance moves whilst traveling as well as inventing my own crazy ones. Everyone loved what I learned from the Minotaurs and Centaurs, hey what do you know something useful came out of them. But something they really haven't seen anything yet.

"Alright, alright, this is one yours truly made up while visiting the Lamia Clans, now you all are going to want to stand back for this. Vinyl, give me something… fast." The ponies backed up a bit, but I could still feel the excited energy flowing through them.

She gave me a wide grin, "You got it." (Put on anything you want that's face paced)

I tapped my foot along to the song, getting into the beat before jumping and landing on the tip of my tail, coiling it like a spring. I stuck a foot out onto the ground and started to spin myself, when I gained enough speed I pulled my foot in as I had enough momentum to keep it going without it.

"Wow, he's like a top!" Somepony exclaimed.

I started to do random poses while spinning, picking up some speed, not much because I kept switching positions.

"Come on Chris, is that it?" Rainbow chided.

I smirked, "Alright Rainbow, you asked for it." My voice was a bit distorted due to my rotations. I pulled all my limbs in close, allowing me to gain speed at a quick rate, eventually, I was just a blur.

"Whoa, ok that's really fast…" Rainbow said.

"How in the world is he doing that Twilight?" Rarity asked.

Twilight examined me and point to at the floor, "He iced over that section of the floor, that way there won't be any friction in his spinning, in addition I believe he also iced the tip of his tail, so he almost frictionless, there is still air friction to account for but you get the gist of it."

Smart girl, right now, time for the finale I uncoiled my tail which made me rocket into the air while I was still spinning. While I was up in the air I started shooting off mini ice explosions in a circle around me and before gravity could reclaim me I shot off one large one above and below me simultaneously. I landed back on the ground in the classic Iron Man pose.

Pinkie was jumping up and down clapping excitedly while everyone else was in stunned silence, "Holy moly guacamole!"

"So how did you all like that?" It was a few seconds before I was met with a wall of cheers.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO… AWESOME! What do you even call that?" Rainbow asked.

I shrugged, "No clue, never really thought about that."

"Oh oh oh oh oh I know I know. Iceworks, you know like fireworks but ice." She suggested happily.

"Hm… not bad, do you mind if I use that?" She shook her head no.

"Chris that was spectacular! Such beauty, and coming from you no less." Rarity… what kind of pseudo-compliment is that?

"Chris you said you came up with that while visiting the Lamia?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, it was while I was watching a mock battle that this Lamia got on the tip of his tail and started spinning while holding out his swords, becoming something like a makeshift buzz saw. I added in the spring with my tail when I saw it used in a later dance ritual. Honestly… now that I think about it I originally planned to use it in combat but I thought it would go well as a dance move too."

"Well you were right about that." Twilight laughed.

I looked around and realized I was surrounded by my closest friends except Shy, Goldy, Lyra, and Bon Bon but the latter were of at the punch table since most of the crowd dispersed whilst I was talking. "Hey have you guys seen Shy?"

"I think she went to the house." Rainbow said.

"And I saw Goldy with the crusaders, speaking off, I need to see about Scootaloo's birthday in 4 months. Adios!" And with that Pinkie zipped off.

"She will always confuse me." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, "Well, go and enjoy the party, I'm gonna go talk to Shy." I made my way inside the house and I saw Shy sitting at the table drinking some tea that she freshly made. I snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek, making her jump a little. "Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist."

She turned in the chair and gave be a pointed look before poking me in the stomach, she'd never hit me but she got payback in her own adorable way.

I sat in the chair across from her, "So what are you doing in here all by your lonesome?"

"Oh… I'm just not comfortable in parties remember?"

"I know but you normally stay and at least talk with your friends anyway, what's up?"

She looked to the side then down at the cup and then finally to me, "Well… you just seemed like you were having such a good time, and I didn't want to get in your way."

Ah so that was it, she's always worried about that, "Shy, why are you always so worried that you'll be in my way?"

"I don't know, I just get this feeling that… you are destined for something amazing, something big and I don't want to get in your way and burden you from that. I know it sounds silly but I just don't think I will be able to keep up."

"Destined for more? Why is it because I'm a Prince, because if it is, it's honestly just a title I really don't do anything."

"N-no it's not that… I really can't explain it, I can just tell you are going to change a lot about this world." I blinked… that was… surprisingly deep.

"And you're afraid, you'll be holding me back, getting in my way of whatever that is?" She nodded. I got up and walked over to her and picked her up, sitting down and putting her on my lap and wrapped my tail around her waist which garnered a small 'Eep' from her. "Fluttershy, you silly silly shy Pegasus you. I don't care what I'm 'destined' for. You and Goldy are the most important things in my life. And if you feel like you won't be able to keep up, I'll slow down or I'll carry you, whichever you want. I'll be there as long you will, you know that right?"

She nodded and rested her forehead on mine, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss, "Do you think we'll ever get married?" She asked out of the blue.

"Of course… in fact here." I held out her hand and formed a ring made out of ice on her ring finger. "It may not be the most romantic of engagements but… I hope you accept."

"I do." She pulled me into another kiss which I more than happily returned, as indicated from the tip of my tail twitching rapidly, the consequence for this however was that it was tickling Fluttershy causing her to start laughing.

"Oh that tickles huh?" I wrapped my tail around her tighter so she couldn't escape as I started to tickle her, she was squirming and laughing uncontrollably, eventually we fell of the chair, with her on top of me but I honestly didn't care and I kept on tickling her until we heard an 'Ahem' from behind us. I tilted my head up to see our friends giggling and smirking, Shy eeped again and my tail quickly let her go, she got up and did her best to hide behind her wings and hair.

"Having fun are you?" Rarity teased.

"Awwww I wanted to be tickled too…" Pinkie… that sounds so wrong, and it looks like everyone else agrees from how awkwardly silent things got.

I sat up and scratched my head, nervously pulling at my horns, "Uhm so how about the party?"

"Oh, it's over. It was a quick one today." Pinkie said sadly.

"Pinkie, 10 hours is not a quick party."

Twilight looked at the clock on the wall, "ITS TEN?! OH NO, I HAVE TO GO!" and she was gone in a poof of purple along with Spike, who you could hear all the way out here yelling out, "OH COME ON!"

"Oh dear it does look like that is the time, well I suppose we must be going too, Come along Sweetie." Rarity and her younger sister left and Rainbow Dash followed without a word, she just waved us off.

"So are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Pinkie asked as we walked back into town, making our way to our house.

"We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow!" Goldy exclaimed happily.

Pinkie pouted, "Oh…"

I gave Shy a look and she nodded back, "Pinkie, would you like to go with us to Cloudsdale for the weekend?"

She bounced back from her sulking almost instantly, "Would I?! I would love to! Oh can I spend the night at your house?"

"Sure we have a spare room."

"Actually, we don't."

"Well I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind."

I shook my head, "No the couch is too small to be slept on, and Goldy's bed is only big enough to hold Goldy. And I really don't won't you to sleep on the floor." I tilted my head in thought. "That really only leaves our bed, it's big enough but…"

"Oh I don't want to intrude if that's the case." Pinkie said softly.

"Oh I don't mind, it'd be like old times." Shy said happily.

I swallowed and looked at my Fiancée, "Uh…. I mean…. I… ok?"

Pinkie clapped happily, "Yay, I get to sleep with Chrissy and Flutters!"

My face reddened and then paled as I opened the door kinda stun locked, 'What in the hell….'

+Don't ask me I'm just as confused.+

"I'm… gonna go… I'm gonna go change into… night clothes, you do… whatever." I went to go change and I looked at myself in the mirror… "Ixis… What is my life?"

+Chris I honestly wish I knew how to answer that.+ She sounded just as stunned as I did.

I lifted up my eye patch cleaned what was under it. "Ah… better." I changed into my night clothes which consisted of just a T-shirt and some shorts. I made my way to my room and saw Shy already in bed on her side with the light off, for a second I relaxed again, and climbed in to bed with her and pulled her close, "Where's Pinkie?"

"She's downstairs working on something for tomorrow, she said she'll be up soon." She said quietly, obviously on her way out of the waking world.

"Oh, alright." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up by the bed creaking behind me and something soft and warm pressing against my back. 'And…. This is when I go to sleep and ignore everything else.' And so I did, with great difficulty.

_**I like torturing Chris Haha. But I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so yeah major characters have been introduced, major things have happened. Now the only question is… what does the future actually hold? Anyway, as usual, have a wonderful time period. See you all on the next chapter.**_


	17. Of Wings and Familial Things

I looked over the edge of the very large basket of the hot air balloon Goldy, Pinkie, and I was riding in and I felt my heart skip a few beats. I don't really have a fear of heights; I just have a fear of falling and breaking things. I mean now I could survive from at least this height but apparently Cloudsdale was higher up and I don't know if I could survive a fall from that height, which is why I went out of my way to find the second most power unicorn in Ponyville to apply the strongest and longest lasting cloud walking spell on Pinkie and I, good thing I was best friends with her.

"Hey Shy, how much further until Cloudsdale?" I called out to her; she was pulling the balloon along.

"Oh not much further maybe, 15 minutes." She said not looking back.

"You know if you're getting tired we can just drift the rest of the way there it won't take that much longer."

"No it's ok, it's been a while since I flew it's nice to do it again."

"Alright if you say so, but the offer is still open." I turned to Pinkie and Goldy who were sitting on the basket floor playing a game of cards. "What are you playing?"

Pinkie was looking at her card with utmost concentration, must be an intense game, "Go fish, do you want to play?" or not.

I sat down, "Sure, deal me in, but I must warn you I was known as the Go Fish champion back in my world." I was handed my cards.

"Well I'm the Go Fish Champion of this world, so bring it." Pinkie challenged, making Goldy laugh.

After 10 minutes of playing, the Go Fish Champion had lost, but not to the party pony extraordinaire no, my own daughter. I hung my head in pride and shame but mostly pride.

Pinkie gave me an apologetic smile, "Better luck next Chrissy, though it looks like you have to give up your championship title to the new champion."

I nodded and held my daughter's hand up, "Well let's hear it for the new Go Fish Champion of both worlds GOLDY!" we all clapped and laughed and started putting the cards away.

"Alright, I'm going to see how close we are." As soon as I stood up the balloon jerk to a stop, "Never mind, guess we're here."

Fluttershy opened the hatch to the basket, "Yep, welcome to Cloudsdale Chris."

I was going to say something but I was cut off by Pinkie and Goldy running pass me and jumping off the balloon onto the clouds. Now I didn't doubt that the spell worked or that standing on clouds wasn't possible, after all I see Rainbow napping on them all time and I can see Fluttershy, Goldy, and Pinkie standing on them right now, along with hundreds of other ponies moving about the docking area. It's just hard to overcome the thought of clouds are just water vapor and not magical entities mad by pegasi. Fluttershy could tell I was nervous so she put her hand on my arm and gave me a reassuring nod. I took a deep breath and took my first step onto a cloud and I didn't fall through though I almost thought I did. Imagine walking on a bed or a pile of pillows, that's kinda what it felt like.

"Ok so I'm standing on a cloud, give me a minute to stop mentally freaking out."

'Am I good up there yet?'

+Almost… almost… and yes, you are done freaking out.+

"Good, alright, I'm ready to go, lead the way."

"Where do you want to go first?" Shy asked.

"Hmmm why don't we go to your parents' house, get settled in early, and explore the town later today?"

Pinkie gave off a whining sound, "I wanted to go back to the Rainbow Factory, I LOVE that place, and everything is super colorful."

"Sounds like a good place to go, but after we get unpacked and stuff. Would that be alright with you Goldy?"

She just gave me a happy little smile, "Yep, I like seeing Grandma and Grandpa."

"Cool, well off to see the wizard then." Ah references to classic movies that people only say are good due to nostalgia, that's right I said that.

As we walked through the cloud city I was getting looks left right and center which actually wasn't all that surprising to me, due to the fact that no matter where I went I got looks, whether it be due to not being anything normal to this world, of having horns, a tail, slit pupil, razor sharp teeth or that I apparently emit a rather powerful aura. Either way I get looks all the time, also improved hearing allowed me to hear what they were whispering about, now I'm not fazed by a damn thing they say but I heard a few mention Goldy and if I could hear them then she definitely could.

I looked down at my daughter but she was smiling and laughing and joking with Pinkie like she had the entire time we've been walking. If she heard them she either didn't care or she was hiding it really well.

+You know you should talk to her later about it.+

'Yeah I know, if I don't who knows what'll happen in the future if she runs into the extremists out there who think anything abnormal should exist.'

+Which is silly because no one is normal.+

'Exactly, I mean look at me, I'm the most abnormal thing within a thousand mile radius and yet I have friends and a family and people who care for me. I'm also a prince and best friends with all the Princesses, So what is normal? Not a damn thing.'

+Agreed, in olden times Dragons had to conform to be a killer or be killed at least before I ruled. When I did however I accepted all the abnormal dragons the dragons like Spike, who enjoyed reading, music, art, dancing, etc.+

'As it should be.' After that short conversation I was lost in my own thoughts for a bit before I bumped into Pinkie.

"Huh why did we stop?"

She gestured to the building in front of her, it was a 3 story house made of clouds, duh, so there wasn't much color to it but going up the pathway to the front door was rows of flowers, you can grow flowers on clouds? Ok, "Because, we're here. Now, Pinkie, be you. Goldy, be on your best behavior. You too Chris."

"Aren't I always?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she just deadpanned. I sighed in defeat, "Aye aye ma'am best behavior I shall be on." She had a relieved smile and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened to an older Black Pegasus with silver hair and tail, on his shirt was the mark of the big dipper, which apparently you could fucking see here, blew my mind the first time I figured that out. When he saw Shy his eyes widened and he took her into a hug, "Flute, I knew you said you were coming today but we didn't expect this early."

I snickered, 'Flute, like the instrument? Cute.'

+More original than Shy.+

'Shut up.'

She embraced the hug, "Hi papa, sorry it's so early."

"No need no need." He saw Goldy and let go of shy only to lift Goldy into a near bone crushing hug, "My little Ray of Sunshine, oh I missed you. Oh Pinkie, it's good to see you too, it's been far too long."

I smiled at the display of affection, I hope I end up being that good of a father when I reach old age, whenever that is.

Finally he spotted me behind everyone and put Goldy down, "Ah and you must be Christopher." He held his arms open, "Well come on son, give an old man a hug."

Eh why not, I walked up to him and we shared a manly hug, "Good to meet you Sir."

He laughed, "Please, just call me Soaring Dipper, or Dipper or Soaring, or whatever you please." I just nodded not really knowing how to respond, "Well just don't stand out there, come in come in." He started to push us in the house and when we were all in he closed the door. "Well make yourselves at home, your bedrooms are on the second floor, just enough for you all too, kitchen is down the hall to the left living room to the right. Restroom down here, 2 bathrooms on your floor and the 3rd floor is for my wife and I. Speaking of, she is in the kitchen cooking lunch right now."

"Hmmmm, Shy, how about you and Goldy go see your mom and I'll go unpack our stuck, I should be done real soon." I gave her a kiss and headed up stair with our luggage in tow before anyone could say anything in protest, I could hear another pair of footsteps behind me and I just assumed it was Pinkie. After a few minutes of unpacking I came downstairs with pinkie beside me and walked into the kitchen to see Fluttershy talking with a mare who look almost exactly her at the table which had a plate of sandwiches on it, the only difference was the other mare, assuming her mother, Bumble Bee, was a bit more petite and had streaks of white in her otherwise pink hair and tail. She had the mark of a Bee on top of a flower, fitting.

"So there's the Colt who won my little song bird's heart." She said with a slightly cold smile.

I involuntarily shuddered, 'Oh god she is the scary parent.'

+Yep, you're on your own here.+

'WHAT?! No, don't leave me alone!' I got no response, 'Shit.'

"Well, come sit down I won't bite." She patted the chair next to her.

I nervously walked over and sat down next to Shy's mom, "Uh, nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too hun, now, there are some questions I have for you." She picked up a sandwich and handed it to me, which I accepted albeit a bit shakily and took a bite and chewed slowly, it was surprisingly good despite not having really any, eat or gems

"First off I'm curious as to what your story is."

I swallowed my bite roughly and coughed, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that."

"Your story dear I want to know what it is."

"I mean I got that but, what do you mean my story?"

"Oh you know, where you come from, what you are, what you do for a living, what you have planned for the future all that. Our little song bird has told us mind you but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Ok… uh well I'm a Draken, half human, my original species, half dragon. I have said Dragon living in my head, her name is Ixis, she was the last know ruler of all the Dragons. And because of her giving me her powers my body has been getting used to the immense amount of magic, which is why I have random assortments of dragon parts, eye, tail, horns, teeth etc. Also the fact that I can create most near anything out of ice as long as I have enough magic to do so." I demonstrated by making a little copy of myself on the table.

She picked it up and examined it, "Interesting, very interesting, what about where you come from?"

"Oh I come from another planet named earth, I was transported here due to the same dragon granting my wish of exploring a place the human race has never seen before. And I can't really say my wish wasn't fulfilled." I laughed, not bitterly, I got over my own dumbassness with that a while ago.

"I see I see, so why did you disappear for 5 years and leave our daughter to raise your daughter on her own? And for that matter do you plan on marrying her? Do you have a job to help support your family?"

See, I saw this coming, "To answer the last two, yes and nes."

"I have an engagement ring, sort of." She held up her hand and showed her the ring I made last night.

"You made a ring out of ice?"

"Yep, won't melt, virtually indestructible, made of draconic magic and because of that it probably costs more than any ring I could possibly buy."

She studied it, "Its fine for now but you better get her an actual wedding ring. Now what did you mean by nes?"

"I meant that I don't have a job but I can easily support my family. And besides Shy has a job, not saying that's an excuse though."

She kinda sorta, completely scowled at me, "So you don't have a job, but you can support your family? I don't think you would be able to save up for an entire life time in the span of however long you've been here."

"I didn't have to, to fully answer your 3rd question I have to answer your first one about where I went for 5 years."

She hmphed, "Well don't keep us waiting, explain."

"Well, simply put I had to train to be a prince, I'm a prince, I was adopted by Cadence into the royal family, so I basically have as much money as I need for as long as the royal family exists. Though personally there isn't much I can use it on so I have a good chunk sent to random charities every month. The rest I use for whatever I feel like."

Shy's parents' eyes widened and they stood up and bowed immediately, simultaneously speaking, "We're sorry your highness, we didn't know you were royalty, nothing was shown in the papers."

I laughed, "Its fine and please don't start with the highness stuff, I'm still just me I suppose. But I had it kept hidden, though an announcement is to happen on Monday."

The stood up straight but Ms. Bee, looked a bit uncomfortable and left the room.

Dipper sighed heavily, "Sorry about that, my wife can be a bit overprotective of Flute. But it's good to know you have their best interests in heart."

I waved it off, "I just want to make sure my family is happy is all. Speaking of, where did Goldy go?"

"Oh she's outside playing with Pinkie, those two get along very well."

Shy nodded, "Yes, Pinkie has been like a big sister to Golden."

'Too bad she'll out live Pinkie and everyone else… whoa, where did that come from?' I shook my head. "Alright, well I'm going to go check up on them." I peered out a window, which was really just a hole in the wall into the backyard, it was just a huge expanse of clouds but I could still see the edge from here I called out to Goldy and pinkie who were apparently playing tag, "Goldy, Pinkie, be careful of the edges ok?"

"OK DADDY!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's super-duper safe!"

I trusted her on that and went to go sit in the living room with Shy for a bit, "So this is your home huh?"

"Yep, this is where I grew up, Rainbow's old house isn't too far from her, I wonder how Prism Bolt is doing…"

"Is that Rainbow's dad?"

"No it's her older brother, her dad died a few years before you came here."

"What about her mom?"

"During birth."

"Oh…. Oh man… no wonder Rainbow acts so hard all the time." I rubbed my tail nervously, as I always lay it across my lap when I sit down. "I'm going to get her something from here." I pulled out a bit of paper and a pen and wrote a note, when I finished, I pulled out my scroll gem and tapped it quickly having it light up. I quickly put my scroll to it having it sucked into the gem.

"What was that about?"

"Just asking for a favor, is your mom ok?"

She rested her head on my shoulder, "Yes she's fine, just a bit ashamed for talking to a prince like that. If you could talk to her that would be nice."

"Yeah, I can do that, also do you know why Twilight wasn't home this morning?"

"Maybe it was princess stuff? Do you ever get called away randomly?"

"Mmmm sometimes, it isn't often it's just when it has to do with me specifically."

"Oh if that's the case then…" She paused looking like she remembered something, "No never mind."

"What?"

She sat up and avoided looking at me, "N-Nothing, uh go talk to my mom please? Thank you." She pushed me off the couch.

I tilted my head in confusion but decided to ignore it, man she hasn't acted like that in a while. I walked up to the third floor and knocked on the only closed door and I got a come in.

"Ms. Bee are you ok?"

She jumped and turned around on the bed when she heard my voice, "Oh yes I'm fine and please just call me Bee."

I nodded, "Dipper and Shy told me you were upset that you talked to me like that because I was a prince?"

"Yes, sort of, it was a mix of that and that I talked to you like that in general in front of our song bird." Suppressed snicker.

"Hey its fine and I understand, I'd do and probably will do the same thing to whoever decides to date my Goldy. It's just a parent thing so no hard feelings, and about the prince thing. It's more or less a title sure I have all the power that comes with it but I'm still just a normal person, well if this is normal anyway." I gave a little tug on my horns.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

I sat down on a chair in the room "Not at all, no nerves, just bone. Say may I ask how you got your cutie mark?"

"Oh not at all, you see when I was younger, but older than the normal time a pony gets their cutie mark, I was on the ground a lot, much like our daughter and I used to work with flowers, one day while I was attending to the azaleas a Bee floated by and landed on one of them, it looked deathly ill and sadly it didn't make it, so I decided to finish it's pollination job for it and poof it appeared."

"So your special talent is essentially pollinating and growing flowers?"

She blinked, "It sounds silly when you put it like that doesn't it?"

"Not at all, pollinating is an essential part of the ecosystem and flowers are as well, I'd say your special talent is very special indeed."

She smiled at that, "What about you, do you, humans, have any special talents?"

"Sadly not, we just kinda have try our hands at everything until we find something that sticks and even then that's not guaranteed. "

"Poor dears, that must be very hard."

"Eh it can be, but the biggest shared talents humans have is the ability to adapt to any situation so we got used to it pretty fast. Actually back on earth I was pretty much in the same position now, well financially anyway, social I was in a hole so deep I couldn't even see the top."

"Why is that?"

"Well you see-" "AAAHHHHH!"

We both stood up, "That was Goldy/it came from outside." We rushed to the window to see Pinkie standing over the edge looking over it.

She looked up at us with tears in her eyes, "I looked away for a second I swear!"

I growled and jumped out the window, instincts taking over as I sprinted passed Pinkie and leaped off the edge of the cloud and dove straight down, I could hear screaming from above me but I was more concentrated on my daughter who had passed out from fright.

+Chris, you won't survive landing from this height!+ Ixis yelled in my mind.

"I don't care, I will not let my daughter die!" I put my arms in front of me and formed a cone of ice in order to break the window out of my lessening the friction, it sped me up enough to be able to grab hold of Goldy and hold her close while flipping onto my back so I would act like a cushion.

After a few seconds she woke back up, "D-Daddy…?" She looked passed my should and then buried her face in my chest.

"Shhh it's ok, I got you, we'll be ok." I rain my hand through her hair.

+Chris.+

'Not now Ixis I want to spend my last few moments with my daughter.'

+But Chris.+

'Not now!'

+CHRIS!+

'What?!'

+You have wings!+

"I have what?!" I looked behind me to see very large blue wings. "When in the… how?"

+Your body must've sped up your next transformation and just said fuck releasing all the energy back out because you have way more in here than you id with every previous one.+

"Awesome but we have another problem, I don't know how to fly!" I shouted out.

+Hold on I'm working on it Im working on it!+ Man this was a long fall, not that I'm complaining. +Here got it, all the knowledge we have learned about the flight. Normally I wouldn't give you the knowledge straight out like this, but considering the circumstances.+

"Got it thanks, just-oh…" Well that felt weird, imagine getting brain freeze, a headache, and light headed all at once. That's basically what it felt like to have a crap ton of knowledge inserted into your brain at once. "Ok Goldy, hold onto me as tight as you can ok?" I felt her squeeze me, which was a good yes.

I flipped over and spread out my wings which jerked us to a slow fall then I gave one good flap and took off skyward, I kept going until I reached the cloud edge and landed on it. I set Goldy down who immediately ran over to Shy, "Ok… now that that heart attack is over…" I straight up collapsed and was out cold for about an hour. When I woke up I realized I was laying on my stomach. I looked to my side and saw everyone looking at me.

"Well… this is strange… I can understand the strange looks from everyone except Shy and Pinkie, ya'll have seen this before." I sat up and stretched.

"Yes well…." Shy started out.

"Your wings are GINORMOUS!"

"Huh? Uh… do you guys have a full body mirror?" Dipper nodded and pointed down the hall, "Thanks." I walked up to the mirror and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Pinkie was right my wings were indeed rather large, The joint where the folded at was a good 6 inches above my head and they had little hook claws on the like a bat but instead of one there were 3. The bottom of my wings were about the floor by a measly 3 inches. The inside of my wings were a lighter blue than the outside bit which was comprised of hard, but flexible dark blue scales.

"Well this is inconvenient. Yo Ixis, why are they so big?"

+My guess is because you didn't have an actual iceplosion this time your body just kinda kept it all in as you needed to be awake to get back to safety. So the magic just made them bigger than necessary. Though once you're able to control your transformation into a dragon and what not, if you decided to just bring your wings out they should be a proper size.+

"But until then I'm stuck with these giant things?"

+Afraid so, maybe you can wrap then around you?+

"Worth a shot." I did so and hooked both sets of claws together and relaxed my wings and surprisingly it held. "Huh looks like I just have my own special kind of cloak on, that works." My wings did drag a bit on the ground like this but I didn't mind really.

"Ok is that better?" I asked walking back into living room. I got a lot of nodding, "Alright time to explain to you what just happened." And so I did.

"Well I don't have any questions what about you dear?" Dipper asked Bee to which she just gave a simple no.

"Goldy what about you, do you have any questions?"

She looked up at me, "Does that mean that'll happen to me but in reverse?"

We all laughed at that, "No, you're fine."

"So what do we do now?" Shy asked.

"We tour the city of course, you guys pack a few things maybe some snacks and stuff I'll go get Pinkie." I made my way upstairs and saw Pinkie's door closed, I heard sniffling and I didn't decide to knock I just went in. Pinkie was laying on the bed on her stomach, her head under a pillow though part of her hair was stick out and that along with her tail were straight.

I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back, "Are you ok?"

"N-no…"

"Do you blame yourself for Goldy falling?" She just nodded, "Don't, it's ok, it was an accident, it could've just as easily been you who fell too, or me, or anyone really."

"Would you still have saved me if it was?" She asked through muffled sobs.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" she stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that, "Pinkemena Diane Pie, you silly pony you, would you like a hug?" She nodded again, "Well you gotta sit up and take the pillow off your head."

"Don't wanna…."

"Don't make me do something drastic." She groaned, "Fine I warned you." I super cooled my hand and placed it on her back, she made a really high pitched screech and sat up quickly, making the pillow fly across the room.

"Chrissy that was mean!" She punched me in the arm.

"Got you to sit up though." I unwrapped my wings from around me and held my arms open, "Come on you said you wanted a hug." She scooted over and hugged me, "Better?"

She mumbled out a yes, "Good, now get your butt in gear, we're going to the Rainbow Factory."

She jumped up and rushed to the door, her poofiness back at max power, "Well what are you waiting for come on."

I stood up and followed her, for the rest of the day we all had fun, the rainbow factory was cool I even got to taste rainbow and Jesus is it spicy. We visited the Wonderbolt stadium and training grounds, pulled a few strings there. We went out to eat at a restaurant, which was paid for by Dipper and Bee, though I offered to pay several times. Sure I got a few more weird looks but eh whatever, still have to talk to Goldy about that. Came home and my requested package had arrived and I got very excited for that. At the end of the day I was in bed with the mare I loved, my daughter was safe, one of my friends was happy and I was on good terms with Shy's parents. Today was a damn good day.

_**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as others, I had to write in-between events as today is my birthday. Im excited and full of energy but I'm also super busy so yeah this chapter might get a rewrite way later down might not. Anyway, another Bonus Chapter will be coming soon, what? Two chapters in one day? Blasphemy. Ha, well happy birthday to me here's my present to you all… wait that sounds backwards, oh well don't care/**_


	18. Super short Bonus Chapter

-The next night-

Twilight came out of the portal brushing herself off, a split second later Spike followed, mumbling how he'll never get used to that.

"That was crazy, who'd have thought that we would end up running into that version of you?" Spike asked utterly dumbfounded.

"I was just as surprised as you were Spike, but I'm glad we worked things out before they got out of control. It still amazes me that that world has their own version of Discord who's not only more powerful but also female."

"Yeah that was… weird…" Spike shuddered at the thought.

"Well let's just be glad our Discord is reformed."

"Hey Twilight, I was thinking, is that the world Chris came from?"

"Mmmm no I don't think so, he said his world had no magic whatsoever and even that world has some magic." She looked back at the portal and the contraption connected to it when a thought raced through her mind, "Hey Spike, go to our room and make sure you go to sleep I'm going to discuss something with Princess Celestia and I might be gone for a while."

"Aww alright…" He made his way out and down the hall, Twilight went down a different hall to Celestia's Room to which she knocked on the door, "Princess are you still awake?"

Celestia called through the door, "Yes Twilight, come in." Celestia was sitting at her desk wearing reading glasses looking over mail, a lot of it was of political matters, and quite a few were from foals that had to write a letter to their 'favorite' princess. And some were, as usual, letters that confessed unyielding love. She always loved reading these as while a tad creepy sometimes they still made her laugh with how hard some of her ponies tried.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Princess but I have a… theory on how to get Chris home."

Celestia would expect many a thing from Twilight about her theories and such but this one no, she put the letter she was currently reading down and took off her glasses, "Really, well get comfortable and tell me your theory." She turned in her chair as Twilight took a seat on her bed.

"Well you see… as you know I just came back from the other world and Spike asked me if that was Chris' world, which I highly unlikely, but it did get me thinking, if I forcibly open a portal to that world by using something that is connected to it…" She trailed off.

"Then what's to stop you from using something from Chris' world to open a portal there? Twilight you are a genius." Celestia praise making Twilight glow with pride.

"Im sure you could've come up with it Princess, but the only problem is that I don't have anything specific from his world that we could just reuse."

"That means our best chance to test that out is tomorrow when he comes down here for his announcement. But good job Twilight, I'm sure Chris will be happy about this." Celestia stood up and patted her shoulder, "But I am tired, so I will have to ask you to excuse me, if you wish to further work on this subject, you can go talk to Luna, she is very well practiced in portal magic, more so than even I."

Twilight quickly stood up, "Of course Princess, have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." She then quickly headed out of her room.

Celestia sighed and a frown replaced the smile that she had, "Oh dear, I really am happy for Chris, but if he decides to stay in his own world… It will pain me so to lose such a dear friend, it will pain all of us to lose such a dear friend. But I only wish you make the choice that makes you the most happy, and who knows maybe much like this world and the other world you'll be able to go back and forth for the best of both worlds, who knows who knows…" Celestia yawned and changed into her sleepwear before climbing into bed and going to sleep.

Twilight on the other hand with the help of Luna was up all night working out the math behind if her theory would really work, writing down all the possibilities. And eliminating the ones that seemed the most outlandish, Twilight secretly wished she had something from a different world outside of the other world to test it on but she was just going to have to put her faith in the written world. Before she knew it it was morning and it was the day that the world knew of Chris' Prince Hood and the trials would commence.

_**Yes I'm using the EQG portal but am I ever going to go to the EQG world? Who knows maybe in a super special awesome chapter but that won't be anytime soon. Anyway, to mark down this major spoiler I was thinking of having a Q&amp;A chapter soon and I would like to ask all of you to send in any questions you have for any of the characters or me at all. **_


End file.
